


Never Walk Alone

by Kim020503



Series: The Most Beautiful Moments in Life [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Cat Hybrid Kim Yugyeom, Coming of Age, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Jeon Jungkook, Hybrids, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, Murder, Omega Kim Yugyeom, Pack Dynamics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, pack leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 93,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim020503/pseuds/Kim020503
Summary: Kim Yugyeom has learned from an early age to trust no one. He has made a habit of judging other people solely on their appearance on the first meeting. He either stays the hell away from you or follows you around like a lost puppy. There is no in between.So - naturally - when he saw the school rebel that his hyung warned him about he was ready to never make eye contact or any type of interaction with the fiery-headed teen, but God likes to test your limits and comfort zones. This test came in the form of a group project.Kim Taehyung was funny, talkative, outgoing, a social butterfly that everyone adores. He is protective and smarter than what he gives away. He fully understands the risk of walking alone in the world he was destined to lead. He thought he had his brother, and he does. Yugyeom was just preoccupied with his first crush. He was the leader of the next generation and the next generation was about to spilt in half."For me?""Yeah, for you."SEQUEL TO You Never Walk Alone





	1. Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Besides that, I saw some people online say that 'shipping is bad' 'it's gross' 'the people who do it should go die' blah blah blah. I don't know what your problem is, but I'm not some stupid fangirl that is convinced her idols are gay, have to be gay, that this story is anything more than fiction. To me (to ME) this story is like my favorite idols acting in a screenplay I wrote. To all those fangirls, fanboys, haters, whatever, if you force this kind of inappropriate content onto your idols so much that your idols feel uncomfortable (ex: Taekook). or use this small thing to tell someone to go kill themselves (a lot of these writers may be writing to escape reality or have depression, your words matter) you're a dick.
> 
> Enjoy the story ~ (because that's what it is, a STORY)

_Jin and Jimin had a stare-off in the hospital room they were in. The air was tense and quiet, no one in the crowded room dare make a sound. Dr Lee awkwardly handed the newborn into Jin's waiting arms._

 

_"My beautiful daughter-"_

 

_"No."_

 

_"-will be named-"_

 

_"Don't do it man."_

 

_"-Kim Jimin, the third child of the Silver pack and our precious princess."_

 

_Jimin face palmed himself and groaned. "Why?"_

 

_"You asked for it." Jin gave his daughter a small kiss on the forehead and continued the glaring._

 

_"You have betrayed me." Jimin threw his head back dramatically and wiped a fake tear out of his eye._

 

_Seven-year-old Taehyung and six-year-old Yugyeom held onto the metal bed frame and stood on their tiptoes, trying to see the baby._

 

_"Appa, why is she sleeping?" Taehyung asked curiously._

 

_"Yeah appa, why?" Yugyeom asked, reaching out but only managing to touch his appa's elbow._

 

_"Because she's tired." Jin answered. "Tae Tae?"_

 

_"Yes appa?"_

 

_"She's your little sister and you're her older brother, you have to protect her, okay?"_

 

_Taehyung jumped up and did a superhero pose, in which Namjoon found hilarious. "Okay appa, I will become the best older brother ever!"_

 

_Yugyeom ran to his side and copied his stance. "Me too appa!"_

 

_"You can both be the best older brother ever." Jin chuckled and picked Yugyeom up while Namjoon picked Taehyung up and onto the cot._

 

_Taehyung stared at little Jimin's face. "Her nose looks weird."_

 

_"Tae Tae, don't be rude!"_

 

-

 

"What should we get Jihoon and Mingyu for their anniversary?" 

 

"Some new equipment, you two workaholics can knock yourselves out." Jimin said, placing a cup of coffee on the table. "And Jin asked us to have breakfast at their place next week, something about a big announcement." 

 

Jimin and Yoongi moved out of the Kim mansion eight years ago, settling in a two-bedroom apartment near Seoul where no one knows. It was really peaceful and obviously cheap because Jimin insisted they didn't need anything luxurious when it's just the two of them. And also they will have a plan B for when the paparazzi find them and try to tear down their building. 

 

Jimin graduated on top of his class and decided he didn't want to be a choreographer like Hoseok. He went onto teaching seven and eight-year-olds contemporary dance at a studio just five blocks away. No one knows who he is and no one really cares, great. 

 

Jimin opened a can of cat food and placed it in front of Snowy, who now sported a layer of silky fur and grew almost as long as Jimin's forearm. "Snowy says he's loves you too." Yoongi said and Snowy meowed in protest, _stop twisting my words_. Yoongi smirked slightly. "Alright big guy, whatever." 

 

-

 

"This is the day." 

 

This was obviously the day. Everyone was awake and sitting at the dining table, chewing on their breakfast when Jin suddenly walked in with a jar in his hands and a serious air around him. He set the jar onto the table and everyone stared at it curiously. Jin ripped off the paper containing the words 'Swear Jar' and replaced it with 'Cookie Jar'. 

 

"Today is the day that this house is allowed to swear without being-" 

 

"Fuck yeah!" Yoongi yelled all-too cheerfully and was smacked by his husband. "Ow." 

 

Jin cleared his throat. "As I was saying, today is the day that this house is allowed to swear without being fined a quarter because Gyeomie is sixteen." 

 

There was a short cheer where everyone clapped for the tall teen. Yugyeom had a growth sprout last year and just when Taehyung thought he couldn't get any taller, he did. He now sported a mop of pitch black hair - a stark contrast to his light hazelnut ears - and eyes the darkest shade of brown which crinkles up when he smiles. Instead of the dark green uniform he had to wear when he was in middle school, he sat at the table in a white buttoned up shirt, red tie and navy pants that make up the high school uniform. The pants were carefully altered by his appa so that his tail could shimmy its way out comfortably. 

 

"What about Minie?" Taehyung asked with a mouth full of bacon and scrambled eggs. 

 

He was taller than Jin, but not quite Yugyeom. He had his overgrown hair dyed a rebellious silver that matched his eyes and tanned skin. He was much more skinny compared to Yugyeom who took lessons at Jimin's dance class and had a thing with Gucci, which explains the yellow tinted glasses he was wearing with his school uniform right now. 

 

"I saw how you waved off your friends the last time they came." Jin narrowed his eyes playfully at his youngest. "She'll be fine." 

 

"Fuck yeah!" The ten-year-old exclaimed, high-fiving her favorite uncle. 

 

Kim Jimin had long hair, blonde like her father and the sweetest chocolate eyes. The bridge of her nose was dotted with freckles and her cheeks were always tinted pink. She wore a dark blue blouse and skirt as her elementary school uniform and weird checkered shoes but no one seems to care. She was the shortest out of the three with the best puppy eyes in the family. She was extremely fit from playing baseball and really, she hangs out with Yoongi too much. 

 

"Minie hangs out with Uncle Suga too much." Taehyung commented. 

 

"Okay, here are your lunch boxes and don't give the teachers any trouble this time." Jin handed out their lunch boxes and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Taehyung, be careful when you're driving." 

 

"Okay appa." Taehyung gave Jin a kiss on the cheek and went ahead to start his car. 

 

Minie reach up and Yugyeom lifted her up so she could return Jin's kiss. "If you curse at school I swear to God I will make the fine three dollars." Jin warned but Minie simply smiled bashfully. 

 

"I love you appa." 

 

"I love you too sweetie." 

 

Minie jumped off and ran after her oppa. Yugyeom gave Jin one last kiss and picked up his bag. "Bye appa, I'll see you later." His voice was quieter than all his siblings'. 

 

"If anyone bullies you or does anything to you, tell Taehyung." Yugyeom purred as Jin scratched him behind the ears. "Be brave." 

 

Yugyeom nodded and went to the garage, where Taehyung's car was parked. 

 

"Heads up Kims!" 

 

Taehyung gave Namjoon a high-five before he entered the garage. Namjoon smiled happily as he bent over to ruffle his daughter's pretty pigtails. Everything just froze when it was Yugyeom's turn. 

 

Yugyeom gave a curt nod and tried to pass the entryway while maintaining as much distance as possible from Namjoon. "I- I'll see you at dinner." Namjoon tried to hide the small crack in his voice, he really did. 

 

Yugyeom nodded and turned around immediately, taking long strides towards Taehyung's car. Namjoon sighed. "You'll get it." Jin said in a comforting manner. "Just give it time." 

 

"He's traumatized." Namjoon stated bluntly - hopelessly. 

 

"It's better now, he doesn't have anxiety attacks when he sees you." Jin tried, rubbing soothing circles on Namjoon's back. 

 

"I'm trying, I hope he knows that." 

 

-

 

Taehyung swerved the car around and parked it near the gates to Goode Academy's middle school building. They all go to a public school because, as their dad quotes: "You'll learn to survive the hardest challenges there." And really, the hardest challenge they had to face was cafeteria food. 

 

"Bye Minie!" Taehyung waved at his sister walking off and turned to his brother. "You ready?" 

 

"No, not really." Yugyeom fidgeted with his fingers and looked out the window. The leaves on trees were still green enough to be called summer. "What if nobody likes me?" 

 

Taehyung almost scoffed, but he didn't. Yugyeom was rich, famous and adorable, who wouldn't like him? The only reason that he believes that everyone avoids him was because Taehyung made sure of it. Ever since middle school, Taehyung has been infamous for being overprotective of his younger siblings. No one flirts with - much less asks out - Yugyeom without his permission. He hangs around him like a hawk and if Yugyeom ever knows, he will find out who told. 

 

"You'll be fine. Rosé is there, Youngjae is there, Dino is there, you practically know everybody already." Taehyung said calmly. 

 

"That's not a lot of people." Yugyeom pouted in disagreement. 

 

Taehyung was about to drive off but he noticed the bat leaning against the seat behind him. "Minie forgot her baseball bat." 

 

"Again." 

 

And so, they journeyed into the middle school grounds to find their princess. Since they went to school here, they could navigate around easily and found Minie's class in no time. They didn't find her in the class, they found her cornered outside by two boys who looked like they were threatening to punch her. 

 

You do not mess with any of the Kim siblings, if you do, the other two will come after you, and that's never good. 

 

"Give us your lunch money Princess." The first boy growled. 

 

Minie's eyes turned red and the boys almost flinch at the smell of alpha. But they won in numbers. "I told you I don't have any money! You just look stupid right now!" Minie screamed in frustration. 

 

"You literally have Fendi shoes on." The second boy pointed out. 

 

Minie sighed. "You have two chances to let me go." 

 

The boys shared a look and snickered. "Why should we listen to you Princess?" 

 

"One." Minie's tone was very threatening. 

 

One of the boys pushed her against the wall and laughed. "What are you gonna do? Fight me?" 

 

Minie winched but smirked. "I was hoping you would say 'you and what army?', the effects would have been better." 

 

Taehyung lifted a boy off his feet by his collar and held his hand out, in which Yugyeom placed the baseball bat in. "Were they bothering you, Minie?" 

 

"Let go of me grandpa!" The boy shouted, successfully making a vein pop in Taehyung's template. He was dropped and shoved up against the wall, where he finally learned fear. 

 

"What did you say?" The end of the baseball bat was pressed against his chest and if Taehyung's expressionless face wasn't intimidating enough, Yugyeom picked up the second boy and shoved him up beside his friend. 

 

"N- Nothing." The boy squeaked. 

 

Taehyung smiled, which was somehow scarier. "Good." Minie was mirroring his smile. "Now, if you ever bother Kim Jimin ever again, you would have to answer to me. You got that?" 

 

"No one would notice if they're gone for a few days, right?" Yugyeom grinned evilly and the boys nodded their head frantically. 

 

"Good." Taehyung brushed off their shoulders and handed the baseball bat back to Minie. "You forgot your baseball bat." 

 

"Thank you Tae Tae." Minie said sweetly. 

 

"You're the devil in disguise." Taehyung whispered as soon as the boys were gone. 

 

"And who did I get that from?" Minie poked him in the ribs slightly and smirked. "Bye." 

 

"Bye Princess." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Namjoon and Taehyung's eyes are naturally silver, like his and Minie's hair is blonde. This is just a short chapter to introduce Kim Jimin to y'all. For those who don't know she's an actress under JYPE. Also happy birthday Jin stream Epiphany ~


	2. High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I swear it becomes less cringe-y as it progresses ~

Taehyung wasn't the best at parallel parking but he tries. "Yo Tae, try not to kill me!" Taehyung immediately hit the brakes and Yugyeom clutched onto his seatbelt for dear life. 

 

Taehyung poked his head out and looked back. "Sorry!" 

 

"It's cool!" The girl with orange hair gave him a thumbs-up and sped away. 

 

"That's Lisa." Taehyung explained as he slowly backed up again, successfully fitting the car inside the painted rectangle. "She's a beta graduate and her brother is in the same grade as you." 

 

Yugyeom nodded and Taehyung turned off the engine before getting out of the car. "So who's her brother?" 

 

Taehyung shrugged. "You don't wanna be friends with that guy." 

 

Yugyeom knew it when he saw him. At where Lisa dropped him off, a skinny beta with red bangs stood tall in a black leather jacket and just enough piercings to be deemed 'cool'. His stance was relaxed with a hand in his pocket and his head lowered to stare at the screen of his phone. He had a rough rope necklace with the pendent disappearing under his shirt and these long legs that ended with red high tops. 

 

"Um, he's, kind of, cute." Yugyeom whispered to his hyung quietly as a blush made its way up his cheeks. 

 

"Yeah, you don't wanna go there." Taehyung directed Yugyeom's eyes straight ahead as they passed Lisa's brother. "He's in a street gang and does not have the cleanest record." 

 

"Yugyeom!" 

 

Youngjae greeted Yugyeom with a high-five and Taehyung with a fist bump. "Hey Youngjae, nice hair." Taehyung commented. 

 

Youngjae's hair was now dirty blonde and almost over his eyes. He has grown taller in the last years but he's still shorter than the Kim brothers. He took piano classes and used to play for the middle school choir. His jaw was sharper now but his smile still shone bright like the sun and reached up to his eyes. 

 

Taehyung accompanied Yugyeom and Youngjae to the office to get their locker numbers and schedules. While they were there, they managed to bump into Rosé. She was skinnier now that she's hit puberty and her brown hair flowed down her back in elegant curls. The baby fat on her cheeks still haven't gone away but she's as cute as ever. 

 

"Hello." Rosé greeted them with a small wave and the three freshmen compared their schedules. "Oh my god, we have Math, English and Homeroom together." 

 

Another girl poked out from behind Rosé and scared Yugyeom to no end. "Hi Taehyung, is your brother enrolling this year? He's so cute! Does he have a tail too? He does! Oh my god, he's the most precious thing I've ever seen. Hey, have you seen that movie where cats disappeared from the earth? That was so-" 

 

"Jisoo, breath." Taehyung chuckled as Jisoo took a deep breath from her rambling. "Guys, this is Jisoo, she's a senior." 

 

Yugyeom waved awkwardly but the excited girl just placed her hand on his head and scratched him behind the ears. "Yugyeom right? You're absolutely adorable!" 

 

"T- Thanks." Yugyeom let out a soft purring noise from the back of his throat by accident and just made Jisoo coo him even more. 

 

"Is… Is that a cat?" 

 

Yugyeom immediately straightened up and leaned away from Jisoo's touch. "Mind your own business Bambam." Taehyung sounded protective, and he was. 

 

The guy from earlier smirked in the most attractive way Yugyeom found possible and quirked his eyebrow piercing upward. "The second son of the Silver Pack, if I'm not mistaken." 

 

Yugyeom stood behind Taehyung awkwardly and looked away, his ears drooping. "Hey, apologize." Jisoo demanded. 

 

Bambam shrugged and received his locker number and schedule from the secretary. "Sorry, cutie." That wink did not go well with Taehyung. 

 

"Yugyeom, you are to stay away from him, as far as possible." Yugyeom nodded. 

 

-

 

"Who do you think is our Homeroom teacher?" Youngjae asked. 

 

"It says 'Mr K. Wu' on the top." Rosé pointed at the top of their schedules. 

 

"'Mr K. Wu'? As in Kris Wu?" Yugyeom's eyes widened like saucers. 

 

"Fuck, you little shits are in my class?" 

 

"Nice to see you again Mr Kris!" Rosé said with the most cheerful smile imaginable. 

 

If you are the readers from the first book, you would know that Kris Wu is the husband to Kim Junmyeon, the trio's kindergarten teacher. They literally just saw him at Taehyung's birthday party last year. Jin always said that Kris cursed like a sailor, even more of a sailor than Yoongi and now Yugyeom knows why. 

 

"Alright you little fuckers, Yugyeom," Yugyeom blushed and nodded as the rest of the class looked at him, "my name is Kris Wu Yi Fan, you may call me Mr Wu and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the rest of this year." Rosé cheered and Kris rolled his eyes way back. "I'll take attendance now. Lee Donghyuck?" 

 

"Here!" The boy was grinning childishly, waving his hand up high. 

 

"Lee Jeno?" 

 

"Here!" This boy sat next to him and had an awfully similar grin. 

 

"Choi Youngjae?" 

 

"Here." Youngjae smiled at Kris but he raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Park Chaeyoung?" 

 

"Here!" 

 

"Ku… Kuni…" 

 

"Kunpimook Bhuwakul." A helpful voice finished for Kris and Yugyeom spotted Bambam sitting on the other side of the classroom. "Just call me Bambam." 

 

"He's in this class! Why is he in this class?" Yugyeom whispered harshly and turned away from Bambam. 

 

"Alright then, Kim Yugyeom?" 

 

"H- Here." Yugyeom could almost feel Bambam's smirk from across the room. 

 

It took awhile but Kris finally got everyone and simply let them fool around while he played games on his phone. The hour past smoothly and the trio had English class next. "What's the classroom number again?" 

 

"No. 345." Youngjae answered, not even making an effort to move. 

 

"Are you guys fleas? Go onto your next class." Kris complained, leaning back in his chair. 

 

"We have English next." Youngjae's words made Kris lose his balance and fall. 

 

Yugyeom flinched at the loud crash. "Are you okay, Mr Wu?" 

 

Kris waved his hand dismissively and got up. "Fuck my life." 

 

"Hello." 

 

Yugyeom stared at the guy that came to talk to Rosé, trying hard to remember his name. "Hi!" Rosé replied cheerfully. 

 

"I'm Donghyuck." He introduced, offering a hand to shake. "This is Jeno, we're twins." 

 

Jeno waved with an equally mischief smile. "Do you wanna sit with us during lunch?" 

 

They were about the same height, but Jeno won by a little bit. They had reddish brown hair and coal black eyes, fair skin and playful grins seemed carved onto their faces. Jeno had a pretty eye-smile while Donghyuck had high cheek bones. 

 

Before Rosé could reply, the door was slammed open and a boy cut her off rather rudely. "The life of the party is here." He announced dramatically, dropping into the seat beside Rosé. "What did I miss?" 

 

"Why are you here Dino?" Youngjae asked. 

 

Dino shrugged it off. "What do Tweedledee and Tweedledum want?" 

 

Donghyuck looked completely offended but Jeno blocked him before he could curse. "Would you guys like to sit with us during lunch?" 

 

"Nah, we're sitting with Taehyung, they have like a table reserved for Royalties." Dino was grinning at Yugyeom, and the latter didn't like it. 

 

"What royalty?" 

 

"Um, you guys, duh." Dino ruffled Yugyeom's hair and smirked. "You guys are like legendary, I can't believe I didn't know that when I was, like, four." 

 

"You barely knew how to read." Youngjae pointed out. 

 

Dino rolled his eyes but didn't deny it. "So you guys are gonna have to sit with someone else, we're kinda set for this." 

 

Jeno had a hard time pushing Donghyuck back but he did and they took a seat beside Bambam. "Dino, why are you here?" Kris asked as students began filing in. "You're a sophomore." 

 

"Just checking in on the kids Mr K." Dino ruffled Youngjae's hair and caught him in a headlock. 

 

"Get out, and don't call me that." 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom entered the cafeteria cautiously and scanned the room for a lock of silver hair. He had History before and was separated from his friends but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw them and his hyung sitting around a table closest to the door. 

 

"Hey guys." Yugyeom greeted, sitting down between Youngjae and Taehyung. Rosé, Dino and Jisoo were there and it seems that everyone already got their food and was halfway through eating it. "Sorry I'm late." 

 

"Don't worry about it G- Yugyeom." Taehyung patted his head lovingly and opened his lunch box. They both had kimchi fried rice with octopus sausages and egg rolls. "So how was class?" 

 

Yugyeom talked about his classes but he tried not to involve Bambam or the twins in his description because they were sitting a table away. He sat across from Dino and he could see the door behind him clearly. That is the reason he suddenly stopped talking and stared. 

 

The door was pushed open and the definition of perfection strolled right in. The boy was tall, tanned and lean with muscular biceps. He had brown hair that dropped perfectly over his deep hazelnut eyes and Yugyeom's eyes followed his tongue when it swept across his thick lips. He had a sharp jawline and when he smiled Yugyeom felt his insides melt. 

 

"Yo Taemin!" 

 

Of course Taehyung knew him, Taehyung knew everyone. This otherworldly handsome, strong alpha waved back and took a seat next to Taehyung. Even the way he snatched the chair from another table and twirled it smoothly over had Yugyeom seeing pink and hearing angels. "What's up V." He did the thing with Taehyung where they high-five, held hands and did a shoulder bump, Yugyeom wasn't sure what it was but it looked cool when he did it. 

 

Yugyeom's eyes connected with Taemin's and his tail just stood up straight. "Taemin, this is my younger brother, Yugyeom." Yugyeom only nodded stiffly when Taehyung introduced them. "Yugyeom, this is the school basketball team captain, student council president, valedictorian and contemporary legend Lee Taemin!" Taehyung announced dramatically like a WWE contestant was sitting next to him instead of an awkward senior. 

 

"I'm not that great." Taemin denied and nodded over with a nice smile. "Nice to meet you, Gyeomie." 

 

And Yugyeom's neck was probably red by now. Taemin chuckled while Taehyung looked over in betrayal. "You said you won't call him that!" 

 

"But he's cute." Taemin retorted and Yugyeom buried his face in his hands. "You kept calling him that when you talked about him last year." 

 

"We had a deal, we weren't supposed to call him that." Taehyung made this adorable pouty face and Taemin gave in. 

 

"Alright, calm down big guy." 

 

Yugyeom was probably dying of low blood supply because the blood was gathered on his face. "Yugyeom, you look like you're dying." 

 

Dino's smirk was wiped off his face when Yugyeom kicked his foot under the table. "Shut up." Yugyeom hissed in a warning. 

 

"Look everybody, it's Prince V and little Gyeomie!" 

 

That shout came from the table behind them. It was a tall muscular boy with caramel hair and strong eyebrows. "Very funny Lucas." Taehyung rolled his eyes so far back it was white. "He's a bastard, don't listen to him." Taehyung assured Yugyeom. "He's just arrogant that he won that rap battle against me last year. He saw Uncle Suga drop me off and made a pretty devastating rhyme about it." 

 

Lucas sat at the same table as Bambam, the Lee twins and a couple other people. One had blonde hair and black undercut with animated large eyes and the other had midnight black hair and Japanese features

 

"Stop being stupid Lucas." The Japanese said, twirling a pencil between his fingers. "They're not worth our time." 

 

"That's the street gang I told you about. They call themselves NCT." Taehyung whispered to Yugyeom. "The blonde one is Mark, he's the Lee twin's hyung. The Japanese is Yuta, you really don't want to mess with him. He's the leader and I heard he has this weed business going on." 

 

"There is no weed business V, his family manufactures green tea leaves." Taemin corrected, taking Yugyeom's breath away with a smile. "So what club are you joining, Yugyeom?" 

 

Before Yugyeom could answer, Taehyung answered for him. "I bet he's joining the dance club. He has had lessons since he was a kid and could really bust a move." Yugyeom smiled humbly and tried to deny but he really couldn't. 

 

"You're welcome to join, I'm president." Yugyeom is so signing up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Taemin! Or no Taemin? ;) ~


	3. Jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> There's a lot of chapters with characters' names and talking about their backstory because I have a lot of points to make about racism, rape culture and political shit so yeah. Enjoy ~

 

It was Computer Sciences and Yugyeom sat next to Rosé in the air-conditioned room on comfy cushioned seats while Youngjae was separated for Biology. "Do you ever just look back and think: 'Hey, we've came a long way and we're somehow still friends'?" Rosé asked, balancing a pencil between her upper lip and nose. 

 

"Why? You're a great friend!" Rosé smiled at his response. 

 

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Rosé was always at the top of her class and Yugyeom always gone to her for Biology and Chemistry. Yugyeom's Math and Physics were okay but he really can't stand the sight of blood. Of course, Rosé's photographic memory helped in a lot of cases but she was always at Yugyeom's mercy when it came to numbers. "You remember the kid Taehyung stuck to like a koala in kindergarten?" 

 

Yugyeom tilted his head. "Yeah, why?" 

 

"That kid looks like him." 

 

Yugyeom turned and looked past his computer and there was, indeed, a guy sitting in front of him with larger front teeth and his head in a Percy Jackson novel. "Yeah he does." He was buff for his age and had black hair with bangs split at the side. His chocolate eyes were focused on the words in front of him and his stance was relaxed with one leg folded over another and leaning back on the cushioned chair. 

 

Jeno and Donghyuck approached him and Yugyeom and Rosé sat back with some imaginary popcorn. "Hey kid, move." Donghyuck said, nodding towards the only seat at the back. 

 

The seats were arranged in pairs and Yugyeom guessed that since they were twins, they wanted to sit together and not with some random kid with no friends. The Jungkook-lookalike placed his book down calmly and looked up. "Why? There's a seat here and a seat at the back." 

 

"Ya, move before we make you." Jeno threatened, both of them edging in on him dangerously. 

 

The lookalike picked up a pencil and held it against Jeno's chest - who was closer - before twisting his face into a look of disgust. "Sorry, don't come too close, the bullshit might spread." 

 

Rosé suddenly stood up and scared Yugyeom and the three who were about to start a fight. "Jeon Jungkook, human, Busan!" It was completely random, so random in fact, Jungkook picked up his things and walked around the twins to leave. 

 

"Oh my god, the stalkers in this place are so fucking creepy." The now-established Jungkook muttered before moving seats. 

 

"He's Jungkook alright." Rosé established before sitting down and the bell rang to signal the start of classes. 

 

- 

 

"We met Jungkook in Computer Sciences." 

 

"Who's Jungkook again?" Taehyung asked before biting into his sandwich. 

 

It was lunchtime again and Rosé just dropped the information like a bomb without a hint. "That kid in kindergarten who you've marked as your scratching post or whatever." 

 

"Oh, Jungkook, you cried when you graduated." Youngjae teased as he remembered. 

 

"You mean Kookie and no I didn't cry." Taehyung retorted. "I _wept_." 

 

Youngjae rolled his eyes. "Whatever crybaby." 

 

Yugyeom stuck his tongue out when Taehyung looked over for backup and the look on his face was hilarious. "No, my baby brother, my dearest dongseng, what evil has become of you?" 

 

"Puberty." Dino supplied and the table burst out in fits of giggles. 

 

Taehyung had Youngjae in a headlock and was about to give him a piece of his mind when Yugyeom found a distraction. "Hyung, it's Jungkook." 

 

Youngjae yelped when he dropped back into his seat. It took Taehyung five seconds to lock his eyes onto the buff male who just entered the cafeteria with a bored look and he raced across the busy cafeteria to meet him. Jungkook physically jumped when Taehyung stopped in front of him with a big smile and sparkling eyes. 

 

"Hey there, I'm Taehyung, Kim Taehyung, you can call me Tae, Tae Tae or Tata, but only Rosé calls me that." Jungkook's eyes widened when Taehyung grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to their table. "I heard from Rosé and Yugyeom that you're in their Computer Sciences class and I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Taehyung grabbed a chair from another table and set Jungkook down on it. 

 

It didn't help the frightened boy that everyone at the table waved and chirped "Hi Jungkook" in unison. "The fuck you guys want?" Jungkook asked, hugging his book to his chest like a shield. 

 

"Kookie-" 

 

"The fuck Ryan boy?" 

 

"-great you remember me, now I'm sure you remember Yugyeom, Dino, Rosé and Youngjae. This is Jisoo, she's a senior and this seat is Taemin's, he's not here yet but welcome to the Royalties." 

 

Yugyeom leaned over and whispered: "Wait, it's a real thing?" 

 

"Yes Yugyeom, keep up." 

 

Jungkook's eyes darted between them and then landed on Yugyeom. "Hey, I remember you, you're that pink hybrid from kindergarten." Jungkook straightened up in his seat and looked a lot more calmer than ten seconds ago. "What do you guys want?" 

 

"We wanna be your friends!" Taehyung grinned his boxy grin and gave Jungkook no space for argument. "This seat is yours now so you can eat here everyday!" 

 

"It's called holding me hostage you dumbass." Jungkook spat and crossed his arms across his chest. 

 

"Hey, I'm your hyung, you can't just call me 'dumbass'." 

 

"If you can call me Kookie then I can call you dumbass, dumbass." 

 

Taehyung pouted. "But Kookie is a term of endearment." 

 

"And so is dumbass, if you want it to be." 

 

Soon after, Taehyung and Jungkook were arguing. Yugyeom didn't even know what Taehyung's point was but he managed to surprise them every time. 

 

"Yo- what the lemon sorbet is going on here?" Taemin finally came and managed to put an end to the bickering. Yugyeom secretly loves his colorful swear words. 

 

"Taemin!" Taemin's eyes widened slightly when he was pulled down to his seat by Taehyung. "Taemin, this is Jungkook, our kindergarten friend. Jungkook, this is Taemin, the school basketball team captain, student council president, valedictorian and contemporary legend." How many times has Taehyung said that? 

 

"Nice to meet you or whatever." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?" 

 

"No, you haven't got to know us yet." Taehyung tried but Jungkook stood up and left. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook was used to being alone. He didn't like people who talked a lot, that included school heartthrob Kim Taehyung. He's seen the way girls eye him up and down and talk to him in a honey voice so sweet he could puke, but he hardly ever noticed. Jungkook doesn't know if the girls were eyeing the thing in his pants or his Gucci shoes, but both were just the lowest scums of the earth. 

 

Jungkook was used to being alone, and that was why he was cornered by the twins and their hyung with no one to back him up. "Hey there, 'cold city boy'." Donghyuck smirked and Jeno grinned, making them look like spawns of Satan. 

 

"What do you want?" Jungkook eyed Mark carefully. Mark didn't even flinch. He took a step forward and fished Jungkook's wallet out of his pocket. "Hey!" 

 

Mark smirked as he dug out Jungkook's lunch money and bus fare for the week. "Push him in." Jeno and Donghyuck shoved Jungkook into an open janitor's closet and Mark threw his empty wallet in before closing it shut and locking him inside. 

 

"Fuck." Jungkook kicked the metal door and glared at the snickers outside. "Motherfuckers." 

 

That seems to have struck a nerve because the closet was pushed and fell on its side, causing Jungkook to fall over and the cleaning supplies to follow suit. Jungkook was almost hit in the head by a bottle filled with bleach but he managed to dodge. The laughing brothers soon left and Jungkook grumbled empty threats under his breath. 

 

Jungkook pressed his ear against the door, hearing silence before he erected a claw and picked the lock from the inside. It took three clicks and the door flew open, allowing him to roll out. Jungkook pushed himself off the marble floors and picked up his books, groaning at his empty wallet before walking off. He doesn't have any money for the bus fare now. Great. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom met Taehyung at his car and they prepared to head home. "So how was dance practice?" Taehyung asked as he started the engine. Yugyeom didn't have a chance to answer because the car was stopped by a tap on the window. 

 

Taehyung rolled down the passenger's window and Yugyeom was met face to face with Lee Taemin. "Hey." He was hot and sweaty from dance practice and running to catch Yugyeom and the omega just found him hella dreamy. "Just wanted to give you this." Yugyeom was given a flyer for the school talent show. "I think you'll stand a pretty good chance at winning." 

 

Yugyeom blushed as Taemin leaned his forehead on the car door and panted breathlessly. "T- Thanks…" 

 

"What about my saxophone performance?" Taehyung asked cheekily. 

 

"It was okay." 

 

Taehyung gasped dramatically. "Okay? Okay?! I'll have you know that I am a saxophone _star_!" 

 

Taemin laughed and his straight white teeth was blinding. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Gyeomie." There was a wink and Taemin leaned away, letting Taehyung drive away. Yugyeom waved and giggled to himself. 

 

"Oh my god, our little Gyeomie has a crush!" 

 

There was a lot of screaming with Yugyeom's denial and Taehyung's teasing. That all stopped when Taehyung spotted Jungkook walking down the sidewalk. He stopped beside him and lowered his window. "Need a lift?" Taehyung asked like a male lead in a K-drama and Jungkook raised an eyebrow. 

 

"No thanks." Then he continued walking. 

 

Yugyeom held onto his seatbelt as Taehyung sped forward and stopped beside Jungkook again. "C'mon, you know you want to." Taehyung wriggled his eyebrows and Jungkook almost look tempted. 

 

"… okay, but no kidnapping." 

 

"I've never kidnapped you!" Taehyung exclaimed as Jungkook slide into the backseat. "I just dragged you over." 

 

"Kidnapped." Jungkook corrected. 

 

"We're picking Minie up first, if you don't mind." Taehyung said and made a sharp turn for the elementary school. 

 

"It's your car, do whatever you want." 

 

"Can you sleep over then?" 

 

"No." 

 

- 

 

Minie stared at Jungkook in an uncomfortably long silence as he gave Taehyung directions. "Tae Tae, he's really handsome." She finally said. 

 

"As handsome as your oppa?" Taehyung asked and grinned when she shook her head. "That's my girl." 

 

"Okay, we're here." 

 

Taehyung braked and they stopped in front of an old abandoned house. "Um, are you sure this is the right place?" 

 

It was dark, creepy, and didn't look livable with holes everywhere. "Yap, see you tomorrow." Jungkook got off and Taehyung watched him enter the haunted house. 

 

"His parents let him live in that thing?" Taehyung commented. "Must suck." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to update this story 3 times a week so remember to give a kudos if you like the story and subscribe ~


	4. Audition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter ~

Yugyeom - of course - was the first one at the gym and was awfully excited to get started on the audition. He was stretching at the side when the door flew open and Taemin entered the gym. Followed by Lisa. 

 

"Good afternoon everyone!" 

 

"Good afternoon!" 

 

"It's a start of a new year and we have some new faces in the crowd." Yugyeom swore, that wink Taemin sent was directed at him. "I'm sure everyone already knows this but our school has an annual talent competition that's held before Summer Vacation and the champion has been the material arts club for the last two years." Someone did the 'boo' sound effect and was much appreciated. "This year, we will not let them win, we will get our title back from those back-flipping monkeys." 

 

The crowd cheered and Yugyeom felt the urge to cheer along. "As all the old members of this club will know, we have a dance specially choreographed for us, by the one and only Lalisa." There was a lot more cheering for the orange-haired female at the side. "Our dance needs two leads. One is me, as established before, and we're here to pick the second lead. As our senior and the choreographer of the dance, Lisa will be the judge for this small competition." 

 

Yugyeom clapped along with all the others. "I've already told you guys to prepare a dance so let's get started. The first person will be… Bambam." 

 

The crowd clapped as Bambam approached the small clearing in the middle. Yugyeom thought his selection was pretty good, On Me by Chris Brown. Yugyeom was mostly jamming to the bass but Bambam moved smoothly and was perfectly on beat. He looked at ease and not nervous at all. The music stopped and his turn apparently ended. 

 

Yugyeom was just zoning in and out through the rest of the performances and secretly dissing them in his head. "Kim Yugyeom." Yugyeom jolted up and blushed a dark scarlet when everyone turned to him. He got up from the bleachers and awkwardly made his way down. Lisa gave him a gentle smile and Yugyeom smiled back, calming his nerves. 

 

He took his place in the centre and his music started to play. There was a ripple of confused muttering from the bleachers because nobody has heard this song before. Yugyeom would be surprised if anyone _had_ heardthis song before. It was a present from Yoongi for his 14th borthday. Yoongi managed to get him into the production process and taught him a little something on the technical skills when making a song. Yugyeom even got the courage to sing backup for his hyung in the chorus. Of course Lisa and everyone else didn't need to know that. They'll know when he decides he wants them to know. 

 

It started with a heavy bass but evened out into violin and piano. The dance Yugyeom choreographed was a fighting-style house dance so his body and muscle snapped and hit every heavy bass beat on point. The piano faded into EDM and Yoongi's rap came in. Yugyeom was careful to emphasize his large movements and control how his body halts and moved. His dance was powerful and controlled, almost to match Yoongi's rapping. 

 

Yugyeom only used around a minute of the actual song and it ended much too quickly for him. He certainly didn't expect the round of applause he got. "Nice performance Gyeomie." Taemin pulled him in for that shoulder bump and Yugyeom gave him a breathtaking smile. 

 

"Did you choreograph that yourself?" Lisa asked, as she was sitting behind the desk next to them. 

 

"Yeah, and I was involved in the production and writing of the song too." Anything to be dancing on stage with Taemin. 

 

Lisa gave an impressed 'oh' and nudged Taemin in the hip since he was standing. "He's a nice catch." 

 

Taemin blushed and bumped his hip against her shoulder. "Shut up." 

 

Lisa rolled her eyes with a 'whatever' and proceeded with the next person. "Lee Minho." 

 

"Thanks." Yugyeom was probably blushing. 

 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Taemin leaned close and Yugyeom felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Now I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel." 

 

Yugyeom stumbled back to his seat and from afar, he could see Taemin patting his shoulder and winking at him. He's totally freaking out. His fucking crush just dropped him a pick-up line. "Oh my god, are you that tired?" Dino commented when he saw Yugyeom's face. 

 

"Where were you? I was here bored out of my mind when you said you'd be here!" Yugyeom exclaimed. 

 

"Sorry, I was busy doing someone." 

 

"Oh okay." Yugyeom shrugged and Dino had to stifle a laugh because it took the little kitty exactly ten seconds before he found out what was wrong with that sentence. "Wait what?!" 

 

"I was fu-" 

 

"Hold on, don't say it." Yugyeom slapped a hand on his mouth and turned Dino's head away. "I don't need to know." 

 

Dino smirked and turned back to the performance. "I think you stand a good chance at winning." 

 

Yugyeom perked up. "You think so?" 

 

Dino ruffled his hair and grinned. "Yeah." 

 

- 

 

"Okay, it took a while but I have finally made up my mind." Yugyeom was a little concerned for the amount of notes Lisa was going through. "I have decided to choose Kim Yugyeom as the second lead." 

 

The crowd cheered while Yugyeom just stared in disbelief. He can't believe he - a mere freshman - made it to perform with a senior, in front of the whole school. Yugyeom was pushed to the front of the crowd and shook hands with Taemin. It was still surreal to him. Yugyeom never saw himself as a lead, more of a backup. But Lisa put her faith in him instead of her own brother so he had to be at least decent, right? 

 

"To be honest, I thought Bambam was gonna win." Dino said after Yugyeom got back to him. 

 

"I thought you said you believed in me." Yugyeom said. 

 

"Yeah but Bambam is Lisa's brother." 

 

Yugyeom looked over at Bambam and he looked as unbothered as when they started. He was just sitting there scrolling on his phone. Bambam suddenly looked up and connected eyes with Yugyeom. He sent a smirk and wink his way and Yugyeom cursed under his breath when he looked away. "Great, now he thinks I'm into him." 

 

"Like, I thought you were into me when we were in middle school but that was totally off." 

 

"So off." 

 

-

 

"Hey." 

 

_Oh my god Lee Taemin is walking me back to the car I'm gonna die._ "Hi." Taemin ran up to Yugyeom as he was leaving the gym and slide in beside him. 

 

"You were totally cool back there, your moves are awesome." Taemin complimented him and Yugyeom's cheeks were on fire. "Nice to be working with you." 

 

"It's an honor to work with you." Yugyeom returned. "I really admire your dancing style." 

 

Taemin smiled bashfully and rubbed behind Yugyeom's ears, in which he tensed up and purred. "Oh, I see Taehyung." Taehyung was waiting beside his car and staring right at the couple. "Guess you gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

Yugyeom waved as Taemin walked off in another direction and approached Taehyung by his car. "Nice date?" Taehyung wriggled his eyebrows and Yugyeom slapped his shoulder playfully. 

 

"Shut up." 

 

Taehyung ignored his pouting and waved Jungkook over. "Hey Kookie! Want a ride?" Jungkook rolled his eyes, shook his head, and boarded the bus waiting for him. "Guess not." They strapped in and Taehyung started the ride to pick up Minie at her school. "So, do you have a date to the Ball?" 

 

"What ball?" 

 

Taehyung sighed. " _The_ Ball, the formal we're having before Winter Break and is technically an invitation for students to make out on school grounds." 

 

"No, I guess." Yugyeom shrugged. 

 

"Well, I was thinking of taking Rosé and we could go as friends." 

 

Yugyeom raised his eyebrows. "Why would you bring Rosé of all people?" 

 

"We dated early last year." 

 

There was a distressed scream. "You dated my best friend?!" 

 

Taehyung winched and rubbed his ears. "Yeah, we kinda broke up after a couple months." The look on Yugyeom's face would have been hilarious in any other situation. "On friendly terms, of course." 

 

"How did I not know?" 

 

Taehyung thought back to when Rosé would come to their house to hang out and they called it a 'date'. It was mostly them playing Mario Kart in Taehyung's bedroom. "We were… discreet." He kissed her on the head once. "Anyway, if you don't have a date you're welcome to follow us around 'cause I'm pretty sure Youngjae would do the same." 

 

Yugyeom had a lot more questions than that. 

 

-

 

Jimin will never get used to Hoseok's studio. The older graduated and became a choreographer at an entertainment company. He soon became a well-known choreographer and got offered a studio in the company building's basement. The spacious mirrored room had polished oak floors, high definition speakers and a large couch at the back. Hoseok was seated on it and beckoned Jimin when he entered. 

 

"What's up?" Jimin asked, sitting down next to him. "I haven't heard from you in months and you just suddenly called me." 

 

Hoseok fiddled with his fingers and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I haven't had the time to call you because of the hospital visits…" 

 

"Hospital visits? What's wrong Hoseok hyung? Are you sick?" Jimin asked immediately. 

 

"Well… Remember that day when Yugyeom was probably made?" 

 

Jimin buried his head in his hands. "Don't remind me." 

 

"Yeah, gross, I know. But remember how I didn't smell Jin's heat at all?" 

 

Jimin perked up at this. He was awfully confused and suspicious at the time but he completely forgot over the years. "Yeah, why?" 

 

"Well, apparently my hormones were a little wacky. I thought it was temporary but after that I stopped smelling mating marks and couldn't differentiate alpha, beta and omega. And then there was Chloe."

 

Jimin nodded thoughtfully. Chloe was Hoseok's girlfriend, a fashion designer working with Gucci. They hooked up months ago when one of the idols Hoseok worked with got invited to Milan Fashion Week and he tagged along. Their relationship had been going really well from what Jimin had heard. 

 

Hoseok groaned like he just had the biggest headache imaginable. "She wanted to have sex and I thought 'cool, let's have sex' and then this little guy wouldn't stand up. Like, she was undeniably hot and I swear to the bisexual god I was still into women but he just limped and everything went down the drain and then she wouldn't talk to me because she thinks she puts me off." Hoseok was just rambling by now and Jimin was having a hard time keeping up. "So I looked it up, went to the hospital and checked everything. I now have a strange hormone disorder and have to make frequent hospital trips to get expensive treatment because I might just lose my werewolf senses forever if I don't." 

 

Hoseok took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "So… are you okay?" Jimin asked finally. 

 

Hoseok leaned back on his arms and smiled. That smile had a hint of sadness in the way his eyes flickered. "Also I'm… sterile." 

 

Jimin brought his hand to his mouth to muffle his gasp. He knows Hoseok loves children. _Everyone_ knows Hoseok loves children. He even talked about how he likes to make tiny shoes for his future children. God is just not fair. "Are you okay?" Jimin wanted to smack himself for repeating that sentence like a broken record but it was the only thing he could think of besides 'I'm sorry'. 

 

Hoseok's smile faltered and he shook his head. "I was gonna propose, we wanted a kid, they would have her sparkling eyes and my broad smile, I lost that." 

 

Jimin gestured for Hoseok and the latter leaned into his friend's open arms, tears threatening to spill. "You're not okay…"Jimin mutter stupidly. 

 

"I just… I just wanted a friend…" Hoseok mumbled into Jimin's wet sleeve. "I hope I'm not too much of a bother…" 

 

Jimin shook his head. "No, of course not, why would you even think that?" 

 

"She broke up with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Top!Taehyung or Top!Jungkook?


	5. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So Top!Taehyung it is, but that smut scene is like so far back I'm not even there yet so stay tuned ~
> 
> Twitter

Yugyeom has never seen so many people gathered in the gym. The ceilings were lined with fairy lights and the lights were covered in purple plastic to give off a mysterious feel. The bleachers were turned into the snack bar and the stage turned into a DJ booth in which Dino was situated in. 

 

"This is so cool." Youngjae said, eyeing their principal dancing with some of their teachers in a secluded corner of the dance floor. 

 

"Yo Taemin!" Taemin wormed his way out of the snack booth and greeted Taehyung. "You guys really outdone yourselves this year." 

 

Yugyeom waved slightly but he didn't think Taemin noticed. "Wait till you see the fog machine." 

 

"There's a fog machine?!" 

 

Rosé and Youngjae shared a look. "Taemin, right?" Youngjae shook hands with him and put on a polite smile. Youngjae doesn't do that. "Yugyeom here has been wanting to have a dance with you tonight, why don't you two go dance and we'll be right back with drinks." Rosé gave Yugyeom an encouraging push towards Taemin and proceeded to drag Taehyung away with Youngjae. 

 

Yugyeom glared at his friends and smiled nervously at Taemin, who held out a hand like a perfect gentleman. "May I?" 

 

Yugyeom took his hand and was whisked off to the middle of the crowded dance floor. It was hot, literally. Yugyeom could barely breath over the sweaty bodies crowded around him. Taemin noticed and picked up the walkie talkie on his belt. "Dino, I'm gonna need a favor." It took two seconds and the song changed from '24K Magic' to 'Perfect'. 

 

Yugyeom didn't dare breath when Taemin pulled him close by his waist, holding his hand gently in his. Yugyeom tried to stare into Taemin's eyes but he just made it harder with a wink. Their bodies swayed and Yugyeom was half-focused on not stepping on Taemin's feet and making a fool out of himself. When he finally snapped out of the sweet fantasy that was Taemin's eyes, they were in front of the stage and Dino was smirking at them. 

 

The song ended and Dino choose the next song with Yugyeom's situation in mind. A fast tempo song came up and Yugyeom blushed profusely. "Whoa, what song is this?" Taemin let go of Yugyeom and proceeded to nod his head to the beat. 

 

"It's Diamond Dandelion's, one of my favorite artists, after Chris Brown of course." Yugyeom answered, currently glaring up at Dino who smirked and looked away. 

 

"The beat is sick." Then Taemin started dancing. "C'mon Gyeomie, show me what you got." It was an invite to a dance battle Taemin was going to lose. 

 

Yugyeom's strength was House, so he did what he was good at. The crowd cheered at his amazing footwork and made a small clearing for the two. A fire ignited in Taemin's eyes and he was not playing around. By the third round both of them were sweating through their tuxes and Taemin was gonna raise the white flag. He made a timeout gesture and the crowd cheered. 

 

"You're… pretty… good…" Taemin said in between pants. 

 

"You're… not so bad… yourself…" Yugyeom replied, then noticed how close he was from his last slide movement. 

 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The crowd edged on and Yugyeom's uneasiness is raising along with his awareness. 

 

"Is everybody having a good time?!" Dino successfully distracted the audience's attention with his huge announcement. "It is time to crown the King and Queen of the Ball! Are you ready?!" The crowd screamed. 

 

"What is this?" Yugyeom whispered at Taemin. 

 

"The students vote for the most popular male and female student present and they're crowned King and Queen." Taemin explained. "I totally skipped out on helping to count the votes this year." 

 

"Will King Taehyung and Queen Jisoo continue their streak? Let's find out!" Dino played a small drumroll and the crowd hushed each other. "I present to you, Queen Jisoo and her third crown!" 

 

There was a roar of applause and Yugyeom saw Jisoo make her way up the stage in a beautiful black dress and ponytail. A small plastic tiara was placed on her head and Dino offered up his microphone. "Thank you so much for this crown, even though it's made of cheap plastic and you guys still make me return it every year," there was a small echo of giggles, "but it's the meaning that counts." 

 

The crowd clapped for her and Dino was back at it. "And the king is… oh my god!" His eyes were incredibly large and his dramatic acting was incredibly annoying at this point. "Taemin was defeated by Taehyung and Taehyung was defeated by his brother everybody welcome the new king, Kim Yugyeom!" Dino's scream was above the rest as Yugyeom was pushed up the stage by Taemin. "The Kim game is going strong everybody!" 

 

Yugyeom was thrusted into the spotlight with a crown on his head. "Err… thanks? I guess. I didn't even know that many people knew me. But thanks a lot." Yugyeom was thankful for his quick reflexes and the ability to repeat the same thing not so obviously. 

 

"Now a dance!" 

 

Yugyeom shyly offered Jisoo a hand and she smiled her dashing smile before taking it. "You know, I met Taehyung like this." Jisoo started, guiding Yugyeom through the simple waltz. "I was in my sophomore year and he suddenly just showed up. Nice kid, has a brilliant future." 

 

"Um, thanks." 

 

"So what do you have to tell me Yugyeom, because everyone has something to tell me." Jisoo's eyes gleamed and she carefully sidestepped so Yugyeom wouldn't step on her foot. "Taemin told me about his insecurities, Taehyung told me about his dreams, what will you tell me, Yugyeom?" 

 

Yugyeom thought long and hard. "Why do you ask?" 

 

"Because everyone needs someone to talk to, and I have been that person my entire life." 

 

"Do you have insecurities?" 

 

Jisoo was pleasantly surprised. "Of course, but if I start I probably wouldn't stop." 

 

"Please start then." 

 

Jisoo stared at Yugyeom for a moment before she began. "Have you ever felt like you're not normal? I'm not attracted to anyone but everyone is attracted to me. I don't feel the way other people describe. I don't know what's wrong but there is definitely something wrong." 

 

"My appa has a rule: 'Do anything you want except drugs'. It's not wrong, just be yourself." Yugyeom comforted her and twirled her around. "Whatever people say don't matter here." 

 

"That's what you boys say." Jisoo chuckled and shook her head. They paused and the crowd cheered. Jisoo petted Yugyeom's ears and smiled. "Thank you for the talk." 

 

"Anytime." Yugyeom nodded back and got off the stage. 

 

Youngjae whistled and threw an arm around him when he got off. "Whoa, freshmen year and slaying!" 

 

"My brother, right here!" Taehyung handed him a drink and cheered. 

 

Taemin was about to say something but his walkie talkie went off. 'Taemin, someone spiked the punch bowl.' Taemin quickly congratulated Yugyeom, told him to return the crown tomorrow and went. "Oh, don't drink that." He also took his cup before he went. 

 

-

 

Yugyeom peeked into the classroom and found the table that Taehyung said Tamin would be at empty. "Yugyeom?" 

 

Yugyeom jumped and turned, resulting in a head bump with the person he was looking for. "Ow…" Yugyeom rubbed his head and so did Taemin, the latter chuckling slightly. "Good morning." 

 

"Good morning." Taemin returned with a gentle smile. "What's an angel doing here this early in the morning?" 

 

Yugyeom swallowed nervously and handed Taemin the envelope held tightly in his hand. "My birthday party is during Winter Break and I was wondering if you could come." 

 

Taemin examined the nicely folded invitation and cursive writing spelling out 'Sweet Sixteen'. "Of course I'll come, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Taemin had no idea how that one line messed up Yugyeom's insides. 

 

"Alright, it's a date then." What the fuck did he just say? 

 

"Alright, a date." Yugyeom completely froze when Taemin placed a soft kiss right between his ears and petted the spot down. "I have to get to class now, see you later." 

 

Yugyeom waved weakly and shrieked inwardly once Taemin wasn't looking. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom hated History class, mostly because none of his friends are here. Also Bambam is in this class. The teacher was the most naggy, boring old man Yugyeom has ever met but at least he's sane. Yugyeom might not be when he gets out of this class. 

 

"There is a different syllabus in place for you freshmen." The old man squinted at the paper in his wrinkly hands and looked over his glasses. "You have to write a paper on the Vampire Era. This paper have to be 3000 words long and cover the following." 

 

A student handed out the paper for everyone and Yugyeom got one with 5 scribbled on top. 

 

"This paper takes up 60% of your finals and it is done in pairs. Please find the student with the same number as you and sit accordingly." The students begin to move to their respective seats, all the while grumbling. 

 

Yugyeom sat down on the fifth table from the left and was surprised when Bambam dropped his backpack down next to him. Like really surprised, he jumped, that backpack was a little loud. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Finding my partner." Bambam slapped a piece of paper on the table with 5 written on the top right corner just like Yugyeom's. "Guess we're study buddies, yay." Bambam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and groaning. 

 

"You are to return the paper and your assignment after Winter Break. Anyone who fails to will... fail." 

 

"Um, I'm glad to be working with you..?" Yugyeom tried holding out a hand but Bambam gave him a high-five instead of a shake. 

 

"Yeah, nice working with you too cupcake." Bambam was quick to disregard him and look back at the front. Maybe he wasn't into Yugyeom? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean like Taemin is a sweetheart and everything but Yugbam tho ~


	6. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm not actually like happy with this fic. I've had to rewrite the beginning several times after I've written the first 10 chapters and then I threw everything away and tried again. It's cringe-y, the middle is full of drabbles because too little things happen in too many locations with too many characters and I can't, I'm not at that level yet. So I tried my best. 
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter

So it's a Saturday, Yugyeom was just sitting around in his room with his phone connected to the speakers, blasting Chris Brown and Diamond Dandelion. There's this feeling tugging at the back of his head but he can't seem to figure out what it was. So he laid in his bed with his hands behind his head, in a red tank top and green shorter-than-Jimin shorts, looking like a fucking Christmas tree. 

 

"Joohyun!" 

 

No speaker can stop Kim Taehyung's scream from echoing through the house. He totally forgot. Yugyeom quickly shot up in his spot and scrambled off the devouring mattress to throw something decent on before making his way downstairs. 

 

The little girl shrieked and ran into Taehyung's arms. Taehyung picked her up and twirled her in the air before stealing her away from her mother to deliver her to Minie's room. "Careful Tae, don't drop her!" Taeyeon shouted as she was busy removing her heels at the door. "Thank you Gyeomie." Yugyeom smiled and lend a shoulder for his aunt to hold onto as she unclasped her heels. 

 

Taeyeon has been doing better since she got over Sungyeol's death and Taehyung managed to convince her that Sungyeol would want her to move on. She got out of her office and started attending more business parties with other pack leaders. In one of those parties, she met Kang Dongwon, the second child of the Frost Heart pack and they got married. She gave birth to the most beautiful little girl named Kang Joohyun. 

 

"Taeyeon, welcome!" Jin gave Taeyeon a hug and the two sat down in the living room. "I've missed you all so much."

 

Dongwon gave Yugyeom a pet on the head and went over to sit down beside his wife. He really doesn't talk all that often. Then came his favorite part. 

 

"Gyeomie!" His grandmother gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing? You look thinner, have you been eating alright?" 

 

"Put on your glasses, he hasn't lost weight." His grandfather nudged his grandmother and she picked up the glasses hanging around her collar. 

 

"Oh, you still look like my precious baby." Yugyeom's face was clasped by his grandmother's wrinkled hands and squeezed. "Would you be a dear and show us the way to the garden? Jin said he planted an orchid and I wanna see how it's doing." 

 

"Of course Grandma." Yugyeom smiled and led them to the garden. 

 

Yugyeom liked his grandparents. They're always warm and loving in every way, even in ways Yugyeom didn't know possible. One time Yugyeom twisted his ankle when no one else was home and Grandma carried him on her back all the way to the clinic. He was twelve and weighted a lot more than groceries. He vowed to never play in his appa's heels ever again. 

 

They sat under the jasmine tree around a garden table, right next to the flower bed that the orchid was situated in. "How's high school Gyeomie? Is it too much homework?" Grandma asked while carefully peeling oranges that Woohyun gave them. Yugyeom was doing the same, except a lot more faster while Grandpa was watching them race, half amused. Because Yugyeom knew she would offer him the orange when she finished, and he would too. 

 

"It's alright, nothing really changed." Yugyeom grinned boyishly as he finished and broke the orange into sections. "Here you go Grandma." 

 

Grandpa mirrored his grin and took one of the sections. "Don't mind if I do." And he tossed it into his mouth. "So got a girlfriend yet Gyeomie?" 

 

Yugyeom blushed and Grandma laughed heartily. "It's okay to tell us, we won't tell Jin." Grandma elbows him in the ribs and wriggled her eyebrows. They really act like children nowadays, but Yugyeom knows they'll be gossiping it over with Jin, Taeyeon, Namjoon, Dongwon, Minseok and Jimin over coffee during their next brunch meetup. 

 

"No, no I'm serious." Yugyeom's mind was quick to find a distraction. "I got into the school dance club and got the second lead for the talent show." 

 

"That's great Gyeomie!" Yugyeom let out a breath when Grandma cheered. "You make sure to give us tickets because I'm not missing my grandson's first show. And a lead!" 

 

Yugyeom can't stop smiling as his grandparents showered him with compliments and pets. He really likes pets on his head and scratches behind his ears. It feels awesome and makes him feel loved and calm. It's not degrading or humiliating like how other people say when it's done with consent and without the judging. 

 

"Gyeomie?" Jin poked his head out between the glass doors and interrupted the happy conversation. "Did you have a friend coming over because there's someone at the door Taehyung is getting." 

 

Yugyeom almost fell out of his seat when he heard that. He totally forgot Bambam was coming over to work on the History assignment. Yugyeom managed to apologize to his grandparents before he rushed past Jin to the front door. When he got there, Taehyung was already glaring down an unbothered Bambam with Joohyun at his feet and Minie behind him. 

 

"Why does Taehyung oppa look scary?" Joohyun whispered not-so quietly and Minie shook her head, shrugging. 

 

"Yo cupcake, what took you so long?" Bambam shouldered past Taehyung and stopped in front of Yugyeom. "V here looked like he was gonna rip me to shreds." 

 

"You do not say that in this house." And Taehyung was growling because Yugyeom felt scared. He didn't know how Taehyung knew that but he just knows. 

 

Bambam raised an eyebrow and looked back at Yugyeom, who was trying hard to suppress the urge to breakdown as memory after memory was triggered by that single word. "How about we go to my room? My room sounds good." Yugyeom led Bambam up the stairs while Taehyung was dragged the other direction because he convinced Joohyun he does a better job at nail polishing than Minie and now he has to prove it. 

 

Yugyeom thought it would be a smooth sail from now on but no. Fucking no. The moment he opened the door to his room an awfully seductive moan came from the speakers. "Whoa, you listen to Diamond Dandelion?" Bambam strolled into his room as a blush made its way up Yugyeom's cheeks. 

 

"Yeah, kinda." Yugyeom attempted to turn it off but Bambam stopped him. 

 

"C'mon, it's cool." Bambam nodded along with the song and sat down on the edge of Yugyeom's bed. "I'm the biggest Double D fan you'll ever meet. This song is dope." 

 

"…alright then." Yugyeom got out his textbook and laptop before sitting down next to Bambam. However, before he could compliment him on his questionable street fashion or make a complete doofus out of himself by asking about weather, his door slammed open. "What are you doing hyung?!" 

 

Taehyung leaned against the door, breathless while a distance whining sound came from the stairway. "Not here, not on that bed." Taehyung said and jabbed his thumb towards the living room. 

 

"What the strawberry shortcake does that mean?" Bambam raised an eyebrow at Yugyeom's colorful vocabulary but didn't comment. 

 

"You are doing this _thing_ downstairs, in the living room, where I can see you." Taehyung made The Face when Yugyeom was about to complain. "Or I'm painting Joohyun's nails in your room." 

 

"No!" Yugyeom picked up his stuff and headed out the room with Bambam tailing him. He cannot stand the smell of nail polish especially in the room where he sleeps. Also, there only so few occasions where Taehyung makes The Face, where he is determined to get what he wants, when he wants it. There were only two incidents in the past. One was when Taehyung made Namjoon land Kim Jongnam at a different airport and he apparently saved his life. The second was when Jin asked if it was a good idea to put celery in his bread pudding. 

 

So now Yugyeom was typing away at his laptop on the coffee table, while he sits his ass on the floor. Bambam was beside him, burying his head in the textbook and writing down whatever he thinks is important on a piece of paper. And Taehyung was finishing up Joohyun's manicure with a top coat that smells like poison to Yugyeom. 

 

"There you go!" Joohyun marveled at her new pink sparkly nails and thanked Taehyung. 

 

"I still did better, just saying." Minie said, watching how Joohyun compared his brother's pink frosting disaster to her hot pink ones on the other hand. 

 

"You make nails, I make nail _art_." Taehyung said dramatically. 

 

Jin smiled at his kids. "It's time for dinner!" 

 

Everyone - except Bambam - stopped what they were doing and ran to the dinning room, quickly taking their seats and eyes watching in anticipation as Woohyun and Jin brought up dish after dish. When Bambam looked up, the living room was empty, save himself and Yugyeom's laptop. He quickly got up and wandered out of the living room, but looked left and right and decided he didn't know shit about the dinning room. 

 

"Who are you?" 

 

Bambam jumped when a deep voice called him out. A tall blonde alpha made his way down the stairs, hair wet and disheveled. "Hey, I'm Bambam, Yugyeom's friend." He probably shouldn't have greeted him with 'Hey'. He also found him baring a striking resemblance to a certain rival of his. 

 

"Bambam? You okay- Father," Yugyeom was shouting for Bambam in the impossibly long hallways but stopped when he connected eyes with Namjoon, "you're home." 

 

Namjoon nodded curtly and looked back at Bambam. "I hope you're staying for dinner." That sentence would have been warm and caring otherwise but not there. Between Yugyeom and Namjoon, Bambam felt like he's in the Ice Age. 

 

"C- C'mon." Bambam walked over to Yugyeom and followed him to the dinning room, Namjoon following not far behind. 

 

"Oh my god I just greeted the pack leader with 'Hey', now I can die peacefully." Bambam muttered under his breath and Yugyeom pursed his lips together. 

 

They took their seats and Namjoon took his at the head of the table. Jin gave him a kiss and sat down next to him. Namjoon doesn't take the first bite, no. Jin and Woohyun picked up their bowls and started eating, then everyone else followed suit. 

 

"I made bone narrow soup, your favorite." Yugyeom already lost his appetite at how Jin smiled and his eyes light up when they land on Namjoon. 

 

"Thanks baby." Namjoon gave Jin a kiss on the cheek and downed his bowl of soup in one go. 

 

"That is so gross Dad." Taehyung, situated on the other side of Namjoon, commented. "Like, some of us are actually trying to eat." 

 

Namjoon smirked and wriggled his eyebrows in a very Taehyung-like fashion. "So how was school?" 

 

"I made the school baseball team!" Minie said excitingly. 

 

Yugyeom watched everyone gush over Minie's new achievement. Great, no one's watching him. "Gyeomie got full marks on his Math pop-quiz." Taehyung said and proceeded to sip his tea. 

 

Yugyeom's face heat up and he narrowed his eyes at Taehyung, mouthing a 'shut up' in the process of his glaring. "That's wonderful." Namjoon smiled slightly and Yugyeom felt nauseous. Now he has expectations. "And you?" 

 

Bambam jumped and looked up from his bowl. "Um, I'm working on a History assignment with Yugyeom..?" He hoped that was the right answer. 

 

Namjoon nodded and when back to a conversation about the increasing birth rate of male omegas with Taeyeon and Dongwon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see people so 'Why are you so triggered?' under like YouTube videos and the likes and no, it's not 'triggered', the word you should be using is 'offended'. People so are triggered wouldn't comment on how that's totally bad and blah, blah, blah, the words or video actually triggers a psychological reaction such as a panic attack, suicidal thoughts, depressive periods etc. So be careful about this. I made a mistake when I was tagging my last BTS fanfic, I forgot to put 'attempted suicide' and put 'mentions of suicide' instead. A nice user kindly told me the difference and the impact I would've caused to their psych. If I had put the right tags then they could have just avoided reading that so yeah. 
> 
> Also on a happier note, anyone notice that old people just age backwards mentally at some point? Like, my grandma asks for ice cream, the soft kind at McDonalds 'cause she can't eat popsicles. Not related but she laughs so wide it's adorable. Love you Granny ~


	7. Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I told you there's gonna be a lot of chapters named after the characters ~ 
> 
> Twitter

"One order of tteokbokki, two orders of bibimbap, one order of galbi and a bottle of soju for table 5!" Lisa screamed into the busy kitchen and caught the bottle of soju someone threw at her. "Try not to kill me while you're at it!" 

 

Lisa straightened her white button-down and arranged four shot glasses and a bucket of ice on her tray before delivering it to table 5. She just finished dishing out table 5's orders when a girl entered the restaurant and she almost greeted her out of reflex. 

 

"Oh my god Jisoo, thank god you're here." Lisa gave her the notepad and pen she had on her and quickly pulled on her coat. "I have to pick up Bambam from Tae's place so have a nice shift!" 

 

"No problem boss." Jisoo gave her a salute and Lisa quickly left the restaurant. 

 

Lisa buckled herself in and kickstarted her car. As she drove down the busy road, she tried to remember where Taehyung's place was. She has never been to Taehyung's place before. He did invite her to his birthday parties but she's always too busy to go. It was pretty easy to see the mansion because it was tall and magnificent against the setting sun. 

 

Lisa knew Taehyung was heir to the Silver Pack, she knows he's rich but the fact that he doesn't think that makes him superior than everyone else makes her take a liking to him. Lisa doesn't know much about Taehyung's family. She saw Namjoon on TV once but that's it. 

 

Lisa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way towards the gates. She pressed the intercom and Jinyoung picked up. 'Who's this?' 

 

"Um, I'm Bambam's sister, I'm here to pick him up." 

 

The intercom beeped and the gates glided open. Lisa walked an uncomfortably long distance to reach the mansion and pressed the doorbell. "I got it!" A voice sounded from inside and Lisa found that sweet voice familiar. The door swung open and Lisa saw the man she had ingrained into her memories. 

 

Lisa's mouth dropped open as Jin smiled at her. "Bambam, your sister is here for you!" Taehyung shouted from inside the house. 

 

"Um, hi," Lisa snapped out of it when Jin waved a hand in front of her, "are you okay?" 

 

"Do you- Do you remember me?" It's been seventeen years, she's 21 and dyed her hair and lost the fat in her cheeks and she's wearing a coat with a ridiculously large amount of pin-ons and everything about this situation stuns her. 

 

Lisa has dreamed of this day. The day she would meet the man that gave Bambam a better life and ended their suffering. And the fact that she could have found out sooner frustrates her to no end. This was not the meeting she had been expecting but she'll take what she can get. 

 

"I'm Lisa, the girl selling rice cakes." Lisa tried but Jin tilted his head to one side. He has barely aged at all, Lisa could still recognize those kind eyes and charming smile. 

 

"Okay, I'm ready to- the fuck Lisa!" Bambam yelped when Lisa tugged him outside in a hurry and pulled out his necklace from underneath his shirt. The red on the snakes had already lost the war to time but the words have not. 

 

"Hey, it's you!" Jin exclaimed, looking from Lisa to Bambam with a bright smile. "You look so much better now, such a beautiful young lady." 

 

"The fuck..?" Bambam muttered as Lisa squealed and threw herself at Jin, giving him a big hug. 

 

Jin's eyes widened slightly but relaxed and his arms went around the girl. "My family owes you our lives!" Lisa gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. "If it wasn't for the money you gave us, we wouldn't have been able to rent a stall at the market and I wouldn't have started dancing and Bambam wouldn't have been able to sleep in a bed." Lisa kept bowing and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Thank you so much!" 

 

Jin steadied her with his hands on her forearms and pulled her up. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't do a lot anyway." 

 

Yes he did. He'd convinced four-year-old Lisa that there was still good in the world and that God had not given up on her and her family. They had started selling side dishes and rice cakes at a stall and that quickly escalated to drinks and stir-fry. Now their family owns three restaurants and a gym. 

 

After Lisa had calmed down and dried her tears, the siblings bowed and bid goodbye to the Kim family. "So what did you do?" Namjoon asked, staring after Lisa's shadow. 

 

Jin shrugged. "Not much, she did the rest." 

 

"So he's the 20000 guy?" Bambam asked as he strapped himself in. 

 

Lisa nodded. "Bambam, promise me you'll be nice to the Kim siblings." 

 

Bambam made a face of disgust. "Including-" 

 

"Yes, including Taehyung." Lisa gave him a stern look and he crossed his arms over his chest. "And look out for Yugyeom, he's a little more delicate." 

 

"Yeah, whatever." 

 

- 

 

Lisa dragged her tired body across the marble hallways of Flourish College for Performing Arts. She had gotten a full scholarship with allowance in Dance. That doesn't make college life any easier. She had stayed up after her shift last night studying for the theory exam today and now that she threw up all the information onto a piece of paper, she felt spent and weak. 

 

"Hey Youngbae." Lisa threw herself down onto the seat across from the muscular blonde and groaned. "I need coffee." 

 

The VIP Coffee Cup was usually empty save for Youngbae and Lisa. Lisa had morning classes and this was the time when students from the afternoon classes would run out and dash to their classes, leaving Lisa some space to breath. 

 

Today, however, the VIP Coffee Cup was half-filled with female students who Lisa has never seen before. The bittersweet aroma was engulfed by wordless chatter and Lisa's headache was not getting any better. 

 

"And I need a cookie." Youngbae was a tall man with bulging biceps and washed-out blonde hair gelled back. He had tattoos across his forearms and piercings all over his earlobe. Even though he was older than Lisa, he was in the same year. Lisa always thought it was because he had a poor background, as seen from his three jobs and constant penny-pinching. Youngbae might look threatening, but he's a sweetheart if you get to know him, which is what Lisa did. 

 

"Hey," Youngbae creased his eyebrows together when Lisa snatched away the book he was reading, "we should order, it looks like it would take a while." 

 

Youngbae snatched the book back and glared. "Already did." 

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "What did you get me?" 

 

"One peanut butter cookie and one iced caramel latte, two pumps of blueberry syrup, whipped cream and caramel drizzle." The waiter placed the orders on the table and recited their orders out loud. 

 

"OMG you remembered my order!" Lisa squealed and stuck the straw into her mouth. 

 

"You're the only person who puts blueberry syrup in a caramel latte." Youngbae hissed. "The server taking my order was silently judging me." 

 

"Would you like anything else?" They almost forgot the waiter was still here. 

 

"No thank you." Lisa always made an effort to address the waiters by their name tags because she worked as a waitress and knew how annoying it was when people just call you 'Miss' or 'girl'. "Daesung." 

 

Youngbae finally looked up from his book and looked up at the waiter. He had black hair and long bangs that covered one of his eyes. A bright smile was plastered all over his handsome face and his eyes disappeared when he smiled. 

 

Daesung didn't look Youngbae's way and bowed slightly before leaving their table. Lisa then wanted to tell Youngbae a joke she just overheard but found him staring after the handsome waiter. "Do you know him?" 

 

Youngbae shook his head and looked back at his book. "No, I thought I did." 

 

Lisa looked back at Daesung's ass showing through his skinny jeans and grinned mischievously. "I bet all the girls are here for him." 

 

Youngbae shrugged and continued with his book. 

 

-

 

Taemin's voice was loud and clear against the background music. It was a remix of Uptown Funk and Turn Down for What, which was a combination Yugyeom never thought would go well together, but it does. Maybe Yugyeom should stop staring at his lips. 

 

"Sh-" Yugyeom almost cursed out loud when he tripped on his own feet and fell. 

 

"Whoa, Gyeomie, are you okay?" Taemin said with a concerned tone. 

 

Bambam got there first and held out a hand, which Yugyeom took gratefully. "Watch your step cupcake." 

 

"Thanks." Yugyeom groaned and placed a hand on his back. 

 

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" The worry in Taemin's voice did not ease when he wandered over. 

 

Yugyeom shook his head and waved him off. "I'm fine." 

 

Yugyeom rolled his shoulders back and stood up straight, knowing well that he was going to have a bruise tomorrow. He reassured Taemin one last time before the small crowd gathered around him thinned out and they prepared to go over the newly learned verse one more time.

 

"Stop staring at the Prez and maybe you'll stop scrambling around like an idiot." Bambam whispered in Yugyeom's ear before walking back to his spot, leaving Yugyeom looking like a ripe tomato. 

 

Before Yugyeom could retort, Taemin probably saw his red face and shot him a look of concern, in which he waved off. "Alright, from the top!" 

 

The mass of people moved and twisted in sync, soles squeaking and feet thumping all at the same time, almost like a sound made from one single person. Dancers weaved through the crowd like no big deal, the formation was so well planned that they barely touched each other. Yugyeom have always danced alone, sometimes with Jimin or Hoseok. Yugyeom decided he liked it here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, smile ~


	8. Choi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm so tired ~

Hoseok checked himself in the mirror a hundred times today. His eyes weren't red and puffy anymore, that face mask took care of his dry skin and his hair was not looking too gelled up, but not too disheveled. He adjusted his tie and smoothed down his suit before bracing himself and knocking on her door with whatever's left of his courage. 

 

After a few moments, Hoseok heard soft footsteps leading up to the door and Chloe was probably looking through the peephole like she always does. He swallowed and tried to resist the urge to hide his face behind the bouquet of roses he brought. 

 

There was a long silence and Chloe was have an inner battle on whether to let him in or not. She finally sighed and opened the door. "…hey." 

 

The bouquet dropped to the ground. 

 

Her hair was messed up as she obviously just woke up, but the shirt she threw on was a man's, and it wasn't Hoseok's. She's pretty anytime, but she wasn't pretty anymore, not with another man's scent on her so strong Hoseok could smell it. 

 

Chloe looked the other way awkwardly. "Should have called first, huh?" 

 

"…yeah." Hoseok forced out a smile and swallowed back his tears. "It's been, what? Three months?" 

 

"…yeah." 

 

"Who's at the door?" A male voice asked from inside the house. 

 

Chloe looked at Hoseok and shook her head apologetically. "An old friend." 

 

- 

 

"Ya Choi!" 

 

Youngjae dodged the empty plastic bottle thrown his way and cursed under his breath. He tightened his hold on the strap of his backpack and looked left then right. It's too early, Taehyung and Yugyeom weren't here yet. Mostly Taehyung because Yugyeom would be useless in this situation. 

 

"Why so sad Choi? Don't have your Prince Kim Taehyung here to protect you?" Donghyuck mocked and stuck his tongue out, walking right up into Youngjae's personal space. 

 

"I saw your dad give you your week's allowance, give it." Jeno reached for Youngjae's pocket but Youngjae jumped back. 

 

"No." Youngjae glared at the three surrounding him and backed into his locker. "I bet your mom taught you to be dicks before teaching you how to walk." 

 

That sassy comment was not appreciated. Mark came right up in Youngjae's face and balled his fists in his collar. Youngjae's eyes widened and Mark's neck popped a vein. "Say that again, I dare you." His voice was low and chilling, threatening to turn Youngjae's legs to jelly. 

 

"Hyung." Jeno placed a hand on Mark's shoulder and his eyes darted around the abandoned hallway as his ears picked up footsteps. "Let him go, someone's coming." 

 

Mark pushed Youngjae further up the metal wall and growled. "C'mon Choi, you weren't such a pussy five seconds ago." 

 

"I- I-" Youngjae was genuine scared that Mark would throw a punch at his face. He's heard the stories. Normally the one getting into fights was Lucas but that never involved an ambulance. Mark and Yuta's fights, however, always ended up with the victim in the emergency room. 

 

"Hey, let him go!" The man pulled Mark back by the shoulder and Youngjae fell down. 

 

Jaebum looked at the boy who was holding his son up against a locker and picked Youngjae up. "You two, come with me to the principal's office." 

 

-

 

Youngjae felt a lot calmer knowing his appa would be on his side. But that didn't stop him from throwing dirty looks at Mark. "Now boys, just apologize and it'll be over." Mr Park Jeongsu said, cold sweat dripping down his templet from the lightning between the two boys. 

 

"Yeah, no." Youngjae refused, crossing his arms over his chest. Jaebum elbowed him but Youngjae only pouted a little harder. "He started it." 

 

"Mr Lee, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Jeongsu looked at Mark but Mark looked out the window. He hasn't been here for a while, the last time he was in here, he was still in freshmen year. That was last year, but he's gotten sneakier since then. 

 

Jeongsu sighed and looked back at Jaebum. "My apologies Mr Im, Mark will get the punishment he deserves." 

 

Mark sat up in his seat and finally looked at the principal. "What? He insulted my mother! There should be something done about that!" 

 

Youngjae avoided Jaebum's gaze and looked straight forward. Which led him to stare into Jeongsu's eyes. "Well, I think I see what's going on here." Youngjae doesn't think he does. "Mr Choi's relationship with Mr Lee is a little strained." Yeah, that's an understatement. "I'm sure they'll get along just fine with a little time." The fuck? 

 

To his horror, Jaebum nodded thoughtfully. "How about you two visit each other for dinner sometime? Get to know each other a little more." Jeongsu smiled, seemingly pleased with his idea. _I know he's a dick._

 

Youngjae watched, mortified, as did Mark as the two adults decided they would become great friends with a little help. He tried to intervene but Jaebum shot him a look that said he wasn't done with him and the mom insult. 

 

Then Youngjae was forced to hug Mark. He did not want to do it. "I don't wanna do it." 

 

"Youngjae, that's not very nice." That was how Youngjae and Mark managed an awkward halfway hug. 

 

"I will murder you Choi." Mark hissed into Youngjae's ear. 

 

"Better do it now, before I have to spend time with you." Youngjae replied, feeling the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

-

 

Youngjae lost his wallet. He fucking knew it. 

 

"I told you I didn't want to hug him! Look what happened!" Youngjae said angrily in the passenger's seat while Jaebum was in the driver's seat. 

 

"You don't know if it's him." Jaebum tried but secretly, he knew it was Mark. 

 

Youngjae was dreading the moment Mark sets foot into his home. Jinyoung raised a couple eyebrows when he heard what happened, mostly about Youngjae's choice of insult, but he agreed nonetheless. 

 

Youngjae lived in an apartment, not far from the Kim mansion. They were only able to afford it two years ago when Jaebum finally got recognition as a producer and stopped working late everyday trying to keep his part-time job as a clerk for an entertainment company. The worth of his songs has increased significantly and Jinyoung could stop working as a live-in butler and come home to eat dinner with them. 

 

So Youngjae learned to be grateful for the time his parents spend on him, he had a lack of it. He was practically raised in the Kim mansion with Taehyung and Yugyeom. And - to him - Jinyoung spends more time on Yugyeom rather than him. Yugyeom was always delicate, so everyone gave him extra attention. So did Youngjae. 

 

Youngjae was looking for a part-time job. He checked the restaurant one more time and compared it to the ad he saw on the newspaper before he entered. "Fuck." 

 

Mark's pleasant smile stiffened and he straightened from his half-bow. "Oh, it's you." 

 

Youngjae made a face and stuck his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "I'm just here for the part-time job as a waiter." 

 

Mark managed to crack a smirk before he disappeared behind a 'Staff Only' door. He came out with a middle aged man in a similar suit to the one Mark was wearing. He beckoned Youngjae in and explained the basics. 

 

Youngjae understood Mark's smirk now. This restaurant houses some gang leaders at times, people who do illegal stuff and get away with it. That included some beating of servers if they ever get drunk. The 1500 pay per month was not enough for Youngjae to risk his life and appendages. 

 

- 

 

Youngjae inhaled sharply and opened the door, greeting a less-than-eager Mark Lee with his stupid blonde hair in a black beanie and a leather jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder. "Hi." 

 

"Hey." The greeting was short and Youngjae would've shut the door in his face if Jaebum didn't come and welcome Mark in. 

 

Youngjae was glaring at Mark when Jinyoung showed him to the dining room and the four sat down, with Jinyoung across from Jaebum and Youngjae across from Mark. The table was filled with delicious food but Youngjae couldn't eat. Without his leather jacket on, Mark looked like a nice schoolboy in his cream turtle neck and glasses and Youngjae knew that couldn't be further from the truth. 

 

"So Mark," Jinyoung said, "tell us about yourself." 

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung's smile and swallowed a mouth full of rice and beef. "I actually live in the apartment building across the street." Youngjae stopped glaring. The apartment building across from them was dirty, old and half the price. It didn't hit Youngjae until Mark started talking again. "I live with my mom, my stepdad and four younger brothers. It can get a little rowdy sometimes."

 

Mark picked up fried tofu and shoved it into his mouth along with a mouthful of rice. Youngjae's apartment was clean, Jinyoung liked to keep it that way and Youngjae never really got his toys out or messed with the couch. He cannot imagine what an apartment with five sons looked like. 

 

"You make great chicken Mr Choi." Mark complimented as he chewed on the ginseng chicken. 

 

"You can call me Mr Park." 

 

Mark kind of guessed it when he smelled Jinyoung, a beta cannot get pregnant. But he just had to say it and watch the look on Youngjae's face turn dark. "Alright, Mr Park." Youngjae was just about to commit murder. 

 

After dinner, Jinyoung decided Mark could stay a little more and he ended up watching TV with Youngjae on the couch. "You don't have to wash the dishes?" Mark asked as soon as the adults left the room. 

 

"I used to, appa bought a dish washer last year." Youngjae said calmly, but his grip on the remote was deadly. "Why did you have to say that?" 

 

Mark shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure." Youngjae gritted his teeth and got up. "And where are you going Choi?" 

 

"To get Coco out." 

 

Mark followed along and was captivated by the small fluffy white dog as he jumped around Youngjae the minute he was let out of his cage. Coco stopped when he saw Mark and sniffed curiously. 

 

Mark rubbed behind Coco's ears and he perked up, dropping his butt down and wagging his tail. His tongue stuck out and his big black eyes squinted into crescent moons. "He's cute." 

 

"Yeah, of course." Youngjae patted his thighs and caught Coco's attention. "Coco, up!" 

 

Coco ran towards Youngjae jumped up, Youngjae successfully catching him in his arms. "My younger brother would love him." 

 

Youngjae raised an eyebrow and Mark let out a cough. "Was that a hint, Mark Lee?" 

 

All in all, it was an okay hangout. No one got killed, Youngjae didn't snap at Mark and Mark didn't attempt to take anything from his house. It was only after Youngjae had put on his pajamas and pulled his warm blankets up to his chin did he recall the events that evening. 

 

_So he has a stepdad..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chinese, we say 'Choi' when someone says that the results would be negative in any way. Hard to explain. Ex, I say "did he die?" like the Gen Z kid that I am, my grandmother goes "Choi!"


	9. Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this chapter was super sad, might want to get some tissues ~

Jin gave the nurse a curt nod when he entered the familiar hospital building. The smell of antiseptic used to punch him in the face but not anymore now. He's been here so many times he lost count. 

 

"He's been a little fragile recently." The nurse said as he led Jin to his room. 

 

Jin only nodded as a response and entered the room. It was fairly spacious and pure white. Unlike the other rooms, the clothes and picture frames and sunglasses made this one a little bit more homey. The budding blood red rose sitting on the edge window added a hint of sweetness to the bitter medicine smell. 

 

"Hey," Jin still had that kind smile on his face, gently luring out the waves at the edge of his eyes, "how are you doing?" 

 

Jiyong shook his head. If the him from ten years ago saw him, so pale he was almost blending in with the hospital sheets, he would not recognize himself. He was even skinnier than before, and lost all the colour in his skin. His eyes caved in and there were new tattoos around his wrists and thighs. 

 

Jiyong's eyes were trained onto the picture frame clutched in his hands. It was blurry from the flashing lights of the club behind them but the two faces were shoved close to the camera. Seunghyun had a tongue sticking out and Jiyong had a tipsy smile on. 

 

He only lifted his head up to look at the budding plant across from him. "Is it time again?" Jin nodded. 

 

-

 

Jiyong put on a black leather jacket two sizes too big for him, clutched the pot in his hands and stepped out of the car. Mark felt a twinge of sympathy when he spotted 'GD&TOP' tattooed over the scars on his wrist. 

 

Jin and Jiyong entered the graveyard. Sadness finally sunk into his emotionless face when they reached tomb with Choi Seunghyun engraved into the stone. Jiyong got onto his knees and bowed, once, twice, three times. He reached out and shoved those dainty hands into the soft snow on top, digging out a wilted rose. He then removed the young rose from the pot and buried it into the vacant hole. 

 

Jiyong took a deep breath as Jin kneeled down next to him and bowed. Three times. He reached out and picked at the small weeds growing at the edge of the soil. No one came except for them, his family were buried all beside him. He's surrounded by loved ones and Jin thinks that's enough. 

 

"Hi," Jiyong finally let one shaky word escape his dry lips, "I'm here, again." Jin gently placed a hand on his shoulder and urged him to go on. "I- I'm getting better, just a little bit at a time. Taehyung attended the Youth Forum at United Nations and got several interviews. Yugyeom graduated middle school with great grades. Minie…" Jiyong wiped at his eyes roughly with the sleeve of his jacket. "I wish you got to see her, she's so wonderful, so bubbly and talkative… just like Taehyung when he was her age." 

 

"It's okay…" Jin cooed gently, guiding Jiyong's head to his shoulder. "Just keep going." 

 

"I wish we had children, I wish you were here to see just how well they're all doing, I wish you didn't have so many regrets." Jiyong choked on a sob and tears started flowing. He buried his face into Jin's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "I will live on, for the both of us." 

 

Jin gently patted Jiyong on the back in a slow rhythm, just like how he did when his children start crying. In a way, Jin was like a mother to Jiyong, a strong support to lean on. He had gotten Namjoon to admit him to the mental hospital when his cutting got worse and he had taken him out to get the tattoos to cover up his scars. He had helped heal the scars in his heart in place of his family, friends and Seunghyun. 

 

"It's time to go home, Jiyong." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "It's G-Dragon you ass." 

 

It's an identity, a mask, and the only thing that he had left of what Seunghyun gave him. 

 

- 

 

"Uncle GD is here!" 

 

Taehyung welcomed him into the mansion and the wind was immediately knocked out of him by a small girl half his size. "Uncle Jiyong!" Minie hugged one of his legs and made him waddle into the living room where a bunch of teenagers were talking and dancing and just having fun in general. 

 

Jiyong saw Jisoo and Dino teasing Yugyeom relentlessly about how cute his new oversized sweater made him look and a punch of nostalgia hit him right in the face. 

 

He remembered how Taeyang and Seunghyun used to tease Seungri about absolutely everything and how he always spiked the punch bowl with expired pop rocks. Then they would leave early and drive up to the hill where no one would judge him for underage drinking and cuddling with Seunghyun whenever he thought he was drunk. 

 

"Uncle Jiyong, my friend said you look hot." Minie whispered and Jiyong caught sight of a couple girls giggling across from him. "You should talk to her, it'll make me look cool."

 

Jiyong cracked a smirk and ruffled her hair. "Your wish is my command, Your Highness." 

 

Minie dragged him over and he talked with some of her friends for a while. They were particularly interested in his glittery nails and sick eyeliner. 

 

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" One friend nudged another and soon the whole group of girls were giggling at a new objective, a tan boy with thick lips and blinding white teeth. 

 

"Um, who's he? I don't remember him." Jiyong whispered at Minie. 

 

"He's Tae Tae's friend but Gyeomie has a crush on him." Minie explained. "His face was on fire when he showed up." 

 

Taemin grinned and scratched Yugyeom behind the ears playfully. Jiyong can't help but find that grin familiar. 

 

The party died down when Namjoon entered the room and everyone just stared at him. Yoongi appeared behind him and raised an eyebrow at the situation. "Well, this is awkward." 

 

"Dad!" Only Taehyung and Minie seemed excited while everyone else was slightly intimidated. "Gyeomie's boyfriend is here!" 

 

Yugyeom and Taemin were both looking for places to hide. 

 

"Well," Yoongi - seeing that the atmosphere wasn't getting any livelier - coughed awkwardly and picked up his half-filled cup, "this calls for extreme measures." And dumped the whole cup on Namjoon's head. 

 

A loud 'woo' echoed through the room as Namjoon's expressionless face twitched in the sticky aftermath. "You are gonna die Min Yoongi." The room exploded when Namjoon shoved a cup full of ice down Yoongi's back. Then the party continued like nothing happened. 

 

"Kim Namjoon you did not just dump ice on the fucking carpet!" Hani screamed. 

 

"I'll pay you later!" 

 

Bambam turned away from the two grown ass men acting like eight-year-olds and focused on the Diamond Dandelion blasting through the speakers. Lisa hooted with the rest of the crowd when Junmyeon stole a kiss from Kris and then acted like nothing happened when his face turned red. "Enjoying the party?" 

 

Bambam shrugged. "It's chill." 

 

"Lisa!" Lisa squeaked when she was stolen away from Bambam and made to dance with Jisoo on the dance floor - aka the space between the couch and the TV. 

 

"Hey Bambam." Bambam tried not to stare, he really did. 

 

Yugyeom was wearing an oversized pink sweater with 'Kim Yugyeom' knitted into it in Korean characters and a cream tank top underneath. The sweater fell off one of his broad shoulders and the knitted texture let Bambam see just a little bit of the tank top tight around his abs and the Gucci belt that was holding up his skinny jeans. His long legs - of course - ended with white Gucci sneakers that would cost Bambam his life. 

 

"Nice- um- sweater." That was the best compliment Bambam could squeeze out at the moment. 

 

"Thanks, my aunt made it for me." 

 

Before Bambam could reply, a shout made all the teenagers flock towards the speaker. "Who wants cake?!" 

 

Woohyun set the large cake on the table and everyone gathered around it. Yugyeom was squeezed to the front because Jin had one rule: no one eats cake before the star of the day. The candles were lighted up and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' merrily before Yugyeom made a wish and blew out the candles. A slice was cut and handed to Yugyeom. 

 

"Oh, I want the mango." Rosé eyed the largest piece of mango on the vanilla cake but there's only so much to go around. Rosé pouted slightly when she received a piece with a grape on it. 

 

"Here." Yugyeom got a piece of everything, so he scooped some mango onto Rosé's plate and that girl was so easily satisfied Yugyeom found it adorable. 

 

"Thanks Gyeomie!" 

 

The doorbell rang again and Taehyung went to get it. Jiyong saw the excitement on Taehyung's face change into annoyance when five faces appeared at the door, none of them looking friendly. "Hello Prince V." Jeno greeted cheekily. 

 

"And who invited you guys?" Taehyung had a stare-down with Lucas before Jaebum interrupted them. 

 

"I invited Mark and his siblings, but I didn't know they'll be this… big." Jaebum looked up at Lucas and Yuta before making Taehyung let them in. 

 

"My two younger brothers can't come, but my friends decided to fill them in." The red v-neck made Mark look evil in Taehyung's eyes. "I hope it's not a bother." 

 

"Not at all, we have plenty of cake to go around." Jaebum smiled and each member of NCT thanked him politely. 

 

They filed into the room and got their cake. Taehyung was planning on ignoring them for the rest of the evening but they were making it difficult. "Nice sweater Gyeomie." The way Lucas said it was sickening and made Yugyeom's hair stand up straight. "Know where I can get one?" 

 

"Uh, my aunt made it for me." Yugyeom backed away from Lucas and bumped right into Yuta. 

 

"Happy birthday Yugyeom, here's some peach tea." Yuta dropped a small packet into his hands and looked down at him from half-lidded eyes. 

 

"Um- thank you." Yugyeom squeaked, because he was afraid of these guys and he had no idea why they were at his birthday party. 

 

Yugyeom placed the birthday present onto the Present Table that was piled high with gifts from people he held dear and people whose names he had trouble remembering. Jiyong smiled at him and dropped a book dressed nicely with a ribbon onto the table. 

 

"Hey Yugyeom," Donghyuck slung an arm over his shoulder like they were best friends, and they were not best friends, "we're going to a club later, and since you're technically legal, wanna join us?" 

 

Yugyeom shook his head and tried to look for a way out. He's uncomfortable in his own house. "No thank you, I don't like clubs-" 

 

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Jeno cooed, pinching Yugyeom's face gently. 

 

"Stop that." Yugyeom furrowed his eyebrows and shook off Jeno's hand. 

 

"Twins, stop, don't do this." Mark made Donghyuck to let go of him but Lucas cornered him instead. 

 

"C'mon Mark, he could pay for all the shit." Lucas said, grinning playfully. 

 

"Please let go of me." Yugyeom tried one last time but Lucas's grip on his wrist didn't loosen. 

 

"Yeah, let go of him." 

 

"And get the fuck out." 

 

A strong hand rested on Yugyeom's shoulder and he tensed up, Lucas letting go of him and backing away slightly. Jiyong was behind Donghyuck and held something against his back. Jackson had a solid grip on Jeno's collar and the gun in his free hand dangled carelessly at his side. 

 

Namjoon nudged his gun towards the door and lifted his lips in a snarl. "Out." 

 

Lucas's smile was slipping off his face. "C'mon man, we were just playing-" 

 

Namjoon brought his face right up into Lucas's and Jackson blocked his way out. "You don't call me 'man', you call me Mr Kim and did I fucking shutter?" 

 

Lucas nodded frantically and rushed out along with Jeno and Donghyuck. Yuta sighed and picked up their cake to go feed them outside. Like he's done this several times before. 

 

"U- Uncle Jiyong, you brought a k- knife to my birthday party?" Yugyeom's voice was shaky and Jiyong quickly brought his hands up for inspection. 

 

"It's just a fork, I would never bring a weapon to your birthday party." Jiyong shot Jackson a look and he immediately shoved the gun back into the holster. 

 

Namjoon hid the gun in his pants and let go of Yugyeom's shoulder before he noticed. "Well, happy birthday Gyeomie." That nickname somehow sounded awkward and foreign on his tongue. Namjoon hesitantly gave Yugyeom a soft almost-not-there kiss on his head and evacuated to where Taehyung was standing, glaring angrily at Jaebum. Yugyeom touched his head and smiled a little. 

 

"In my defense, I only invited Mark." Jaebum tried as four pairs of angry eyes stared him down. "C'mon, the kid has it rough." 

 

"Jin, you might wanna see this." Mark Tuan beckoned Jin over to the snacks table and Jin walked passed the cluster of men scolding Jaebum. 

 

Mark jabbed his thumb towards the far end of the table and Jin's eyes landed on Mark Lee, who was scooping spaghetti into two containers and piling all sorts of fried foods into the third. He then shoved a handful of packeted snacks and sweets into his backpack before grabbing everything and heading for the door. 

 

Mark Lee exited the mansion and headed towards the staircase where the rest of NCT was hanging out. He then proceeded to smack Donghyuck and Jeno on the head. "Ow, what?" Donghyuck retorted, cream smudged all over his face. 

 

"I told you to behave." Mark scolded lightly, handing them the first container of spaghetti. The twins and Lucas hunched over it like vultures while Mark and Yuta sighed like parents watching their children fail to find the answer to two plus two. 

 

Jin's eyes softened when he saw how Mark was behaving. Like they didn't have enough food. "Mark, help me find his name and give him a place in the Kim Foundation." 

 

The Kim Foundation was a charity founded by Jin five years ago to help children living in underpaid families. They give out money every year to these children to help with their situation and environment. 

 

Mark Lee - of course - had no idea they were being watched by two adults standing behind the marble walls. 

 

- 

 

It was present time. The Kims always waited until all that's left were family and close friends before opening the presents, but this time Taemin, Lisa and Bambam were there. 

 

"This is from Uncle Jiyong." Yugyeom announced and Jiyong smiled slightly. "It's 'Simon VS The Homo Sapiens Agenda'." 

 

"Gyeomie, you could go against everyone's expectations, you don't have to follow the guidelines, you can change, or you could stay the same, whatever you like." Jiyong said, his hand caressing the tattoo on his wrist. 

 

Yugyeom picked up the second gift, which was a beautifully wrapped jewelry box with a silver chain necklace inside. Everyone shifted away form the birthday boy in the middle except his dad and siblings. The thing about the Silver Pack family, they're immune to silver. The name 'Silver Pack' is just that much more intimidating. 

 

"Happy birthday Gyeomie." Taehyung ruffled his hair and Yugyeom slipped on the necklace. He placed it under his sweater because he still wanted hugs from Jin. 

 

Jin gave him an album - full of embarrassing baby pictures. 

 

Yugyeom took one look at it and threw it onto the pile of opened gifts. "Kim Yugyeom bring that back." Jin looked pretty proud of himself when Yugyeom blushed and picked up the album from the pile. 

 

"Thanks appa…" 

 

"No problem Gyeomie." 

 

"Pfft!" Bambam stifled his laughter and clutched onto his stomach for dear life. 

 

Yugyeom quickly skimmed through the book and slammed it shut. "Such happy memories, thanks appa who's next?" Yugyeom randomly picked up a box and read the card taped to the top. 'Happy Birthday Yugyeom. It's gonna be a long ass ride so stay chill, stay safe, stay protected. - Mark Lee'. And Yugyeom made the mistake of opening it. 

 

Bambam burst out laughing and Lisa had to smack him to get him to shut up. Yugyeom stared at the 'Stay Connected, Stay Protected' slogan on the box of condoms for five seconds before he realized what was happening and threw it onto the pile. 

 

To hide his embarrassment, he picked up another book with a card taped to the front. "Jungkook was here?" 

 

"I invited him." Taehyung said. "He came, had some spaghetti and left, it's hard to notice him." 

 

'You're technically legal so I wanted to give you this. Happy Sweet Sixteen. - Jungkook.' Yugyeom ripped open the wrapping and immediately threw the yaoi manga onto the pile. "Wow, gee, thanks Jungkook." Yugyeom grumbled as he picked up two almost identical boxes, one from Taemin and one from Yuta. 

 

"You like that tea, right?" Taemin said as Yugyeom revealed the box of peach tea and smiled. 

 

"Yeah." He hid his blush with his ears and opened Yuta's. It was packed in the same box but the opening was a little ripped. "Uncle Mark, does this look weird to you?" 

 

Mark raised an eyebrow and took the box from Yugyeom's hands. As he opened his grandparents' present, Mark gave it a sniff and his eyes widened. He nudged Namjoon in the ribs and whispered: "Namjoon, it's weed." 

 

"Aha!" Nobody knew Taehyung was listening in, not even Taehyung. "I knew he had a weed business going on!" 

 

"Taehyung sit down." Jin scolded. "What weed Mark?" 

 

"'Someone gave it to Yugyeom as a present' weed." Mark said. 

 

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Who?" 

 

"Yuta." Taehyung answered helpfully. 

 

Namjoon would be careful if he were him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun's character was structured a lot like Snape's character from Harry Potter. They were abusers, no excuse for it, they're horrible people, but for some fucking reason there're still people who love and/or respect them (ex: Harry Potter). This is true to some certain extend in real life. The person could be an abuser, for example a pedophilloic priest, but there will still be people finding excuses as to what he did. Snape's obsession with Lily became his excuse for joining Voldemort's army and becoming a Death Eater and him protecting Harry Potter for like, three fucking times became his excuse for him abusing his position of power as a teacher and abusing and bullying the students and his unfairness as head of house. All those thing apply to Seunghyun. 
> 
> He had an obsessive love over Jin (might be clarified later if anyone is interested in their high school experience), he raped him, the act in itself is inexcusable. He manipulated Jiyong's love for him, he literally broke him, he killed so many people, but he will still be remembered as some almost hero with a troubled past. I'm gonna be blunt here and say the only justice was his death and that's why I killed him. I wrote him so repulsively sickening I myself wanted to kill him off. 
> 
> Sorry for the rant lol ~ Twitter


	10. Responsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> DNA era Tae killed me like literally ~
> 
> Twitter

Jungkook always thought that leaving the fate of the pack on Taehyung's shoulders was suicide, and he was kinda right. The kid didn't know the definition of responsible, he barely needed to do anything by himself. So Jungkook's logic was - if he's never done anything for himself, how was he to do anything for others? 

 

Jungkook's mouth fell agape as Taehyung stepped out of his limo, the door held open by Mark. Jungkook was in the school marching band as a drummer, so naturally he was forced along with eleven others to attend this press conference by the music teacher, Ms Park. The press conference was about celebrating New Years, hence the marching band. He didn't get paid enough for this. 

 

Now while the reporters were flocking over to the limousine to take pictures and shove microphones up the family's throats, Jungkook caught sight of Taehyung. He wore a black fitting blazer with white stitchings over a simple white button-down and black dress pants that ended with black Gucci loafers. His iconic pair of yellow tinted glassed sat low on the bridge of his nose and a chain-style earring hung from his ear lobe. 

 

The strong gaze he gave that made the crowd of snapping cameras move to make a lane made Jungkook's heart skip a beat. He might need to go to the doctor's later. Namjoon stepped out of the limo after him and next came Jin, Yugyeom and Minie. They were like celebrities walking down the red carpet to an Oscar event and they could easily pass as some. Jungkook resisted the urge to gape at Yugyeom's expensive beige suit and began playing. 

 

The rest of the press conference was just boring. Namjoon had a small speech, Taehyung had a small speech, they pulled a firecracker and that was really it. Jungkook was almost asleep when the reporters were allowed to ask questions. 

 

"Taehyung, you are making quite a ruckus in the fashion world with your style and statement, do you have any comment?" 

 

And just as Taehyung was about to answer that, someone else shouted a question into his ear. "There's a rumor that there are illegal vampires in the country, Mr Kim would you please say something about that?" 

 

"Mrs Kim are you cheating on your husband with world renowned fashion designer and model Kwon Jiyong?" 

 

"Mr Kim, it has said that you dropped the China-backed projects in the country, please say something!" 

 

Jungkook was getting a headache from all the screaming. Finally Mark had to come out with the rest of the security to hold off the reporters. Mark scanned the crowd and pointed at a rather enthusiastic reporter. "You, ask!" 

 

"There's a rumor about you letting the convicts of the Lee rebellion out on probation after ten years, despite the protest from families of the victims, is that correct?" Mark wanted to go jump down the bridge at that moment. 

 

"Yes." Namjoon's answer sparked even more screaming and shoving. "I believe that they had served their time and hope they won't prove me wrong." 

 

Jungkook laughed dryly. That vampire one really got him good. 

 

-

 

"Hey Kookie!" 

 

Jungkook looked away and could already see the headlines tomorrow. 'Prince V Calls New Sweetheart by Cute Nickname' or some shit like that. He really doesn't want to deal with that. 

 

"Kookie!" Taehyung was no longer the handsome, rich, undeniably hot heir to the pack but rather the idiot next door. "Do you have a ride home?" 

 

The reporters behind Taehyung was busy trying to get a clear shot of Jungkook's face under his hat. "Yeah, I take the bus so can you please leave now?" 

 

To Jungkook's surprise and horror, Taehyung grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the limo before waiting for him to say anything. It was a good thing Jungkook remembered his bag. "What the fuck Ryan boy?" 

 

Jungkook connected eyes with Namjoon across from him and felt like he wanted to disappear. "…Yoongi used to call me Ryan boy." Jin smiled and gave Namjoon a kiss on the cheek and they pretended like Taehyung kidnapping his schoolmate was just another normal day. 

 

"You're sleeping over today!" Taehyung clapped excitingly and Jungkook wanted to smack him. 

 

"Um, have you ever thought about asking for my permission?" Jungkook said, obviously pissed. 

 

"Don't be silly Jungkook," Jungkook was rather surprised when Jin spoke up, "Taehyung told us about your situation and I would be glad to help." 

 

"What situation?" Jungkook asked. His situation right now was better than what he was in before this. He was in a cage. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook patted the blankets down and carefully sat down on Taehyung's huge bed. "I don't know what you told them, but it doesn't sound true." 

 

Taehyung threw open the huge doors to his walk-in closet and took a look at his rows upon rows of designer clothing. "I just showed them a picture of your house. It's winter, it's snowing, you'll freeze to death in there." 

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "I know, it's kinda shady, kinda broken down, but I'm not you, I can't afford a million-dollar mansion." 

 

Taehyung pulled out a set of purple silk pajamas and threw them to Jungkook. "You never told me you were an orphan." Taehyung was no longer smiling, his voice was no longer loud. "I could have helped you, I could have bought you lunch. How did you even survive on the government funds?" 

 

Jungkook sucked in his bottom lip and took the pajamas Taehyung gave him. "I… just do." 

 

Taehyung managed a smile and pointed towards his bathroom. "Just go take a shower, then appa will make you something to eat." 

 

Jungkook rested his hand on the doorknob but couldn't get himself to open it. "I couldn't just eat here for free." 

 

Taehyung chuckled lightly. "Oh, you can't _not_ eat here for free." 

 

Jungkook didn't know what he meant then, so he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He was amazed. The bathroom alone was bigger than his room. There was a mirror that reached to the ceiling and the light brown tiles covered every other surface. A white porcelain bathtub sat to one side with a flat screen TV situated across from it. Beside it was a tiled table filled with all kinds of shampoos, soaps and bath bombs. To a corner was a shower stall and Jungkook was debating on using that and leaving as little signs that he had been here as possible. 

 

"Hey," Taehyung knocked twice, "feel free to use the bathtub, I suggest the chocolate scented bubbles." 

 

Jungkook was actually tempted by the bathtub. 

 

He twisted the taps open and the hot steam filled half the room. Jungkook threw his dirty clothes into what seemed to be a hamper and picked up the small bottle that Taehyung told him about. "Just pour the whole bottle in, there's not a lot left anyways." Jungkook had to look around to make sure Taehyung wasn't watching him or some shit. 

 

He finally put a foot into the water and his whole body melted. Jungkook slide into his first decent shower in months and let the chocolate scent drown out everything else. Of course, he had to get up and wash his hair sooner or later, but he missed the bubble bath. 

 

Once Jungkook finally rinsed everything off and drained the bathtub, he realized he missed something. A towel. He pressed an ear to the door and knocked. "Yeah?" _Wow, he's still there._

 

"I forgot my towel." Jungkook jumped back when the door suddenly opened and tried to cover himself but found out that Taehyung wasn't looking. He shoved a hand in and closed the door once Jungkook took the towel. Jungkook wiped off the faint smile on his lips before drying himself off. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook was not ready for Kim Seokjin. 

 

"You can eat a little more, right?" Jin said as he scooped more rice into Jungkook's bowl. Jungkook tried to refuse, he didn't want any debts, but like Taehyung said, he can't not eat here for free. Of course Jungkook tried to refuse the scallops and shrimps but it wasn't like Jin was giving him a choice. 

 

"Calm down baby you're scaring the kid." Namjoon chuckled as Jin kept piling meat onto Jungkook's plate. 

 

"He's so skinny." Jin pouted and pinched Jungkook's arm slightly. "Make sure you take some of the kimchi home, and I'll give you some noodles tomorrow. Just store them in the fridge and heat them up in the microwave." 

 

"Don't really have a fridge." Jungkook muttered under his breath but Jin caught it. 

 

"No worries, I'll get Gyeomie to bring an extra lunchbox." Yugyeom gave him an encouraging smile from across the table. 

 

"Um, thanks Mrs Kim." Jungkook blushed slightly and ate to his heart's content that night. 

 

-

 

Hoseok's eyes were back to red and puffy and his hair was messed up in such a way that he didn't want to look in the mirror. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face in his sweater. "So she said no." 

 

"Not exactly." Hoseok sniffed. "She's seeing someone new." 

 

Jimin took him in his arms. "Well, you know what to do." 

 

Hoseok rubbed his running nose on his sleeve and leaned into Jimin's touch. "Yeah yeah, try again, try harder." 

 

"No dude, the lady said no so you leave her the fuck alone." Jimin pulled Hoseok up to his feet and led him to the bathroom. "You're taking a shower and putting on your PJs and we're watching Disney movies together later." 

 

Hoseok nodded and pursed his lips together. He was going to be fine. It wasn't the end of the world. 

 

Except when Jimin's gone and the apartment was empty and Hoseok could literally hear the sound of his heartbeat over the music from the speakers echoing through the whole room. It wasn't loud, but loud enough to beat against Hoseok's skull. 

 

Hoseok turned off the music and dragged his feet over to throw the curtains to his balcony door open. The sunlight pouring in through the glass made him feel like it's noon, and it was. It was lunchtime. 

 

Hoseok normally would try to keep out of Namjoon's sight, for obvious reasons, but today he drove half an hour to the Kim mansion for a special Saturday lunch. 

 

"Uncle Hobi!" It was weird when Minie insisted on answering the door with Jin, but she's been weird since they decided to give her her own phone. 

 

Hoseok smiled and ruffled her hair playfully. "How are you doing Princess?" His smile didn't falter when his eyes connected with Jin's wide ones. "Hi, hope I'm not interrupting." 

 

"Oh, it's fine, come in." Jin led him inside and into the dining room, where everyone was gathered around the pot, fishing for clams. 

 

"Uncle J-Hope?" Taehyung tilted his head in confusion. "What're you doing here?" 

 

Hoseok haven't found a suitable lie to say he needed human company yet. "What? Don't miss your favorite uncle anymore?" Hoseok teased. 

 

Namjoon coughed awkwardly from the head of the table. "Um, hi." 

 

"Er, hi." Now Hoseok was regretting for overestimating his ability to hold awkward conversations. "And who do we have here?" 

 

"I'm Jeon Jungkook, human, Busan." Jungkook gave Hoseok a handshake and nod. 

 

"I'm Jung Hoseok but you can call me J-Hope." Hoseok returned. Awfully serious for a 16-year-old. 

 

Hoseok did what he does when he's here. He sits in the living room and talks to Yugyeom. Yugyeom was nice to talk to, he never cuts you off and adds all the right things at the right time. So it was calming to talk to Yugyeom. 

 

"Oh, he's cute." Hoseok teased as Taehyung showed him a picture of Yugyeom's recent crush. "I meant that in a teasing way, not a pedophile way." 

 

Yugyeom hid his face behind a pillow and whined. "Shut up hyung!" 

 

Minie dragged Jungkook from the door where he was leaving and pulled him into the room. "Uncle Hobi, Jungkook doesn't know who you are!" She said that in a shocking way. 

 

Hoseok smiled as Jungkook began apologizing. "I really don't have internet or any of the sort, I just go to McDonald's to do homework-" 

 

"Hey, it's cool." Hoseok said. "I'm a choreographer for an entertainment company and I choreograph some songs for idol groups like 'Boy Meets Evil', 'I Need U', 'Just Dance'..." 

 

"You choreographed 'Boy Meets Evil'?" Jungkook's eyes widened slightly. 

 

"That was an old one but yeah." That was one of Hoseok's first works when he entered the company. Still one of his finest, it managed to save a boy group from disbandment. 

 

After half an hour of fan-boy-ing over Hoseok, Jungkook finally had to go home because Mark was driving Woohyun to the market and he needed a ride. 

 

"Cut the crap Uncle J-Hope." Taehyung suddenly blurt out once Jin was out of earshot. "Why are you here?" 

 

"Don't you have to pay for that?" 

 

"Not anymore." 

 

"Well, I haven't told you guys this but… Chloe and I broke up." He really shouldn't be telling the kids this, but he couldn't help it. "The news is coming out tomorrow, just thought you guys would want to know first." 

 

"Oh my god I'm sorry Uncle Hobi." Minie gave his arm a hug and pouted. 

 

"It's okay." His smile was back and he swiped Minie's bangs out of her eyes. "I just wanted some company, normally Chloe would be there, or Jimin, or Lay." Lay was Hoseok's co-worker and often came over to talk about work. "But now Jimin doesn't come as often anymore and Lay's back in China so I've been feeling pretty lonely recently." 

 

"But you have us." Like I said, Yugyeom always says the right things at the right times. 

 

"Yes Gyeomie, and I'm grateful." Hoseok petted him and looked over at Taehyung, who was looking awfully serious. "It's okay, I'll move on eventually." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn to take 'no' for an answer and move on boys and girls. There's a fine line between pursuing and harassment. 
> 
> The next chapter would be Hoseok's chapter so stay tuned ~


	11. Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Recently, NCT's songs have just been screaming 'Mafia AU'. Like, BOSS, Black on Black, Regular, SImon Says… they just remind me of a Mafia AU where Taeyong and Mark are rival gang leaders or some shit when irl Taeyong would be babying Mark's ass ~ 
> 
> Twitter

Hoseok wasn't sure when Taehyung said Jungkook should stay with him. His first reaction was: "What about his parents?" Then he found out he had none. He then asked about the papers, then realized he was talking to the heir to the pack who had a glint in his eyes. Then he decided he would spend a little more time with the little guy before literally adopting him. 

 

Hoseok wasn't sure about a lot of things, this was one of them. "Kookie, Jung Hoseok, Uncle J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung introduced, sitting backside-front on a chair beside them in a café. 

 

"What is this, a blind date?" Jungkook asked, eyeing Hoseok warily. 

 

"You said you don't want to live at our place because it's too 'extravagant'-" 

 

"It is." 

 

"-so how about a more humble approach?" 

 

"Tae suggested I adopt you." Hoseok cut straight to the point. "And honestly, that's not a bad idea." 

 

Jungkook narrowed his eyes down. "He showed you my house didn't he." 

 

"Kind of." 

 

Jungkook sighed and took a bite of his ice cream. "Look, the only reason I'm here is because Ryan boy here bribed me with ice cream. No offense, I really don't want any help from a guy I barely know." 

 

"That's why you should get to know each other!" Taehyung cheered happily and hugged them together. "Uncle J-Hope needs some company and Kookie needs a caretaker, it's a win-win!" 

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and detached himself from Taehyung. "Get a dog, they make better companions than me." 

 

Hoseok coughed awkwardly and sat back in his chair. Taehyung was about to intercept but he held back. A great bonding opportunity presented itself. "I don't wanna have a dog. I had a dog when I was a child but he passed away during my teenage years." 

 

Jungkook internally cursed at himself. "I'm sorry." 

 

"It's fine." 

 

In the short time that they have had contact, Hoseok found out Jungkook was from the North side of the country, where his father tried to sustain a living here and was killed in a freak accident. He was taken into custody by nuns at a church and then he escaped because they treated him like an alien. He was particularly vague about that, Hoseok took extra precaution to not bring up the topic about his parents. 

 

"So? What do you think?" Taehyung asked once they were in the car and Mark started driving. 

 

"You really didn't need to ask Mark to drive." Jungkook said and Mark 'aw'ed out loud. "And he's cool, I guess." 

 

Jungkook was wary of him at first, but he found out he was a fun guy to have around. He's funny and caring in the weirdest ways Jungkook found possible. He kindly arranged Jungkook's cutlery for him, made dinosaur fights with napkins and ruffled Jungkook's hair before he hopped onto his motorcycle. Hoseok faintly reminds Jungkook of his father. No, _a_ father. Jungkook didn't remember his father, but the feeling Hoseok gave him was what he imagined a father would feel like. 

 

- 

 

Hoseok parked his motorcycle in front of the club and stepped off, ignoring the girls gushing at his leather jacket and messed up hair. The doctor said this was good for him. Kinda. 

 

Hoseok liked this club. The dance floor was unbelievably large and had lights under the glass tiles. They also had strippers. And poles. Sometimes when he's really drunk, he would go up there and strip and one of his friends would show him pictures of him the next day. He mostly looked hot. Mostly. 

 

Hoseok wasn't worry about the people recognizing him and taking bright-flashed pictures of him in the dark club. Because he was wearing a flash-proof scarf, also because it wasn't like this was going to effect his career. He wasn't an idol, he's just a choreographer, as long as he's not sexually assaulting anyone he's good. 

 

Hoseok ordered a martini and downed it in one shot, feeling it burn down his throat. He was partially eyeing the door and the pole on a stage in the middle of a dance floor. He was gonna get laid. 

 

His eyes widened when a male stripper made his way up the stage. It was a club where mostly straight men visit, even though it offers gay male strippers. That's why it's Hoseok's favorite spot. 

 

He was lean, hair a burning hot pink. His skin was clear and he had these doe eyes that just screamed 'innocent'. His lips were blood red and wrapped around a yellow plastic flower. Everything about him was the complete opposite of the slutty hot pants he was wearing and the checkered shirts two sizes too big for him falling off his shoulders. 

 

His back was to Hoseok and that perky little ass was begging to be pounded into the bed. It was pressed against the pole and Hoseok looked down at his lap. Nothing. He lifted himself up the pole and his muscular thighs steadied him in mid air. Hoseok was completely zoning out when he did cartwheel in midair and landed. Then he looked over his shoulder. 

 

Hoseok jumped when his cloudy eyes connected with his and the stripper smirked drunkenly before proceeding to do what he was paid for. He teasingly unbuttoned the only button keeping the shirt up and threw that into the crowd. Being feminine and masculine at the same time has it's perks. The crowd went wild as he proceeded to peel the tight pants off his butt. 

 

The stripper licked the flower stalk and rubbed his growing erection against the pole. Hoseok wanted to throw that piece of plastic out the door and devour his lips. There was a moan and the crowd was on fire, Hoseok was sweating through the heat. He could see some disgusting dudes masturbating in the crowd. Ew. He was not like that, he asks. 

 

It was an agonizing dance, to say the least. When he finally got off, the crowd were pushing and shoving to get money in his boxers. But what surprised Hoseok was that nobody attempted to ask him for a night. Saves trouble for him. He sat down at the bar not far from Hoseok and ordered a cocktail. 

 

Hoseok beckoned the bartender over and paid for his drink. The stripper looked over and winked, which Hoseok smirked in return. He picked up his drink and moved his seat. "Hey handsome." 

 

"Hey, nice dance there." Hoseok put on his game face and swirled his drink in his hand. "What should I call you baby?" 

 

"They call me Deer." That's rather odd, but also rather fitting. "Wanna fuck?" 

 

"How much for a night?" 

 

"I'm expensive." Deer answered, smiling awfully innocently. "1000 dollars." 

 

"Deal." 

 

-

 

Hoseok felt out the stack of cash from his bag and placed it on the nightstand. "5000 bucks if you could make me cum." 

 

Deer's eyes lighted up and he pushed him back onto the bed, climbing into his lap and straddling him. "My pleasure." Hoseok let him thrust his tongue into his mouth and run his hands through his already messed up hair. He just wants to feel. 

 

-

 

"Fuck." 

 

Hoseok dug his nails into Deer's waist as he rode him off his own high. He doesn't want to lose it, not when he's so close. "I'm… I'm gonna…" Deer fisted his hair and pulled him into a heating kiss, and he finally released. 

 

"Fuck…" Hoseok breathed out. Deer pulled off and threw away the condom. 

 

"Well, that took awhile." Hoseok was hard to get hard, but not what Deer couldn't manage. "Nice doing business with you." He picked up the cash and smirked. 

 

"Hey, you haven't cum yet." Hoseok pointed out Deer's erection hard against his stomach. 

 

Deer simply shrugged. "Whatever. I'll go jerk off with this stack of cash." 

 

Hoseok laughed. "C'mon." 

 

Deer was rather surprised when Hoseok got onto his knees and looked up at him for permission. He nodded hesitantly. His cock disappeared into Hoseok's mouth and he had to stifle a moan. Most of the men he worked with looked like they'd rather die than get on their knees for someone. Deer let a soft groan escape his mouth when Hoseok massage the head with his throat. 

 

Hoseok pulled up and pumped his cock quickly, running his tongue all over the head. Deer was already at the edge, Hoseok pushed him straight off when he teased the tip with his thumb. "Crap, I'm sorry!" 

 

Deer picked tissues from the nightstand and handed them to Hoseok so he could clean the cum off his face. Hoseok chuckled, trying to stop Deer's embarrassed apologies. He then proceeded to place a kiss on the stripper's cheek. 

 

"You're cute." Hoseok commented, making himself comfortable on the bed. 

 

Deer gave him a strange look and Hoseok shrugged. "Aren't you leaving?" Deer put his boxers back on and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from the cabinet. 

 

"Nah, I'm just gonna lie here for a moment." Hoseok tucked his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Maybe he won't go home tonight, not like there's anyone waiting for him. 

 

Deer took a few moments to get dressed and then considered Hoseok's comment. He then laid down next to him, and adjusted his muscular biceps to fit in the crook of his neck. "What's your name?" 

 

"Jung Hoseok." Hoseok answered, not attempting to fight against the drowsiness consuming him. "What's yours?" 

 

"Luhan." 

 

Hoseok was suddenly more awake than he was five seconds ago. "What's a nice kid like you doing here?" 

 

Hoseok felt Luhan shrug and turn to his side. "I like this job. Gets me some extra cash and some rich hotties." Hoseok raised an eyebrow with his eyes closed. "You're one of the rich hotties." Hoseok smiled in satisfaction. 

 

"What do your parents think?" 

 

Luhan let out a humorless laugh. "They think I'm only working my day job. It's not really a thing back in China." Luhan yawned. "What about you? Your parents know you slept with a stripper?" 

 

"Nah." 

 

"If they find out?" 

 

"They'll kill me." 

 

"Same." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show with this Hoseok-Luhan relationship is you can fuck around and not be falling in love like most of the fanfics here imply. There's no need to shame someone who fucks around when they use protection and some of the legal sex workers might be in a really difficult situation, don't judge. 
> 
> But seriously though, as a Gen Z kid, my uncle or aunt or some shit relative might go "If you don't study hard you'll become a prostitute/work at McDonald's/garbage man" and I would be like "Mood".


	12. Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> School is starting next week and I'm gonna die ~

"So…" 

 

Yugyeom awkwardly shifted on his parents' bed with Jin across from him, having the most awkward conversation of the century. "Yes?" 

 

Jin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I need you to be truthful with me sweetie, have you had sex with anyone yet?" 

 

Yugyeom's cheeks flared up and he grabbed a pillow to cover his face. "Oh my god appa no! Why?! Why would you ask that?!" 

 

"Just checking." Jin then picked up the bag beside him and dug out a few bottles. "You're kinda late but just go sniff these a little and choose a favorite. Keep the scent neutralizer on you just in case of an accident." 

 

Yugyeom peeked out from behind his pillow and took the bottles. "Thanks appa." 

 

"You might come off a little strong at first but that's normal. I just hope you get your heat on Spring Break." Jin reminded him. "Also, find Taehyung just in case you get it in a public place, he's your brother, he's immune and he'll probably kill anyone who tries to put their hands on you." 

 

"Thanks appa…" Yugyeom hugged his appa in an attempt to lighten the awkward atmosphere. "You smell like grapes." 

 

"That's a good one." Jin pointed out the purple bottle in his hands. "Also the passion fruit one makes you smell like a lemon, you do not want to try that one." 

 

-

 

"Yugyeom?" 

 

Yugyeom put down his controller and looked back to see Namjoon beckoning him. "Taehyung to the left!" Rosé shouted at Taehyung's character on the screen. 

 

"I'm trying!" Taehyung screamed back. 

 

While his hyung and his best friend were preoccupied, Yugyeom quit the game and followed Namjoon into the garage. His heart was beating loudly in his chest but he kept reminding himself that Namjoon would not hurt him. He had to keep reminding himself. 

 

"I know this is sudden but you just got your learner's permit and I thought it would be a good time to have a talk with you." Namjoon cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one leg onto another. "The most important aspect of any person's life is the foundation, you need to stand firm on your feet or you topple over. I hope you… um… move forward in life steadily and… accomplish your goals, whatever they are…" Yugyeom had a feeling Namjoon was almost as awkward as he was.

 

"…I got you a car, okay? Bear in mind that this is the only car I'm gonna get you so don't trash it." Namjoon warned before pulling the covers off the Mercedes E-Class he's been hiding for three weeks and for some reason nobody noticed. 

 

Yugyeom did not notice the brand name or the luxury sunroof feature, because he saw too much of those things growing up. He - however - did notice the car's sleek coat. It was painted a light rose gold. Yugyeom faintly remembered saying he loved the color rose gold to his appa on his 12th birthday when he got him a new phone with a black cover. He can't believe he remembered. He didn't even notice he was listening. 

 

Namjoon gave Yugyeom the key and insurance papers that came with it. "Drive safely, don't be like your brother and always remember," Yugyeom looked up at Namjoon expectantly and Namjoon's heart softened, "I'll always love you, we'll always love and protect you." 

 

Yugyeom tugged his lips into a slight smile. He then unlocked the car and watched the driver's door open with a click of a button. The interior was a beige leather but voided of that disgusting leather smell that made Yugyeom want to puke. He never liked dark interiors, it made the car look dirty. There were pink LED lights wired across the control board and the bits of metal made the design look modern but not cold. "I love it." 

 

Namjoon felt the air squeezed out of him as Yugyeom turned and gave him a big hug. He hasn't had this kind of contact with him since he picked him up from the hospital when he was a few months old. Then he had been working. When he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything's okay, it was too late. 

 

"Father, are you crying?" Namjoon wiped the tears out of his eyes and shook his head. "You're crying." 

 

Namjoon swept Yugyeom's bangs back and kissed his forehead. A real kiss this time. "You're a fighter Yugyeom, but know that you'll always have me." Yugyeom nodded but he didn't quite get why his strong father was breaking down in tears. 

 

-

 

It was a Monday without school and Bambam was here. Yugyeom was finishing up the paper by putting on the extremely difficult clip-on rings at the side while Bambam shut his laptop down. "Bambam oppa!" Minie shouted from the couch and Bambam finally looked up from his work. "I like your hair!" 

 

Bambam recently got his hair bleached into a platinum white and Minie can't stop staring. "Um, thanks, I guess." Bambam replied, ruffling her hair halfheartedly, 

 

Taehyung entered the room with Youngjae behind him and the latter was not looking very happy. "Look, Youngjae, as much as I want to listen to you blabber about your recent crush-" 

 

"For the last time he's not my crush!" 

 

"-Dad has an emergency meeting and that means I have an emergency meeting and I have ten minutes to look presentable so please sit down, keep an eye on Bambam and let me change."

 

Yugyeom eyed his brother's black long-sleeve and sweatpants paired with fuzzy slippers and messy hair. "You need a comb." 

 

"Thank you for the suggestion Yugyeom, you need a mint." Taehyung shot back before he ran his hands up and down his face and exited the room. 

 

Yugyeom quickly checked his breath. "Shit." 

 

Minie sniffed the air and jumped off the couch. "Woohyunie is making peach pie!" She shrieked excitedly as she ran into the kitchen to find Woohyun covered in flour. "Can I help?" 

 

Woohyun stared at Minie for a moment, in shock. "I'm not making pie, I'm making sour dough bread. But you could help if you want." 

 

"Yay!" Minie washed her hands and sunk them into the still warm dough. 

 

Bambam watched Minie run off and shrugged. He didn't care that much, until the smell was so strong it was bothering him. "Do you smell that?" 

 

Yugyeom sniffed the air. "Yeah, what is that?" 

 

"It's so fucking sour." Youngjae covered his nose and made a face. "What the fuck?" 

 

Yugyeom covered his nose as well. It wasn't really coming from anywhere, it was surrounding him like a coat. "Is that me?!" 

 

Bambam leaned over and sniffed hard, which was a mistake on his part. "Oh fuck, you smell like peach pie with pineapple concentrate." 

 

Yugyeom looked at Bambam, then at Youngjae, then at Jin coming down the stairs trying to find the root of that smell. "Appa, I think I'm in heat." 

 

Bambam blushed slightly and looked away while Jin quickly got Yugyeom into his room. 

 

- 

 

To Yugyeom absolute horror, none of the scent neutralizers worked on him. "I smell like the pomegranates Persephone threw out, why?!" Yugyeom screamed into his pillow and fell back into his bed. The scent neutralizer only made it worse, even though Yugyeom can't smell it, Jin can. So Jin made his son take a cold shower and whisked him off to the hospital. 

 

"So what seems to be the- oh dear." Dr Lee quickly fished out a mask from his desk and covered his nose. "Congratulations Yugyeom, you got your first heat. So what seems to be the problem?"  

 

"The scent neutralizers doesn't work on him." Jin explained. The smell was getting stronger again. 

 

"Well, I guessed it." Dr Lee beckoned a nurse over and whispered something into her ear before she walked off to get the medication. "Your scent is a little sour, it's generally rarer." Yugyeom shifted uncomfortably and sunk further into his hoodie. "Don't worry, we have custom scent neutralizers in storage and it'll die down eventually." 

 

The nurse came back with a bottle labeled 'Honey Scent Neutralizer' and placed it on Dr Lee's desk. Yugyeom took it and sprayed a generous amount on himself. The scent seemed to have settled down and finally, disappeared completely. 

 

"Well, remember to apply the scent neutralizer every three hours or after you've showered. It could last longer or shorter but just get your appa to check." Dr Lee petted Yugyeom's head and they were on their way. 

 

- 

 

It was starting to snow as Yugyeom made his way from the parking lot to the main building of the school. Yugyeom could feel the snow crunching under his feet. _Oh how I wish it was still Winter Break._ Yugyeom pulled his pastel pink coat a little tighter around him and they rushed into the school as fast as they could. Yugyeom and Taehyung shook the snow off of themselves as they let the heat hit them right in the face. 

 

"My tail is going to fall off." Yugyeom hissed through gritted teeth as he didn't let go of his coat. "I felt like I was gonna die." 

 

"Yes." That was all Taehyung answered before one of his friends whisked him off to 'something very important' and Yugyeom was joined by Youngjae and Rosé at his locker. 

 

"What?" Taehyung grumbled as he was pulled even further away from the electric heater in his locker. 

 

"Look, the Dance is coming up and Lee Know has something to ask you." Chan said and Taehyung was surrounded by worried faces worn by the Stray Kids. They weren't necessarily stray kids, they're just students who got lost on the first day and were late to their first class. They have sworn to always save the new kids from the bell. 

 

The Dance was a casual school event after Spring Break, where they just dance and eat and try to sneak in fireworks to light up the sky after the bonfire. 

 

"Yeah, sorry, I'm going with Youngjae because he was looking like a lonely nerd at the Ball." Taehyung said flatly. "Can I go now?" 

 

Chan elbowed Minho and the kid shyly emerged from the group. "I would like to ask you for your permission to… ask Yugyeom to the Dance." Minho finished his sentence and felt like he wanted to shuffle back to his place. 

 

Taehyung held out a hand and Chan place a thick folder on it. Taehyung flipped it open and carefully inspected the information written on it. 

 

"So you're in the dance club." Minho nodded nervously. "Nice, nice. But your grades are a little… meh. And your attendance is horrible." 

 

"I'm a trainee at an entertainment company, I miss some of my classes but I get tutors." Minho tried but Taehyung handed the file back to him. 

 

"Nice try but no." 

 

Taehyung was preparing to walk back his locker and Taemin joined him halfway. "So Tae, is Yugyeom going to the Dance with anybody?" Taemin asked rather casually and Taehyung wriggled his eyebrows at him. 

 

"What? You're gonna ask him?" 

 

"Actually, yes." Taehyung stopped in his tracks and stared up at Taemin in disbelief. "Just thought I'll give you a heads-up." 

 

Taehyung didn't think Taemin remembered but apparently he did. At one party a long time ago, Taehyung announced that Taemin was probably the best candidate to date his brother and even said he was an exception from his file rule. It was at that moment when Taehyung knew… he fucked up. 

 

"Hold it lover boy, I do not agree with Yugyeom dating _anyone_ right now." Taemin held his hands up in surrender and backed up from Taehyung's fiery stare. 

 

"Calm down big guy, I'm not dating him, I'm just asking him to the dance." Taehyung made a 'I'm watching you' gesture and proceeded to walk towards his locker. 

 

"Good morning Taemin." Taehyung didn't like him so much now. 

 

"Morning Gyeomie." Yugyeom blushed and smiled brightly. "I actually have something to ask you." Taehyung was not looking forward to this. "Will you go to the Dance with me?" His flirty tone of voice, his calm wink, everything about Taemin right this instance just made Taehyung think he's done this to several other people before Yugyeom, but he knows that's not true. Taemin hasn't asked anyone out since Taehyung knew him. 

 

"No!" Taehyung shouted childishly, hugging Yugyeom like his favorite stuffed animal. "He will not!" 

 

"Tae, let go." Yugyeom said. "You're being rude." 

 

"No!" Taehyung jutted his bottom lip out stubbornly. 

 

"Tae, no fair!" Everyone's eyes widened when Taemin let out a whine. "You said so!" 

 

"Did not!" 

 

"Did too!" 

 

"Oh my God it's starting." Youngjae announced gravely. 

 

"I thought it was late, guess it is." Rosé said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibernation is kind of like seasonal allergies, it comes, it goes, sometimes it stays much longer than what is preferred. I also kind of teared up a bit at the shit I made Namjoon go through. 
> 
> Twitter


	13. Hibernation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Just saying, two alphas being together is probably equivalent to homosexuals in this world so yeah ~

Jimin braced himself for his supposedly day-off. "Jiminie!" 

 

Min Yoongi's mulberry hair was all up in Jimin's face before he even fully woke up. "Yoongi, I gotta go brush my teeth, I smell like rotten fish bones." Jimin muttered sleepily. Yoongi did relent a little but he followed Jimin all the way to the bathroom. 

 

"Jiminie is so cute." Yoongi gave a mouth-full-of-toothpaste Jimin a nuzzle and a kiss on the cheek and hugged him like his life depended on it. "I want a kiss." 

 

"Na." Jimin managed before spitting the toothpaste out and rinsing his mouth. "I want to take a shower, you need to take a shower, so let's take a shower." Yoongi pouted and stood outside the glass shower stall while Jimin stripped. "…what?" 

 

"Hugs." Yoongi mumbled with the cutest puppy eyes Jimin has ever seen. 

 

"You want shower sex?" Yoongi was extremely delighted when Jimin pulled him into the small shower stall with him. "Let's have shower sex." 

 

"Yoongi love Jiminie." Yoongi said against Jimin's collar bone before he was backed up against the tiled wall by the younger. 

 

- 

 

Mingyu smiled to himself when he made the most beautiful pancake ever and slide it onto the small stack he made. "Jihoon, breakfast!" 

 

"Gyu Gyu!" Jihoon hugged Mingyu from the back and scared the shit out of him. "You look so pretty today." Mingyu swallowed slightly and pressed his butt against Jihoon's cock. "Did you wear it?" Mingyu nodded slightly. His breath hitched when Jihoon licked a strip up the curve of his shoulder. "Good." 

 

"Jihoon, not here!" Mingyu gasped when Jihoon pressed a finger against the vibrator lunged deeply inside him. His other hand grabbed the outline of his dick and massaged it through his jeans. 

 

"…can I suck you off? Please?" Jihoon pouted and Mingyu whimpered slightly. 

 

"Sure…" 

 

- 

 

"Who wants chocolate?" 

 

"Me!" 

 

"Me!" 

 

Jin dodged slightly when Namjoon came right for the jar in his hands and handed a piece of chocolate to Minie. "You did great on the spelling bee sweetie." Jin praised before trying to drag a very clingy Namjoon back to their room. "Could you go play with Yugyeom in the living room? I think your dad needs some attention." 

 

Namjoon whined and buried his face in Jin's shoulder. "I do not need attention!" 

 

"Sure appa." Minie popped the chocolate into her mouth and skipped to the living room where Yugyeom was watching TV. 

 

The two kinda sat in a comfortable silence before the traumatizing squeaking of the bed became far too loud - in their opinion - for them to ignore. "…hey." 

 

"Yeah?" Minie replied, not really knowing why their parents were wrestling in the middle of the day but she's seen them wrestle before and Jin won, fair and square. 

 

Yugyeom, who knew exactly what their parents were doing, decided to start a conversation. "Where's Tae?" 

 

"Out." 

 

Yugyeom knew how clingy his brother could get during hibernation. "Can he drive?" Minie shrugged and turned back to the TV. "…hey." 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Wanna go get some unicorn chocolate at that breakfast place you like so much?" 

 

Minie was up and ready to go in under a minute. "C'mon c'mon c'mon!" 

 

"Alright, calm down Minie you're not the one driving." Yugyeom pulled on a sweater, picked up a coat and grabbed his keys and wallet before entering the garage where Minie was already waiting impatiently. "Bye Uncle Jinyoung, lofe you." 

 

"Lofe you too sweeties. Be careful." Jinyoung picked up the laundry and waved them goodbye before they drove off. "He better not order an iced chocolate." He did. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung usually would be watching Barbie at home with Minie during hibernation but he was driving down a vaguely familiar street and knocking softly on a door that looked like it would give out at any second. "Taehyung, what the fuck-" 

 

"Kookie!" It wasn't currently snowing but the layer of snow beneath Taehyung's feet was enough to indicate how cold it was. "Let's have a play date!" 

 

"Um, no. It's freezing, if I have to leave my house- Taehyung let go of me!" Jungkook screamed when he was dragged out of the house by an excited Taehyung and into the cold winter air. 

 

"I have a jacket in the car." Taehyung said before shoving Jungkook into his car. "Here." Taehyung threw a thick jacket at Jungkook before strapping himself in. 

 

"Kim Taehyung where the fuck are we going?" Jungkook asked. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Taehyung's car was much warmer than his house and the pile of cheap blankets he managed to get his hands on. 

 

"Uncle Hobi's place!" 

 

- 

 

Hoseok was really sluggish during hibernation, he normally isn't awake until noon. That was why he had trouble waking up when Taehyung banged on his door not-so early in the morning. 

 

Hoseok ran a hand through his bed hair and swung open his door without checking who. His eyes lighted up when he saw Taehyung and Jungkook. "Tae Tae!" 

 

"Uncle Hobi!" There were two high-pitched shrieks and Jungkook had to cover his ears. "Kookie is here to have a play date!" 

 

"Wait I didn't agree- holy shit!" Jungkook was surprised when the two alphas proceeded to drag him inside. 

 

Hoseok's apartment was fairly spacious, with two bedrooms connected by a bathroom, a kitchen unit, a living room and a small dance studio with mirrors to the ceiling where the dining room was supposed to be. 

 

"Let's watch Frozen!" Taehyung got out their favorite DVD and put it in the DVD player. "Which song do you like Kookie?" 

 

Jungkook - who was now on the couch and covered with pillows and blankets - shrugged. "I've never watched it." 

 

There were gasps. "You've never watched Frozen?!" Hoseok exclaimed in shock. "Tae, we need to share our knowledge." 

 

So they were on the couch, telling Jungkook all the facts that they have gathered after watching the movie for the twelfth time. Apparently, it was important for Jungkook to know that Rapunzel was their cousin and Tarzan was next in line to the throne. So after Elsa's jailbreak and dozens of spoilers, Jungkook finally got bored and found out that Hoseok haven't eaten. 

 

So he snuck out of the blanket burrito while the two were preoccupied with the emotional scene. He managed to dig out a pack of waffle mix and a waffle maker from the cupboard and some bacon from the freezer. The two only peeled their eyes away from the TV screen when the smell of waffles filled the air. 

 

"Waffles!" Hoseok cheered, dragging the blankets and Taehyung with him when he entered the kitchen. He then grabbed the plates of waffles and bacon and went back to the living room. 

 

"Uncle Hoseok, why don't you have a dining table?" Jungkook asked as he placed Taehyung's waffles on the glass coffee table. 

 

"I don't need it." Hoseok said, eyes back onto the movie. "I eat alone." 

 

So he turned it into a dance studio, so he could work at home. A dining table which you eat alone at just amplifies the loneliness. He didn't need that right now. So he focused on his waffles. "Kookie makes the best waffles!" Hoseok cheered. 

 

"Waffles!" Taehyung echoed after him. 

 

Jungkook smiled slightly. He didn't know the attachment he would eventually develop for these two idiots. 

 

-

 

"Chanyeol." 

 

"But-" 

 

"No." 

 

Chanyeol lowered his chocolate covered hands and went to the bathroom to clean himself up, but partially to sulk. Sehun looked back at his dad then at his appa. He was home for two days and this happens. As a beta, he has never been more grateful. 

 

"Sorry about that Tao, he gets a little carried away with chocolate." Baekhyun apologized to his could-be son-in-law and attempted to clean up the mess his husband made. 

 

"It's okay Mr Byun, it's cute." Tao's cat eyes and always-there smirk made Baekhyun a little wary, but he didn't want to leave a bad first impression on his son's boyfriend. All the Gucci and the Lamborghini they rolled up in also made him a little uncomfortable but he's trying hard not to let it show. 

 

"So Tao, what do you do?" Baekhyun tried making conversation and ignored the expensive nails Tao were inspecting. 

 

"I'm a designer, I have my own company." Tao said with a casual smile. "I also do a lot of investment." 

 

Baekhyun only nodded along like he understood. "Well, I really like your bag." 

 

Tao grinned at his penguin-shaped bag and stood it up like a child. "It's totally cute, I bought the last one. I was so glad that the worker at that LV outlet saved it for me." 

 

Sehun coughed and removed his arms from Tao. "How about I help you in the kitchen appa? I could get some cake out for Tao." 

 

While Tao was busy gushing about Baekhyun's cake with a newly cleaned Chanyeol, Sehun guided Baekhyun into the kitchen. "Your boyfriend seems… nice." 

 

Sehun exhaled slowly and gathered his words. "I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not dating him for his money and he's not as materialistic as you think he is. He's really sweet and he's just gotten used to not looking at the price tag." Baekhyun wasn't sure what to make of that last statement. 

 

"Look, I'm glad that you found someone you like-" 

 

"Love appa, love." 

 

"-and I will support you in that decision." 

 

"So don't tell him?" Sehun said as he dropped the ring onto the piece of cake before piling cream on top. 

 

"Yes, no telling." 

 

- 

 

BREAKING NEWS: THE MISSING WOMAN WAS LAST SEEN BY THE SECURITY CAMERA AT A CONDOMINIUM BUILDING. IT IS SAID THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OUTSIDE THE CAMERA VIEW. THE VICTIM'S BODY WAS FOUND IN A LAKE NEARBY WITH ALL HER BLOOD DRAINED. WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW WITH THE HEAD OF POLICE DEPARTMENT TODAY TO EXPLAIN THE DETAILS. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for a Jefree Star vibe for Tao, what'ca think?


	14. Toxic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Believe it or not, I actually have a schedule ("schedule" lol) and I was supposed to update this yesterday but school life got a little hectic and I totally forgot. So here's the chapter ~

Namjoon stared at the meeting room filled with people, their faces grave. "What have you got?" 

 

The Head of Police Department stood up and cleared his throat. "We have searched the area but the murderer was careful. The condominium does contain one suspect." He slid the file to Namjoon and he picked it up. "Lee Seunghyun, or as he goes by, Seungri." 

 

"Any evidence?" 

 

"Not at the moment, but he was a member of the rebellion. He didn't show any signs of knowing anything when we interviewed him." 

 

"Then he's not the murderer." Taehyung said, glaring at the room full of policemen, agents and sergeants. "We shouldn't discriminate. He was released for a reason." 

 

The Head of Police Department lowered his head and sat down. A hand was raised and Namjoon gestured for the person to speak. Samuel stood up. He went to a police academy under Namjoon's recommendation and went on to become a sergeant. "Could it be a vampire?" The room gasped and everyone started talking all at once. There was no way, vampires have been extinct for the last century. The muttering only gave Samuel a boost of confidence. "Think about it, a vampire couldn't go to a hospital and purchase blood, he must get it somewhere." 

 

Namjoon thought thoughtfully. "We should look into that." 

 

-

 

"Kookie!" 

 

Jungkook has been pretty out of it recently. He kept dozing off in class and his mind was never really there. "What?" Also, he was extremely moody. 

 

"Uncle J-Hope got us some tickets to a concert, do you wanna go?" Taehyung's eyebrows wriggled suggestively. "It's Shine." Shine was this popular girl group from the States that sing in Chinese, Japanese and Korean. They've skyrocketed to popularity just after their debut and had foreign debuts in China, Japan and Korea. One of the members also worked on a choreography with Hoseok, hence the tickets. 

 

Jungkook considered it. "No thanks, I have a job during weekends." 

 

Taehyung pouted and pulled on his puppy eyes. "But Yugyeom and Youngjae wouldn't go with me. If you don't go, I'll have to go with my _dad_." 

 

Jungkook didn't really like crowds, he also didn't like screaming. He shook his head and looked the other way. Spring was coming rather early this year, and that makes Jungkook worry. "Tae, out, it's not your class." Kris said as he entered the classroom. 

 

"But-" 

 

"Out." 

 

-

 

Daesung was very good at his job. His boss likes putting him out front to attract the ladies, because the sweeter the honey, the more bees that come. The only thing he didn't like was seeing Youngbae every other week. 

 

The stoic male would come sit, order a weird ass caramel latte and cookie, then read his book or do his homework. Then a girl would come, tease him a bit and start on the latte. Daesung only got five years and probation after he helped the police hunt down the rest of his gang, he was also a witness for Youngbae's case. That was the reason why he feels nervous around him. He was sure by the older's reaction that he didn't remember him, but it doesn't stop his heart from picking up speed. 

 

The other reason was because Youngbae was the longest crush he ever had. The only reason Daesung was even in that gang was because of him. He bribed him with one single kiss. Daesung was addicted to the on-and-off relationship they had. The unpredictable approach he had with Youngbae gave him a thrill. But that died off once Daesung started questioning if he even had feelings for him. Then everything became stale. 

 

And today, the orange haired girl wasn't here, and Daesung's boss was rushing him to get the orders out quick. "Here's your extra dark expresso sir." Daesung said cheerfully. 

 

"…thanks, Daesung." Youngbae said coldly, looking up directly at his face for the first time in six months. Daesung froze when the intense black eyes connected with his. After so long, they still managed to make him forget how to breath. "Long time no see." 

 

"…yeah." Daesung breathed and attempted to get back to work. "Sorry, I gotta go…" 

 

"When do you get off?" Youngbae was coming in for the kill, and all Daesung could do was oblige. 

 

Daesung's eyes darted up to the clock on the wall then back at Youngbae's dreamy eyes. "At three." 

 

- 

 

Daesung clocked out and grabbed his coat. The glass walls around the building the café was situated in showed small buds littered around the field outside, the snow almost melting away completely. Daesung was about to leave because he had a Post-Modern Music lecture in an hour, but Youngbae stopped him halfway to the automatic doors. 

 

"…what?" Daesung asked after a silent stare-off with the taller male. 

 

Youngbae raised an eyebrow. "You don't want a kiss?" 

 

Daesung's cheeks flared up angrily and he tried to shoulder his way past Youngbae but that didn't work out. Youngbae grabbed his forearm and dragged him over to a secluded corner. "Let go of me T- Youngbae!" Daesung tried but it wasn't like Youngbae was listening. 

 

Youngbae pressed him against the wall and put his face too close to Daesung's. "…still don't want a kiss?" 

 

"Youngbae let me go, I have a lecture in an hour and I really don't have time for your games." Daesung said in slight annoyance. 

 

"Huh, the little omega grew up." Daesung almost punched him in the face. 

 

His excessive use of scent neutralizers and perfumes was just the surface. If he hadn't been born omega, maybe Youngbae would be more serious about their relationship, maybe he wouldn't be in that gang in the first place, maybe he wouldn't get hurt so badly. 

 

Daesung pushed him back forcefully, anger shimmering over his limit. "Maybe if you wanted a kiss, you shouldn't have treated me like an object you could throw away." Daesung spat and walked away, because he didn't need that negativity in his life. 

 

Youngbae stared at him, his back broad and confident. Daesung had never talked back at him before, much less point out what his faults were. Youngbae felt like he was slapped in the face. 

 

- 

 

_Toxic_. 

 

That was the only word Daesung could use to describe their relationship. It made Daesung thoughtless and repulsive, so obsessed with impressing Youngbae he blindly followed his orders until there's no way to go but run and hide. Until he tainted his hands with death and drugs. 

 

Youngbae never really took his feelings into account. He would sleep with someone else then go 'Huh?' when Daesung confronted him about it. Because he was simply _that_ confident that Daesung would never leave him, because what's left was jail for him. 

 

And Daesung was so convinced that he was his last option, he stayed. He became a monster and a slave, not even for the right reasons. 

 

Youngbae looked down at his hands. "Do you think I'm toxic, Lisa?" 

 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "Why? You've never asked me to smuggle in drugs for you." Lisa joked but stopped smiling when Youngbae didn't look up. "What's wrong?" 

 

Youngbae sighed deeply. "I have a criminal record Lisa, I'm not what I seem." 

 

Lisa listened intensely, not missing a single word from Youngbae's rant. Her eyes just kept getting wider at every word that left Youngbae's mouth. "So… you're telling me this because..?" 

 

"Because you're a nice and hardworking girl, you're the exact opposite of me and you're the only one who considers me as their friend at the moment." Youngbae stated. "So what do I do?" 

 

"As a decent human being, I suggest you apologize." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, you ruined his future and psyche. Look at the kid, he has issues." 

 

Youngbae considered the thought. "And..?" 

 

"Stop thinking he needs you, he's an independent adult who can leave your sorry ass if he wants to because if I were him, I would too." Lisa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Past-Youngbae was a bitch." 

 

Youngbae wasn't listening anymore. He probably didn't have a chance with him, so an apology would be a good start. 

 

- 

 

It was starting. 

 

Jungkook curled up in his bed and tucked his body under the stacks of blankets. He tried ignoring the pain in his limbs and took a huge bite out of the raw meat he got half-priced at the market that day. His claws were going out of control, erecting and retracting, making his fingertips sore. He just called in sick but he doubt he would be able to keep this up, especially with Taehyung showing up at his house unannounced every once in a while. 

 

Jungkook dug his sharp teeth right through the bone and his canine teeth enlarged themselves. The blood dripped onto the bed sheets Jungkook didn't bother to change and managed to calm him down for the time being. He could never get enough calories for this. 

 

"Kookie!" Taehyung knocked forcefully on the door after ten minutes of no Kookie. "I'm coming in!" 

 

"No!" 

 

Taehyung didn't use a lot of strength to bust through the door and followed Jungkook's scream up to his room. Among the thrashed furniture and clawed-out stuffing, Taehyung could make out Jungkook's shaking figure under the blankets. "Oh my god Kookie, what happened?" Taehyung quickly attempted to make his way over the broken pieces of wood. 

 

"Don't come near me!" Jungkook shouted in a warning, feeling the pain start to take over his body again. 

 

"The fuck why?! You sound like you're hurting!" Taehyung stopped in front of Jungkook and attempted to pry the blankets out of his iron grip. "Let me take a look at you and we can get you to the hospital." 

 

"No!" 

 

"C'mon Kookie, it's not expensive, I can-" Taehyung stopped talking once he successfully pulled the blankets off Jungkook. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Jungkook twitching and letting out inhuman growls on the thin mattress, eyes bright red and blood dripping down his chin. Blood was smeared everywhere from his shirt to his mattress, his claws were unstable and glitchy. Jungkook was curled up into a ball and grinding his teeth down, feeling the bones in his calfs almost about to snap. 

 

"Get out!" Jungkook tightened his fists in an attempt to calm himself but only broke the skin on his palms. 

 

"What the fuck no? I need to get you to the ER!" Taehyung reached to grab Jungkook but the latter darted away from his touch. "Jeon Jungkook you are going to the hospital-" 

 

"Taehyung listen to me." Jungkook said through shivering lips. "If you want to help me, go to the market and get fresh pig's blood, a bucket of that, and thick blankets." 

 

Taehyung stared at him in complete shock, but decided it was best to follow his instructions when Jungkook started clawing the metal bed frame. 

 

Taehyung was dumbfounded once again when Jungkook knelt onto the floor and drank half the bucket of blood in one go. Once he was done, he smeared the blood over his limbs and curled up under the new blanket Taehyung brought him, staining that as well. 

 

Jungkook was silent, then soft snoring came from the pile of fluff in the room. "…what the fuck?" Taehyung breathed softly, watching Jungkook suck his thumb as the smell of blood lulled him to sleep. 

 

- 

 

Jinyoung had a duty, and that duty was to clean out the smell of dead bodies from Taehyung's car. "What did you do?" 

 

"Please don't tell Dad." Taehyung begged, throwing out all the pillows that used to line the backseat. 

 

"Be honest with me Tae, did you kill someone?" Jinyoung said slowly, because it was midnight and Taehyung woke him up with a small speech about how he was the one he trusted the most to get the job done and not freak out about it. "If you did, I hope you burned the clothes you committed murder in and not bury them like an idiot." 

 

"I didn't kill anyone, but I can't tell you what I did." Taehyung said while he changed out of his clothes and took the pile to burn them in the furnace downstairs. He didn't know why there was a furnace in the basement but it was convenient since it was soundproofed and no one in the house would know it was burning if he started a fire. 

 

Jinyoung got out all his cleaning supplies and put on a mask. "I hope you didn't lie to me Taehyung." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to post regularly on my Tumblr that's been wasting away for God knows how long so come find me ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram


	15. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> My mom just cut my bangs short let's hope for the best lol ~ Also the cantonese movie 'Big Brother' was SO GOOD ~

SCENE STOLEN FROM THE CANTONESE MOVIE 'BIG BROTHER'. 

 

- 

 

Mark bowed slightly to the next man dressed in bling and tattoos and led him to the table reserved by another rich developer. They shouted greetings at each other and laughed along as they sat around a table surrounded by their gang members and escorts. Mark gave the twins a look that said to stay out of trouble. 

 

Mr Park was one of the richest importers of the country, but he was also involved in smuggling of drugs. Only his loonies get arrested each time and he still gets the money. Namjoon would be happy to get his hands on him. He was wearing a three-piece lilac suit that made his potbelly even bigger. He had greasy facial hair and all kinds of gold chains and rings on him. 

 

The person he was meeting with was a land developer that had the same dirty history as him, and a lot smarter. They had a small talk, in which Mr Park insisted that he had everything taken care of, then they proceeded to yell at the horse racing game on as if that helped. 

 

Mr Park dug out a cigar from a packet in his pocket and lighted it up with a golden lighter. He slammed the lighter onto the table and chugged down what was left of the soju with his buddies cheering him on. "Hey kid, get me another bottle!" Since Mark was busy tending to another table, Donghyuck took the cue and brought another bottle of soju up to the table, his eyes gleamed when they landed on the golden lighter. 

 

Mr Park turned back to the game and screamed along with the cronies at the table when the horse they've betted on won, because he probably poisoned another. He took deep drags from the thick cigar and the puffs of smoke were so bad the manager had to turn on the exhaust fan. 

 

That cigar was finished quite early and Mr Park threw the butt onto the carpeted floors before digging his heel into it. He then held another in between his lips and reached for his lighter - only to find it not there. 

 

Mr Park looked back at Donghyuck serving the land developer his champagne. 

 

As they were leaving, Mark was busy checking the stock with the kitchen staff as assistant manager so Jeno, Donghyuck and a couple other younger servers were standing at the doorway and bowing at the leaving customers. 

 

"Don't worry Mr Kim, everything is taken care of." Mr Park shared another laugh with the land developer before he left and he checked the restaurant to make sure all there's left were him and his buddies. He placed another cigar in his mouth and beckoned his gang. "Hey kid," Donghyuck looked up in mild confusion when Mr Park approached him, "light my cigar for me would you?" 

 

-

 

"You dare to steal from our boss?" Mr Park flicked his golden lighter once more before looking back at Donghyuck on the floor. "C'mon, squirm you insect!" Donghyuck tried to get out of the circle of men kicking and punching him but his attempts were in vain. 

 

"Stop! If you don't he's gonna die!" Jeno screamed as he grabbed one of the gang member's arm but he was shook off dismissively. "Hyung!" 

 

The guy holding Donghyuck by the neck was grinning at the moment, but not the next. He was forced to let Donghyuck breath when a kick came to his face. Mark managed to make everyone freeze on the spot when he intercepted the fight out of the blue. Mr Park closed his lighter. 

 

"What happened?" Mark asked calmly while Jeno dragged Donghyuck out of the puddle that was his blood. He didn't want to be George quite just yet. 

 

"Your dongsaeng there stole my gold lighter." Mr Park was intimidating when he stood up, mostly because of the buff men at his command. 

 

Mark wasted no time to grab a roughed up - but still conscious - Donghyuck and forced him down to his knees. "Hyung what are you doing?!" Jeno screamed and rushed to Donghyuck side just in time to see him cough up blood. 

 

"Apologize you idiot." Mark said, glaring down at Donghyuck. "Apologize to Mr Park." 

 

"I- I'm sorry… M- Mr- Mr Park…" Donghyuck managed to wheeze out an apology before he gasped and held onto Jeno for dear life. 

 

"Idiot." Mark muttered before bowing. "My apologies Mr Park, he's new here, I'll make sure it won't happen again." 

 

"It better not." Mr Park gave Donghyuck one last kick and grinned at Mark. "You should be more like your brother, pick your fights wisely." Mr Park shook Mark's hand and gave him a rather forced half-hug before he went off with his gang. 

 

"Idiot." Mark muttered once again, except this time quieter. "What the fuck were you thinking? What are we supposed to tell Mom if you lose a fucking arm?" 

 

Donghyuck wiped at the blood dripping down from his busted lip and glared at Mark. "We're late on rent." 

 

Mark rolled his eyes. "You think I don't know that?" Jeno was relief to find that Donghyuck only bit through the inside of his cheek. "Always steal something he has a lot of, and has no sentimental value for it." Donghyuck's eyes widened when Mark revealed a ruby ring and a golden chain in his hand. "We're going to the goldsmith's, then the clinic." 

 

- 

 

Spring Break was great. Yugyeom got his driver's license, Taehyung got into a fight with Bambam over the fact that he was there when Yugyeom got his first heat and Minie was just kinda there, in her weird shoes. Yugyeom was also very pleased to find out that he scored an A on the paper he wrote with Bambam. Then there was the Dance. 

 

"Do these jeans make my butt look big?" Yugyeom asked as he flashed his butt in the mirror. 

 

Rosé was currently in Yugyeom's room because he called about a 'fashion emergency' so she showed up like any other good friend would and was drowning in Yugyeom's insecurities. "You look fine." Rosé said for the nth time that evening. 

 

Yugyeom was currently in a plain white shirt with a scruffy denim short-sleeved jacket that had lots of sewn-ons. He also had these dark skinny jeans and a Gucci chain necklace with a pineapple cause why not. The only problem Rosé had with his outfit were his shoes. 

 

"Please ditch the shoes." Rosé said, eyeing the blinding neon that looked photoshopped on. 

 

"Yes." Yugyeom took off his shoes and shoved them into the dark corner of his closet. "But I can't go barefoot." 

 

"Just grab a plain pair of shoes." Rosé's suggestion was a pair of black Nikes, and Yugyeom put them on without question. 

 

"Now what?" Yugyeom asked. 

 

"Try to score a kiss before the night ends." Rosé smirked at the blush forming on Yugyeom's face. 

 

Yugyeom decided to drive them, because Rosé wanted to take aesthetic photos in his car. And also Youngjae hasn't seen his car yet. "Get up here date." Taehyung said jokingly while yanking Youngjae into the backseat. 

 

"Holy shit, it's better than Tae's car." Was the first thing Youngjae said when he entered. 

 

The Dance was the only night when the school allowed the students to were casual attire, so Yugyeom was less than surprised when he saw people dressed in fishnets and blowup t-rex costumes. "Hey." And he stopped breathing. 

 

Taemin greeted him with his blinding white smile and perfect teeth. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with an urban design, black ripped jeans with fishnets underneath, black leather shoes and a fingerless biker glove over one hand. "Hi." 

 

"So you four go have fun while I sit around and be a fifth-wheeler." Rosé put Yugyeom's hand in Taemin's and pushed them in the direction of the clearing. 

 

The Dance was held in the field, with a crappy stage and last-minute PA system installed. It was surrounded by food trucks and stalls the students set up until it formed a perfect circle. The students were walking around in the space illuminated by standup light boxes and some brought their own rubber blankets. 

 

"I bought you a drink." Taemin picked up the plastic cup from his blanket and handed it to Yugyeom, who took it and sat down at the edge of the blanket. 

 

"Thanks." Yugyeom was gonna blush the entire date. "So… is this a date?" 

 

"…if you want it to be." Taemin clicked his plastic cup with Yugyeom's and took a sip. "I totally want it to be but Taehyung might kill me." 

 

Yugyeom blushed even harder. "You would date me?" 

 

Taemin chuckled. "Like who wouldn't? You're so adorable and cute." Yugyeom's tail made an effort to cover his burning face. 

 

Yugyeom was gonna do it. Taemin's last statement just gave him more confidence than what he knew his body was capable of handling. "Can I hold your hand?" 

 

Taemin gave the adorably shy kitty in front of him a once over before grinning stupidly. "Of course." Then he laced their fingers together. 

 

"Okay, just holding hands, no kissing is allowed until Taehyung says so." Bambam perched his sunglasses on his hat and blocked their faces with a transparent file. 

 

"What the raspberry cream do you think you're doing?" Taemin looked a little annoyed, but then so was Yugyeom. "And why are you wearing sunglasses? The sun is setting." 

 

"For the aesthetic." Bambam replied. "And Taehyung and I have agreed to keep an eye on Yugyeom to make sure nothing happens to him." 

 

Bambam then set up a blanket right next to them and Lisa came over because she didn't bring a blanket. Then Jisoo also came over because she was wearing heels and did not expect the field to be this muddy. Taemin turned them so that their back was facing the annoying group but they ended up face to face with the principal and that's never a good time to kiss. 

 

"Bye!" Rosé waved all of them bye once they've decided to go home and it was late so Taehyung was driving because Yugyeom was getting sleepy. "Did you two kiss?" Rosé immediately asked once they were in the car. 

 

Yugyeom shot Taehyung a glare from the passenger's seat. "No, for obvious reasons." 

 

"Nope, you're not kissing anyone until you're, like, married." Taehyung stated. "Same goes for sex, get him tested before anything." 

 

"Ugh, Tae you're such a cock block!" Taehyung gasped at Yugyeom's choice of words. 

 

"Gyeomie, how could you?!" Taehyung exclaimed. 

 

Yugyeom crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up his cheeks. "It's just a kiss, calm down." 

 

"No! I made a promise to protect you until someone else can protect you so I'm fucking keeping it!" Yugyeom groaned in frustration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been people commenting about Jungkook's situation in the last chapter and might I say, bold assumptions have been made. One person got it correct, but all will be revealed in time ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	16. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Sorry I'm late again! I'm supposed to have this super important exam by the end of the year and the teachers and rushing and everything is on fire but I got sometime 'cause there's this thing going on tomorrow so here ya go ~

Youngjae was not looking forward to this, but life sucks. 

 

Youngjae had tried to hold it off for as long as possible but Jaebum was catching on. He knocked on the door situated in the middle of a dirty corridor and it clicked open. A young man around Jin's age dressed in a pink dress and yellow apron looked down at Youngjae curiously. "Um, hi, I'm not sure if this is the right house but I'm Mark's friend." Youngjae explained as the confused omega didn't look like he was expecting anybody. 

 

His handsome face lifted into a bright smile and he nodded. "You must be Youngjae! How nice to meet you! I'm Mark's mother, you can call me Mr Lee." Mr Lee then shook Youngjae's hand and led him inside. "Please, come in, and watch out for the Lego." 

 

Youngjae was surprised by the apartment. Mark's family probably consists of seven people, but the apartment only had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The TV and couch from the living room looked like they were left here by the old owner and there was no dining room, only a small kitchen unit. 

 

"Please have a seat, Mark and the twins are at work but they'll be back soon." Mr Lee led Youngjae into the living room and a boy about eight years old was playing Lego on the carpet. "Jaemin, we have a guest." 

 

The little boy looked up with his adorable big eyes and the face of absolute innocence. "Hello, I'm Lee Jaemin, what's your name?" 

 

"I'm Choi Youngjae, you can call me Youngjae." Youngjae sat down on the floor next to him and felt a small smile tugging at his lips. "What'ca building?" 

 

"A spaceship!" Jaemin cheered and picked up the half-done spaceship before putting it down again. "Mark hyung said that I have to be patient to finish it, or else it'll break apart." 

 

The apartment may be small, but it was ridiculously clean. So clean it made Youngjae felt guilty about not wearing socks. "I like your socks." Youngjae commented, smiling lovingly when Jaemin grabbed his feet cutely. 

 

"Thanks, Mark hyung got them for me." Jaemin pronounced every word separately and it was almost too adorable for Youngjae to handle. "Why aren't you wearing socks?" 

 

Youngjae shrugged, mostly because he didn't know how to answer that. "Why do you wear socks?" 

 

"I'm allergic." Jaemin said. "To a lot of stuff. We have a list." Jaemin made a gesture to Youngjae to wait for him as he skipped over to the fridge to get a piece of paper. It was a doctor's note and it was long. "I also have asthma so I can't go out often." 

 

Youngjae nodded in acknowledgement and asked if he can help with his spaceship. Jaemin said yes and the two started playing with Legos. It was a while before the door sounded again and Mark came in with the twins following behind him. "Mom, we're home!" Mark announced as he took off his shoes. "Here's my paycheck." 

 

Mr Lee gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and took the envelope from his outstretched hand. Mark didn't notice Youngjae yet as he threw his keys and wallet into a shallow bowl by the door. "There's 3500, I got a bonus." Mark stated before stepping aside to let the twins in. 

 

"We got 2000." The twins said in unison, which never ceases to be creepy to Youngjae. "Each." Jeno added helpfully. 

 

"Oh shit." 

 

Donghyuck was the first to connect eyes with Youngjae and said something he probably shouldn't have. "Donghyuck hyung said a bad word!" Jaemin shrieked and pointed a finger at Donghyuck exchanging worried glances with Mark. 

 

"I thought your pay-" Youngjae was silenced by a look of pure murder on Mark's face. "…y'know what, it's nothing." 

 

"Scrub your mouth clean." Mr Lee said with a glare. 

 

Mark's murder face melted away when he saw Jaemin. "Guess what I got you?" Mark grinned, shaking the plastic bag in his hand. 

 

Jaemin scrambled over the Lego pieces and hugged Mark's leg. "Is it candy? No, is it fries?" 

 

"It's sugar cane juice but close." Mark handed the plastic cup to Jaemin and he cheered, taking a large slurp out of it. "Not too much, it's not dinner time yet." 

 

Jaemin nodded and went ahead to put the cup in the fridge. "I thought he couldn't consume sugar?" Youngjae checked the list Jaemin left him. 

 

"Refined sugar." Mark corrected and went into one of the rooms. "I'm taking a shower!" 

 

Mr Lee followed him inside and closed the door behind them. "Mark…" 

 

"Keep the money Mom, I don't need it." Mark said before Lee Taeyong could get another word out. 

 

"You should get yourself a new phone, or something you kids like." Taeyong said gently. "I don't want you to waste your youth taking up my responsibility." 

 

"It's okay Mom, it's not that big of a deal." Mark picked out his towel and clothes before trying to escape the confinement Taeyong had on him. 

 

"I love you three, you know that, right?" Taeyong said, smoothing his blonde hair down. "Not any less than Jaemin or Jisung." 

 

Mark nodded and smiled. "I know." 

 

Jeno _was_ playing with Jaemin, but he jumped up before Youngjae even registered what sound that was. Jeno rushed into the master's bedroom and picked his baby brother up from the crib. Jisung just woke up from his nap and it was obvious that he was hungry. Jeno rushed into the kitchen and skillfully prepared the baby formula while rocking Jisung in his other arm. 

 

Jisung took the bottle from Jeno and quietly sucked on the nipple, easily satisfied. "Jisung is awake!" Jaemin announced and jumped over to see the baby. "What's wrong with his hair?" 

 

Jeno puffed up the flat side of Jisung's hair. "He slept on that side, so it's squished." 

 

"'Squished'…" Jaemin repeated the word under his breath as he made his way back to the living room. 

 

"Okay Jaemin, time to keep your Legos away, it's dinner time." Donghyuck said, standing up and picking up the pieces of Lego he deemed dangerous. 

 

After they've cleaned up the living room, the door rang again. Mark had just came out of the bathroom and opened the door. A tall man stood before him. He has long bangs parted at the side and was so tall he reached up to the ceiling of the small apartment. He looked princely, but his posture was relaxed and rather calm. 

 

He smiled sheepishly as Mark rolled his eyes. "Sorry Mark, I forgot my keys again." 

 

"Whatever." Mark mumbled and let the newcomer in. 

 

The man entered and noticed Youngjae almost at once. "Hello, you must be Mark's friend, I'm his stepdad, just call me Johnny." He shook Youngjae's hand firmly and Youngjae returned a nod. 

 

Johnny went ahead to look for Taeyong in the kitchen and bumped into him halfway there. "Welcome home." Taeyong greeted, placing a small peck on his lips. 

 

"Ew!" Jaemin screamed, running past his parents. "Mom and Dad are kissing!" 

 

"Don't slip you little rascal." Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin by the waist and brought him back to the small coffee table in the living room while Jeno and Mark helped Taeyong bring out the dishes. 

 

They all sat around the coffee table and Youngjae was looking around awkwardly while everyone was waiting for Taeyong to sit down so they could start eating. Taeyong finally secured Jisung in his baby chair and clapped once for them to start eating. 

 

"Sorry about the dishes Youngjae, Jaemin can't eat chicken or dairy products." Taeyong gestured to the lack of variety in the dishes as he placed a piece of cod in Youngjae's bowl. 

 

"It's fine Mr Lee." 

 

"So how's school kids?" Johnny asked in a very fatherly manner. All three of them answered 'meh' and continued with their food. "Must suck then." 

 

Youngjae took note of how they ate. Taeyong and Johnny were almost always preoccupied with Jisung; Mark was almost always preoccupied with Jaemin; Donghyuck and Jeno were exchanging weird gazes before smiling like they understood each other; Youngjae thinks they're talking about his Iron Man sweater. 

 

After dinner, Donghyuck and Jeno invited him into their room. Youngjae's guts told him not to fall for their disarming smiles, but he entered anyway. He didn't want to seem rude in front of Mr Lee. 

 

The twins shared their room with Mark and Jaemin. There were two pairs of bunk beds, one was messy and had clothes thrown over the frame, the other was different. The top was slightly messy with a neatly ironed school uniform hanging at the side, the bottom was ridiculously clean once again, had the blankets and pillows stacked neatly and a poster of Shine pasted on the underside of the top bunk. 

 

"You like Shine?" Youngjae asked, inspecting the poster taped to the bed and a couple of cheap posters here and there. 

 

The twins shook their heads and jabbed their thumb at Jaemin, who was glowing at the mention of Shine. "Don't you think they're super cool?" Jaemin asked, jumping in excitement. The looks on the twins' faces were telling Youngjae to nod. 

 

"He loves their songs." Mark commented, easily lifting himself onto the top bunk. 

 

Jaemin nodded, but looked kinda sad afterwards. "But I can never go to their concert, I can't breath in crowds." 

 

"And the smog is getting worse." Mar reminded him. "And it's spring time, your pollen allergy will get worse." 

 

Youngjae petted Jaemin's head when he looked down in disappointment. "Hey, you shouldn't give up yet, you could go when you grow up." 

 

Jaemin's face broke out into a smile and he nodded firmly. "Maybe I can." 

 

Mark shook his head and turned on his reading lamp. He brought out his homework and started doing it. If he fails Algebra again, he has to go to Summer School. He has work. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Math." Mark answered shortly. "Get down before you hurt yourself Choi." 

 

"Hey, I know how to do this question." Youngjae pointed at the question Mark left empty. "Yugyeom taught me once." 

 

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Then get up and teach me." 

 

Youngjae climbed onto the bed and started explaining. Mark never thought he would be grateful for Choi Youngjae. 

 

- 

 

Mark never thought his little brother had the ability and cuteness to win over, not only Youngjae, but Taehyung. Mark adjusted Jaemin's mask and showed their backstage passes to the security guard. It was late and way past Jaemin's bedtime, but the kid looked like he had so much energy he was gonna explode. 

 

They followed a crew member down the complicated corridors and she stopped in front of a dressing room. She knocked and poked her head in to inform the people inside of their presence. 

 

"Mark hyung, am I really going to meet Shine?" Jaemin asked nervously. 

 

"Of course." If he didn't, Mark will kill Youngjae, then Taehyung. 

 

"Okay, you can go in now." The crew member nodded and let them through. 

 

Mark let Jaemin push open the door and he stopped. The three girls inside smiled gently at him but creased their eyebrows in worry when he didn't respond. "Would you like me to-" Jaemin nodded and hid behind Mark's legs. 

 

Mark waddled inside with much difficulty and managed an awkward smile at the girls. "Um, hi, I'm Mark and this is Jaemin, my little brother. He's a big fan of yours." 

 

The leader, who from Jaemin's nightly gushing Mark could identify as Kimberly Marie - a American-Chinese whose mix tapes Mark had to hide from Jaemin because of the curse words and inappropriate stripping - approached them and kneeled down to Jaemin's height. Jaemin let out a squeak and grabbed Mark's jeans tighter than he had to. 

 

"Hello Jaemin, I'm Kimberly." Kimberly held out a hand and Jaemin shook it timidly. 

 

"I know." Jaemin said quietly. 

 

Mark had to crouch down and take out the only poster Jaemin had of them from his backpack. "Do you wanna give them the poster?" 

 

Jaemin nodded. He took the poster and held it in front of him. "Can I- Can I get your autograph?" 

 

Jaemin's ultimate bias, Rinny Tan - a Chinese with the most beautiful voice in the world - in Jaemin's opinion - signed the poster as did the other two and gave it back to Jaemin. "So we heard from Taehyung that you didn't have a light stick." Rinny pouted playfully and Jaemin started sweating. "So we got you one." 

 

Rinny shook the box in front of Jaemin and he absolutely glowed. "Oh my god thank you!" Jaemin squealed and Rinny opened her arms for a hug. "Can I… hug?" 

 

"Of course." Jaemin jumped into his idol's arms and waved the box at Mark, who smiled warmly. 

 

"He's adorable." Kimberly commented as Jaemin gushed over his signed poster with Rinny. 

 

"You should write an album without curse words, he's starting to question why he can't watch your music videos." Mark said, because he wasn't interested in them, he was only here for his brother. 

 

Kimberly smirked and let out a laugh. "I do what I want." 

 

Mark smirked, not just because he was amused, also because she just used the title of her third mini album as a pun. 

 

Mark never thought he would despise Choi Youngjae less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never judge a book by its cover; always judge a person's action by the reason. 
> 
> Wow, so deep lol ~
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	17. Talent Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> You might notice that I squeezed in a lot of random shit in this chapter, I swear it's for plot ~

Yugyeom was sweating. "You'll be fine." Taemin said in an attempt to calm him. 

 

Yugyeom's face was caked full of makeup and he was wearing a loose black long-sleeve with a black jacket and black jeans. Taemin had similar makeup on but his outfit was a white version of Yugyeom's. Taemin made a face when the material arts club walked by them. 

 

Yugyeom returned Sicheng's shy wave. Winwin was nice, but Jun was a brat. "We'll be fine." Yugyeom said once again, for his sake. 

 

"Next up we have the handsome Prince V with his original song, Singularity." Dino announced in a mocking serious voice and the crowd clapped for Taehyung. Yugyeom was next and he was not feeling too great. 

 

"You'll be fine." Taemin repeated, petting his head. 

 

Taehyung's song finished far too soon for Yugyeom's liking and it was their turn. "Good luck." Taehyung gave Yugyeom a tight hug before making his way to find their family in the audience. 

 

- 

 

"Oh, it's Gyeomie!" Minie whispered excitedly as the lights hit Yugyeom and Taemin's figure in the middle of the stage. 

 

Taehyung got there just in time and took a seat beside his grandparents. "Our Gyeomie is so handsome." Grandma gushed. "You did good too sweetie." 

 

Taehyung nodded in response and focused on the performance. Taehyung wasn't really into the dance, but he was silently cursing every time Taemin got too close to Yugyeom or touched him in any way Taehyung deemed inappropriate. Which was a lot of ways. Taehyung didn't like Taemin that much anymore. The alpha irked him whenever he was in his sight. That was probably his problem. 

 

So Taehyung started noticing the little things. 

 

Taemin doesn't drink tea, but he carried around tea bags and gave them to some students on the way home. The way he looked at Yugyeom might seem innocent to anyone else, but he liked holding onto his waist, ever since Yugyeom allowed it. He also stared at the security cameras for far too long than what Taehyung was comfortable with. 

 

The performance ended and the dancers all gave a bow, with Yugyeom and Taemin in the centre. They exited to the backstage and Yugyeom proceeded to head to the dressing room to change. And Taemin followed him inside. 

 

"That was awesome!" Taemin cheered. "You did awesome Gyeomie!" 

 

Yugyeom chuckled shyly at Taemin's endless enthusiasm. "Thanks." 

 

"Hey," Yugyeom turned to face Taemin but found his face closer than what was needed, but he wasn't complaining, "can I kiss you?" Yugyeom swallowed and Taemin frowned, seeing his hesitation. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna be weird but-" 

 

"Yes." 

 

Taemin's eyes widened at Yugyeom's quiet voice and his face broke out into a smile directly after. His arm snaked around Yugyeom's waist and Yugyeom's eyes fluttered shut. 

 

"Not on my fucking watch." 

 

Yugyeom and Taemin kissed Bambam's fucking hand. "Oh my god what the blueberry sprinkle dude?" Taemin flinched backwards and made a face of disgust. "Did you wash that?" 

 

"No." Bambam answered plainly. "No kissing until you're married, or until Taehyung says so. Lisa is going to kill me if anything happens to you." 

 

Yugyeom groaned and knocked his head against the wall beside him. Only his head landed on Bambam's soft hand instead of the painful wall. "Fudge." 

 

- 

 

"And first place goes to the material arts club!" Dino announced. 

 

The dance club was already standing at second place, and Taehyung at third. Taemin pouted cutely as the material arts club passed them. "Next year… there is no next year." 

 

Taemin was gonna graduate, and Yugyeom knew how much he wanted to win this. "Hey, you still have the scholarship to university, that's something." That was Yugyeom's attempt at comforting him. 

 

Yugyeom and Taehyung got a big congratulatory hug from their grandpa and they were whisked off to a restaurant for a family dinner immediately after. "Congratulations!" Jin gave both of them a big kiss on the cheek. "You both did great lovelies." 

 

Namjoon arranged for Mark to set up curtains over the windows to keep the paparazzi out. "Nice job guys, you really nailed it this time Tae." Namjoon ruffled Taehyung's hair and gave Yugyeom a small kiss on the top of his head. "You did great, not bad for a first time." 

 

Jin smiled warmly. "Okay, let's eat!" 

 

"Food!" Minie shouted her war cry and Taehyung echoed after her. 

 

- 

 

Of course Taemin graduated as valedictorian. He's always at the top. If he fell anywhere less of that, he'll feel worthless. 

 

Taemin was smiling when he received his certificate. He could see Yugyeom sitting beside a very grumpy Taehyung in the crowd, waving at him in that adorable way he does. Then Taehyung forces his hand down and glared at Taemin. Taemin stuck his tongue out playfully. 

 

Taehyung made a horrified face and then a look of utter betrayal. He then crossed his arms over his chest and puffed up his cheeks childishly. Yugyeom shook his head at his brother's antics. 

 

Taemin had to give a speech, a short speech. When they say short speech they mean a speech just enough to make people doze off but not enough to make them actually fall asleep. It also had to include at least two similes, three proverbs and beautifully written sentences with a wide range of bombastic vocabulary. Taemin said whip this frozen lime yogurt. 

 

"I'm eighteen and I don't need to take orders from you anymore." Taemin looked Mr Park Jeongsu in the eye and spoke into the microphone, evoking a whole auditorium of cheers. 

 

Jeongsu shook his head as Taemin threw his hands up and walked off the stage. "Teenagers…" 

 

Taemin and the rest of the seniors, including Jisoo, did a hat toss for the video and then headed off to the chicken place nearby because they finally don't care enough to walk out on the teachers. "Gyeomie!" Yugyeom reached for Taemin's hug but Taehyung butted in last minute and replaced him in Taemin's arms. "…problem?" 

 

"No hugging, especially on my watch." Taehyung glared over at Yugyeom while he secured his arms around Taemin's waist. 

 

"…okay…" Taemin removed himself from Taehyung and smiled down at Yugyeom. "Hey." 

 

"Hi." 

 

Taemin was going to Flourish College after this, following in his idol's footsteps. That means Yugyeom wasn't going to see him as often and he really didn't know what they were. "So… are we like…" Yugyeom struggled to get the word out of his mouth with Taehyung angrily bitting into his chicken. 

 

"Boyfriends?" Taemin supplied, making Taehyung choke. "Before Taehyung can say anything about it, yes, I would love to be your boyfriend." 

 

Bambam raised an eyebrow and looked over at Taehyung for further instructions, only to find him coughing his lungs out. Yugyeom blushed like he always does and looked away. "I mean, yeah… I would-" 

 

"Nope, no, na-ah." Taehyung refused this bullshit going down right in front of his salad. "No, Yugyeom is not allowed to date yet." 

 

"You're not the boss of me." Yugyeom argued like a teenager on pills. 

 

"But Dad is and I'm his heir and technically it's the same thing." Taehyung returned, looking from Taemin to Yugyeom. 

 

They had to leave soon, and while Taehyung was bidding Jisoo goodbye and good luck, Taemin snuck beside Yugyeom and pressed his lips against his earlobe. "Call me tonight _Juliet_." Yugyeom should stop blushing so hard, it's not good for his health. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how people say 'age doesn't matter' when two 14-year-olds are dating and I'm sure y'all are in middle school and high school so let me tell you this: Romeo and Juliet were around 15 and 14 years old when they got married, don't let people convince you 'age doesn't matter' when you start dating because 6 people died in Romeo and Juliet, including themselves. Just saying. If you love each other you can wait until y'all 16 or even 21. Ya know, when you're more emotionally stable. As a teenager myself, I can tell you that we (or at least I) am not made to juggle this many emotional responsibilities without having a midlife crisis at 17. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	18. Tails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So this chapter is suppose to answer all your questions about hybrids in the last work. If the birthrate is increasing, why haven't we seen any other hybrids than Samuel and Yugyeom? Why are these two literally the only hybrids Ive ever introduced? Why do hybrids feel like an idea I simply thought up halfway into the story? Everything will be explained in due time ~

Bambam normally wasn't at the supermarket because his ass likes to be home on the couch. But they did a coin flip and he just had to choose tails so he was here, trying to fit all of the fruits and veggies Lisa forced him to buy into the compartment of his motorcycle. 

 

Bambam grunted and threw his hands up before slamming the seat down, successfully locking it in place. He basked in his victory and climbed onto the motorcycle, and his eyes landed on Yugyeom coming out of a café. 

 

He was dressed nice, nicer than what Bambam cared to admit, and his car was there, but no Taehyung. Yugyeom flashed someone a bright smile and nodded, then Lee Taemin appeared next to him and led him to the car. 

 

"I think the fuck not." Bambam muttered before parking his motorcycle and sneaking up on the couple's date. 

 

Taemin grinned and petted Yugyeom between the ears. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." 

 

"Shut up." Yugyeom punched Taemin's shoulder lightly and looked away. 

 

Bambam was going to intercept, because he had approval from the prince himself, but he froze next. 

 

Taemin gently took Yugyeom's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Yugyeom showed no to negative resistance at that, leaning in on his tiptoes. It was short and sweet and Bambam felt sick. When they finally pulled away, Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something but he was ever so rudely cut off. 

 

"Hey!" Taemin shouted when a man grabbed his backpack and took off with it. "Gyeomie!" Yugyeom apparently also took off after him. "The broccoli jelly?" And Bambam took off after him. 

 

"Yugyeom stop!" Bambam shouted in an attempt to slow him down. 

 

_I can do this._ It was so easy for Yugyeom to retrieve that backpack, but every time he got close the thief got further. He was tall, hooded, dirty jeans, barely usable trainers and fast legs, Yugyeom thought he could catch up to him no problem, but he's starting to regret that decision. 

 

"Kim Yugyeom!" Yugyeom didn't notice it, but Bambam did. He did it once. Yugyeom ran through an old dark alleyway and a gate made of scrap metal fell down, cutting Bambam off from Yugyeom. "Crap." 

 

Yugyeom braked and looked over his shoulder, only to see a wall instead of who he thought was Bambam. "Bambam?" 

 

"You little kitty don't know what's good for you." The man he was chasing panted and growled, throwing the bag onto the dirt floor. "This isn't worth your time or effort so why try?! Are you so stupid?!" 

 

Yugyeom took a step back cautiously and looked around him. He was stuck in an alleyway between two apartment buildings, the only way out was past the thief. The other way was locked shut. "…I just wanted to get the backpack back…" Yugyeom answered softly. "It's not yours…" 

 

The man laughed. "Stupid kitty, you people never learn." 

 

The man peeled his hood off and Yugyeom gaped. A pair of wolf ears, larger than his own, stood up tall and alerted on the man's head. It was grey amongst the man's black hair, but it laid down flat once he sniffed out Yugyeom's scent, almost disappearing under his hair. 

 

"You'll never understand." He growled and jabbed his head. A small boy opened the small side door on the metal gate and Bambam ran in. 

 

"The fuck you think you're doing?! You could have been killed!" Bambam came in screaming. "It's a bag, leave it!" 

 

Yugyeom wasn't listening. "You're… like me..?" 

 

"Yeah kid, like you only dirty and poor and smart." The wolf hybrid smelled of weak alpha, almost beta. "Now get lost." 

 

Yugyeom turned to Bambam as if to say 'do you see that' but caught onto the young boy retreating instead. "Oh my god wait!" 

 

The boy ran into the man's waiting arms and hid behind his back. "Did I fucking shutter? Get lost!" The wolf now bared his teeth, and Yugyeom was not done. 

 

He has never seen another hybrid in school, he only knew Samuel and that was it. He has barely seen a hybrid walking on the streets. The little boy peeked out from behind his protecter and his fox ears twitched. "…are you hungry?" 

 

"Yugyeom this is not the time to be feeding stray dogs, he looks like he would kill you if I weren't here." Bambam snapped. He was getting a little impatient with Yugyeom and that doesn't happen often. "Thank you for not harming him, we'll just go now." Bambam tugged on Yugyeom's wrist but he didn't respond. "What?" 

 

"Dogs?" The wolf hybrid let out a humorless laugh and picked up the backpack, turning around and walking off. "Been called worse." 

 

- 

 

_Joshua hated the rain, especially the ones with thunderstorms._

 

_"Stay!" His hand was thrown down by the one he trusted most and it hurt, it hurt so bad. "Don't follow!" He brings a bad omen, he is a bad omen._

 

_He was a child, he did not deserve this, but his village chief thought otherwise. If he grew up he would hurt them, he said, he was a savage, he must be rid of._

 

_And so he was._

 

_By his own mother, in the pouring rain._

 

_Joshua flinched and curled up into a ball when thunder roared, fear inflicted in his eyes. A few more lightning strikes and that fear manifested into anger. The puddle he was sitting in was dyed blood red._

 

- 

 

Joshua gasped and tried to breath through the memory. He flinched and looked out of the box he was situated in. It was pouring. He jumped when another thunder roared and a soft grunt came from his side. 

 

Joshua had positioned the box so that the only opening would face the wall of the alleyway, and it was perfectly tucked under the stairs of the fire escape. The winds blew, but if Joshua laid on his side, his built would completely block the cold winds from reaching Chenle. 

 

He found the child in a box on the steps to a dog shelter years ago. He could barely speak. Joshua was disgusted at the way the parents thought they could just abandoned him like a puppy with a name and no identification, then left for China. He took him in and suddenly, Joshua wasn't important anymore. Chenle was important now, he was so important that Joshua would steal to fill their stomachs. 

 

Then Joshua tried raising him. He was doing an absolutely shitty job. 

 

"Sorry little one." Joshua mumbled sleepily as Chenle hugged his arm, barely conscious. Chenle's bushy tail wrapped around him like a blanket and Joshua wished he could do that. Then remembered he didn't have a tail. 

 

- 

 

It's easy to hide your ears once you get used to it. That's what everyone does. They hide their differences in hopes of not getting bullies, not getting beaten up, not losing their only job. Joshua was no different. 

 

He has a day job, then he takes Chenle to the public pool to take showers then to the library in his effort to teach him Chinese. Joshua tries, and sometimes he feels that it's not enough, but Chenle would smile and laugh and do something cute and everything's okay again. 

 

"Say that again you punk!" 

 

Joshua shoved a city boy who looked like he's never gotten into a fight before up a wall with his hands fisted in his collar and eyes burning with rage. "I dare you!" 

 

"Hyung!" Chenle tugged at Joshua's pants but he kicks him away gently. 

 

"Don't get into this little one." Joshua said, eyes mellowing out just ever so slightly. 

 

"You stupid dogs should be in the pound!" Oh, he did not just say that. "You people spread diseases!" And he did not just say _that_. 

 

Joshua threw him down and threw punches at his face, his body weight holding him down. Chenle shrieked when the boy's parents showed up and screamed at Joshua to stop. Joshua knocked the boy's head into the cement floor and his hood fell off. 

 

"Call the police! A crazed dog is trying to kill my son!" The mother yelled. "He might bite him!" 

 

Chenle grabbed Joshua's arm and stopped him from continuing to beat the shit out of the ungrateful bastard. "Hyung, police!" 

 

Then Joshua remembered, Chenle's more important. Joshua threw the boy down one last time and picked up Chenle with one hand. He ran for it once Chenle secured his arms around his neck. Joshua never gets beat up anymore these days, but he might beat himself up if he ever gets Chenle hurt. 

 

Joshua's back at their makeshift home and he sits down on the old pillow, Chenle sniffling on his shoulder. "…what's wrong, little one?" 

 

"Scary…" Chenle cried softly. "Hyung was scary…" 

 

Joshua cradled Chenle against his chest and sighed. "Hyung is sorry." 

 

"I found him!" 

 

Joshua tensed up. because he thought it was the cops. He relaxed and rolled his eyes when he saw the rich cat hybrid with the fancy Mercedes from last week kneeling down to look at them. "What do you want?" 

 

Yugyeom smiled and Samuel rushed over to his side. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom took a breather and reconsidered his position. Then he realized he was the son of the most powerful pack leader there is, he was rich. So he asked his appa how to start a foundation. 

 

Joshua was shocked when he entered the facility Yugyeom led him to. "You built this in one week?!" 

 

"It was already here." Yugyeom clarified as he led Joshua through the huge building with metal floors that shone in the light. "It was supposed to be a luxurious condominium but I got Father to buy it down to start a shelter for homeless underage hybrids." 

 

Joshua hesitated a bit when he saw the huge sign built on the wall behind the reception desk. It carved out 'Tails Foundation' in elegant cursive, and Yugyeom's name was at the edge of it, barely noticeable. 

 

"We have housing facilities, free meals, classes for young children and offer scholarships to colleges." Yugyeom gave Joshua a pamphlet and he cocked his head to one side. 

 

"Sorry, I can't read." Joshua attempted to return the pamphlet but Yugyeom insisted. 

 

"We have a variety of classes, ranging from acrobatics to foreign languages." Yugyeom pushed open the door to the gymnasium and it was already occupied with some teenagers and several groups of young hybrids. "I got my friends to teach the classes in exchange for extra credits in Social Studies." 

 

Sicheng caught Yugyeom entering the gymnasium with a tall alpha holding a small child, so he went to say hi. "Hello." His Korean wasn't good, but he tries. "I'm Sicheng. You can call me Winwin." 

 

Joshua's ears perked up at his thick Chinese accent and the small group of foreign hybrids he was leading. "I'm interested." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albinism is a huge problem in South Korea. Those who watch Hello Counselor would know that albino people, even children, are discriminated against and even assumed as disable as some way. They're also very fucking rude to them and take pictures of them without their permission. It's a genetic disorder, there's literally nothing wrong with them, mind your own fucking business. This applies to people with tattoos, piercings and homosexual people. 
> 
> Okay story time ~ There was this exchange student in my class and I was totally waiting for her to say something homophobic and then come out to her (because I'm extra like that) but my friend accidentally outed me (it's okay, no big deal) but then, she revealed her true colors right the fuck away. 
> 
> "I wouldn't be comfortable around a female friend who likes girls because I'm afraid they would think I like them" 
> 
> Excuse me miss where did you get the fucking confidence? Keep in mind that I expressed zero (0) interest in her and only said she was pretty (I'm not interested not blind) once and she has the fucking nerve. And she dare ask me "If you don't have anyone you like, how do you know you're bi?" You've never had a boyfriend, how do you know you're straight? I ain't telling someone who I just met 3 days ago about the straightest girl in my class who smiles like the fucking sun and has hands I want to hold while I spoon her. 
> 
> Girl, dude, BUDDY, I just said I'm bi, accept it and move on with that book you were talking about. And then she said something which low-key assumes ace people don't exist. Like, what even the fuck? Then when we tried to educate her she just keeps talking over us like ???
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	19. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I might have had a minor breakdown over math, the usual ~

"You did _what_?!" 

 

Namjoon flinched at Jin's scream and hide himself behind the blanket. "Before you say anything, let me explain myself." Namjoon was rather surprised when Jin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, waiting rather impatiently. "…he asked." 

 

"He _asked_!" Jin threw a pillow at Namjoon and fumed with anger. "You can't just give our son a whole condominium building for him to manage, permission to use extra credits to pay his friends, fucking Samuel and a whole fucking squad of police officers just because he _asked_!" 

 

"…he said please." 

 

Yugyeom flinched outside the door to his parents' bedroom when Jin let out a furious shriek and probably pointed his finger at the door and threatened to make Namjoon sleep on the couch to think about what he has done. Yugyeom knocked softly on the door and the room quiet down. 

 

"Yes?" Yugyeom pushed open the door and poked his head in. "I'm sorry sweetie did we wake you?" 

 

"I had a nightmare." Yugyeom made the best puppy eyes he had and Jin melted. "Can I sleep with you, appa?" 

 

Jin sighed and gave Namjoon a glare that said: 'This isn't over' before beckoning Yugyeom over. "Of course Gyeomie." 

 

Yugyeom climbed in between his parents and snuggled into the fluffy pillows. He faced Namjoon and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Yugyeom mouthed silently before closing his eyes to go to sleep. 

 

Namjoon gently ran his thumb over Yugyeom's jaw and kissed his forehead. "That's my boy." 

 

"You better go to sleep before I change my mind." Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut and made no sound. 

 

- 

 

Bambam gave Lucas a high five and climbed into Yuta's old mini van. Yuta was driving, so Bambam let out a sigh of relief. "My driving skills aren't that bad." 

 

"They are Mark, they are." Bambam said as he made himself comfortable in his seat. The twins were shoved to the very back and they were whispering and giggling about something. "And what did you two smoke?" 

 

Yuta narrowed his eyes and the car picked up speed. "Shut up before I throw you two off." 

 

Donghyuck snickered and Jeno laughed. "Yuta hyung has a crush!" 

 

"Immature brats." Yuta mumbled. 

 

Bambam smirked. "So who's the new brother-in-law?" 

 

"Shut up." Yuta blushed visibly and elbowed a smirking Mark in the ribs. 

 

"It's the shy Chinese kid from the material arts club." Lucas supplied and Yuta was this close to throwing these kids on the sidewalk and speeding off. 

 

"Sicheng?" Bambam smirked victoriously. He did not know that was Yuta's type. "The kid did a wicked split, must be fun fucking him." 

 

Bambam knew he said something wrong when Yuta suddenly stepped on the brake and everyone flew forward. Yuta had stopped the mini van and unlocked the door. "Nobody, fucking _nobody_ talks about Winwin like that, _is that clear_?" Yuta's eyes held a fire, a fire that told Bambam not to fuck with him. "Or get off the van and walk yourself to the arcade." 

 

The twins held onto their seatbelt for dear life and nodded, scared that Yuta would drag them out if he has to. Yuta took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, locking the door back and continuing the drive in a newfound silence. 

 

They arrived at the arcade in one piece - thankfully - and Mark and the twins made their way to a comic book store to work their shift. It was summer so they took up extra jobs with their extra time. The comic book store was boring anyway. 

 

Yuta got his coins and insert them into a Japanese drumming game. Bambam got himself just two coins for the dance machine. Lucas got himself a hotdog. 

 

Bambam jumped on the tile because the machine was old and the sensors were a little wacky. He tried his hardest to slam his heel into it but it's pretty useless. He got a B though. 

 

"Hello." Bambam turned at the tap of the shoulder. "Bambam, right?" 

 

"Oh hey Sicheng." Bambam smirked and looked over his shoulder, seeing Yuta still preoccupied with his drums. "What'ca doing?" 

 

"Dance game." Sicheng pointed at the machine and smiled brightly. "Play together?" 

 

"Cool." Bambam waited for Sicheng to insert the coins and let him choose a song. He chose a Chinese song that Bambam obviously could not understand and played it. It was a little slow and very pink. There were three boys in the background as Bambam tried to keep up with the rhythm. Sicheng obviously had experience with the song and Bambam's score dragged them down to a C. "Sorry." 

 

Sicheng waved him off and was gonna insert some more coins but Bambam stopped him. "Wait." Sicheng nodded in response and Bambam rushed off to drag Yuta from his game to the dance machine. 

 

"What the-" Yuta stopped himself when Bambam positioned him in front of Sicheng. "Hi." 

 

"Yuta-senpai!" Sicheng smiled even wider and looked pleasantly surprised. 

 

"Just Yuta's fine." Yuta waved off Bambam's weird gaze. "So why did you drag me here?" 

 

"An opportunity presented itself." Bambam fished out Yuta's coins from his pocket and quickly chose a song before Yuta could have second thoughts. "Good luck." 

 

Yuta's face flushed an almost angry red when Sicheng dragged him over because the game was about to start. Bambam skipped off and joined Lucas at the tables. "Pretty cool what you did there." 

 

"I know, I'm awesome." Bambam sighed in all his fabulousness and leaned against the backrest of the chair he was sitting on. "Motherfucker ahead." 

 

Lucas put down his half eaten hotdog and stood up menacingly to greet three boys with pockets filled with coins. "The aliens are still here." The leader said, voice full of disgust. 

 

"The lazy ass bitches are still here." The leader's face flushed a bright pink when Lucas countered him easily. "What do you want?" 

 

"To flaunt." The boy checked his new watch and grinned. "My father got me a new watch. It's Gucci." Bambam tried, but he still burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at, immigrant?" 

 

"Fucking Gucci." Bambam snorted and slapped his knee. "You probably have never made a fucking cent in your life and you're here flaunting about your father's money? That's your father's pride not yours you motherfucker." 

 

The leader scoffed. "And what do you have? A hot sister?" 

 

Bambam almost punched him. Yeah, a hot sister who raised their family brand from the ground, who got offers everywhere and anywhere, who made sure he didn't end up in jail, who loved him even though he wouldn't blame her if she disowned him. Yeah, that beautiful sister reduced to a pretty face. 

 

"Don't get yourself into more trouble because of them." Bambam placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder. "They're not worth it." They walked away. 

 

People will say what they want, but Bambam won't forget about who NCT were. Misfits. And they don't plan on changing or hiding to fit in. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom smiled awkwardly when he was caught leaving the house by none other than Min Yoongi. "And where are you going?" Yoongi asked, calmly shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't think you're allowed to leave the house this late at night." 

 

Yugyeom chuckled nervously and fiddled with his thumbs. "Well, nice to see you again Uncle Yoongi, my favorite uncle on this planet and in the universe, how are you doing?" 

 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "Your appa did a better job than you." Yoongi fished out his wallet and looked through the card holders to find a sticker. "20 minutes. If you don't come home in 20 minutes, I will come find you. And if I find anyone fucking you, I don't care how much you think you love that person, a bastard's gon' die." 

 

Yugyeom nodded obediently and let Yoongi stick the sticker onto his shoulder. "Thank you Uncle Yoongi, I owe you one." 

 

"Yes you fucking do." 

 

Yugyeom raced outside to his car and drove off. Yoongi checked the GPS on his phone and was pleased that the connection was still strong. "Uncle Suga, have you seen Gyeomie anywhere?" Taehyung was coming down the stairs and Yoongi was climbing up. 

 

"Yugyeom? No." 

 

Yugyeom stopped at the park Taemin said he'll be at and parked his car at the gates. He followed the paved road and checked his phone for a message. 'Two o'clock' 

 

Yugyeom checked his two o'clock and saw Taemin by the lake, waving him over. He quickly jogged over with a smile on his face and Taemin greeted him with a hug. "Got you a smoothie." Taemin kissed his cheek and handed him a raspberry smoothie. 

 

"Thanks." They sat down at the edge of the deck and just stared at the crescent moon that night. "Can I have a kiss?" 

 

Taemin didn't answer, he pecked him lightly on the lips and stole a sip from his smoothie. "Why not?" Yugyeom blushed and leaned into Taemin's chest. Taemin chuckled at Yugyeom's small pout. "So cute." 

 

And it was just silence for a while, nothing but the summer breeze blowing in their faces. Until a scream echoed through the park. "Kim Yugyeom what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" By none other than Bambam. 

 

"What?" Yugyeom asked. 

 

"You're here, with Taemin, without Taehyung knowing and by the lake that someone died in?! Are you crazy?!" Bambam ushered Yugyeom away from the edge of the deck and sat him down on a bench. "I don't even know where to begin." 

 

"Were you stalking him?" Taemin asked, sitting down beside Yugyeom. 

 

"No, I was on my nightly jog and saw a fucking Mercedes parked at the gates." Bambam established before turning back to his lecture. "I've let you off the hook last time and now you're sneaking out at _night_?! I am strongly disappointed in you Yugyeom. And you," Taemin raised his hands up in surrender when Bambam pointed an accusing finger at him, "you are a bad influence and a horrible boyfriend. You can't tell him to sneak out to see you. He's fucking 16!" 

 

"Okay, first, calm the Belgium waffles down." Bambam took a deep breath and exhaled through gritted teeth. "And as much as I would like to take the blame, Yugyeom is a grown adult and can make his own decisions." 

 

"Grown adult my ass, he can barely take care of a goldfish, much less himself." 

 

"Hey, that's mean." Yugyeom retorted. 

 

Bambam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Nobody goes to the lake, Yugyeom, I wouldn't look there either if I didn't know you guys were sneaking around. Someone died there, and her murderer is still not found." Yugyeom put down his crossed arms but the pout remained on his face. "There are a lot of people who would kill me if I let you end up like that poor girl, but one of them is myself. I would beat myself up if anything happened to you under my watch so please fucking make better decisions Yugyeom." 

 

Yugyeom sighed and caved in on himself. "Yes… I'm sorry." 

 

Yugyeom was led to his car and Bambam made him promise that he would not sneak out after the sun went down. That was plenty generous considering it was summer. "Bye Taemin." 

 

"Goodnight Gyeomie." Bambam had to look away when they shared a kiss, if not he might puke. "Sweet dreams." 

 

"Just get in the fucking car." Bambam ushered Yugyeom in and shut the door behind him. "So?" 

 

"I go home, apologize to Taehyung and never do this ever again." Yugyeom listed out. 

 

"Good." Bambam smiled in approval as Yugyeom drove off. "You should get home as well." 

 

Taemin narrowed his eyes at Bambam. "What is he to you?" 

 

"A responsibility." 

 

- 

 

Bambam, Mark, Lucas and the twins hid behind a wall as they watch Yuta fidget very uncomfortably in his seat. He was at a cute little café that matched the aesthetic of his new pink jacket and white skinny jeans. They had to punch each other to keep themselves from bursting out in giggles. 

 

They all hushed each other when they see Sicheng walking towards Yuta with the biggest smile on his face. Yuta took a deep breath and stood up stiffly. "Don't stand up you look like you're about to ask out the Queen." Everyone hushed Bambam before training their eyes onto the free k-drama on the streets. 

 

"Hello Yuta!" Sicheng waved enthusiastically and sat down across from him. 

 

Yuta just told him about visiting this café, he didn't actually think he would show up. Yuta took a deep breath as the waiter send over a small cake he ordered beforehand. Yuta cleared his throat when Sicheng looked at the cake presented in front of him in confusion. "我想对… 你说，我… 我喜欢你，你愿意当… 我的男朋友… 吗? (I would like to tell you that I like you, would you be my boyfriend?)" It was a string of inaccurate pronunciation and shuttering from Yuta's part because Jun taught him that line and he really didn't trust that brat. Also he was confessing to his crush in a language he had no knowledge of. But yeah, Jun. 

 

Sicheng stared at Yuta for a moment, trying to identify his crappy Chinese. Yuta laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Actually, if you didn't understand that it's-" Then Sicheng's face caught on fire and Yuta cursed under his breath because now he'll actually have to go through with his confession. 

 

"You're cute." Sicheng tried and checked his pronunciation because one time, he pronounced 'cute' as 'cunt'. 

 

Yuta jumped when his group of 'friends' jumped out from behind the wall and hooted really, really loudly. "We have a new brother-in-law!" Lucas shouted and they started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss' as pedestrians looked at them weirdly. 

 

"Okay, shut the-" Yuta stopped because Sicheng kissed his cheek and he cannot take this level of high blood pressure. "Oh my god." 

 

"Oh my god!" Donghyuck shouted and high-fived Jeno. "Score dude!" 

 

Yuta and Sicheng were paraded around the café like a newly married couple before his friends could let them eat their dessert in peace. "I totally ship it." 

 

"Shut up and leave Lucas!" 

 

Yuta slumped in his seat and faced a very embarrassed Sicheng. "Sorry, they get a little carried away sometimes." 

 

"Don't worry, I like them." Yuta blushed again when Sicheng smiled like the fucking stars. 

 

"They're gonna get married and adopt kids." Jeno commented. "Or five dogs." 

 

"Who's gonna get married?" 

 

The whole group jumped when a foreign voice joined their conversation. Most of NCT weren't pleased with Taehyung interrupting their conversation. "Yuta and Sicheng." Bambam supplied helpfully. 

 

"I did not know he was his type." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To establish the obvious: Yuta, Bambam and Lucas are immigrants, Lucas is a little violent, Yuta is very violent when provoked and the Lee siblings' story will be uncovered shortly. Also, I really need to stop procrastinating in the final chapters. 
> 
> Also, a concept: Prince Sicheng in the Qin Dynasty and Ninja-Assasin Yuta who falls in love with his target. Cliché? Yes, absolutely, I love it ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	20. Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Hot to know if your procrastination is getting out of hand: when 5 graphs turn into 11 and you still have 4 experiments to plan with a whole lot of notes to read and make. Pray for me ~ 
> 
> Note: Lee Sungyeol was killed by a man from the North Wind Pack.

So summer was… meh. They started school again and things were rather different this time. Taehyung stopped resenting Bambam so much. He even attempted to invite him over to the Royalties' table but he chose to stay with NCT. The principal started making 'hanging out' a punishment for fighting when he saw that Mark and Youngjae could greet each other in the hallway without killing one another. Which was a good improvement from the last time the principal saw them. 

 

Yugyeom and Taemin were still talking behind Taehyung's back, but Bambam felt a little safer as they stopped meeting up in secluded areas at night. Still nobody confronted Yuta about the weed incident. Jungkook hung out with Taehyung a little more than he would, and Yugyeom thinks he stopped rejecting Taehyung's help recently. Taehyung doesn't really know why Jungkook just laughed at one of his jokes but he decided he likes it this way. 

 

"So you have this heir thing going on, right?" Jungkook asked. 

 

They were in Taehyung's room, just talking while their unfinished homework sat on the table but oh well. "Yeah, it's a press conference about vampires, for some reason." Taehyung saw how Jungkook shifted uncomfortably. "C'mon, I know it wasn't you, I was with you the whole time." 

 

"You weren't with me when it happened." Jungkook muttered lowly but Taehyung caught on. 

 

"I know it wasn't you, and that's enough." Taehyung said firmly, making these eyes that made Jungkook feel like he could bet his life on him. "Anyway, I just gotta convince them that vampires are still extinct and shit like that. Easy." 

 

"I though vampires were in the biological field?" 

 

"Anything can be political if you squint hard enough." Taehyung joked. "They held a press conference about the medical properties of weed and they don't even know shit about weed." 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom was walking to lunch and he panicked once he saw the Lee twins walking towards him. "Hi Yugyeom." They greeted when they passed him. 

 

Yugyeom stared after them in confusion. "Uh, why are you guys being so nice?" 

 

"Because you're, like, with Bambam now and we can't touch Bambam's man." Donghyuck said, looking as if he's not surprised at all. "Bambam even gave us a long speech about what he'll do to us if we ever bother you." 

 

Yugyeom blushed and his tail stood up straight. "Wait, I think you got the wrong idea. We're not- I'm not- We're not together, like, I'm with Taemin." Yugyeom clarified, stammering all the way. 

 

"Whatever, we'll still get our butts whipped if we don't listen to him." Jeno waved and off they went. "Bye." 

 

Yugyeom was confused and remained confused when he sat down at their table and Taehyung was talking about how absurd the United Nation's counsel was getting. "Vampires, then what? Zombies?" Taehyung slumped in his chair as Yugyeom took his seat beside him. "Being an heir to the Silver Pack is hard." 

 

"At least you don't burn at the touch of silver like the rest of us." Dino pointed out. 

 

"Jisoo doesn't burn!" 

 

"She's human." 

 

"Right." 

 

Yugyeom caught Bambam's wrist before he could walk past their table. "Did you threaten the Lee twins to not mess around with me?" 

 

Bambam raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Yeah, why?" 

 

"That's kinda cute but they think we're a thing now." 

 

Bambam's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, rushing off to probably find the twins and explain himself. "So is my right hand man doing a good job?" Taehyung teased. 

 

"If you mean annoying me then yes, he's doing an absolutely wonderful job." Yugyeom said sarcastically. "When can I date freely? Like, as if I'm not already." 

 

"You can, just tell me who you're dating, where you're going, when you're going so I can tag along and make sure he doesn't touch you." Taehyung sipped his drink casually as Yugyeom slammed his face into the table. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung did not memorize his script. But he spoke out against all odds at the press conference perfectly. Wanna know why? 

 

His notes were laid out on a table beside the podium he was on and a strong voice read the words out loud, but only he could hear it. "…and while we haven't caught the murderer yet…" 

 

"And while we haven't caught the murderer yet-" 

 

"…there is no evidence saying this isn't forged." 

 

"-there is no evidence saying this isn't forged, thank you for your time." Taehyung bowed and got off the stage. 

 

"You are a horrible example do you know that? When I was in school, we actually had to memorize our own speeches." 

 

Taehyung thanked the stylist for the water and was left alone in his dressing room. "You didn't have to give a speech in front of thousands of important people from different countries." 

 

"Your father did just fine without the help of a dead person." 

 

Taehyung looked up to see Sungyeol floating above him, all the while rolling his eyes. "He's him, I'm me. I'm not a speech person, but if I say what I want I might insult the people I'm not allowed to insult." 

 

Sungyeol has been there ever since Taehyung could remember. When he was a baby, Sungyeol practiced his words with him and told him bedtimes stories and convinced him not to put his toy train in his mouth. Then he realized that other people couldn't see Sungyeol and he was always referred to as 'Taehyung's imaginary friend'. Then he realized that Sungyeol wasn't his imagination, because an imaginary friend would be whatever you wanted them to be, and speak the same gibberish that you can understand. Sungyeol did none of those things. 

 

When Taehyung was growing up, he slowly stopped talking about Sungyeol because he realized that Sungyeol was not a produce of his imagination, he realized Sungyeol was his to-be uncle's ghost that failed to ascend to the Soul Realm. All because he promised to protect Jin the night before his wedding and he meant it. 

 

Sungyeol said something bad was gonna happen to Jin and his purpose was to save him then he'll disappear but he wouldn't tell Taehyung. So now he helps Taehyung cheat on his speeches and math tests. 

 

"So you're gonna lie for that Jungkook kid?" Sungyeol asked. 

 

"Yeah, the old dudes leading this thing would probably burn him at the stake medieval style if they find out." Taehyung sighed and threw his head back in exhaustion. "Plus, he's not exactly a vampire." 

 

He's half vampire and half werewolf, Sungyeol knew that because he was there when Jungkook told Taehyung. His mother was a werewolf but died of childbirth. His father tried to sustain a living here but was executed by a priest. The nuns at the church took him in because 'he was a child' and 'it's not his fault'. But he had issues. On normal days, he had absolute control over his claws and fangs. But every spring, his body would forced him to transform into a werewolf. 

 

Jungkook doesn't actually turn into a werewolf but it made his limps break and reattach and burned a lot of calories. The nuns threw him into a cage with a bunch of hay and left him there until he stops. He would scream out in pain and claw at anything he could get his hands on, and the nuns would say it's the dogs. Jungkook becomes feverish when he does this and maybe it's his vampire side, but the blood eases the symptoms. 

 

"You like him." Sungyeol concluded with a cheeky grin. 

 

"Yeah, so?" Taehyung snapped and rubbed his face. "I'm finally getting somewhere with this thing so don't mess it up." 

 

"Tae Tae got his first crush, I'm so proud!" Sungyeol clapped his hands mockingly and made a kiss-y face. "My baby is all grown up." 

 

"Why did I put up with you for ten years?" 

 

"Because your math sucks, that's why." Sungyeol gave. "But my math also sucks so we managed a C." 

 

Taehyung spun around in his chair and gulped down his water. "I think Joohyun can see you." 

 

"You think so?" Sungyeol chuckled sadly. "She looks in my direction, but she's probably old enough to be afraid of me." 

 

"Yeah?" Taehyung mused but fell silent afterwards. "Does it hurt?" 

 

"Does what hurt?" 

 

"Seeing the one you love, love another. And the product of their love." 

 

Sungyeol stared at the mirror. His reflection didn't show up. "Yeah, but at least she doesn't hurt anymore, and that's enough." 

 

- 

 

"Weed? I sell fucking tea from Japan." Yuta retorted. "Which is 5 bucks a box, we have free samples." 

 

"Then explain the weed we found with your name on it." Jin held out the pried open box in his hands, the card with Yuta's name on it was still stuck on the top. 

 

"Why would I put my name on it if I knew I would get in trouble for it?" Yuta asked. "Someone is obviously trying to frame me." 

 

Jin gave Yuta a chance and nodded, gesturing for him to leave. Yuta took his chance and escaped the alleyway he was cornered in. Jin had a pretty good idea who would _love_ to get Yuta in jail. 

 

So that explained why he was holding a plate of cookies in front of a university dorm. With Mark of course, you can never be too safe. 

 

Jin rang the doorbell and waited a few moments for someone to open it. Taemin opened the door and was surprised to see Jin at his university, to say the least. "Um, hi Mrs Kim, what're you doing here?" 

 

"I made cookies for you!" Jin said happily and Taemin tried to not stare at the stoic bodyguard at his side. "May I come in?" 

 

"Of course." Taemin regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. 

 

Jin entered the messy boys' dormitory and placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table. He took a seat on the couch and Taemin sat beside him. Mark stood behind Taemin and this situation was just downright stressful for him. "Did you wanna… talk about something?" 

 

"So I get that you're dating my son." Taemin straightened up but Jin waved him off dismissively. "And I totally respect that. I'm here because of this." Taemin's eyes widened in surprised when Jin took out the box of 'tea'. When he wanted to control his facial expression, he realized he already gave himself away. 

 

"What about it?" 

 

Jin narrowed his eyes threateningly. "I know it was you Lee Taemin. I don't have proof but you've just confirmed my allegations. I don't know where you got the weed from but my husband will find out and before that…" Taemin leaned away when Jin snapped his fingers in an order, hearing a faint click of a gun behind him. "…stay away from my son." 

 

Jin dusted the nonexistent wrinkles out of his blouse and stood up, heading for the door. Mark gave Taemin one final look of warning before shutting his door. Taemin gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes after them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it wasn't a last minute thing. This explains why Taehyung could tell Mark was in the room with him back when he was kidnapped and blindfolded. How he knew where his appa was in the dark room. How he screamed Sungyeol like he knew him. All of that has been leading up to this and all of this will lead to something else.
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	21. Improvement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> It's Sunday night where I am and I hope Monday won't be a bitch this time (spoiler: It will be) ~

It was after Korean classes and Joshua picked up Chenle from kindergarten before heading up to their apartment. "Sicheng hyung was really nice! He gave me this sticker!" Chenle showed Joshua the kitty sticker with 'Purr-fect' at the bottom and Joshua smiled. 

 

"Better than hyung?" 

 

Chenle shook his head frantically and threw his arms around Joshua's neck to give him a tight hug. "No! Hyung is always the bestest!" Chenle jutted his bottom lips out and reassured Joshua like he was the best thing since lollipops. 

 

Joshua entered the small apartment the Foundation provided them and dropped Chenle onto the fluffy bed that was now theirs. Joshua trusted Yugyeom so much now he wasn't even worried about losing it. 

 

Joshua got out the new glasses Taehyung got him and put them on. He could finally make out the words on the pamphlet and the individual hairs on Chenle's tail. He sat down beside Chenle and picked up the pamphlet on the nightstand. "Well… Welcome to… Tails Foundation. Here… we… we…" 

 

"'Provide' hyung." 

 

"Oh, now you're smarter than me, is that it?" Joshua teased and gave Chenle a small kiss on his fluffy hair. "…provide help and… s… supplies… to hybrids who… need… need it…" 

 

- 

 

"You're gonna leave me." Sicheng had tears rolling down his cheeks and he wiped them away. "Everyone does…" 

 

Yuta didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to tackle Sicheng to the ground with the biggest hug he could muster up but he stopped himself. "I- I- You're- oh my god." Yuta reached out towards him but Sicheng took a step back. 

 

"I'm scary, right? You're scared." Sicheng managed a smile, but the smile was strained, stiff, sad and humorless at the same time. "I'll go." 

 

"No!" Yuta ran after him in the darkness, away from the alleyway he found him in and onto the streets, partly illuminated by streetlights. Sicheng was gone, all that's left of him was the puddle of blood Yuta found him in. "No…" Yuta fell to his knees as his mind tried to comprehend the situation and make a decision. "I'll do it… I'll do it! I'll do it if it means not losing you…" 

 

And suddenly Sicheng was in front of him, staring at him crying on the ground with tears of his own. He gave him a hand, and Yuta took it. "I'll talk with my parents… We'll- W'ell figure something out." Yuta kissed him like it was the last thing he'd ever get to do. 

 

- 

 

"Jackson Wang!" 

 

Jackson braced himself as Mark practically threw himself at him, hanging onto him like a koala. Jackson hooked his arms under his knees and grinned playfully, planting kisses all over Mark's face. "C'mere you gorgeous god of a man!" 

 

Mark hasn't seen Jackson in a week. That's long enough for him. "I want you to fuck me into the carpet." Mark whispered lowly into Jackson's ear. 

 

"Calm down Markie, there's children here." Jackson dropped Mark onto his feet and gave him one final kiss. "I've missed you too." 

 

"I've missed you more." Mark teased playfully, knowing the childish respond he'll get in return. 

 

"I've missed you a hundred times more!" 

 

"A million times!" 

 

Mark laced his fingers together with Jackson's and the couple headed towards Namjoon's car that Mark borrowed. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung took a deep breath and exhaled through gritted teeth. He has never done a stunt this embarrassing and he's done plenty of stunts before. 

 

Rosé gave him a thumbs-up while Bambam face palmed himself, not wanting to look in Taehyung's direction. "What the fuck?" And that's his cue. 

 

Taehyung swallowed and faced a very confused Jungkook under the banner he made that read out: 'Will you go to the Ball with me?' in crappy handwriting and glitter because Rosé decided to help out. Taehyung held out a bouquet of chicken nuggets on sticks and Jungkook just looked even more confused. 

 

"So Kookie…" Taehyung cleared his throat and handed the bouquet to Jungkook. "Will you go to the Ball with me?" 

 

"Oh my god what the fuck did you do Ryan boy?" Jungkook gaped at all the people gathered around the hallway and Taehyung knew Kris was gonna get here any moment. Then Jungkook gaped at the chicken nuggets in his hand. "What the fuck?" 

 

"C'mon you have twenty seconds to answer this before Mr Kris rains on my parade." Taehyung urged, checking his watch and Sungyeol looking out from behind a wall. "Quickly." 

 

"Um… yeah sure?" 

 

Sungyeol looked up from his watch post. "Wait really?" 

 

"Wait really?" Taehyung asked, amazed that his horrible attempt at asking someone out actually worked. 

 

"You could've just asked dumbass." Jungkook blushed and shoved the badly wrapped bouquet back into Taehyung's hands. "I don't need that." 

 

"Taehyung!" 

 

"Whoa, so you like me?" Taehyung asked, blushing almost the same shade as Jungkook but deeper. 

 

"Taehyung!" 

 

"Yeah, just a little bit." The whole hallway 'aw'ed when Jungkook shyly took Taehyung's hand. 

 

"Kim Taehyung Kris is almost here!" 

 

"Okay we need to scram!" Taehyung clapped his hands as a signal and Bambam pulled at the rope as hard as he could. It pulled at the banner, making it fall and slip behind a row of lockers. Taehyung quickly chucked the chicken nuggets into a trashcan nearby while the crowd gathered around them made a break for it. 

 

Kris turned a corner to find Taehyung and Jungkook smiling sheepishly at him in an empty hallway. "…what?" 

 

"Nothing." Taehyung sang, dragging Jungkook away by the hand. "We'll be in class Mr Kris, we totally weren't planning to ditch your class." 

 

Kris raised a fine eyebrow when a locker near him creaked, Bambam let out a breath when he ignored it and walked past. 

 

- 

 

"So… are you two… like, together now?" Dino asked just as everyone was enjoying a gossip-free lunch period. 

 

Taehyung blushed while Jungkook simply went back to his lunch and stopped talking. "It's just a date." Taehyung answered. 

 

"C'mon Tae, you were a lot more _bold_ back when you were five." Youngjae teased. "If I was a gardener-" 

 

"-you'd be my hoe." Rosé finished and the two high-fived. "I totally remember that one." 

 

Taehyung's blush deepened and he hit Youngjae's shoulder in return. "So since you have a date, can I go out with Taemin this Saturday?" 

 

Taehyung didn't even look in Yugyeom's direction. "No!" 

 

- 

 

_Five-year-old Taehyung gave four-year-old Jungkook a heart-shaped alien doll that Hani made for him. It was his most prized possession. Jungkook placed the birthday cake down and looked at the birthday boy, then at the doll. "What's this?"_

 

_"It's Tata!" Taehyung exclaimed happily, pointing at the doll in Jungkook's hands. "I love him a lot, but I'll let you play with him."_

 

_Jungkook connected eyes with the doll and gave it back to Taehyung. "I wanna eat cake. I can't play and eat at the same time." Then he waddled away with a plate of cake in his hands._

 

_"Aw, it didn't work?" Jin kneeled down beside Taehyung and gave him a comforting hug. Taehyung shook his head and pouted._

 

_"A- Appa?"_

 

_"Yeah?"_

 

_"Can you teach me some of those picky things?"_

 

_Jin raised an eyebrow. "Picky things?"_

 

_"You know, the thing Uncle Suga says when he wants a kiss from Uncle Jimin."_

 

_"He means a pick-up line you uncultured swine." Yoongi said before sipping his juice from a tiny cup. "Animals."_

 

_Namjoon suddenly took interest in the small conversation and sat down beside Jin and across from Taehyung. "Oh, I've got one. If I was a gardener, I would put our tulips together." Jin giggled uncontrollably and gave Namjoon a small peck. "Yes…"_

 

_"I can top that easy." Yoongi smirked. "If I was a firemen, you'd be my hoe."_

 

_"Yoongi!'' Jin shouted disapprovingly._

 

_Taehyung stopped pouting and stood up, a new determination in his eyes. Jin watched him waddle pass Namjoon and approached Jungkook with a small tap on his shoulder. "If- If I was a gardener," Jungkook was looking confused but he let him continue, but Taehyung was also confused, "you'd be my hoe."_

 

_Jin quickly covered Taehyung's mouth and pulled him back. "Honey, do you know what 'hoe' means?" Jin asked patiently._

 

_"The long thing that squirts water." Taehyung made a watering gesture and Jin sighed. "But why is that a picky thing?"_

 

_Namjoon was laughing so loudly that Jin had to throw a pillow at him to shut him up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, nothing really happened in this chapter but I swear there'll be more on Winwin and Yuta in the next one. It's mostly about them and Jungkook and Jun being the little shit that he is. Anyway, hope you're less stressed than me ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	22. Vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Oh my god, I'm early?! (lol don't get used to it) I have some time and I have fencing practice tomorrow and shit to do so I figured I would post early. Enjoy ~

_Yuta didn't do well with dark rooms, especially if he's strapped onto the top of a table. "Sicheng?"_

 

_"I'm here, don't worry." Yuta felt a warm hand grab his own and he relaxed._

 

_Sicheng's face appeared in his view and Yuta gulped. His eyes were blood red, and a dark liquid dripped from his elongated fangs. He was wearing a white gown of sorts and holding a candle light. Yuta lifted up his head with difficulty and almost screamed when he saw two dark shadows watching them from the wall behind Sicheng._

 

_"It's okay, just my parents." Sicheng rubbed his thumb over Yuta's hand and Yuta could finally calm down when his eyes adjusted and made out the faces of the two shadows. Mr Dong had a long, pointy face, with glasses and a stern expression. He wore a white gown similar to Sicheng's and was watching them from afar. Mrs Dong was a very pretty woman, her face was rather pale and her lips were blood red. She had no wrinkles whatsoever and was dressed in a red gown. She was staring at her phone, but her slight smile made Yuta uneasy._

 

_"宝贝，先漱口消毒才咬 (Dear, always rinse and rub before biting)." Mrs Dong didn't look up from her phone but her warm voice reminded Sicheng helpfully._

 

_"Right." Sicheng murmured and disappeared for a while. Yuta felt the warm hand leave then return, Sicheng didn't have blood on his fangs anymore and he placed something on the table beside Yuta's head. A cold liquid was rubbed against Yuta's exposed neck and then placed back into the bowl._

 

_Suddenly the couple were beside them, watching intently. Sicheng didn't flinch but Yuta jumped and had forced his heart to calm down. "你确定吗 (Are you sure about this)?" Mr Dong asked his son, who was trying not to look him in the eye._

 

_"确定(Yes)." Sicheng said while Yuta was still looking up in confusion. "我爱他，我不想看他死去 (I love him, I don't want to watch him die)."_

 

_"So what are you going to do?" Yuta asked, breaking the tense silence between the father and son._

 

_"I will bite you, then you have to drink my blood." Sicheng explained, disinfecting the blade by the side. "Very important, you have to drink my blood or you will die within the minute."_

 

_Yuta nodded nervously. "Um, okay, I guess."_

 

_Sicheng leaned down and bared his fangs. Yuta squeezed his eyes shut and barely flinched when Sicheng dug his fangs into his neck. Yuta's leg jerked when the blood started spilling out and Sicheng attached his lips onto his skin._

 

_Sicheng finally leaned back, Yuta was freaking out because the warm blood was still flowing down the side of his neck. Sicheng picked up the blade and made a cut across his wrist. Just as he was about to bring his wrist to Yuta's lips, a hand pulled his wrist back._

 

_"你确定吗？ (Are you sure about this)?" Mr Dong repeated while Sicheng's eyes slowly widened in horror._

 

_"Let go he'll die!" In his haste, Sicheng pushed his father back and brought his wrist to Yuta's lips. Yuta's head was slowly going hazy as he sucked on the cut, the yucky warm liquid flowing down his throat. The haze quickly subside and Yuta could almost feel the strength running through his veins._

 

_There was a small clink and Sicheng held both of Yuta's arms down before he could break their ritual prop. "Don't break it, I have the key." Yuta licked the remaining blood off his lips while Sicheng slowly unlocked his restraints._

 

_Yuta sat up on the table and looked at the three vampires staring at him silently. Sicheng grabbed his shoulders and stood on his tiptoes for a kiss. Yuta obliged and lifted Sicheng up by his waist to deepen the kiss. Perhaps making out in front of your boyfriend's parents wasn't the best way to leave a good impression but it beats not being able to see Sicheng ever again._

 

_Sicheng finally broke away and gasped, giggling at their sloppy kiss. "I want you to be the Selene to my Ambrogio." Sicheng whispered lowly. He stopped caring about his parents and the extra ritual by now._

 

_"I already am."_

 

- 

 

Yuta didn't look all that different, except for the fact that the black circles under his eyes were gone. "What kind of fucking cream are you using?" Jeno asked in amazement. "My dark circles from last semester's final's week are still here, I fucking need that shit." 

 

Yuta laughed it off and entered the gym. He was never a fan of the Ball, but Sicheng said he wanted to go and who could say no to that face? So Yuta met up with Sicheng at the entrance of the gym and they shared a rather long kiss. 

 

"I don't think wanna be here when they do that shit." Mark coughed awkwardly and led the twins inside, because they had to tag along and make Mark buy them cheap suits for the occasion. 

 

Yuta playfully bopped their noses together and led Sicheng into the Ball. Needless to say, all eyes were on them. "Oh my god it worked?" Jun approached them all smirks and Yuta had a sudden urge to smack him. 

 

"Shut up Jun." Yuta snapped, blushing profusely. 

 

"I didn't think he would actually say yes." Jun continued, as he does. "Not with your crappy pronunciation." 

 

"He was cute." Sicheng stood firmly on his boyfriend's side, but just made him ever the more embarrassed. 

 

Yugyeom and Taehyung were late, because Taehyung had a hard time deciding between Gucci and normal clothes. Yugyeom managed to convince him to wear less extravagant Luis Vuitton. Therefore, Jungkook, Rosé and Youngjae, all of whom were counting on Yugyeom to pick them up, were late. 

 

"I'm sorry." Taehyung apologized for the final time before they had to step out go the car. 

 

"Save it Gucci boy." Rosé said, opening the door and stepping out in her new stilettos with shiny straps that she bought with her summer job money. "I look fucking gorgeous today." 

 

Yugyeom creased his eyebrows as he followed Rosé into the gym. "Are you okay?" 

 

Taehyung grabbed Yugyeom's arm and let Rosé go a little further before addressing the problem at hand. "She just finished her period." Taehyung whispered and Yugyeom nodded. 

 

Rosé wore a full white strapless dress with a tall slit, cause normally she wouldn't do that. Yugyeom decided to leave it. 

 

"Hi." Bambam greeted the group just as Taehyung and Jungkook removed themselves to take a shot at the dance floor. 

 

"Why are you here?" Yugyeom groaned. 

 

"To have fun, what else?" Bambam retorted. "Also to keep an eye on you while Taehyung is busy with his date." 

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and decided to focus on his friends who also have no dates. It was sad but it's less sad to be single together. Rosé puffed up her cheeks when she caught Yugyeom staring at her and scrunched up her nose. "Do I look pretty?" 

 

Yugyeom snorted and pinched her baby cheeks. "You're the cutest thing on earth." 

 

"Thanks, I wanna be Queen this year." Rosé adjusted her pushup bra and puckered her lips. "How do my boobs look?" 

 

"Um, cute?" Yugyeom answered unsurely and it was Rosé's turn to snort. 

 

"Yeah, you're gay." 

 

Everything was going rather smoothly. Dino went through a couple songs and Yugyeom voted for Rosé as queen of the Ball. Dino was about to announce the names, doing his usual annoying dramatic acting with everyone waiting on the results. 

 

But just as he was about to announce the Queen, a man walked up the stage and requested for the microphone. Dino was about to reject his offer and complain about what a killjoy he was, but he saw the face under the cap. It was Mr Kim. 

 

Dino handed the mic over to Namjoon and let him speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt this formal but this is a very important announcement." Namjoon said slowly, seeing some of the students panicking already. "There's no attack, don't be scared when we seal the doors. We've just received a tip-off that there are vampires in this very room." Namjoon paused for a second to calm the students' gasps. "Everything is fine, we just need to test all of you as evidence. The policemen will give you a red stamp on your wrist as proof then you can leave through the side door." 

 

"Is that Dad?" Taehyung asked, squinting to see his face. 

 

"Crap." Yuta muttered when he saw the students lining up and the workers bringing out garlic. 

 

Sicheng leaned away from one of the workers and they proceeded to pretend to move towards another. "What do we do Yuta?" Sicheng whispered. 

 

"C'mon baby." Yuta wrapped an arm around Sicheng's waist and discreetly guided him into the boys' bathroom. 

 

Yuta locked them inside one of the stalls and grabbed the crowbar duct taped under the toilet bowl. He then pried open the small window on top of the toilet bowl. 

 

"Look, we don't have much time so I need you to climb out through the window. There's a closed dumpster outside so land on that then run for it." Yuta ordered and Sicheng nodded. 

 

Yuta held Sicheng as he climbed onto the toilet seat and fitted his body out of the small opening. Yuta came next and they both successfully made it out of the toilet. Yuta grinned for a moment but heard a loud bang. 

 

"There's someone in there!" 

 

Yuta thanked his years of ditching classes for this next move. 

 

Yuta opened the dumpster and there was a space completely covered with rubber sheets. "Okay baby, I need you to sit in here and not make a sound." Sicheng was too afraid to disobey and stepped into the makeshift hiding spot. 

 

Yuta was about to close the cover but Sicheng held it open. "Wait, what about you?" Sicheng asked, eyes glimmering in the dark. "I'm your Ambrogio, I'm supposed to be responsible for you!" 

 

"Not the time baby, just stay quiet." Yuta shut the cover and ran, just as a policeman turned around the corner. 

 

"He's running for it!" 

 

Yuta actually thought he was gonna get away with it but the other policemen have already circled out of the building and he almost crashed into them. "Shit." 

 

Namjoon walked out with Taehyung and was brought in front of Yuta by another policeman. "Look kid, there's no needles, all you gotta do it eat this garlic." Namjoon dropped a piece of garlic into his hand and Yuta could see the look in Taehyung's eyes. A look that was saying 'please don't be it'. 

 

Yuta took a deep breath and shoved the garlic into his mouth. He was trying to swallow it but the moment it touched the lining of his throat, it starting burning. Yuta jerked and bent over, spitting the garlic out along with mouthfuls of blood. 

 

"Take him to the car, gently." Namjoon ordered and Taehyung looked down at his shoes in disappointment. 

 

Yuta felt sick, but the men still locked him in the back of the police car anyway. He just hoped they haven't gotten to Sicheng. "Jungkook?" 

 

"Hey." Jungkook said calmly, in the same cuffs as Yuta and looking out of the window in complete disgust. "You're..?" 

 

"Turned." 

 

"Cool, born." Jungkook answered, finally looking back at Yuta. "I'm guessing your host or whatever also got arrest, huh? Arrested for being who they are." 

 

"I hope not." Yuta looked out worryingly. He was glad to see that they were the only ones here. "Why have we never talked before?" 

 

"'Cause the author didn't want us working together to get out of this mess." 

 

"When I find out who gave that tip-off, someone's gonna pay." Yuta growled. 

 

"Save it for when we make it out alive." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung shifted uneasily in his seat across from three less than satisfied vampires: Yuta, Jungkook and a very relaxed Seungri. "I'm sure you all know why you're here." Namjoon started up the meeting, but Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

 

"For existing." Jungkook answered and Taehyung didn't dare look his dad in the eye. 

 

"For the murder of Park Sunyoung, whose body was found in the lake, drained of blood." Namjoon corrected him calmly. "We would like to ask all of you where you were at the time of murder." 

 

"Dude, the murder was last year, I could barely remember what I ate for lunch yesterday." Yuta snapped. 

 

Namjoon gritted his teeth. These teenagers were not making this job easy for him. "Then what do you suggest we do, smart ass?" 

 

"Take our blood." Jungkook provided helpfully. "If we drank her blood, her DNA will be present in our blood supply. If it works then eureka. If not we better get fucking lawyers." 

 

Namjoon rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his seat. There were about five officers in the room and they had extra thick handcuffs on. Taehyung and Namjoon were serving as interrogators. "Get their blood." Namjoon gave an order and the policemen approached them cautiously with needles. 

 

"Jungkook looks like he's ready to dump your ass." Sungyeol commented. 

 

"Shut up." Taehyung whispered lowly. 

 

The policemen left with the blood samples and Namjoon and Taehyung were left with the suspects once again. "Do you people have to drink blood everyday or is it a one time thing?" 

 

"We need to drink it every month." Yuta explained. "My host family provides me with donated blood." 

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow. "You have a host?" 

 

"If you think you're getting anything else out of me, you're dead wrong." 

 

"I buy blood from the black market." Seungri explained. "The hospitals became suspicious after the third batch." 

 

"I drink pig's blood." Jungkook made eye contact with Taehyung for a second but he turned away. 

 

"Kid that's nasty." Seungri made a face and returned to the problem at hand. "So when are the results coming out? These cuffs are heavy." 

 

"Next week." Namjoon dusted off his lap and stood up. "You three will be in captivity until then." 

 

Jungkook's eyes widened with rage and he almost pounced on Namjoon, fortunately a policeman held him back. "What?! We have rights! We're innocent until proven guilty! You can't keep us in here for a week!" 

 

Yuta quickly came and stopped Jungkook from breaking out of his confinements. "Jungkook, I like you, I don't want you ending up in jail for first degree murder." 

 

"You haven't been treated like an animal just for existing! You haven't been in pain and then left to rot for a decision you did not make!" Jungkook's eyes turned red and Namjoon stopped. The kid looked so much like _him_. "I liked you Mr Kim, I though you were a fair ruler who treats his people equally. But you're just like everyone else!" 

 

Taehyung was having trouble breathing. "Dad… Let them go." Guilt was eating at his insides. He tried to argue with the worker in an attempt to sneak Jungkook out but Namjoon got there before he could. He was with Jungkook, he knew it wasn't him but his dad didn't give him much of a choice. 

 

Namjoon said he was going to be a better father than the one who raised him, not just to his children. "Give them a background check and put a tracker on them." Namjoon waved a hand and exited the room. He can't wait to get home. 

 

"Wait, you're letting us go?" Seungri shouted after him. 

 

"Um, I guess." Taehyung answered before running after his father. "Dad..?" 

 

"I wasn't done with you hiding a vampire from me yet." 

 

"What you did back there was pretty cool." Taehyung didn't need to rush to keep up with his dad, he was almost the same height as him now. "Jungkook has a rather… abusive childhood. I was hoping you'll look into the church he was raised in." 

 

Namjoon slide into backseat of his car and Taehyung followed suit, shutting the door behind him. Namjoon told Mark to drive home before turning back to the question at hand. "And what exactly are you hoping to find?" 

 

"A burnt, half-decayed body in the backyard." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere where there's this speculation that the vampires' blood actually has this virus that turns you and garlic hurts them because of the antibodies they contain. Not sure but yeah, discrimination at its finest ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	23. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Not relevant but story time ~ Today our teacher was talking about how to start a family, what qualities are needed, blah blah blah because we have a subject for that. She - oh my god I'm so mad - had the fucking audacity to say: "All of you are healthy, right?" quickly followed by: "None of you like girls, right?" (Not even kidding that was a direct translate of what she said) And of course my face froze and I was about to say something to her face and it was not anything polite. Like, I know my country is homophobic (homosexual 'acts' are punishable by law) but bitch, this is a classroom, please. 
> 
> Kudos to my friend who said: "But it's not wrong?" I love you. 
> 
> And then we had to talk about our ideal type because the first class are all virgins who never held hands with a guy. I used the pronoun 'they' because I'm a petty bitch like that. 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado ~

 

Taehyung did not want to take Jungkook home. 

 

After he was released, word got out that he and Yuta were vampires. The first week was just a lot of whispering, pointing and avoiding, but the kids at his school seemed to figure out that whether or not Jungkook was a vampire, he wouldn't murder them because his test came out negative. It was Seungri, he ran out of money to buy blood so he had to kill her. 

 

But the kids at school were getting rather brave, pushing and hitting Jungkook in a crowd. Jungkook once pushed them back and accidentally used too much force, resulting in a dislocated shoulder. He was called to the principal's office but Taehyung managed to convince Jeongsu that the kid started it.  

 

Three weeks down and this was the most major thing the kids at school ever had the balls to do. 

 

Taehyung stopped his car when he caught sight of Jungkook's house, dressed in red. Red paint wrote out words like 'Dangerous', 'Blood-sucker', 'DIE' and many more unpleasant things on his walls. Taehyung had never turned a car around so urgently. 

 

Jungkook probably saw because he sat back on his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his shoes silently. Taehyung pulled out his phone and dialed Yugyeom's number. "Hey Gyeomie? Could you pick up Minie for me? There's a situation." 

 

'Yeah sure, what happened?' 

 

Taehyung shot Jungkook a glance. "Jungkook's house got vandalized, I'm taking him to Uncle J-Hope's." 

 

'…oh, okay. I hope he's okay.' 

 

- 

 

Hoseok got off the phone with Taehyung and decided to buy some ice cream from the store. Kids like that, right? So he went to the convenient store at the ground floor of his apartment building. 

 

It was supposed to be a short trip, just three buckets of ice cream, but Hoseok got distracted. 

 

The TV in the store was on the news channel, the new anchor was talking about the new vampire story. Hoseok tried to make it pass the group of middle-aged women gathered around it. 

 

"I can't believe they're letting such dangerous creatures live in our country." Hoseok had to grit his teeth and walk away. "They should be deported or exterminated." 

 

"Same with the hybrids fiasco, they're creating a foundation for the blood-suckers also." 

 

"God would be disappointed in us, Kim Namjoon has gone mad." 

 

"Shut up lady." Hoseok grumbled as he threw the buckets of ice cream onto the counter. 

 

The lady stopped talking and looked at Hoseok with the most amusing expression Hoseok has ever seen. "Excuse me?" 

 

"I said shut up, they never chose to be like this, they're not hurting anyone." Hoseok had to fight this, for Jungkook. 

 

"They're dangerous-" 

 

"So are guns but do you people have a problem with that?" Hoseok cut the lady off. "No, you don't." 

 

The lady scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "They should've been dead, God said the unholy must be exterminated." 

 

"You guys are such dickheads they had to pretend to be dead for a whole century." The lady gasped at Hoseok's choice of words. "You don't know if God is real, but you sure as hell know that vampires are so why are you so keen in oppressing something you _know_ exist in fear of pissing off something you don't?" 

 

Hoseok had to go because the ice cream was melting. 

 

Taehyung and Jungkook came shortly after and Taehyung could sense that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what. "Hi Uncle J-Hope." 

 

"HI kids, come in." Hoseok led them inside and brought out the blankets, ice cream and CDs. "So I got ice cream, you guys like that, right? And I'm just gonna order pizza later so we can sit here and not go outside." 

 

Jungkook dropped his body onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. Taehyung jabbed his elbow into Hoseok's rib and almost killed him. Hoseok coughed awkwardly and approached Jungkook cautiously. "Your couch is really soft Uncle Hoseok." Hoseok jumped when Jungkook spoke up and chuckled nervously. 

 

"Um, thanks." Hoseok then sat down next to Jungkook and tried to find a delicate way to ask what happened. 

 

"You don't wanna sit next to me." 

 

"Huh?" 

 

"I'm dangerous." 

 

- 

 

Jeongsu swallowed nervously as a very angry Hoseok stomped into his office, ignoring the secretary's shouts behind him. "I don't think we've met Mr..?" 

 

"Jung, Jung Hoseok." Hoseok took a seat on the other side of the table and placed his hands on the table. "I'm sure you don't know why I'm here." 

 

Jeongsu had to exchange glances with his secretary before answering. "No, I don't. I don't think you're a parent to any of the students Mr Jung." 

 

Hoseok had one job to do. He threw a stack of photos onto the table. "I'm sure you'll recognize the students in the pictures." 

 

There were a group of students sneaking around Jungkook's house and Hoseok had staked out yesterday to get his hands on them. "And what about them?" 

 

"I know that there had been various reports of them bullying Jungkook on school grounds, but last week they've vandalized Jungkook's house and I want something done about that." 

 

Hoseok has never been angrier. Just looking at Jungkook's small smile makes him die a little inside. He couldn't imagine the discrimination other people in countries without a pack leader trying to pass a protection law face. 

 

Jeongsu took a good look at the photos. "I will file a police report Mr Jung, but I don't see why you have to be here." 

 

"I have to be here because you disregarded Jungkook's cry for help as unnecessary, and those kids will get what's coming to them, even if I have to take them to court." Hoseok was intimidating, it was making Jeongsu a little nervous. 

 

"Of course Mr Jung, bullying should never be allowed anywhere, much less school grounds." Jeongsu reassured Hoseok and led him to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to get to." 

 

Once Hoseok got out the door, he marched straight for Jungkook's house. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook thought he was going to stay at Taehyung's for a while but he was surprised when he saw Hoseok waiting for him at the gates. He was even more surprised when Hoseok stuffed a helmet into his hands. "…what's this for?" Jungkook asked, staring at the helmet. 

 

"You're staying with me for the time being." Hoseok gave Taehyung a thumbs-up and Taehyung sped off. "C'mon, your stuff is already there." Hoseok took Jungkook's bag from his shoulders and stuffed it into the front basket. 

 

Jungkook strapped on the helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle hesitantly. "So… why am I staying with you again?" 

 

"I met with your principal and I don't think those kids are gonna stop harassing you anytime soon." Hoseok kicked the foot peg back and started up the engine. "So you're staying with me." 

 

Yuta glared at the kid that was making stupid faces at Jungkook and he backed away slowly. "Hey Jungkook, is your dad picking you up?" 

 

Jungkook looked up at Hoseok who looked at Yuta. "Um…" 

 

"Of course, thanks for looking out for him recently." Hoseok answered with a big smile. Jungkook can't help but smile back. 

 

"No problem Mr Jeon." Jungkook could make out Yuta's thumbs-up before his ears were filled with the passing winds and Hoseok sped off. 

 

Jungkook held onto Hoseok's waist and pressed his cheek into his back. He pulled down the glass screen to protect his eyes and carefully readjusted his feet on the pads. Hoseok was awfully quiet because normally he didn't need to speak while he's driving. Jungkook didn't feel like talking either. 

 

They arrived at Hoseok's apartment and Hoseok insisted on helping Jungkook carry his backpack up. So it was an awkward silence in the lift as they waited for it to reach Hoseok's floor. "Hey…" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Are you gonna… like, adopt me or something?" Jungkook asked and Hoseok was thankful for the small 'ding' as the doors of the lift slide open. 

 

Hoseok didn't want to leave the kid hanging but he couldn't think of an answer right now. "…do you want me to?" 

 

Jungkook took a moment to think. "I don't know." 

 

Hoseok had cleaned out his guest room for Jungkook and officially removed any Chloe-related stuff from his life, replacing it with Jungkook. Jungkook's eyes lighted up when he saw the single bed and desk Hoseok had. "I get my own room?" 

 

"Well, yeah. Where else would you sleep?" Hoseok chuckled, watching Jungkook press his hands down on the mattress almost like he was confirming that it was reality. 

 

"On the couch." Jungkook answered, throwing his body onto the mattress and sighing at the softness that engulfed him. 

 

"I don't let my guests sleep on the couch." Hoseok dropped Jungkook's bag onto the chair and sat down next to him. "You like the covers I picked out?" 

 

Jungkook laughed. They were laying on an Iron Man duvet, matched with pillow covers and an alarm clock. "It's all I've ever dreamed of." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung made a face as police and workers from a funeral service dug out the body after the third try, arresting all the members of the church for further investigation. Taehyung sent a sample of Jungkook's hair and the corpse's DNA to the lab before walking back to his car. 

 

"…damn, does my body look like that?" Sungyeol asked. 

 

"Nah, you were cremated." 

 

Taehyung slide onto the backseat of the car and waited for his dad to finish up the rest of the investigation. "People are disgusting." Mark commented, watching how the priest admitted immediately to _killing a person_ and justifying his actions. "I now know why God abandoned this timeline." 

 

"I can't say I disagree." Taehyung replied. 

 

Namjoon gave a last order for them to move out and got back into the car. "People are disgusting." 

 

"You don't say?" 

 

"They're probably facing a life sentence or death." Namjoon opened his phone and probably messaged the Head of Police Department their findings. "Same with Seungri." 

 

Taehyung caught his tongue before he could spill anything. "I don't think Seungri deserves a life sentence. I'm sure he'll be fine after you pass the law allowing vampires to purchase blood." 

 

Namjoon thought about it. "I guess, we'll see in court." 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom took a bite of out Taemin's ice cream and licked it off his lips. "Tae's been busy about the whole vampire case." 

 

"Hmm." Taemin hummed in response, happily eating his ice cream. "They'll find a way, they always do." 

 

"Yeah, but there's people protesting against their decision." Yugyeom expressed his concern and Taemin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his thumb against the bone jutting out. "He's attending one of the rallies, I hope he doesn't get hurt." 

 

"He'll be fine, he's a tough kid." Taemin said in an attempt to comfort Yugyeom. "Once, a kid tried to embarrass him by cutting open his shirt and he managed to start a marching band with our school mascot drawn on his chest." 

 

Yugyeom laughed. "That's Taehyung for you." 

 

"He'll do great." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung's mind went blank as an empty plastic bottle missed his face by an inch. 

 

He was on stage and the crowd before him was in complete chaos. They were pushing and shoving and swinging giant signs around like bats. Not pleasant at all. "Shit what do I do?" 

 

"Um… show that you understand their perspective..?" Sungyeol suggested. 

 

Namjoon checked his watch and then took a look at Taehyung's face. If the mess isn't resolved in five minutes he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. 

 

Taehyung cleared his throat and tried to rearrange his words so they form an understandable sentence. "I know some of you are concerned for the safety of your children but they're people too, they live their lives-" 

 

"You're destroying our pack!" A man yelled in a particularly loud voice. "These aliens are dangerous." 

 

Taehyung gritted his teeth. These people can't even list out why they're dangerous if he asked them to. "They're not dangerous-" 

 

"Hybrids are defected! They should be put down!" 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

Oh how Taehyung wished it was Sungyeol who said that instead of him. 

 

The whole rally died down a little before erupting in anger. Taehyung's blood boiled. "You people are speciesist! We have tried to tolerate you long enough! Hybrids are not defected, how would you feel if your child, brother or sister was a hybrid? What if you yourself were a hybrid? Would you be this against protecting their basic rights as werewolves? Vampires made a choice and that's theirs to keep. That choice has nothing to do with you lot so maybe you should start minding your own business!" 

 

Namjoon stared at Taehyung, fists tightened and eyes red. He had never thought his son would be the one calling out the bullshit on stage with half a million people before him. "Your kids are not forced into becoming a vampire just because they see them on TV! You hate on them just because they have a different lifestyle, just because they exist and that's not fair! How would you feel if you're insulted and harassed and discriminated against everyday just for being yourself?!" Taehyung took a step away from the mic and inhaled shakily. "…I'm sorry." 

 

Taehyung rubbed his sleeve against his wet cheeks and ran off stage, into his dad's waiting arms. The crowd shouted but it was quieter this time. "I'm sorry Dad I couldn't help it they were being so fucking-" 

 

Namjoon tightened his arms around his son and shook his head. "It's okay, they were being dicks." Taehyung slowly calmed down as Namjoon rubbed soothing circles on his back and just held him. "There's nothing wrong in calling out their bullshit, but people aren't going to take you seriously if you crumble into an emotional mess. We'll get to that later, I'll deal with it." 

 

Taehyung nodded and felt Namjoon slip out of their embrace, walking out in his leather shoes and sharp gaze and everything Taehyung's not; calm, collected, stern. Namjoon took two seconds to get the crowd to shut the fuck up and started talking. 

 

"To the vampires who had crossed the law, they will be awaiting trial and facing justice. But to the people who have committed hate crimes, they're on the same level as them." Namjoon gave a terrifying warning and the crowd silenced. "We thank you for your time and hope you have gotten something out of this rally." Namjoon really didn't mean the thank you part. 

 

"You okay Tae?" Sungyeol asked, giving him a hug. Sungyeol's arms felt like cold air on Taehyung's skin. 

 

"No, not really." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	24. Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I typed in 'Dad' for the title and Google automatically filled in with 'Daddy Issues' lol ~

Hoseok ran his thumb across Jungkook's shoulder as a sign of encouragement. Namjoon had passed the law within a week and Hoseok had brought Jungkook to the hospital for him to get it. 

 

"Uncle Hoseok, it's expensive." Jungkook whispered as they waited for their number to be called to the front. 

 

Hoseok stuffed a bill into his tightened fist. "It's okay, just go get your blood." 

 

"Look, I don't need this, it's not spring yet." Jungkook was ready to bail on this. He didn't need the blood, but he didn't want to starve either. His werewolf side will keep him alive, but the starving can make him light-headed. 

 

Before Hoseok could retort, the nurse by the counter called their number and Jungkook was forced to follow her into the storage room. The nurse was very pretty, her face was free from wrinkles, but rather pale. Jungkook saw that the color of her lipstick was almost the same as the pint of blood in her hands. 

 

"So what's your blood type?" Hoseok asked Jungkook, but the nurse laughed. 

 

"Vampires don't have a blood type silly." The nurse giggled and handed Jungkook the cold blood. Her accent was quite strange, but Jungkook didn't take much notice. "There's a room over there, you can take your blood there. Just remember to return the packaging." 

 

Jungkook nodded and awkwardly closed the door behind him. Hoseok sat down next to the nurse to wait for him. "He's a little nervous." 

 

"Everyone can be a little." The nurse said in her broken Korean. "First time, that is." 

 

"He used to take pig's blood, the poor kid." Hoseok shook his head when the nurse made a face. 

 

"Gross." 

 

-

 

Taehyung should really stop staring but he can't, not when Dino had a hickey the size of a golf ball on his neck. Dino wasn't really giving Taehyung two fucks because he couldn't stop staring at his dad. 

 

Dino's dad was probably the coolest dad Taehyung had ever met. He had long orange hair that was always in a man bun with his bangs swept to one side casually. He never felt like he tried too hard but he was always pretty in a special way. He didn't question his son much, he almost understands the world his son lives in. That happens when you dad was just 16 years older than you. 

 

"Dad, what the fuck?" 

 

Jeonghan scoffed and looked up from his potato salad. With his pink apron on, he's almost as threatening as a teddy bear. With a butter knife. "Oh so now you curse in front of your dear Dad now do you?" 

 

Taehyung had a group project with Dino so he was over at his place for lunch. Jeonghan was pretty oblivious for someone who looks in the mirror so often. But then he looked like he was in a hurry. 

 

"What the actual fuck?" Dino turned to look at Taehyung with wide eyes. "Taehyung do you see that?" 

 

Taehyung looked down at his soup. This was getting awkward. "Um- what?" 

 

"Lee Chan what are you saying?" Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest and flipped his hair out of his face. "I raised you so you better show some respect." 

 

Dino rubbed his eyes and stared again, directly at Jeonghan's collar bone. "Oh my god I don't need glasses." Dino looked over at Taehyung and Taehyung stared at his phone. "Dad, what's that on your collar bone?" 

 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow and slide the glass of the window close, checking his reflection in it. "I swear Dino if you're messing with me-" Jeonghan didn't get to finish his threat because Dino wasn't messing with him. There was a spot of red on his collar bone, the shadow of a really bad hickey. 

 

Jeonghan pulled his collar up and blushed, avoiding his son's gaze. "Crap, I'm sorry you had to see that." 

 

"Dad, what the fuck?" Dino repeated, this time pulling his collar up as well. "Who did that?" 

 

"None of your business." Jeonghan squeaked. "If you can get laid without my permission than so can I." 

 

Taehyung was awfully awkward. "Dad, tell me who it is so I can break his neck." 

 

Dino was absolutely protective of his dad, after his mother left him for college and met someone else. Jeonghan worked hard to get his family where they were now and Dino wasn't a spoiled brat. 

 

"You always get violent when I bring home a boyfriend." Jeonghan complained, putting way too much potato salad on Taehyung's plate but the latter was too embarrassed to tell him to stop. Taehyung felt like he was intruding. "Maybe you shouldn't." 

 

"If the boyfriend held you like a fucking trophy then I have every right to kick him out of our house." Dino retorted. "It's gonna spill Dad." 

 

Jeonghan caught onto his mistake and stopped piling potato salad onto Taehyung's plate. He apologized and scooped the remainder of the gooey substance onto Dino's plate. "Look, you know him, it's no one you hate-" 

 

"Oh my god it is Mr Park?" The mere thought of his dad having sex with his principal was enough to make Dino's stomach flip. "I don't want anymore potato salad." 

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at his dramatic son and placed the bowl in the sink. "It's not Mr Park you dingdong, the guy has a wife." 

 

"Oh so you _have_ considered him." 

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes once again and undid his apron, hanging it up and checking his hair in a mirror. "I'm going out, you better do the dishes before I get back." 

 

"Where are you going this time?" Dino was frustrated. His dad won't listen to him and won't tell him who this mysterious boyfriend is so he can't threaten the fuck out of him. 

 

"Out." That's all Jeonghan dropped before he slammed the door shut. 

 

Dino slumped in his chair, glaring at the sink full of dishes across from him. "I wanna stalk him." 

 

Taehyung sighed. "I'll get my car keys." 

 

- 

 

Jeonghan looked around the pleasant park filled with children running around and sat down on a bench. Everything seems normal as he brought out a book to read. Dino and Taehyung hid behind a fence and the latter tried his hardest not to breath. 

 

"Who is he waiting for?" Dino asked. Based on Taehyung's memory of his last birthday party, he had a pretty good idea of who Jeonghan was waiting for. 

 

It took awhile, Jeonghan was just peacefully reading on the bench while children, dogs and birds ran past him, minding their own business. Then a man in a long coat approached him. 

 

Dino was almost bored out of his mind but he snapped to attention when Jeonghan looked up at the man and smiled. It wasn't the smile you give to a random stranger on the streets, it was a smile that was blinding and a smile in which Jeonghan probably made when Dino was born. 

 

Jeonghan got to feet and fucking threw his arms around the stranger, pulling him in for a light kiss. The stranger gave a chuckle and twirled Jeonghan around before placing him in his lap as he sat down. Taehyung slowly backed away from Dino when his lips turned down in disgust. 

 

Dino doesn't get angry often, he normally does it for laughs then pretends nothing happened. But when he does get angry, you wanna stay five feet away from him in a bulletproof vest. 

 

The man shrugged his coat off his shoulders and threw it onto Jeonghan's smaller frame. Then Dino's jaw dropped in shock. 

 

His fucking kindergarten teacher, Choi Seungcheol of all people, had his dad in his lap and was making lovesick goggly eyes at him. 

 

Jeonghan giggled and straightened his lover's collar. "You're gonna catch a cold." 

 

"Yeah, but as long as you don't." Seungcheol gave the most stupid grin and Jeonghan made a cooing sound, pinching his cheek affectionately. 

 

"My son was giving me shit today because I forgot to cover up that little present you gave me." Seungcheol blushed in the cold winds when Jeonghan flashed him a wink. 

 

Jeonghan was pretty to Seungcheol. Jeonghan was probably pretty to everyone who laid eyes on said angel but especially Seungcheol. Ever since he waddled into the kindergarten because Dino wanted to be a penguin that day and Jeonghan will be damned if he didn't be a penguin with his son so he waddled in. 

 

Jeonghan laughed when he handed his son to Seungcheol, saying that Dino might want to be a koala later so he can cling onto Seungcheol's leg for the rest of the day. That was the moment Seungcheol saw hearts radiating off Jeonghan like he was some main character in an anime. And he was dead inside because he had a kid and was probably married. 

 

Seungcheol didn't know because Jeonghan avoided saying it out loud. He prevented talking about Dino's mother because it pained him when Dino asked when she's going to come back. Eventually he understood and stopped asking. And Seungcheol will always remember the day when Jeonghan laughed off his question about 'the wife' because the hope was reignited in his chest and being the coward he was he hid it. 

 

It was all Jeonghan's fault. 

 

If he wasn't the fucking flirt he was Seungcheol would have probably hid that secret in his heart and under his ribs for as long as it would take for him to get over it. But Jeonghan asked him out and he said yes. 

 

So there they were. 

 

"I really want to tell Dino about you but I think he'll bury you in your sleep." Jeonghan pulled the coat around himself and nuzzled Seungcheol's chest, making Seungcheol wrap his arms around him. "It's a possibility." 

 

"I really don't want that to happen." Seungcheol swallowed thickly. "He's been getting really tall." 

 

"Don't worry sweetie he hasn't committed murder yet." Jeonghan leaned his whole body against Seungcheol's and they just stayed there for a while, breathing. 

 

Dino looked back at Taehyung and the latter shrugged. "Should we leave?" 

 

"I don't like him anymore." Dino grunted, dragging his feet back to Taehyung's car. 

 

Taehyung hid a smile and started his car. "You'll get used to it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason my multi ass didn't get into Seventeen was because Jeonghan cut his hair (I'm kidding don't come for me). Also Hoseok would be such a great dad one day ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	25. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm Form 5 (that's like a senior with a super important exam at the end of the year) and my teachers are really piling the homework on us by the stack. I was a little busy because Lunar New Year is coming up and my teachers are giving us extra work and I'm trying to finish them before the holidays because I wanna hang out with distant cousins without worrying about algebra. So the holidays are next week and I'll update it more often but until then, enjoy this slightly longer chapter ~

Jungkook ran his hands through Taehyung's fading silver locks as the alpha watched his Disney movie. Taehyung had started sucking his thumb after there was no one to stop him and Jungkook found it too cute to say anything. 

 

"Who wants cookies?" 

 

"Me!" Hoseok shouted, raising his hand like a preschooler. "Hobi wants a cookie!" 

 

"I want a cookie too!" Taehyung looked up from Jungkook's lap with a pout as Jungkook moved his head away to get up and go get the cookies. 

 

Jungkook filled two plastic cups with milk and brought out a plate of cookies. He used glasses yesterday and that did not end well. He set out the goodies on the coffee table and the two boys immediately reached for one. "Thank you Kookie!" 

 

Jungkook ruffled Hoseok's hair and laid on the now empty couch to continue the movie. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom prepared a whole ass power point and Taehyung was still skeptical. 

 

"But no pie?" 

 

"No pie Tae, it's a pie  _chart_. Can I go to Taemin's now?" Yugyeom asked impatiently. He already managed to convince his dad and appa to let him go, on the condition that he returns before dinner, all there's left was Taehyung and he was not making it easy. 

 

"I want pie." Taehyung said, pouting slightly. 

 

"I'll get you pie when I come back." Yugyeom tried. 

 

Taehyung's eyes light up and he nodded eagerly. "Yay, pie!" 

 

Yugyeom took that as the closest answer to 'yes' and ran for it, grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and slide into his car. 

 

Yugyeom hasn't seen Taemin recently. He just received a call last night with Taemin whining and asking him to come in the sweetest voice possible and he couldn't resist. 

 

Yugyeom was in front of Taemin's dorm room in no time. He knocked eagerly and the door swung open, revealing a face he did not recognise. "Um, hi?" The beta greeted awkwardly and Yugyeom blushed. 

 

"I- I'm looking for Taemin?" 

 

The alpha heard his name and burst out from behind his friend. "Gyeomie!" Taemin draped his limbs around Yugyeom and pressed small kisses onto his cheek. "Have you met Jinki?" 

 

Jinki stopped Yugyeom from entering once he knew his identity. "Taemin what the hell are you thinking inviting the son of the fucking pack leader to our dorm room?" 

 

"Jinki said a bad word!" Taemin puffed up his cheeks and pointed his finger at Jinki, inches from his face. 

 

Jinki swatted Taemin's hand out of his face, bowing apologetically to Yugyeom. "Sorry about that Mr Kim-" 

 

"Just Yugyeom's fine." Yugyeom provided, bowing nervously. 

 

"The dorm's kind of a mess right now but please come in." Jinki stepped aside to let him in and glared at Taemin for him to behave. 

 

"Kitty!" 

 

Taemin hissed and shielded Yugyeom from his friend when he tried to pet him. "No kitty?" Another taller alpha pouted when Taemin refused to let him touch Yugyeom. 

 

"Mine." Taemin said simply, leading Yugyeom to his room. 

 

Taemin's room was messy, with piles among piles of clothes, text books and just random objects. Shoes were strewn everywhere and his table was stacked with papers held down by a laptop. Yugyeom didn't want to know what his bathroom looked like, but at least his bed was made. 

 

Yugyeom dropped his bag onto the floor as Taemin threw himself onto the bed and held out his arms for Yugyeom. "Cuddles!" Taemin shouted, beckoning Yugyeom over. Yugyeom hesitantly situated himself on Taemin's lap and the older rubbed his nose against his ear, trapping Yugyeom between his arms. 

 

Yugyeom had tried to count his cycle over the months but his heat was irregular and just punched any alpha within a five mile radius of him head on with the strength of the scent. So he started being paranoid and brought the scent neutralizer with him everywhere he went. 

 

Yugyeom smiled to himself and scrolled through his phone while Taemin played with his hair. He was so happy that there were people starting charities and movements to help hybrids and vampires alike, more than the people who were screaming 'burn them at the stake' for absolutely no reason. 

 

Yugyeom was planning to lie there with Taemin until he had to go home, beat the after-work-traffic and be home before dinner. But things don't go as planned. 

 

"What would you like for your birthday Taemin?" Yugyeom asked in his attempt to direct Taemin's attention away from the previous conversation, which was about how cute he was when he's blushing. 

 

"Gyeomie!" Taemin gave Yugyeom a small peck and the omega giggled. "Let's eat ice cream and sleep for a whole day." 

 

"Okay…" Seemed like the best way to waste a whole day, so Yugyeom agreed. 

 

Taemin buried his face in Yugyeom's neck and nuzzled the spot, rocking Yugyeom back and forth in a slow rhythm. "Gyeomie..?" 

 

Yugyeom hummed in response. 

 

"You smell like peaches baby." 

 

Yugyeom's eyes widened and a blushed spread across his face. "Oh my god I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing." Yugyeom awkwardly tried to remove himself from Taemin but the alpha's hold on him became stronger. "Quit it Taemin! I have the scent neutralizer in my bag, I'll get it." 

 

Taemin licked Yugyeom's neck and his body stiffed. "You smell really good Gyeomie. Do you taste that good?" 

 

Yugyeom placed both his hands on Taemin's shoulders and pushed firmly but the alpha relented. "Stop, let go Taemin." Yugyeom leaned back against Taemin's pull but that only exposed more of his neck for Taemin to nip on. "Stop!" 

 

"Can we do it, Gyeomie?" Yugyeom froze in his movements and shook his head, eyes wide and scared. "I'll be gentle, I swear it'll feel good." Taemin licked the corner of Yugyeom's lips and the smaller stared up at Taemin, voice sweet and eyes glossy. "Pretty please?" 

 

Yugyeom swallowed when Taemin laid him down, nodding slowly. Taemin then connected their lips, kissing slowly and sweetly, taking a deep whiff of Yugyeom's scent when he broke away to breath. "…promise it won't hurt?" 

 

"Promise my dear _Juliet_." Taemin gave Yugyeom one last nuzzle and reached for his nightstand. "I swear I have condoms somewhere." 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom had to use Taemin's shower to get rid of the alpha's scent on him. 

 

"Here Tae." Taehyung happily took his pie and went over to the kitchen counter to get a fork. 

 

"Thanks Gyeomie!" Yugyeom gave him a strained smile and tugged at the collar of his coat, careful to avoid both Namjoon and Jin on his way up the stairs. 

 

Jin went downstairs to prepare dinner and Namjoon was left on the couch with Taehyung for Minie to supervise until Jin can keep an eye on them. Yugyeom timed himself and snuck into his parents' room to steal his appa's concealer. 

 

Jin was a little suspicious of Yugyeom, it wasn't like him to watch TV in silence while Taehyung was bothering him about candy. But his son was a quiet boy, maybe he got sick of Taehyung's whining. 

 

Yugyeom said he didn't want a birthday party that year, so he didn't get one. But Taehyung did. 

 

Aside from the small surprise party set up by his family - in which included a cupcake and one single candle because Woohyun was off on vacation - Taehyung had a huge celebration arranged for him at a five-star hotel, complete with famous world leaders and a press conference. It was a coronation of sorts, where Namjoon would give Taehyung the family crest to 'crown' him as his heir in a fancy and totally unnecessary ritual that Taehyung absolutely distastes. 

 

Taehyung was kind enough to tell Bambam where the hell to rent the fancy suits after he invited him and Lisa, as he quoted saying: "It would be even more dreadful without you two," and as much as Taehyung and Jin were against it, Yugyeom managed to invite Taemin. Jackson managed to get his own tickets and Jiyong was there as Taehyung's stylist, which just meant a free pass for him. Jungkook should be here somewhere, probably backstage where Taehyung was with Namjoon. Minie and Jin were with Taeyeon as she talked with some of the other pack leaders attending the party. 

 

Rosé shifted from one leg onto another as beautiful women dressed in million-dollar dresses made their way pass her, as if she's invisible. "I don't feel so gorgeous anymore…" Rosé squeaked, slightly intimidated and out-of-place with the glamorous background. 

 

Yugyeom and Taehyung didn't invite Rosé to a lot of these functions, mostly because she wouldn't have anything to do except follow them around, and they didn't like inviting her over just for her to be bored out of her mind. But Rosé insisted she'll be fine, it was Taehyung's _birthday_ , and she couldn't miss his birthday. 

 

"You're fine Rosie." Yugyeom said as an act of comfort. "You look beautiful." 

 

"You look better than me." Youngjae said as he shoved a shrimp cocktail into his mouth. 

 

"Chew with your mouth close." Jinyoung scolded lightly. As Namjoon loyal 'servant' - Jinyoung is very capable of killing said pack leader - Jinyoung got a free invite, as well as everyone else on Namjoon's staff board. "And you look stunning Rosie." 

 

"Thank you." Rosé fiddled with her fingers as she sipped on her drink. "Promise me you won't leave my side ever?" 

 

"Absolutely." Both Yugyeom and Youngjae said in unison. 

 

Lisa politely excused herself from a young businessman who took interest in her and approached the group. Taehyung has never invited Lisa to one of these events before, but she strutted across the ballroom floor like she's been here a thousand times. Maybe it's a thing when you get older. Maybe not. Bambam on the other hand was acting like a mafia gang leader, with his hands in his pockets and following his sister around like a bodyguard. 

 

"Hey guys." Lisa greeted them cheerfully. "So where's the birthday boy?" 

 

Yugyeom shrugged. "We probably won't see him often today, he's very busy tending to Father's business partners and other country's leaders." 

 

"He's gonna be the pack leader, he's gotta be busy." Bambam said. 

 

Taemin finally made his way from the snack table with two glasses of orange juice because Yugyeom wasn't allowed to drink yet. "Here you go Gyeomie." Taemin handed the glass to Yugyeom and kissed his hair affectionately. Bambam grimaced. 

 

Yugyeom returned the kiss and sipped his drink, and then Taemin was starting a conversation with Lisa. Then Bambam was attempting to start a conversation with the kids his age. It didn't go so smoothly. 

 

"I like your suit." Bambam started. Yugyeom was wearing one of the many boring black and white tailored suits he owned, but he appreciated the compliment. 

 

"Thanks, you too."

 

Bambam was wearing a bright red suit that set him aside from the rest, but it went with his red bangs nicely. "That is also a very pretty dress Rosé." 

 

"Thank you. It was my mother's." 

 

Taemin halfheartedly wrapped his arm around Yugyeom's waist and the latter dipped his eyes down slightly before the uncomfortable look on his face dissolved and he returned to the conversation about Rosé's mother and how she did her hair. Bambam didn't miss that look. 

 

"My papa managed raised three tiny monsters." Youngjae bragged and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at his questionable choice of words. 

 

"Look how they turned out." Rosé shot back. "Not you Gyeomie, you're an angel and we all love you so much." 

 

Yugyeom chuckled as his friends continued with their daily bickering. "I know I'm an angel." Yugyeom flipped his hair mockingly then giggled with Rosé. "You all lofe me very much." 

 

"He's my papa!" Youngjae playfully shielded Jinyoung from Yugyeom and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Mine I say!" 

 

Bambam laughed but raised an eyebrow when a middle-aged man approached them. "Are you Kim Yugyeom, the second son of the Silver Pack?" He asked politely. 

 

Yugyeom removed Taemin's arm from his waist and bowed politely with Taemin frowning at the loss of contact. "Yes I am." 

 

The man wasn't very tall, but he had a wide smile and crinkles at the corner of his eyes. He was very friendly and wore his age very well. "I'm Eric Nam, one of your father's business partners and an old friend of his." Everyone introduces themselves as Namjoon's 'old friend', but Yugyeom have actually heard of Eric from his father. 

 

"Father has said a lot about you, mostly about you being annoying." Yugyeom then muttered quietly. "No offense." 

 

Eric rolled his eyes. "As grumpy as always." He then took in Yugyeom's height and grinned. "Well, you've certainly grown. I stopped coming to Korea a long time ago, Namjoon had always visited me in America. But I've seen pictures of you and Taehyung. Such adorable little angels." Yugyeom blushed when he said that. "Unlike my son." 

 

"I heard you talking bad about me behind my back, what did you say?" 

 

Jae had to look up at Yugyeom when he appeared behind his father, blinking as he took in the sight. "What did you eat?" That's totally the best way to leave a good first impression. 

 

As Eric introduced them and complained about how hard it was to handle Jae when he learned how to crawl, Bambam shifted his attention onto Taemin, mainly his arm. His arm just had to be on Yugyeom every second, as if he'll die if he lost contact with his boyfriend. He's either holding hands with Yugyeom, holding him around the shoulders or around the waist. Yugyeom rejected his advances one after another, even saying that he was busy to Taemin, but it didn't stop. So Bambam intervened. 

 

Taemin wrapped his arm around someone's waist and pulled the person close. Lisa snorted when he almost kissed Bambam by accident. "Dude, what the frick frack snick snack are you doing?" Taemin asked as he removed his arm from Bambam. 

 

"He said he's busy." Bambam stated bluntly, allowing Yugyeom to be led away by Eric and Jae to one of the foundations they have in America set up at a table with pamphlets and everything. "Know when to keep your hands to yourself." 

 

Taemin narrowed his eyes on Bambam. "He's _my_ boyfriend, not yours." 

 

Lisa coughed and regained the boys' attention. "He was uncomfortable." Bambam was glad Lisa caught on as well. 

 

"He's just embarrassed, Gyeomie is like that." That last statement didn't sit quite well with Bambam. Taemin wouldn't dare say something like that about Yugyeom when all of Lisa, Bambam, Yugyeom's best friends and caretaker - all the people who could very much kill him and get away with it - were present before. What gave him that kind of confidence? 

 

Rosé raised both eyebrows when Taemin said that, exchanging looks with Youngjae and Jinyoung. "Are you saying… _you_ decide if _he's_ comfortable or not?" Rosé tested, placing her glass down on the table beside them and eyes ready to fight if Taemin gives the wrong answer. 

 

Taemin's eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. "Of course not, he's his own person. I'm just saying he's cute and shy like that." 

 

Rosé picked up her glass and Jinyoung relaxed his fists, both eyeing Taemin with a new found caution. 

 

Bambam saw Yugyeom waving the two nice men off when they had to take their seats for the ritual to start. Bambam carefully removed Yugyeom from the group as they made their way to their respective seats and suggested that he follows him to the men's bathroom. Yugyeom shrugged and complied. 

 

"What's wrong?" Yugyeom asked, checking his reflection in the mirror as Bambam leaned against the tiled sink nervously. The bathroom was empty with the ritual starting and Bambam was thankful for that. "The ritual's starting, we gotta be quick." 

 

"Taemin is acting a little… fishy, don't you think?" Bambam said slowly, taking in how Yugyeom's eyes widened before he hid it behind a very confused look. 

 

"How so?" 

 

"He's a little clingy today." Bambam murmured through gritted teeth. "Where did he get the guts to touch you like that with all of us watching?" 

 

"Perhaps… I let him?" Bambam's heart dropped so low it made him sick. "He's my boyfriend, he has his needs, like I do." 

 

"Look, it's different." Bambam already had a whole speech laid out in his head, one about consent and the right to refuse. God, he sounds like Lisa. "You _asked_. He didn't. There's a difference." 

 

"Just drop it Bambam, it's no biggie." Yugyeom didn't mean for it to come out that harsh but his stern tone made Bambam even more suspicious. 

 

"Why is it 'no biggie'? You ask if you want a hug, you ask if you want to kiss and you sure as hell ask when you wanna have sex. It all requires consent, whether it's hugs or sex!" Bambam looked directly at Yugyeom and groaned. "You've told him a hundred 'no's and he keeps it up like your response doesn't matter until you spit out a fucking 'yes', that is not how he's supposed to treat you!" 

 

"Then what is he supposed to do? Bury his own fucking needs for mine?" Yugyeom didn't realize what he said until he said it and covered his mouth. "…I'm sorry." 

 

"If he can't understand that there's a time and place that you wanna hold hands and snuggle then maybe he shouldn't be your boyfriend." 

 

Yugyeom stared at his reflection hard, at how his hair was curving over his face beautifully because Uncle Jiyong had done it, and how his suit was without a crease because his appa ironed it for him, and how that frown on his face and the sudden burst to _tell him_ wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. "We had sex." 

 

"I fucking knew it." Bambam slammed his fist onto the beige sink and heaved a heavy sigh. "That bastard asked and asked and pleaded until you feel like the bad guy and finally said 'yes', didn't he? Like a fucking male whore." 

 

"Don't call him that." Yugyeom bit his bottom lip hard, trying not to cry. "He's allowed to want." 

 

"He's not allowed to force you into something you're not comfortable with!" Bambam threw his hands up and marched for the door. "Go take your seat, I'll have a talk with him." 

 

Bambam stopped when Yugyeom caught his sleeve. When he turned around with angry eyes, he was met with a sad Yugyeom that looked so _little_ right then. "Don't tell him, don't tell him I didn't want it." 

 

"What the fuck Yugyeom?! If you don't want it, you don't want it, it's not hard!" Bambam actually growled and shook off his hand. "If he can't take that, he can break up with you for all I care, he's not guilt-tripping you into anything else ever again if I can do anything about it!" 

 

"He… He said he loved me…" Tear after tear streaked down Yugyeom's cheeks and all Bambam could think of was how beautiful Yugyeom looked crying. "He said he'll marry me and we'll have children and… and that he'll never leave me…" 

 

"He _lied_." 

 

"He didn't!" Yugyeom let out a weak wail and rubbed at his cheeks. "He didn't. You can't say that." 

 

Bambam sighed and removed Yugyeom's hands from his face, holding them in his own. "You told him to stop, right? You told him to stop and he fucking didn't so he lied. If he loved you he wouldn't do that to you." 

 

"He… He didn't… stop…" Bambam guided Yugyeom's chin onto his shoulder and Yugyeom rested his head on it. "He was fast… too fast… He said it wouldn't hurt… I asked him to… stop- s- slow down… He didn't hear me…" 

 

"I will kill that bastard." 

 

- 

 

Lisa was smiling, it just made the whole situation a whole lot scarier. 

 

Taemin balled up his fist and swallowed. He thought he had Yugyeom under his control, the kid was easy enough to manipulate and use. Too bad his fucking hormones got in the way. "So-" 

 

"Calm down Taemin, I'm not here to fight. I'm not a fighter." Lisa said, making Taemin loosen his fists. "But they are." 

 

Mark, Yuta and Lucas cracked their knuckles menacingly, enjoying how the cold sweat ran down Taemin's temple. "What's wrong Lisa?" 

 

"I heard from Bambam that you had a rather… fun night with Yugyeom some time during Winter Break, did you?" Lisa was absolutely scary when she's pissed off. "For you, not him anyways." 

 

"I didn't-" 

 

"I don't know about you, but I quite like the boy, he's an angel." Lisa wasn't one to listen to people spew bullshit. "So you'll have a nice time learning respect and consent from NCT, yeah?" 

 

Yuta and Mark were a little skeptical at first, because they've know Taemin as the perfect student everyone wants a piece of for most of their high school years, but Lucas was quick to agree to the job. "Sex is like boxing, when one side doesn't give consent, it's a crime." Lucas grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Let me demonstrate." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey men/women/whatever, wanna know what's considered rape and what's not? ASK! The best way to go about it! 
> 
> But still tho, ask, like if they say no, they mean no, they don't change their mind if you keep pestering them, they get sick and just want to get it over with or feel guilty about the whole mess. Ask and accept the answer that is given to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	26. Protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I finished my homework (the important ones anyway, that's gonna bite me in the ass later) and finally listen to Promise and Scenery. They deserve to be put in a museum, on high pedestals, offered up to God. Works of art, proof of God. Praise the Lord ~

Namjoon raised both eyebrows when Mark gingerly placed a letter on his desk. "You're resigning?" 

 

Mark nodded, lacing his fingers with Jackson's. "I'm getting too old for this, it's tiring. Also there's this." Mark held up their interlaced hands and grinned at the small diamond ring. 

 

"Markie finally agreed to marry me." Jackson proudly announced, kissing the back of Mark's hand. 

 

"I thought you proposed, like, five times." 

 

"Each less romantic than the last." Jackson nodded along, sighing heavily. "But Mark didn't want to settle down before, and I respect that. He's got his issues, I have my issues, but we worked them out. So now we're getting married." 

 

Namjoon hummed in agreement. Mark wasn't okay with physical contact for some time, even after Choi Seunghyun's death, so Jackson kept his distance. He was always there for him though, every single time Mark needed someone to take care of him, Jackson was there, so Mark did the same for him. They never really broke up, were never really alone. 

 

"Congratulations then, I'm happy for you two." Namjoon quickly scanned over Mark's resignation letter before chucking it in the trash. "You could've just said so." 

 

"Good luck finding a replacement as great as me." Mark waved happily before he dragged his suitcase out of Namjoon's office. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung sat down before Jeongsu and groaned. "Why am I the heir?" 

 

"Not your fault child, don't be so hard on yourself." Jeongsu smiled warmly and offered Taehyung a small pat on the shoulder. "You looked very handsome during your ritual." 

 

Taehyung raised both his eyebrows, threw his arms up and gestured wildly towards the window behind Jeongsu, showing the front gates and a crowd of angry idiots, holding up signs, spewing bullshit. There's an angry mob outside the school threatening to burn his friends - perhaps crush - and his very own brother as sacrifice to God and Jeongsu comments on his ritual? 

 

"This is not the time." 

 

"I'm sorry, I was trying not to stress you out." Jeongsu apologized and groaned as well. "I don't know what to do." 

 

Like hell Taehyung knew what to do. "If we don't stop this they're gonna end up in jail, and the others probably won't be too happy about that." 

 

"Don't stress so much Taehyung, you don't look so good." Jeongsu offered him a cup of tea but he rejected the offer. 

 

Taehyung hasn't been getting much sleep lately. A threat was sent to their house and he couldn't sleep, not even when Yugyeom's laying right next to him. He's afraid that if he falls asleep, Yugyeom won't be beside him when he wakes up. 

 

"Is… Is that Yugyeom?" Jeongsu was squinting at the small figure making his way towards the crowd, but Taehyung was already gone. 

 

Yugyeom held up his hands at the crowd behind the metal fence, trying to get a word in. "Hey-" 

 

"Weirdo!" Yugyeom dodged a wooden stick threw at him and took steps back, sucking in a breath and deciding that Taehyung had had enough. 

 

"Hey!" The was a small silence and unlike his brother, Yugyeom took advantage of that. "If you don't go home, the police will come and you'll get in trouble." 

 

"Are you threatening us you filthy cat?!" One of the protesters, an old man with a potbelly, shouted, his balding head trying to squeeze past the fence so he could bite Yugyeom's ears off. 

 

"No, I'm not. You'll go to jail, and I don't want anyone to go to jail." Yugyeom clarified, trying his hardest to get it through these people's thick skulls. "You have kids, right? Imagine if you don't go home tonight. They'll be worried." 

 

There was an echo of murmurs, each person of the small group whispered to each other as they considered his words. One younger, scrawny man threw his sign on the floor and rushed to his car, probably trying to get out of there before the police comes. Several other followed. There were only the older people left when Yugyeom had to leave. 

 

"Your kind sicken me." The old man said, and Yugyeom could hear police sirens from afar. 

 

"Well, you surprise me." Yugyeom looked down in disappointment. "I'm only one RNA strand different from you, you shouldn't be sickened by someone so similar to you." 

 

The old man blinked, trying to make sense of the words before Yugyeom walked off to English class. Taehyung stepped out from behind the wall and hugged Yugyeom, surprising him instantly. "Tae?" 

 

"You did great Gyeomie, better than me." 

 

- 

 

Hoseok organized this, so he might as well go through with it. 

 

"Good morning ma'am, would you spare a second of your time to understand a little about vampires?" 

 

Hoseok had organized a campaign to vote for vampires' equal rights, right across from the stall set up about oppressing minorities. Or as they call it: 'Defending our own rights'. Which is bullshit if you ask Hoseok. 

 

"Hi there sir, would you like a pamphlet?" A young handsome man approached Hoseok, handing him a pamphlet. 

 

"Oh, so Tails Foundation also has a stall here?" 

 

Joshua nodded, his ears perking up excitingly. "So you know us?" 

 

"Of course, the first foundation for hybrids' equal rights, how could I not?" Hoseok grinned. "If I take this can you take one of mine as well?" 

 

Chenle was also helping out. He was standing by their stall and handing out pamphlets. He was doing a very good job. "We help hybrids who have no place to stay." Chenle explained to the best of his ability and the woman smiled down at him. 

 

"Is there a place we can donate?" 

 

Chenle happily led her and her daughter to one of the workers and the older explained the details more accurately for them. Chenle then went back to his spot and waved at anyone willing to listen. "Hello sir, would you like a-" Chenle didn't get to finish his sentence because the man yelled down at him. 

 

"Trickster fox scum! You don't belong here!" 

 

Chenle ran for his hyung but he wasn't there, and he didn't dare go anywhere further from the stall. "Hyung!" Chenle cried, running away from the scary man and towards one of the volunteers. 

 

The woman gasped at this and stood up. "He's just a child!" 

 

"He will grow up to bring bad fortune, he should be exterminated." The woman was taking none of this bullshit. 

 

"How dare you! You're a grown man yelling at a child! Don't you have something better to do than belittle a six-year-old? You should get some education because the last time I was in school, they taught basic science and manners!" The woman looked the man in the eye, handed the worker a check, signed her name and walked off with her daughter in tow. 

 

"Women these days are so arrogant." 

 

Chenle spotted his hyung talking with a man beside their stall and ran for him, ignoring the volunteer's shout for him. "Hyung!" 

 

Joshua looked down when a small weight collided with his leg. "What's wrong Chenle?" 

 

"Scary man." That was all Chenle had to say for Joshua to pick him up and cradle him. 

 

"Don't worry Chenle, the scary man isn't going to hurt you, not anymore." Joshua excused himself from Hoseok and cooed Chenle all the way to the stall. He didn't leave his side after that. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook looked up from his ice cream when he heard a soft 'snap'. 

 

Hoseok did eventually show up at the Kim mansion to present Taehyung with a birthday gift because he couldn't get his hands on a ticket, no matter how hard he tried. And it was a Canon EOS Rebel T6, something that caught Hoseok's eye when he went to the flea market. He knew Taehyung would probably play with it for a while before putting a '18th birthday Uncle J-Hope' tag on it and storing it with the rest of his toys. 

 

But Taehyung didn't. 

 

The camera didn't end up with his Transformers set or the seashell acrylics, instead it stayed around his neck everywhere he went. 

 

Taehyung checked the picture of Jungkook that he took and grinned. "You look pretty in this one." 

 

Jungkook leaned over and checked the screen of the digital camera, blushing when he saw the picture. Jungkook looked serene, his eyes almost as calm as the waves in the background, his hair tousled by the sea breeze. "Can you send me that picture?" 

 

"Sure." 

 

Taehyung tucked his neck into his hoodie and gently took Jungkook's hand, guiding them to the half-empty carnival and away from the wooden floors of the deck. It was too early for anyone but the elderly at the seaside carnival, so no one recognized Taehyung, that's why they're there. 

 

"You look horrible." 

 

"That's why I don't do selfies." Taehyung tugged Jungkook to a cotton candy vender and ordered a blueberry one, knowing the nagging he'll get if Jin ever finds out he's stuffing that chemical shit down his throat. 

 

Taehyung really needed to calm down. He should be taking up half the responsibilities of a pack leader when he turns 21, but he can't even handle a mob right now. He needed to calm down so he called Jungkook up to hang out, Jungkook might have agreed much too eagerly. 

 

Taehyung sat down next to Jungkook on the bench and stared, just letting his tight mind loosen and wander. He picked up his camera and took a picture of the empty carnival across from them, with trash littered here and there, standing tall in broad daylight. Mood. 

 

"I need to calm down." Taehyung stated, shoving the cotton candy against his face and taking a bite out of it. 

 

"Glad you know that." Jungkook laid a hand on Taehyung's nape and forced his stiff neck down on his shoulder. "You're gonna die young of stress." 

 

Taehyung's eyes finally gave out and closed, relaxing so suddenly that his eyeballs felt like they were going to fall out of their sockets. "I can't die yet, the people of this pack need me. This revolution of vampires is my responsibility and it will go down in history books. Whether I do well or not, that's going down in the history books as well. And I don't wanna be a future meme for failure." 

 

"C'mon, you're allowed to be a regular teenager." Jungkook ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair and he shivered, a shudder running through his body. "Throw a party, vandalize public property, go to the beach, do something normal teenagers who don't need to go to fancy business parties do." 

 

Taehyung laughed softly. "Bitch…" 

 

"Beach." Typical. "What I mean is, just calm down about this, you could always leave the country to democracy." 

 

Taehyung snorted. "Like the ancient Greek packs do." 

 

"How is that working out?" 

 

"…great, actually." 

 

- 

 

Hoseok took another look at Jungkook's room and forced himself to calm down. He had just convinced himself that Jungkook was going through a phase when he snapped at him rudely and slammed the door in his face. His eyes actually twitched when they landed on the key just resting on the coffee table. 

 

Hoseok ignored the voice in his head that screamed, mocking him, saying he failed as a parent to Jungkook. Then he went to sleep. 

 

It was probably midnight, maybe later. Hoseok was woken up by a growl that silenced itself. Sleep almost dragged him back into unconsciousness but his eyes snapped open almost in an unnatural way when his wandering thoughts landed on Jungkook. 

 

_He can't hate me if I just check up on him a little, right?_

 

So Hoseok dragged himself out of bed and slipped on his bunny slippers, waddling out of the room to check on Jungkook. 

 

There was heavy breathing before Hoseok tried the doorknob but after it let out a stubborn rattle, it became so eerily quiet Hoseok was starting to worry. He took the key without hesitation and opened the door. 

 

"I'm sorry Jungkook but I just wanted to check up-" Hoseok flipped the lights on and fell back on all fours. 

 

Jungkook was under his covers but his exposed leg was bent in a way that Hoseok was sure it wasn't supposed to. The scratch marks on his bed frame paled in comparison to the other broken furniture around him. Cold sweat dotted his skin and there was a gash on his forearm. But there was no blood. The lines were blue instead of red and Hoseok let out a scream with no sound. 

 

Jungkook's eyes widened and he tried to drag his body under the blankets. "U- Uncle-" Jungkook gasped and an inhuman growl escaped his throat. 

 

"Jungkook!" Hoseok scrambled to Jungkook's bedside and quickly tried to pick him up. "Oh my god we have to get you to the hospital!" 

 

Jungkook shook his head and turned away from him. "I- I'm fine-" 

 

"No you are not!" Hoseok successfully slipped his arms under Jungkook's now-weak body and picked him up with great effort. "You're going to the hospital!" 

 

Jungkook grabbed Hoseok's forearm and squeezed, shaking his head. "No… They'll kill me…" 

 

Hoseok quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and got to his car. Jungkook was set on the passenger's seat with his broken leg elevated in front of him and Hoseok strapped them both in. He quickly stepped on it when Jungkook's claw pierced his own palm. 

 

"What are you saying kid? They're not going to kill you." Hoseok wanted to give Jungkook a kiss and tell him to calm down but he didn't dare touch him when his other leg started bending in a direction similar to the first. 

 

"They'll put me… in a cage…" Then Jungkook's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness. 

 

Hoseok cursed and drove faster, finally arriving at the hospital and carried Jungkook down with new found strength. "Help! Someone help him!" 

 

The nurse on duty immediately called the doctor and they rushed him to the operating room. Hoseok dropped down onto a chair and sighed, feeling the soreness in his back catching up with him. "Fuck, I'm too old for this…" 

 

Jungkook's eyes snapped open and immediately struggled against the restraints when a bright light blinded him. His restraints - the nurses holding him down - forced him back down onto the cot so that the doctor can give him a shot and hook him up to some blood. 

 

Jungkook could feel his legs - now a wolf's hind legs - break again and reattached themselves back to normal, his claws slowing down as he was forced back to sleep. 

 

Hoseok released a breath he didn't know he was holding when the red light on the emergency room turned off and the nurses pushed Jungkook out on a cot. He was settled in a hospital room under heavy surveillance. But Hoseok was allowed to be there, and that was all that mattered right now. 

 

Hoseok held his hand and ran his thumb over the jut of bone on his wrist, slowly cooing and calming Jungkook until his rushed breathing evened out, making sure his covers were thick enough and he was warm enough. The moonlight put a thin veil of shine over Jungkook's face that made his pained expression thin out in Hoseok's memory, but Hoseok still couldn't sleep. 

 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto Jungkook's forehead, then slowly got up to go sleep on the couch. 

 

Hoseok couldn't leave because Jungkook's hand tightened around his. "Dad…" 

 

A tear dropped onto Jungkook's pillow but his eyes didn't open. It was a dream. Hoseok sat back down beside him and never left. 

 

Hoseok promised himself he would fill out the papers tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook was having a dream about his dad. It's a dream because he never met his father, never got a chance to remember him. A dream isn't real. 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	27. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Happy Lunar New Year! There's a bit of a time skip this chapter but I hope you enjoy it ~

 

Namjoon looked away from Yugyeom awkwardly as he sipped his coffee. "What do you mean he's in jail?!" 

 

"He's… behind bars?" Namjoon tried. He has gotten used to speaking softly to his younger son since his childhood, it doesn't help that he's about to cry. "I don't know how you want me to put it." 

 

_"How?"_

 

Lee Taemin was in jail for possession of weed. His sentence was five years. Jin might have something to do with that. 

 

Yugyeom looked at Taehyung grinning madly at the news and almost wailed. "He can't be!" 

 

"Gyeomie, sorry to say this but he was a dick, a liar and most probably a junkie. Plus you broke up with him, so it's not your problem anymore." Taehyung listed out. 

 

"Who's Taemin again?" Minie asked with a mouth full of pancakes. 

 

Taehyung shrugged, going back to his waffles. 

 

Yugyeom fidgeted for a moment and slumped in his seat, accepting the fact that Taemin will not be his prince charming and he might never get a boyfriend if Taehyung has anything to say about it. 

 

"I'm back!" 

 

The door slammed open and Nam Woohyun entered the premises, dragging a large suitcase behind him. He stopped dead when no one reacted to his entrance, the dining room was stuffed with a tense atmosphere. "So… anyone wanna explain?" 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom wasn't going down without a fight. 

 

It was a crisp night, spring was almost over and the green in the fields were showing. The high school's hall was lighted up, rows upon rows of chairs lined up in front of the stage. It was the last Talent Show Yugyeom will ever have the chance to join and also his last chance to beat those backflipping monkeys. 

 

"It's just a talent show, not war." Rosé commented while fixing her makeup in the mirror. 

 

"Jun is going to tie a banner saying 'LOSER' to the gym doors every time we have dance practice if we don't win this, we have to win this." Yugyeom said in a monotone. "It's life or _death_." 

 

"Dramatic." Rosé rolled her eyes and returned to her makeup. 

 

Rosé has gotten skinnier in the past year, Yugyeom kind of missed her baby cheeks but he'll get over it. He himself has also gotten more muscle over the year as the president of the Dance Club. 

 

Rosé said she wanted to sing. 

 

That was not like Rosé at all. She had the most beautiful singing voice, Yugyeom knew this, but after an incident with a kid from middle school and Rosé's accent, she stopped singing. Yugyeom was more than happy when she asked him to sing with her. 

 

Yugyeom had to sing a 3-minute song, change in 5 minutes and get on stage for a 5-minute dance. He'll manage. 

 

Yugyeom wasn't in charge of any major roles in the dance routine, just one of the backup dancers. Despite Bambam's best efforts telling him that he was just as talented as some of the new kids, Yugyeom saw something in giving the little ones a chance to prove themselves. 

 

Yugyeom stopped getting nervous a long time ago, but he stilled looked to the crowd to find his parents. They were not there. 

 

Rosé had confidence in the song she chose, 'Irreplaceable' by Beyoncé. The performance went smoothly and Yugyeom managed to not mess up the lyrics. Taehyung told Yugyeom that he would be in town to watch his performance, but he wasn't there. No one was there except strangers and Youngjae, who was trying his best to cheer them on. 

 

Yugyeom quickly ran into the dressing room after the song, ignoring Jun's sneer and immediately stripping. "Dude! Lock the door!" 

 

"I have pants on." Yugyeom replied, struggling with his buttons. "Where's my brother Bambam?" 

 

Bambam leaned against the doorframe and shrugged. "He doesn't tell me everything, that's Jungkook's job. He did go home first and said he'll come with the rest of your family." 

 

"Well, they're not here and I don't have time to call them." Yugyeom finally popped the last button into its hole and slide past Bambam to find his club members. "Sorry, I'm anxious." 

 

"I should be the one that's anxious. The dance was choreographed by freshmen." Bambam shook his head. "Still didn't know what you were thinking." 

 

"They need encouragement." 

 

- 

 

Another 5 performances later, still no sign of Yugyeom's family. "2nd runner-up goes to the Material Arts Club!" 

 

Needless to say, Jun's eyes went wide. Bambam stuck his tongue out as Winwin went to receive their award, smiling as wide as when they won first place. "1st runner-up goes to the Dance Club!" 

 

Youngjae clapped like a seal and Dino screamed, jumping onto his seat in the audience. Youngjae calmed him down enough for the emcee to announce the winner. "And first place goes to 'Rosé' Park Chaeyoung and Kim Yugyeom!" 

 

Rosé, who was at the edge of the stage because the middle was crowded by clubs and societies, was pushed to the middle and beside Yugyeom to receive her bouquet and trophy. Yugyeom smiled and handed her the stash, admiring the way her smile lighted up the whole room. 

 

Yugyeom waited half an hour after the show ended and then decided he'll take his own car home since his family obviously wasn't coming. When Yugyeom entered the mansion, Woohyun poked his head out of the kitchen and made a war cry. "Yo bitches, Gyeomie's home with two trophies!" 

 

Jin scrambled down the stairs and was just in time to give Yugyeom a hug and kiss before he could lock himself in his room. "I'm sorry Gyeomie, something came up and we couldn't go." 

 

Yugyeom grunted quietly and let Jin follow him upstairs to his room. Taehyung made his way out of Minie's room, attempting to hug Yugyeom when he approached him. "Gyeomie! I'm sorry-" 

 

"Explain." Yugyeom said bluntly. 

 

Taehyung's eyes darted towards Minie's room and sighed. "There was an emergency, and Minie tried to make it quick but apparently being the only girl in the mansion was a horrible idea." 

 

Yugyeom groaned and headed for his room. "Whatever, I'm taking a shower." 

 

Taehyung was planning on taking him out on a bro-date before going back to university but his eyes widened when his brain registered his words. "Wait Yugyeom not-" 

 

A scream echoed throughout the house. 

 

Yugyeom fell back and scrambled back until his back hit his bed frame when the sight of blood presented itself. Blood was smeared everywhere on his bathroom floor and Yugyeom was about to pass out. "What the fuck?!" 

 

Taehyung slowly closed the door and kneeled down in front of Yugyeom in order to stop his anxiety attack. "Gyeomie, I need you to calm down." 

 

"Who did you kill?!" Yugyeom exclaimed, an arm shielding himself from Taehyung. 

 

"No one, Minie got her period." 

 

There was a lot of explaining to do. No one really took the precaution of getting some pads on hand after Minie turned 12. It went something like this: 

 

_Minie liked Yugyeom's bathroom because it was pink and smelled like roses. Also the mirror was very pretty and she was lazy to get her own._

 

_Minie was checking her hair in the mirror after using the toilet, that's when it happened. There was a small cramp and Minie felt something warm in her panties. At first, she thought it was just the white stuff she's been getting lately. But upon further inspection, that was not the case._

 

_Taehyung almost fell off the couch when the blood-curling scream reached his ears. He quickly raced up the stairs with Namjoon and Jin behind him and barged into Yugyeom's room. He tried the door to the bathroom but Minie shouted from inside. "Appa? I think I got my period!"_

 

_Jin blinked. "Um, that's… nice. Congratulations..?"_

 

_There was a small silence while Woohyun took his time to climb the stairs. "So… now what?" Taehyung asked._

 

_"I don't know." Jin admitted. "I guess we should get you some pads?"_

 

_"Yes, that would be much appreciated." Minie said from inside the bathroom and Taehyung could almost see her roll her eyes._

 

_So Namjoon and Taehyung were tasked with the mission to shop for sanitary pads. They went to the convenient store nearby and spent ten minutes trying to call Hani before establishing that the woman probably dropped her phone in the water while she was in Hawaii again. Then they called Taeyeon, that took a while since the alpha was sleeping. Then they spent another half an hour trying to establish stable connection for Taeyeon to see the brands and labels clearly._

 

_So all of that officially stacked up to an hour and the duo arrived home with two large plastic bags worth of sanitary pads of different sizes because they didn't know how many Minie needed._

 

_Taehyung and Namjoon had to recover from the stressful shopping trip while Jin and Woohyun tried to figure out how this all worked with Minie just bleeding in the middle of the bathroom. They finally got it when Taeyeon arrived and demonstrated it to Minie, then they realized they could have just turned to the Internet for advice and settled on the couch for tea while Minie laid on her face in her room, waiting for the cramps to subside or until she can deal with them._

 

_Apparently everyone forgot about the bloody bathroom._

 

Yugyeom peered into Minie's room and knocked gently. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Sorry I made everyone miss your talent show Gyeomie." Minie mumbled into her pillow. "But I hate being a woman." 

 

Taehyung was cleaning Yugyeom's bathroom so the latter laid down next to Minie. "Why are you on your face?" 

 

"I'm afraid it'll flow out and get on my covers so I'm on my face." Minie turned her head to one side before switching to another and groaning, picking her head up again and slamming it back into its original place. "Did you win?" 

 

"Knocked their socks off." 

 

Yugyeom could kinda make out Minie's small smirk from behind her hair. "Nice." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung had snuck out at midnight for obvious reasons. He was supposed to meet up with Jungkook at the talent show but he missed that so he took the more romantic approach. 

 

Jungkook rubbed his eyes and yawned as he slide into Taehyung's car. "You had a chance and missed it Ryan boy." 

 

"Look, there was an emergency, okay? I actually bought you something." Taehyung threw a small packet at Jungkook and crossed his arms across his chest. "Ungrateful brat." 

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and opened the small box. It contained a necklace with a cuboid pendent hanging on it that had Jungkook's Korean characters and birthday carved on it. "Thanks, can I go to sleep now?" 

 

"I got a custom made necklace for you all the way from Busan and you say 'thanks'?" Taehyung gasped dramatically. "I am disappointed in you Kookie." 

 

"Dad is going to freak if he finds out I'm not in bed so please, can I get my fucking ass back to bed and cut your Romeo and Juliet shit."

 

Jungkook stuffed the necklace and box into his pocket and left, leaving Taehyung shouting after him. "Well goodnight to you too boyfriend!" 

 

"Still not your boyfriend!" 

 

"Dude, we exchange gifts-" 

 

"La la la can't hear you!" 

 

Taehyung snorted. 

 

- 

 

Hoseok dabbed at the tears in his eyes and Jungkook let out a puff of air, smiling. "Dad, I'm going to university, not a war." 

 

"My baby Kookie's all grown up, I need some space!" Hoseok sniffed and hugged Jungkook, who was standing at the doorway with his luggage. "I can't believe you got a scholarship with allowance and dorms and the whole shit!" 

 

"You couldn't believe it when I got valedictorian either." Jungkook patted Hoseok's back awkwardly before stepping back. "Well, you know that day when I said I was gonna get my bus card done?" 

 

Hoseok pulled himself together and stepped away from Jungkook. "Yeah?" 

 

Jungkook dropped a piece of plastic into Hoseok's hands and the older looked at it in confusion. Then his eyes widened and the tears came back. It was Jungkook's new identification card, on the top in big bold hangul were three characters: Jung Jungkook. Hoseok covered his face when he felt a full-on water show coming on. 

 

"Bye Dad, I'll be back for Winter Break!" Jungkook shoved the card back into his wallet and closed the door behind him. 

 

Hoseok dropped his body onto the couch and heaved, dialing Jimin's number. 'Hello?' Hoseok sniffed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. 'Hoseok, are you crying?' Hoseok nodded even though he knew Jimin couldn't see it. 'Jungkook went for university, didn't he?' 

 

"He's so big now!" Everything in the house just reminded Hoseok of Jungkook immensely; his room, the couch, the kitchen, the plastic cups, that crappy handwritten card with a crappy poem that was the most beautiful thing he ever laid his eyes on; just everything. "And he- he-" 

 

'He what?' 

 

"He changed his name to Jung Jungkook even though I said it made him sound like a preschooler trying to pronounce his own name!" 

 

Jimin chuckled lightly, ignoring Yoongi's weird stare at the sudden outburst on his phone. "That's nice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	28. University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I got sunburn! Yay! My life's going great! I actually look like Zuko right now (why am I such a nerd lol) and it hurts like a motherfucker. My mom is trying to salvage it to prevent me getting a scar on my face (it's that bad) because my beautiful face (I have a beautiful face my mom said so you can't tell me otherwise) might be, I don't know, scarred for life. Anyway, that just about sums up my Lunar New Year (also my aunt makes the best cookies, shout out to her). 
> 
> Enjoy the story ~

Taehyung took Economics as his major, as expected of him by the rest of his pack and nation. What he also did was he took Photography as a minor subject. 

 

Everyone had expected him to take some form of designing as his minor, for he was famous for being a bold fashion icon. But he didn't. 

 

Taehyung actually likes photography, and some of his work had been in galleries and magazines. Especially the ones he took of Jungkook. 

 

In every picture that he took of Jungkook, there was a layer of serene painted on. They had been described as 'mesmerizing', 'surreal' and 'seen from the eyes of a lover'. But Jungkook will never know, because he doesn't do social media. 

 

Jungkook took a major in Creative Writing and was offered a minor in modeling by his scholarship provider. He was rather confused at first, but then his interviewer said his pictures had been in high-end galleries because of Kim Taehyung, in which he laughed off and said he wasn't posing, that it was just a coincidence. 

 

Jungkook took a minor in Economics, and dismissed the idea of ever becoming a model. The idea was his version of surreal. 

 

- 

 

Rosé got her water and downed her pills, gulping down the bland liquid afterwards. 

 

"Rosé, Yugyeom is here to pick you up." Mrs Park informed her from the living room and Rosé quickly wash up her cup. 

 

"Coming!" 

 

As Youngjae had already made his way to the university the day before, Yugyeom and Rosé decided to carpool, because it was a lot more fun and Rosé's parents still didn't trust her with a car on the highway. 

 

While the rest of their friends got accepted to Kingsley University, Yugyeom, Rosé and Dino all applied for Flourish College for Performing Arts. Yugyeom and Dino both majored in Dance while Yugyeom minored in Liberal Arts and Rosé majored in Acting. 

 

"Let's get this show on the road!" Rosé cheered as Yugyeom pulled out from her driveway. "I've got songs, I've got games, I've got chips to feed you while you drive, I've got everything you could possibly need." 

 

"And if you drop said chips on my newly vacuumed carpet?" Yugyeom asked with a small chuckle. 

 

"I've got a small hand vacuum in the trunk." 

 

- 

 

Jisoo was a third-year Economics student at Kingsley University and she had just contacted her new lecturer. Said lecturer was awfully young, just barely older than 30. She looked beautiful on the passport picture used at the office, even with the horrible lighting. Her almond-shaped eyes did look a little menacing though. 

 

This young lecturer just invited everyone to a before-uni meet-up, and Jisoo was more than delighted to get a head start on buttering up the person that was going to grade her final thesis. 

 

"I'm here!" Jisoo announced as she approached the group gathered around a bench at the park. 

 

"The infamous Kim Jisoo, I'd assume." The pretty lady in the middle of the crowd shook her hand and gave her an award-winning smile. "I'm Jennie Kim, you may call me Ms Kim, I'm your new Economics lecturer." 

 

Jisoo grinned enthusiastically as she shook her hand. "Oh my god, how did you know me?" 

 

"I follow you on Instagram." Jennie stated, and Jisoo just noticed her hair was perfectly curled. "Everyone follows you on Instagram." 

 

"I like your hair." 

 

"Thanks, I like your enthusiasm." 

 

Jisoo will have no problem paying attention that semester. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom and Rosé quickly got their dorm numbers and schedules from the receptionist in the main hall and Yugyeom offered to carry Rosé's bags. "Hey Rosé, have you gotten thinner?" 

 

"Maybe." Rosé twirled in her new sundress and almost crashed into some other guy climbing down the stairs. "Just a couple pounds over the summer." 

 

"Damn." They got to their floor and found Rosé's dorm fairly quickly, even though they had to avoid several guys carrying pillows and text books and stand-up fans on their way up. "Here you are, m'lady." 

 

Rosé giggled at Yugyeom's mocking bow and curtsied. "Why thank you kind sir." 

 

"Oh hi Gyeomie." 

 

Yugyeom quickly shot up from his pose and blushed when he saw Lisa by Rosé's door. "Er, hi Lisa."

 

Lisa nodded slowly as she tried to hid her laughter and looked from Yugyeom to Rosé. "So you're our new dorm mate?" 

 

"I guess." Rosé checked her piece of paper again and nodded. "Yeah." 

 

"Great, I'll make sure you don't get lost and end up in the third floor bathroom. Somi's busy with orientation." Lisa offered to take her bags from Yugyeom's hands and dragged Rosé herself into the dorm by the wrist. "She'll be fine Gyeomie." 

 

Yugyeom managed to squeeze in a wave before the door closed and he had to be on his way. Yugyeom's dorm was a floor above Rosé's and they had a rule about no girls in boys' rooms and vice versa. Good thing Yugyeom was gay. 

 

Yugyeom's floor was pretty quiet, fairly empty. Yugyeom had tugged on the doorknob twice before he realized there was another lock on the door and opened that to reveal the worst surprise anyone has given him. 

 

So there were three rooms, two bathrooms, a living area, then there's tables and chairs and a small kitchen unit, right? There was not supposed to be a mess of limbs and tongues on the couch. 

 

Yugyeom dropped his bag in surprised and managed to hit himself in the foot which made him let out a yelp. "Shit, Yugyeom?" 

 

Dino removed himself from the unidentified male and ran a hand through his hair, face flushing. "Dino, I'm hard." The stranger whined, successful in making Yugyeom's stomach flip. 

 

"Hoshi, babe, I can't fuck you in front of a child." Dino pulled Hoshi up from his bed and proceeded to push him out. "Look, I'll see you after orientation, okay? I'll fuck you in the bathroom later." 

 

Yugyeom tried to control his facial expression, he really did. "You better." Hoshi gave Dino one last kiss and left, leaving Yugyeom with his jaw detached. 

 

"What's up?" 

 

"Kwon Soonyoung? Former president of the Dance Club? Really?" Yugyeom dropped his bags onto the unoccupied floor - he was not touching the couch - and made a gagging sound. "He's the one you've been seeing for the last, what? Three years?" 

 

"Four." Dino corrected. "He's sweet when you get to know him. A little less horny, of course." 

 

Yugyeom looked around the dorm. It was probably cleaned by professionals during the holidays, because any space that contained Lee 'Dino' Chan for more than two weeks was bound to look like a dragon's dumping spot. There were four doors, three bedrooms - one with a bathroom - and another bathroom. Yugyeom gave Dino a look. 

 

"I saved you the one with the bathroom." 

 

Yugyeom cheered and gave Dino a much appreciated hug. "Thank you!" 

 

"Welcome Mr Yugyeom sir." Dino saluted mockingly and let Yugyeom unpack his things in his newly established room. 

 

- 

 

Youngjae was only slightly overwhelmed. Maybe taking Music Choreography in a university specialized in Technology and Sciences wasn't such a great idea. 

 

"Um, hi, I'm Choi Youngjae." 

 

Kingsley University rooms their students according to their majors, so Youngjae was more than excited to get to know his new dorm mates. Now, not so much. 

 

The boy on the couch was covered in so much black it was hard for Youngjae to make out where his legs started and the black leather couch ended. He was intimidatingly handsome, his eyes focused on the TV in front of him like he wasn't really there, kind of blurry. He almost resembled a humanoid nightmare, strong, intimidating and virtual. The smell of omega did absolutely nothing to calm Youngjae's nerves. 

 

"Hi." His voice was soft, it almost softened up his exterior. But it was unimaginably quiet. "Yanan." 

 

Youngjae shifted uncomfortably in front of the room that he now claimed as his and proceeded to pluck up his courage and sit next to the dark handsome ladykiller. From China, apparently. "So… what major are you in?" 

 

"Music Choreography." Youngjae looked away awkwardly when Yanan answered. He probably should have know. "Vocal Performance." 

 

The more Youngjae heard his voice, the less dark this new friend of his seems. "Oh, me too." His voice is rather soft, not really as strong and Youngjae can't imagine him going too long on a note. 

 

Then Yanan smiled. Youngjae took back anything he ever thought about him being the embodiment of nightmares. "How do you warm up?" 

 

Youngjae blinked. "Oh, my voice? I just… shout, really loudly." 

 

Then Yanan giggled. "Want a straw?" 

 

Youngjae looked down at Yanan's hands and saw him take two straws out of his pockets. Yanan took one and held it between his lips, hummed a note into it. Youngjae took the straw offered at him and mimicked Yanan. So the two sat there buzzing like mosquitoes until their final dorm mate made it. 

 

"What the fuck?" 

 

Youngjae almost covered Yanan's ears. "Scrub your mouth clean." 

 

Mark rolled his eyes. "I thought there was a bee infestation." 

 

Yanan brought the straw down and stuffed it back into his pockets, nibbling on his bottom lip nervously. "I thought there was a sailor." Youngjae retorted. "Your room's by the kitchen." 

 

Mark didn't spare the stranger a second glance and made his way to the last room. "I'm sorry, he's a little… he has anger issues." 

 

"I do not Choi!" 

 

"Like I said, anger issues." Youngjae mumbled and failed to react when Yanan took the straw from his fingers. "Hey, can I get your number? I'm sure we'll become great friends." 

 

Yanan nodded slightly, stuffing the straw back into his pocket. "Who's he?" 

 

"A school mate, his name's Mark Lee." Youngjae introduced. 

 

"I don't need you making my introductions for me Choi." Mark said, sitting down on the other side of Youngjae. "Mark Lee, second-year, Music Choreography and Marketing." 

 

"Yanan, first-year." Yanan said in that quiet voice of his. "Do you play an instrument?" 

 

The new stranger just keeps surprising Youngjae with his conversation starters. "Um, no, don't have money for classes." Mark leaned back on his arms and directed his eyes onto the pointless variety show on TV. 

 

Yanan's voice just died in his throat and he stared back at the TV, with Youngjae frantically looking around for something to lessen the awkwardness. "I play the piano." 

 

Yanan smiled again and perked up. "I play the Erhu." 

 

"Cool, we could compose a song together." 

 

Mark's nimble fingers worked their way behind Yanan and fished out the remote from between the cushions, changing the channel while the two chatted. Mark decided he liked the kid. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung threw his body back onto his bed and continued his agonizing wait. He made the mistake of returning to university a day early and had been bored out of his mind for the last 24 hours. He was just there hoping and praying that he'll get Jungkook out of the hundreds of students to be his dorm mate. 

 

"Dude, are you dead?" 

 

Taehyung groaned and flopped onto his stomach, not even bothering to spare the guy at the doors a glance. "Not Jungkook." 

 

Kevin Woo rolled his eyes and went to his old room. He's Taehyung's dorm mate from last year, and if Taehyung has any luck, he'll probably end up with the same guys from last year, which included Lee Know and he was still on the 'awkward silence' list from his small stunt to ask Yugyeom out.

 

Kevin was one of the smarter people Taehyung knew, he was a research student in Mechanical Engineering and minored in Vocal Performance and Economics. He also attends church way too often than what Taehyung is comfortable with but he'll let it slide because he's a chill dude. 

 

Taehyung was still laying in bed, totally stationary and silent. At least until the doors squeaked open a second time and Taehyung recognized the footsteps. "Kookie!" 

 

"What the fuck?!" Jungkook jumped out of the way when Taehyung threw himself at him because his back cannot take any more of that. "Tae, you scared the fuck out of me." 

 

"Kookie!" Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook tightly and the latter doesn't think he'll let go anytime soon so he just dragged him over to the last room to put his stuff down. "I missed you." 

 

"We literally just met up five days ago." 

 

Kevin knocked on the door - like a normal person - before greeting Jungkook with a gentle smile on his face. "The infamous Jeon Jungkook, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." 

 

Jungkook shook his outstretched hand and was surprised at how unaffected Kevin was with Taehyung clinging onto him like a koala. "Jung Jungkook, half-werewolf half-vampire, Busan." Taehyung liked how he can say that with confidence now. 

 

"Oh, you got married?" 

 

"You married Uncle J-Hope?!" Taehyung exclaimed, jumping off Jungkook. 

 

"No, I just changed my surname." Jungkook rubbed his poor ears and groaned. "Calm down Ryan boy." 

 

"Ryan boy?" A puff of air escaped Kevin's lips. "That's a cute pet name." 

 

"I _told_ you it was a term of endearment." 

 

"That and dumbass apparently." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an introduction to the main gang settling down in college before the second part (what is this, the Cursed Child?) of the story begins. There is more to come ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	29. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Me?! Posting two days in a row?! *gasp* lol enjoy the chapter ~

Yugyeom was adjusting to his college life just fine. He's thanking God that his last roommate turned out to be a Post-Modern Music lecturer-in-training called Daesung instead of Bambam. Now he has almost absolute freedom, because Dino couldn't care less about where Yugyeom was going at 3 in the morning. Daesung was kind of a sweetheart, his smile just reminded Yugyeom of someone but he can't remember. 

 

"I met you when you were a kid." Daesung said that with a more mysterious smile but Yugyeom assumed he saw him at a press conference or something when he was small. 

 

"Dude, you wanna go to a party?" 

 

Yugyeom had learned to schedule his classes by all means of survival early on, because Dino was doing it and Dino does not do schedules. "Oh, my first college party!" Yugyeom jumped off his bed and ran over to his desk. "When is it?" 

 

"This Friday." Dino replied casually. 

 

"Cool, who's throwing it? Who's going? I should tell Rosé." Yugyeom fished out his phone and waited for Dino to tell him the details. 

 

"Bambam's throwing it with a couple of his dorm mates. And Lisa is obviously invited." Dino took a second to think before rephrasing his statement. "Actually, anyone who knows about it is invited, and Lisa posted about it on Instagram. So I'll say half the Dance majors and probably most of the students who took music-related courses." 

 

"Dino, this is a college for performing arts. Most of the courses are music-related." 

 

"Exactly." Dino finally looked up from his phone and grinned. "So put on a pair of skinny jeans because you might just get laid or get a chance in the closet with a hot street dancer or some fuckboy you never have to see again." 

 

Yugyeom blushed but proceeded to text Rosé about it. Rosé already knew about it and they - of course - said they were gonna go together. 

 

So that Friday, Yugyeom threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a dusty beige sweater before following Dino and Daesung to Bambam's dorm. Apparently Bambam was already a kinda celebrity around here because of his sister. Lisa was obviously known for turning down a scholarship from an American university so that she could keep an eye on said troublemaker and their mother. Her dancing skills also proved that she wasn't just loving and smart, she was capable. 

 

Bambam just sorta came after her. 

 

Rosé met up with them along with Lisa and that Somi girl. She was student council president and a third-year student in Dance. 

 

Yugyeom was blown away quite literally by the music. He heard it even before they started climbing the stairs and it struck him as familiar. "Gyeomie, it's- I mean, Diamond Dandelion." Rosé said, elbowing him in the ribs. 

 

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." Yugyeom muttered before he opened the door. 

 

They entered the crowded dorm and almost immediately parted ways. Daesung and Dino went to get drinks, Somi was swept away by some of her friends from Acting and Lisa joined Yugyeom and Rosé on their quest to find Bambam. 

 

"Bambam!" Lisa waved Bambam over to the spot on the couch that they have claimed as theirs and he sat down next to her. Yugyeom blushed and adverted his eyes. 

 

"Why are the kids here?" Bambam asked once he spotted Yugyeom and Rosé giggling at someone who took off his shirt to show off his abs. "There's alcohol in this place." 

 

"Hey, I'm 18, I get to drink." Yugyeom retorted. "Rosé's also 18, she just never tried it." 

 

"I heard it makes you bloated." Rosé creased her eyebrows and munched at a chip she got on the way to the couch. 

 

"Well, if you feel like asking Zhengting over there to eat your face off, be free to tell me so I can say no."

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at this. "I can't believe I'm almost 19 and you people still treat me like a baby." 

 

"Hey, I don't treat you like a baby." Bambam took full offense of that sentence. "I treat you like porcelain." 

 

"Bam, let him go, he can have fun." Lisa said. "Just make sure you use protection." 

 

Yugyeom groaned and stole some chips from Rosé when she came back from the snack table. Some days they just sound nice and loving, others make him want to drive off with a handsome stranger and change his name to 'Robert' in a small town across the country. 

 

"Oh, I have someone I think you would get along with pretty well." Bambam saw said someone and waved them over with a grin. "I met him at my Composition lecture." 

 

The boy had a huge beige sweater on and Yugyeom was immediately attracted to the bold red chocker around his neck with a tag of sorts sewn to it. Then there's his skinny shoulder completely exposed by the sweater falling off it, with the white tank top underneath showing. The knitted sweater looked like it had a rip across where the collar was supposed to be and got fixed up by two clips. He also had skinny legs, showing from his black shorts. 

 

It was nothing expensive, but he stood out like a stripper at a golf club. 

 

"Oh my god." Yugyeom did not mean to be rude, not at all. 

 

He had black hair and the blackest eyes, just showing off his pale skin. "Oh my god." The boy returned, his small eyes widening in awe. 

 

Yugyeom quickly gave him a hand and he shook it, still staring in awe. "H- Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kim Yugyeom." 

 

"Dude, you know _the_ Kim Yugyeom?" The boy glared at Bambam. "The person who started Tails Foundation? You knew him and you didn't fucking tell me?" 

 

"Gyeomie, meet Zhou Zhennan." Bambam introduced. "Or as he goes by, Vin." 

 

Vin smelled of omega, but that wasn't the point. He had these black cat ears that were strikingly similar to Yugyeom's, and a long slender tail matching in color. "Y- You know Tails Foundation?" 

 

"My man, they saved me from the streets." Vin's sour face finally broke out into a smile. "I was getting scammed for my music and you guys just showed up and told me there was a way out of that nightmare." 

 

Yugyeom cried a little inside. "You got into college, oh my god, I'm gonna cry." 

 

Vin sat down next to him and held his hand. Bambam smiled in amusement. Vin cursed at him when they first met. "Full scholarship from an entertainment company, triple majoring in Production, Composition and Designing." 

 

"Yugyeom, you look like a proud father." Rosé pointed out before Bambam could. 

 

"He got into college Rosie, with a full scholarship! That's huge." Yugyeom stated firmly. "How come no one told me about this?" 

 

"Joshua got into university." Vin supplied helpfully. "I think he said he wanted to surprise you but, oh well." 

 

Yugyeom held up a hand and Vin gave him a second. "I'm gonna hug you." 

 

"Wait, dude-" Vin didn't get to finish his sentence since Yugyeom already hugged him. "Dude, I just met you." 

 

"And you get a hug because you did a great job in life and I'm proud of you." 

 

As Bambam predicted, Vin and Yugyeom got along just fine. "Dude, since you've just established that you're my father or some shit," Vin started, making Yugyeom let out an ugly snort, "you should find some time and come over to the recording studio, I heard you choreographed 'If You Do' and I was hoping we could work together on one of my song's dance routine." 

 

'If You Do' was one of Yugyeom's accidents. Jaebum produced the song and they had a hard time finding a suitable choreography for the boy band singing it. Hoseok then recommended Yugyeom and he kind of half-assed a dance routine with complicated footwork for him. 

 

"Um, sure, I would love to listen to some of your work." Yugyeom replied. He always wanted to see the recording studios their college provided. 

 

Bambam suddenly stood up and clapped, making the rest of the group look over at him in amusement. "Well, I'm going to the balcony to get some air, it's getting a little stuffy." And it was. More people were arriving and they were smacked in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

"Oh, wait for me!" Yugyeom said, catching up with Bambam since Vin started talking to Lisa about her using his song as her final project. Yugyeom wasn't interested. 

 

Bambam squeezed through the crowd of sweaty bodies and managed to avoid touching the drunk dudes falling over themselves. Yugyeom? Not so much. 

 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Yugyeom chanted under his breath like a prayer as he lightly pushed college frat boys out of his way. "Thank God." 

 

"God says you're welcome." Bambam tipped his red plastic cup at Yugyeom with a smirk and sipped it, grinning at the mix of vodka and watermelon Lucas came up with. "What did you want to talk about?" 

 

"What? Nothing. Why would I want to talk about anything?" Yugyeom scratched his neck and turned away. Bambam raised an eyebrow. "Okay fine, you look hot in that shirt." 

 

Bambam was wearing a black sleek long-sleeve that clung to his lean body and glistened under the dim lighting. "Thank you for being honest." Bambam's smirk only widened at that. Yugyeom just complimented him, Yugyeom doesn't compliment Bambam. Yugyeom only uses his 'please's and 'thank you's when necessary. 

 

Yugyeom has been trying to avoid staring at Bambam's tattoo once he saw him. 

 

He knew Bambam got a tattoo as a college entrance present from Lisa, but fuck him, it's hot and right on his neck. It was a pair of wings on the nape of his neck and Yugyeom has to stop staring ASAP. 

 

"Nice music choice." 

 

"Diamond Dandelion's 'Fine' deserves a win, I'm just saying." Bambam gave Yugyeom a pointed look. "He's the only one who is allowed to top me, just him." 

 

Yugyeom almost choked on nothing. "Yeah, like he'll fuck you." 

 

"Hey, I'm a fucking catch." Bambam elbowed Yugyeom's ribs playfully and dumped the cup over the railings, humming in satisfaction when a yell came from below him. "I'm sure you'll want him to fuck you with that smooth voice of his." 

 

"Fucking auto tune." Yugyeom almost got hit. 

 

"You're on thin fucking ice Gyeomie." Bambam warned. "Don't fuck with Diamond Dandelion." 

 

There was a small silence when they both heard the song. When the chorus part came on, they both dabbed in unison and laughed afterwards. 

 

"Hey Bam, we're playing 'Paranoia'!" 

 

Bambam immediately threw his cup over the railings - resulting in a bellow below - and ran back into the mass of bodies. Yugyeom struggled to keep up with him. "Hey, Bambam! What's paranoia?!" Yugyeom screamed over the music as Bambam dragged him to the heart of the crowd by his wrist. 

 

"Oh, you'll get it." 

 

Lucas, Yuta, Sicheng, Lisa, Rosé and Dino were seated around a circle on the floor and Bambam and Yugyeom joined them. Lucas clapped his hands for attention and began with: "A turnip didn't know how to play so I'll explain the rules." 

 

"Call him a turnip again and you're dead." Yuta growled, running his hand through Sicheng's hair because 'don't worry, I don't know how to play either'. 

 

"So the first person whispers a question to the person on their right. Then said person answers out loud. Then we throw this flipflop," Bambam yelped when Lucas grabbed his flipflop from his foot, "in the air and if it lands face up, the asker must say the question out loud; if it lands face down, the asker stays quiet and the rest of the group is left to wander what in the world the question was. It is only limited to the people in the group. Whoever that do not want to answer must be slapped on the wrist by said flipflop." Lucas then scanned the faces in the group. "Any questions?" 

 

Yugyeom raised his hand timidly. "What can we ask?" 

 

"Anything from who you would be stuck together by the hip for the rest of your life with to who you would have a threesome together with Emma Watson, the creepy sexual ones are the best." Lucas winked and was pulled down to his seat by Yuta. 

 

"Okay, I'll start." Yuta said, pulling Lucas closer to him by the ear and whispered a question in a whining Lucas's ear. 

 

Lucas took a second and shrugged. "Probably Lisa." 

 

Yuta took Bambam's flipflop and threw it, it landing face up in front of Lisa. "I asked him that if there was an apocalypse, and he was the only male left, who would he repopulate the earth with." 

 

The flipflop immediately landed on Lucas's face. "Fuck you." Lisa said, crossing her arms over her chest. "As if I'd rather have sex with you then die." 

 

"You look… fertile." That was apparently not the right answer. "Fine, next person." 

 

Lucas beckoned Yugyeom over and whispered his question. Yugyeom blushed and scanned across every face in the group. "Everywhere?" 

 

"Everywhere." Lucas nodded. 

 

"I guess… Bambam..?" 

 

Lucas let out a wolf-whistle and threw the flipflop. Bambam felt his stomach churn when it landed face down. "And the paranoia begins." Lucas announced. 

 

The circle of friends just went from person to person randomly. The questions range from 'you and someone go in a dark room an do unspeakable things, who?' and 'who would you wear matching kinky leather lingerie in public with?' to 'who's the worst dresser?' and 'who would look good in a Victorian style dress, the huge kind?'. 

 

"Yugyeom." Bambam answered. 

 

Lisa's amused expression turned into horror. "Gyeomie? He's a child!" Lisa then shut up because the Flipflop of Fate™ landed face down. "Fuck." 

 

Yugyeom avoided Bambam's curious eyes and let him whisper the next question into his ear, which was much less weird than all the other questions he had gotten. 

 

- 

 

"'You have to cover someone in peanut butter completely and lick it off. Who?'" 

 

Dino snorted and almost rolled off the couch from laughing. "Dude, and you answer _Bambam_?" 

 

Yugyeom buried his face under the pillow and groaned. "I had to chose between him and Lucas and I am _not_ licking peanut butter off any part of him." 

 

" _Everywhere_. Yugyeom, that means you have to lick him off." Daesung reminded with a chuckle. "Wait, do you know what that means?" 

 

"Yes, shut up." Yugyeom drawled out and got off the couch. "I'm going to bed." 

 

"I think I should make PB&J tomorrow." Daesung chuckled. "Would you like some, Yugyeom?" 

 

Yugyeom made a gagging sound before he slammed his door shut. "…sure." It's not like he can cook for shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found Vin on the Chinese variety show 'Let Go of My Baby' and 'The Collaboration'. I was there for Jackson, but he swooped in and took my heart, kind of juggled it around and never gave it back. I was there for Samuel (my baby, he's older that me but what'aves) but then HIM, that talented motherfucker, the malnourished boy with a resting bitch face, he just sat there and made good fucking music and I just had to add him to my long (loooong) list of idols that I scream over and yeah, that happened. The outfit I used was from one of the performances he did with Samuel on 'The Collaboration'. 
> 
> Also, I tried playing 'Paranoia' with my friends but it was past midnight and everything was silent so it was impossible. We had to improvise and use my Note app on my phone but… we switched to truth or dare, much easier, my two straight friends had to Eskimo kiss'er up. It was funny, and also on my Instagram. 
> 
> I'm also very fucking sure y'all already know who the fuck Diamond Dandelion is but I'm just gonna keep Bambam in the dark for a couple more chapters. 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	30. Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm going back to school tomorrow and have an oral test the day after that, hope I pass (I'm honestly not even hoping for a good grade with my fucking anxiety) ~

Mark's eyes snapped open almost unnaturally and he sat up in his bed, looking left and right before dragging his tired body out of bed. He was exhausted and his eyes wouldn't open but he padded out of his room in his old socks anyway. 

 

Mark went into the kitchen for a glass of water. He managed to feel out a glass from the higher cabinets and poured lukewarm water from the heavy kettle. He was squinting at nothing on the wall while he waited for the water to fill up. Mark would lie and say he didn't jump when the door clicked open and a wobbly body slipped inside as quietly as it could. 

 

Mark calmed down his beating heartbeat and poked his head out of the kitchen unit to check who was out so late. "Yanan?" 

 

The shadow jumped and almost fell over his own feet but he grabbed onto the couch in time. "Y- Yeah?" 

 

Mark was suddenly more awake and alert as he made his way over to the stumbling teen. "Oh my god you smell like alcohol." Mark covered his nose when the smell of a typical shady club - alcohol, sweat and underage teenagers - reeked from Yanan's white shirt and black shorts that still managed to make him look mystical. "Were you drinking?" 

 

"Y- Maybe…" Yanan stumbled again but he leaned his lower back against the armrest of the couch. "I'm s- sorry M- M- Mark, I just want to sleep… I- I'm- I'm sorry I wok- you." 

 

Mark kept a cautious eye on Yanan until he disappeared into his room and the lights were off, silence filling the space between him and the memory of his nightmare once again. 

 

Mark had a cup readied when Yanan woke up the next day, with a obvious hangover but a refusal to bother anyone about his own problems. "Yanan." 

 

"H- Hey Mark, I'm sorry I bothered you last night." Yanan rubbed his hand up and down his arm nervously, trying hard not to flinch from his headache. 

 

Mark shrugged it off and shoved the cup into Yanan's hands. "Drink it." 

 

Yanan sniffed it wearily and flinched while trying not to let the disgust show. "I'm sorry, what's this?" 

 

"You have a hangover, it's for the hangover." Mark said before chucking a handful of dry cereal into his mouth and gulped down his lukewarm coffee. Maybe he'll actually remember to pick up some milk today. 

 

"Yes, but what is it exactly?" 

 

"Pickle juice." Mark answered without batting an eye. The contents of Yanan's stomach from last night might actually come up this time but Yanan forced it down. 

 

"…does it work?" 

 

Mark nodded with a serious face. Yanan inhaled sharply, pinched his nose and gulped a mouthful down, gagging afterwards. 

 

Youngjae was about to announce his presence but he saw the look of rejection on Yanan's face. "What are you guys doing?" Youngjae asked, dropping a bottle of milk onto the counter. 

 

"Trying to get this big baby over his hangover." Mark answered, watching a shiver run through Yanan's body and he almost lurched forward. 

 

"G- Good morning Youngjae." 

 

"Yanan, you went drinking?" Youngjae mused. "I didn't think you were the type." 

 

Yanan shook his head to get rid of the nauseate at the pit of his stomach at the mention of last night. "I went with Jun and Minghao… I left early." Yanan gave it a few moments before he straightened up. "This works?"

 

"Don't question my ways." Mark said, gulping down the rest of his coffee while Yanan knocked the pickle juice back like it's whiskey, swallowing with a shiver. "And you let Jun convince you to drink that much _and_ walk back alone? Jun's a prick for letting you walk back alone drunk."

 

"I didn't tell him." Yanan said with a strained smile. "He was having fun and I didn't want to disturb him."

 

\-  

 

Yanan was hyperventilating. He's not supposed to hyperventilate. He always had strong lungs. 

 

Youngjae comforted him when he walked away from the microphone in the front and sat back in his seat. "It's okay, it was a hard note." Youngjae said while Yanan brought his hands up to cover his mouth and nose, trying to calm down. "Hey, are you okay?" 

 

Yanan shook his head. "I think… I think I have a fever." 

 

Youngjae helped Yanan up and back to their dorm once the Voice Performance lecture ended. "You just stay here, okay? Stay here, get some sleep and calm down. I'll lend you my notes for the Music Choreography lecture later, okay?" 

 

Yanan nodded weakly. He waited until Youngjae left the dorm. He removed the hot pack from behind his neck and laid on his side, turning on the air conditioner on full blast. 

 

- 

 

Mark didn't know why it was coming back to him after all this time, but he ignores it. He ignores it and went on with his life. 

 

"He's cute." Donghyuck commented while he and Jeno hung out on their couch. 

 

Yanan smiled politely and tried to ignore the smell of alpha coming from the twins. He quickly locked himself in his room. "What's up with him?" Donghyuck asked, making himself comfortable on his hyung's couch. 

 

"He's shy." Youngjae said bluntly before hitting both their legs with a bundle of his papers. "No feet on the coffee table." 

 

Donghyuck and Jeno yelped before removing their feet. "Just ask dammit." 

 

"You two don't listen." 

 

Mark grunted and sat down in between the twins. "He's right, you two don't use your ears." 

 

"Hey!" The twins shouted in unison. "We do! Just not on you!" 

 

It took Mark two seconds to smack the twins and make them realize who fed them for the last five years. "Have some respect." 

 

"Sorry." 

 

Knocking came by the door and Youngjae answered it. He was greeted with several familiar faces. "Youngjae!" Yugyeom greeted along with Rosé, Dino, Jungkook and Taehyung. "We're going to hang out at the mall nearby, you wanna join us?" 

 

Taehyung would've said Flourish College was the farthest thing from Kingsley University, but that's because his dear brother is there. It really isn't that far. "Cool, I'll just get my coat." 

 

"Jae, can I just use the bathroom real quick?" Jungkook asked but he didn't wait for a reply, he just ran towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him. 

 

There was an awkward moment of silence as Jungkook did his business in the bathroom. 

 

Kingsley University was located at the borderline of where the Blood Moon Pack's land met the Silver Pack's vast kingdom. Mark remembered his mother saying something about going to a high school nearby. Maybe that's why he suddenly recalled a memory from so long ago. 

 

Donghyuck's eyes widened when he saw Jungkook erect a claw to pick up the keys Youngjae left because he's too lazy to remove his shoes again just after he's slipped them on. "Dude, how long have you known to do that?" 

 

"It's a half-werewolf thing." Jungkook winked. He was more comfortable with his identity now and Taehyung couldn't feel prouder. 

 

The group left and Jeno sighed. "I'm hungry." 

 

"I'll call some Chinese." Mark replied, making his way over to the phone. "Yanan? Do you want some Chinese takeout?" 

 

"Yes please." Yanan poked his head out of his room and smiled sheepishly. "Could you order some fried rice and dumplings for me please?" 

 

"Cool." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung would never let both Yugyeom and Jungkook near anywhere with alcohol and possibly prostitutes, but Dino was convincing. So that's why they were in a club near their university. 

 

"Bottoms up!" Dino cheered before knocking a shot of whiskey back. 

 

Yugyeom eyed the golden liquid in his glass cautiously while Jungkook has already given up and sipped some of the sweet rum and cherry Taehyung was having. Taehyung was praising himself for raising a couple of responsible drinkers when Yugyeom made the sudden action of knocking the glass back, mimicking Dino's movement. 

 

The liquid burned a trail down his throat and Yugyeom gave Youngjae a giddy smile. "Whoa, Gyeomie, are you okay?" Youngjae asked. 

 

"And I was here thinking I raised you right, apparently I was wrong." Taehyung groaned. 

 

"Tae, it's just one shot." Yugyeom complained. "I've had champagne before." 

 

"That's champagne, this is whiskey, and it's fucking strong." Taehyung said. "No, don't even-" 

 

"Another shot won't hurt." Yugyeom said, taking the glass that Dino's handing him. Taehyung groaned again. 

 

After the fourth shot, Yugyeom was feeling a little stuffy and an immense urge to puke. He managed to squeeze through the crowd on the dance floor and broke through the door of the club to breath. 

 

Yugyeom isolated himself from the group of people gathered at the doors and walked away, leaning onto a wall for support. He dragged greedy breaths into his lungs and felt the nauseate calm down. The sidewalk he was on was empty, only a few pedestrians passing by. There was only one car in the row of empty parking slots. It had a sticker on it, Yugyeom found it funny for some reason. It was a sticker with 'ALPHA' written across in red. 

 

Yugyeom giggled and stumbled his way back to the club, trying hard to stand up. The door to the car opened and the driver got out. "Hey Yugyeom!" 

 

"Oh hey Jun." Yugyeom would normally have a strained smile on whenever he met the shorter male but this time he was grinning like crazy. "You look cute today." 

 

"He's totally drunk." Minghao commented. From in between them, Yugyeom could see the driver look around for someone before getting back into his car, probably waiting a little longer. "I'm pretty sure Tae should be around here somewhere." 

 

"Oh right, Tae!" Yugyeom exclaimed in realization. "He's in the club being a killjoy and won't let me drink anymore." 

 

"C'mon big guy, let's get you back to your hyung." Jun rubbed his hands together before throwing Yugyeom's arm over his shoulder, embarking on their quest to find Taehyung in the crowded bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this work, anyway, Youngjae is like the only functional human being in the dorm, Yanan is soft boi aesthetics and Mark is 'hurt soft boi and you die' kind of deal. I told myself I wanted to portray healthy friendships between men in this story, like how I kind of made Jin's relationship with Jimin and Woohyun with literally everyone in the last book because sometimes things can get gay and sometimes they won't. Sorry for all the people anticipating Youngjae x Mark ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	31. Red Alpha Sticker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I have fencing lessons and tuition classes tomorrow and I have some time right now so I though I should update it ~ 
> 
> WARNING: SUICIDE, RAPE, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION. IF YOU HAVE TRAUMA, IS TRIGGERED BY THESE SORTS OF THINGS, PLEASE LEAVE, I'LL INCLUDE A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THE END NOTES.

"Can I… give you a hug?" 

 

Youngjae looked up from the messy pancakes he was making to raise an eyebrow at Yanan. "Dude, I met you like, two months ago." 

 

"I'll like to thank you for all you've done for me." Yanan held out his arms and what was Youngjae gonna do? Say no? 

 

Youngjae gave Yanan a hug before plating up the pancakes. "Take your pancakes and go before I get sappy." 

 

Yanan smiled gently and took his pancakes. "…weird, but not surprised." Mark commented, waiting for his pancakes next because Youngjae is the only functional human being in this dorm. 

 

"I would also like to give you a hug." 

 

Mark jumped visibly and jerked away from Yanan's touch. Youngjae's positive reaction gave Yanan a boost of confidence but Mark's distaste in physical contact made him curl into himself, crawling back into his shell. "No, it's fine, really." 

 

"Oh, okay." Yanan muttered and took a bite out of his pancakes. 

 

"Mark Lee you go give him a hug." 

 

"Wha-" 

 

"He asked politely so go give him a hug." 

 

Mark puffed a strand of hair out of his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "I appreciate your attempt in expressing your appreciation for us but I don't do physical contact." 

 

"You didn't say that when you almost punched me." Youngjae murmured, dropping Mark's plate of pancakes into his hand. "Or when you stole my wallet." 

 

Yanan quickly calmed Mark down before the bickering escalated into a full-on fist fight and he got them both to apologize, which was a feat. "It's okay, it's the thought that counts." Yanan said and the two mumbled in agreement, shoving pancakes into their mouths after. 

 

- 

 

_How easy it is to just jump._

 

It was barely autumn but the winds at midnight were freezing. The thin shirt pose no challenge to the blaring winds, almost blocking out the blaring horns of the busy streets in Seoul. The balcony was tiled, the cold reaching up through bare feet and pulling his heart down to the pit of his stomach. Yanan hoped his skin was numb from the cold winds, numb enough so he doesn't feel anything when he lands on the concrete six floors below him. 

 

Youngjae had a tough day from finishing his thesis last minute. He was out for a tall glass of warm water for his sore throat when he saw a figure, gleaming like an angel that fell from heaven with the lights from the busy street below them. 

 

Youngjae saw Yanan reaching up to the pole where they hang their clothes and pull down one of his many white shirts and black shorts. He shrugged and tiptoed to the kitchen. Youngjae's brow roses to his hairline when he saw Yanan throw those clothes down the balcony. 

 

Youngjae opened his mouth to announce his presence and scold Yanan for throwing some perfectly good clothes off the balcony. Then his jaw detached and his limbs went so weak he almost dropped to his knees. 

 

Yanan grabbed onto the railings with both hands and lifted a leg up, stepping onto the edge of the metal poles. 

 

Before he could get his other foot up, Youngjae quickly snapped out of it and ran for his life - for Yanan's. 

 

"Yanan!" 

 

Yanan's eyes widened just before Youngjae threw his arms around his waist and pulled him down from the balcony. Yanan's body felt weightless for a split second and his stomach felt airy, right before he landed with a 'thump' on Youngjae's torso. 

 

Yanan gasped and sat up, quickly trying to climb off Youngjae but the latter did not let his grip on his waist loose, he held onto Yanan like a lifeline. "Youngjae, let-" 

 

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Youngjae was hugging Yanan from the back, so hard Yanan thought he would have bruises. "What were you thinking?!" 

 

"Youngjae just let me do this!" Yanan had a stoic expression before, but tears were welling up in his eyes now that Youngjae has caught him in the act. 

 

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" 

 

Mark was having a hard time falling asleep from his nightmares and muffled screaming in the middle of the night was just not his tea. Mark grumbled under his breath as he slammed his door open, ready to break Choi Youngjae's neck for waking him up the night before a quiz. 

 

The picture that was presented before Mark's eyes was Yanan sitting on top of Youngjae with the latter's arms around his waist and the former having fat tears going down his face, both splayed on the balcony floor. It took Mark two seconds to figure out what was going on and he marched up to them. 

 

"Youngjae what-" 

 

"Mark Yanan's trying to jump off the balcony, tell him to not!" Youngjae screamed with his eyes squeezed shut, his own tears escaping the little space under his eyelids. 

 

"I- I just wanna… go. Let me go…" Yanan cried softly, a red dusting across the bridge of his nose from crying. "Mark, you won't have anything to do with this. Just drag Youngjae back to bed and pretend you didn't see this, you don't _care_ , right?" 

 

Yanan was wrong about a lot of things, and this was one of them. 

 

Mark wrestled Yanan off of Youngjae and into a hug, a tight one that took his breath away. "…Mark-" 

 

"You don't have to tell us now, take your time." Mark shifted his head and snuggled into Yanan's shoulder, a gesture that took Yanan by surprise and made more tears trickle down between his thick eyelashes. "It's not your fault." 

 

Mark didn't know exactly why and he still said it wasn't his fault, because what could possibly be this angel's fault except being too pure and innocent for this cruel world?  Yanan's arms regained the strength they had when they were hoisting his skinny and sleep-deprivened body up the railings and held onto Mark's old sweater, burying his teary face in his shoulder. 

 

Youngjae pushed himself up and draped his arms around the two, enveloping them in a group hug. "It's okay Yanan, we're here for you. Always." 

 

There was a lot of sniffling and Youngjae had to leave midway to get some tissues. Yanan was shaking by the time Mark hoisted him up to the couch, still rubbing soothing circles on his back and assuring him that whatever happened it wasn't his fault. 

 

"That- that night- with Jun-" Yanan was holding onto Mark's forearm so tight he might just break the skin while the older slowly coxed the words out of his mouth. Yanan was trying his best to form words after his breakdown. "A man- a man- he- he had a car. He- grabbed me and- he took off- off my pants-" 

 

Youngjae covered his mouth when he gasped and gave Yanan another hug while Mark's eyes were steely, narrowing up at Yanan's explanation. 

 

"He said I- I smelled like I w- wanted it, I wasn't even- in heat." All the breaks and cracks in Yanan's already uneven voice just forced a long forgotten memory to present itself in Mark's mind. "I was drunk, I was wearing shorts, I was an omega out late at night, alone-" 

 

"Shut up." Mark snapped, clutching Yanan like how he held onto Mark, except with a lot more anger. "It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with that sickening bastard!" Mark doesn't usually use vulgar language with Yanan, but he was pissed off. "Go sleep, with Youngjae, I don't care just go sleep, and tomorrow we're skipping morning lecture, we're taking you to the police station." 

 

Yanan immediately shook his head frantically, his whole body resisting Mark's effort to pull him back into a hug. "No, no! I don't want to!" 

 

"Yanan, I know you're scared but if you don't-" 

 

"He said there'll be a second time, he said he'll be back!" 

 

And Yanan was screaming, he was screaming a pitch Youngjae didn't know he could reach and it was bringing out all sorts of horrible memories in Mark. So much that if you looked into his eyes, you'll see the fear in them. 

 

"Yanan!" Mark shook the omega and he wailed, body still stiff and cold. "Yanan, tell me what he looked like, tell me what's the car plate number, the color, something!" 

 

Yanan shook his head, hands coming up to tug at his hair. "I don't know! I was drunk, I can't remember!" 

 

Youngjae smacked Mark's arms away and cradled Yanan to his chest. "Stop, he's traumatized, he can't tell you anything and he doesn't have to." 

 

Mark heaved and growled, a growl that made both Youngjae and Yanan flinch. "Yanan, did you see a red alpha sticker?" His voice was grave, so filled with anger it was eerily calm. 

 

Yanan let out another choked sob and held onto Youngjae as he shrieked out the sentence that made Youngjae want to commit murder then suicide: "I saw a red alpha sticker and smelly leather seats and everything was burning I can't!" 

 

Mark dropped his arms down and went to grab his phone. 

 

- 

 

Yanan's hands were shaking, covered with a layer of sweat that made his palms awkwardly warm and clammy. He wore a long coat and walked along the dark sidewalk, away from the club. His heart was in his throat, but he trusted Mark enough to do this. 

 

A hand tightened around his wrist and he squeaked, trying to pull away but the person holding onto him was not giving him a chance. A hand covered his mouth and he was dragged off. 

 

Yanan's heart stopped right before the car, kicking but the alpha holding onto him was stronger and rough. Just as Yanan thought he was going to go through it all over again, the hands on him loosened and the big man behind him fell to the ground limply. 

 

Mark panted heavily as he lowered his metal baseball bat, gesturing for the twins to drag the unconscious body into the alleyway. "…you thought I was gonna let that happen to you again?" Mark asked when he saw the tears in Yanan's eyes. 

 

Yanan hugged his middle and shifted. "No, I was still scared." 

 

Mark grinned, it was a psychotic grin, unlike his playful ones before. "He won't bother you again once I'm done with him." 

 

Youngjae took Yanan home, all the while complaining about how he let Mark drag him into this. Mark glanced at the red alpha sticker on the back window of the car and peeled it off, stuffing it into his pocket before he followed the twins to the abandoned apartment building located in the dark alleys of Seoul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yanan being a little angel and asking for hugs in the first scene (uwu) but Mark being 'bad boi don't show affection' didn't give him any. Cut to midnight, Youngjae was out for a drink and saw Yanan trying to jump off the balcony. Youngjae stopped him, they woke Mark up, then it was revealed that Yanan was raped by a man in a car with a red alpha sticker and smelly seats. Mark was pissed and wanted to make a police report but upon finding out about the red alpha sticker and the man's threat to come back again, he called the twins up. Another scene cut where Yanan was walking down the sidewalk by the club again and the bastard (fite me coward) grabbed him but Mark knocked him out with a metal baseball bat and the twins dragged him to an abandoned apartment building. 
> 
> So obviously there's gonna be torture and a revealing of Taeyong's past in the next chapter, which will also have a suicide and rape warning because there's something wrong with me and putting soft characters through hell. Still, always report, never keep it to yourself. If you keep it to yourself and let the criminal run loose, more people will go through what you had to go through. I know it's hard, but y'all doing great ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	32. Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm apologizing in advance, I'm sorry ~ 
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE (POORLY WRITTEN BUT STILL VIOLENCE), MENTIONS OF RAPE, SEXUAL ASSULT, SUICIDE, DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE AND EASILY TRIGGERED BY THESE THINGS. THERE WILL BE A SUMMARY IN THE END NOTES.

How easy it is to just jump. 

 

_Taeyong thought as he sat on the railings of the balcony they had in their cheap rented apartment. Johnny was back in Chicago so there'll be no more surprise visits from him. Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno were asleep. All that's left between him and death was his weak stomach._

 

_If he'll just push, he'll be gone. Mark, Donghyuck and Jeno would have insurance money, Johnny would take care of them. They'll be okay. Taeyong would stop having nightmares about leather seats and a red alpha sticker._

 

_"Mommy?"_

 

_Taeyong jumped, almost losing his grip when he looked over his shoulder to see Mark dragging a poorly made rag doll, running towards him. "Mommy! That's dangerous!"_

 

_"Mark, Markie don't come here." Mark stopped before the line that separated the balcony from the living room._

 

_"Mommy said that's dangerous!" Mark stated, pointing his tiny finger at the railing Taeyong was climbing off. "Mommy lied!"_

 

_"I didn't lie sweetheart." He's eight, he can't know. "I'm down sweetheart, Mommy was very bad."_

 

_Taeyong kneeled in front of Mark and took him into his arms. "I had a nightmare."_

 

_Taeyong snuggled his face into the old shirt Mark was wearing and hummed. "And what was it sweetheart?"_

 

_"We were having breakfast with Johnny," Mark said and Taeyong almost corrected him because 'Johnny is older, be respectful', "but you weren't there."_

 

_Taeyong felt the breath punched right out of him by a mysterious force and tears filled his eyes. "I- It's okay sweetheart, it's just a n- nightmare."_

 

_Mark wrapped his short arms around Taeyong's neck and let his mother pick him up. They went to their room - the only room in the apartment - and Taeyong laid down next to Mark, with a pair of snoring twins. "Mommy?"_

 

_"Yes sweetheart?" Taeyong tried to get comfortable on his tough pillow, because he had gave Mark and the twins the better ones._

 

_"Were you going to jump?"_

 

_Taeyong's heart broke. "N- No sweetheart, Mommy was just being… playful."_

 

_"Will you tell me?" Taeyong was going to cry. "I'm not too young, you can't say that anymore."_

 

_"Sweetheart, you don't have to-"_

 

_"Is it my fault?"_

 

_Taeyong almost whimpered. "No, it's not your fault."_

 

_"Then tell me."_

 

_Taeyong clamped a hand on his mouth as silent tears streamed down his face, Mark stayed silent, because even if he can't understand, he knows. "Go to sleep, sweetheart, I- I'll still be here when you wake up." And he was._

_Mark didn't understand what had happened back then, but slowly he did. Slowly, but surely, he coxed the truth out of Taeyong and Johnny. Mark couldn't look in the mirror anymore._

 

- 

 

The man stirred. When his eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, he realized he was tied to a heavy metal chair, rusty and scratchy. "What the fuck?" 

 

"Same to you fucker." Mark spat, wielding the baseball bat in one hand, holding a piece of paper in the other. "Do I look familiar?" 

 

The old man was in his forties, grey hair and wrinkles on his face. He smelled strongly of alpha and had a firm built, so Donghyuck took the extra precaution of tying bricks to the already heavy chair and duct-taping his limbs to it. "I don't think I've ever done an alpha." The smirk was wiped off his face when Mark swung the metal bat down, breaking one of his legs in the process. "What the fuck dude?!" 

 

The man was screaming so Donghyuck shoved a random piece of cloth he found on the floor into his mouth. Mark grabbed his hair and forced him to look directly at him. "Recognize him?" The paper in his hand was a picture, a picture of Taeyong on his 17th birthday, in a leather jacket and denim shorts. The man shook his head, eyes now wide with fear. "Wrong answer punk." 

 

So goes his second leg. 

 

Jeno flinched at the back at the crack that came after, goosebumps coming up all over his skin. "Hyung-" 

 

Mark pulled the cloth out of his mouth and pressed the baseball bat into the wound. "You raped a kid last month, didn't you? A Chinese omega, 19, dressed in white." 

 

The man nodded slowly. "Yes, the kid that was just-" 

 

"You threatened to come back, didn't you? For a second time, like you always do." 

 

"How did you know that?" 

 

The man's eyes were now comically wide and Mark wanted to puke. He forced his head up with the grip he had in his hair and growled. "Look closely motherfucker, I'm the product of your disgusting streak." 

 

The man gasped and kicked back, trying to run away from the animalistic look in Mark's red eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your friend!" 

 

"Look you asshole!" Mark shoved the picture in his face and stepped on his foot to stop his kicking. "Tell me you fucking remember him because this is the fucking face you're gonna see before you die." 

 

The man stared with his life, breathing shallow and ragged. "He's.. this omega… back then… drunk at the club with a taller alpha… the alpha left him for a minute and I grabbed him. He was back there a year later and-" 

 

"You raped him a second time, like the fucking bastard you are." Mark dropped the bat and opened his hand. Jeno shakily placed a pocket knife in his hand. "This is for my mother." 

 

A blood-curling scream sounded through out the apartment and echoed a five mile radius. There's nothing but broken homes for a five mile radius. Mark dug out two diagonal cuts on the man's left thigh, each as deep as two inches. "This is for Donghyuck and Jeno." Mark cut out a third cut, parallel to the first two and moved on to a forth on the right thigh. "This is for Yanan and every other omega that you have traumatized and broken in the last 20 years." 

 

There were two more cuts on his right thigh and the man was wheezing, the pain setting off a blinding white behind his eyes. "How- How'd you know it's 20?" 

 

"Because I'm 20." 

 

Mark brought out the picture of Taeyong again, holding it out in front of the man. "Remember this face, this was your mistake, and your mistake has came back to break both your legs and let you bleed out in an abandoned apartment building." 

 

The man thrashed, trying to get himself free but Donghyuck held onto the chair for Mark to feel out his vein on his neck and cut it. It took 15 minutes, his blood flowing into a bucket that Donghyuck had prepared. HIs heartbeat quickened and his face paled before everything stopped and his head fell down limply. 

 

That's it. Mark killed their biological father. 

 

Mark picked up the bucket and looked at the twins. "Go, I'll turn myself in later." 

 

Jeno's eyes widened and he threw his arms around Mark. "No! You said we were in this together, we were going to hide together and not get caught." 

 

"I'd rather I go to prison alone than let any of you go." 

 

Jeno shook his head frantically, not letting go of his hyung. "I won't let you!" 

 

Donghyuck walked up to the corpse and studied the wall behind him. There was an old nail on it that looked like a place for hanging picture frames. Donghyuck easily pulled the loose nail out with his fingers and approached the corpse. He made two holes on the corpse's neck. 

 

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, seeing Donghyuck gently hit the nail back into its place with the metal bat. 

 

Donghyuck was pale. He grabbed the bucket of blood from Mark and threw something onto the shoulder beside the holes he made before heading to the door. "We're going to Han River, then back to the dorms and try to get some sleep." 

 

"Lee Donghyuck what did you do?" Mark demanded, grabbing Donghyuck's shaking hand. 

 

His eyes were wide. "I just want both of you to go home…" 

 

"Hyung, what was that?" Jeno asked, and his eyes seemed to catch on. "He's our friend-" 

 

"I'm framing Jungkook." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung was heading back to their dorm. Jungkook had finally agreed to let him take him out on a 'date' because apparently all their other hangouts weren't dates. He was dressed in the most badass leather jacket he could get his hands on and a bandana because they make Jungkook blush like crazy. 

 

"I'm sorry Mr Kim but no trespassing beyond this point." 

 

Taehyung raised an eyebrow at the police officer blocking his way. "Um, that's my dorm?" 

 

"There has been a murder in an apartment building downtown and we're arresting the suspect right now." 

 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "Kevin? It can't be him, he's a church leader for God's sake." 

 

The police officer shook her head. "It's not Mr Woo, it's your other dorm mate." 

 

That's when Taehyung's blood ran cold. He chuckled lightly. "You- You can't be serious, Jungkook wouldn't hurt a fly." 

 

The door opened and two police officers led a handcuffed Jungkook out of the dorm. Jungkook looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Taehyung and they swell up with tears. "Tae!" 

 

The police officer before Taehyung had to hold onto him to keep him behind the yellow tape. "No trespassing Mr Kim, your dorm is being searched out for evidence." 

 

"He's not the murderer!" Taehyung stated firmly. "Now let me go!" 

 

"No, I can't do that sir." 

 

"Tae, you said it was okay." Jungkook cried, being shoved away by his capturers. "You said I was safe now." 

 

Taehyung watched as the police officers brought Jungkook away and into the lift, because that's all he can do. Watch. 

 

- 

 

Johnny was a detective for the local police station. He only strived for this job for one purpose, that was finding whoever the fuck sired up Mark and the twins. He loves them to death, but he also loves Taeyong to death. It's fortunate because all of them want the sicko dead. 

 

Johnny thanked God that he had a strong stomach when he entered the crime scene. 

 

The body was estimated to have died at least a week ago. They only found it when there were complaints about the smell. It was tied to the chair, a red alpha sticker taped across his face and the word 'RAPIST' drawn out in blood on the wall behind it. His own blood. 

 

Johnny took pictures and gathered clues, his usual routine. A couple of his coworkers couldn't take it and had to use the bathroom for a while but like he said, Johnny had a strong stomach. 

 

The samples were given to the forensic department and the body was taken care of by whichever poor soul to be identified. Johnny had another routine. He always tests samples of captured serial rapists' DNA with Mark's. 

 

Johnny was drumming his fingers against his desk, waiting for the results when his phone rang. "Hello, Johnny." 

 

'Have you seen the news?' 

 

Johnny raised an eyebrow and directed his gaze to the TV above him, showing a censored version of the crime scene. "Yeah, I was given the case." 

 

'That's my biological father.' 

 

"The results aren't out yet Mark, just because he has a red alpha sticker doesn't mean anything." Johnny believed in facts, he didn't want to act rashly. 

 

'Don't let Mom see that.' Johnny will make sure Taeyong knows but doesn't see. 

 

The printer started squeaking and oozing out paper. Johnny calmly approached the printer and picked up the results. His eyes widened when they landed on the '98%' on the top. 

 

- 

 

"You haven't picked up your blood for two months straight." 

 

Jungkook glared at the man before him. "I told you, if you think I bit him then test me." 

 

Namjoon massaged the bridge of his nose and gestured for the police officers. One of them took Jungkook's blood with a long needle and ran off to the forensics lab. "I don't know why Taehyung hangs around you." 

 

Jungkook actually growled this time. Namjoon raised an eyebrow at him. _Rather fearless, brat._ "Don't drag Taehyung into this and don't talk like you've never killed anyone before." 

 

Namjoon stood up abruptly, taking three huge strides before grabbing Jungkook's neck with his large hand. "You wanna be the next victim, kid?" Jungkook wheezed through the small passage Namjoon had the mercy to give him and shook his head. "Good." 

 

"Taehyung has nothing to do with this." Jungkook stated slowly, claws twitching. 

 

Namjoon rolled his shoulders back as the police officer clasped a tracker around his ankle. "A week, like always, until your name is cleared if it wasn't you." Namjoon stated, ready to call it a day and go home to cuddle. He was getting too old for this. "If it was you, you'll be charged with manslaughter." 

 

Jungkook mumbled in agreement and let himself out. He refused to look Taehyung in the eye and walked past him. "Kookie, I tried to tell them but they didn't listen!" Taehyung caught up with Jungkook, who was getting his cuffs taken off by a police officer. 

 

"Taehyung, do you still don't see it?" Jungkook said with a sigh, heading out towards Taehyung's car. "I am the only grey in this war, and I am the most discriminated against. They don't bother with facts when it looks so convincing." 

 

Jungkook let himself into the passenger's seat and Taehyung into the driver's seat. Taehyung's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he took Jungkook back to their dorm. Nothing's fucking stopping him from saving Jungkook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mark and the twins kidnap the rapist 'Taken' style and Mark tortured him for quite a bit with that baseball bat 'cause he's a dick and deserves it. It was revealed that the man was Mark and the twins' biological father and Taeyong's rapist. He drove Taeyong to the point of suicide and Mark (uwu Mark not black leather jacket Mark) was the one who stopped him. The man died from blood loss and Donghyuck (yes that little shit) framed Jungkook by making fang-like holes at the side of his neck with an old nail from the wall and leaving some of his DNA at the scene (I know that's not how you frame someone but I never said this fic was accurate). Mark had also cut deep wounds into the man's thighs before he died and Donghyuck thought that matched with Jungkook's claws therefore he chose that one specific half werewolf to frame. Jungkook was arrested, Johnny (who's a detective working on the case) found out the man's Mark's father, Jungkook is (once again) interrogated by Namjoon and now Taekook's nonexistent relationship broke up because Jungkook is a sad disappointed bean and Taehyung is just trying his best. Eureka, that took a while. 
> 
> And shout out to my crush (who has no idea about my crush on her) who makes me go into Full-on_Gay_Panic_MODE every other Thursday, kudos to your oblivious use of low-key suggestive sentences and fucking uwu smile I can't ~
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	33. Stigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Please welcome them back with a round of applause ~

Minie leaned against the pole outside the gates of her middle school as she waited for Woohyun to pick her up. She scrolled down her phone and chatted with her friends for a while before they had to go home. So she sighed and continued to save memes for future use. 

 

"Hey, you're Kim Jimin, right?" 

 

Minie looked up to see a very familiar man, handsome and tall. "Yeah, do I know you?" Minie pocketed her phone and stared at the stranger calmly. 

 

"Lee Taemin, you might remember me." 

 

Minie has never ran that fast in the opposite direction. 

 

She panted as she ran into her school, not even bothering to look back. She quickly dialed her dad up and put the phone to her ear. "Fucking pick up Dad." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung was laying on Jungkook's stomach when a knock came at the door. Since Jungkook was too immersed in the movie they were watching to be bothered to move, Taehyung got up and answered the door. The police officer from before was holding a letter to him. 

 

"Mr Kim, Jung Jungkook's DNA test came back positive, we have a warrant." 

 

Taehyung's eyes widened in disbelief and a loud 'clang' came from the couch. Jungkook ignored the remote on the floor and quickly rushed over to rip open the letter. The police officer flinched slightly when he erected his claws but he couldn't care less. He was going to jail. 

 

"Please put your hands behind your back Mr Jung. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." 

 

Jungkook slowly put his shaking hands behind his back and she cuffed them. "Tae, you believe me, don't you?" 

 

Taehyung nodded numbly. 

 

Jungkook lost the case. He pleaded not guilty but there was too much evidence against him. He had a life sentence. 

 

"Dad!" Namjoon tried to ignore his son, but his heart didn't let him. "Dad, it wasn't him! You can't do this!" 

 

"Taehyung." Namjoon did not mean to growl, but he did. "Jungkook did not have a witness to prove where he was and what he was doing on the night of the murder, his DNA was found everywhere, he's the only one who can erect his claws at will, all of the facts are just against him." 

 

"I told you he was sleeping." Taehyung had hot tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. "He was sleeping in the dorm." 

 

"You don't know if he snuck out." 

 

"You don't know if he's framed!" 

 

"Framed, forged, you just won't accept the facts will you? Your boyfriend is a murderer! Get over it!" Namjoon bellowed in frustration, but regretted it immediately after. "Taehyung-" 

 

"No." Taehyung cut him off, he never cuts his father off. "You were a murderer, but I accepted it just fine." 

 

Namjoon didn't stop Taehyung when he got into his car, speeding off without him. 

 

- 

 

Johnny was supposed to be sleeping with Taeyong laying peacefully in his arms, God just did not want that happening. 

 

A another string of banging came from his door and Johnny finally got up, placing Taeyong's head on the pillow gingerly and answering the door before it wakes Jisung up. "Yeah?" 

 

"Are you Mr John Seo? The detective for Jung Jungkook's case?" 

 

A tall young man stood outside the door, dressed in a smart suit with an expensive watch. "Yeah, and you are?" 

 

"I'm Kim Taehyung, heir to the Silver Pack, I have a favor to ask of you." 

 

Johnny took a step back in shock and quickly invited him inside. They took a seat at the couch and Taehyung wasted no time explaining everything to him. "But his DNA-" 

 

"He was framed, okay?!" Taehyung forced himself to calm down and took a deep breath. "He was framed, I know he was. So if you prove his innocence, I'll give you anything you want, name your price." Taehyung had a monthly deposit as his father's 'right-hand man', he was only half as rich as Namjoon. 

 

Johnny raised his eyebrow curiously. "Look, I'm sorry but I'm not buying this. What if I accidentally catch the wrong suspect? I'm in it for justice, not money." 

 

Taehyung took a good look at the dark room. "I'll give you a house." 

 

Johnny's eyes widened impossibly wide. "Kid, let's not go making promises you can't keep." 

 

"I'll give you a house at the centre of the city, close to the markets. You wife can shop there without the hassle, you don't need to deal with that nasty lady downstairs." Taehyung's offer was ever so tempting. Johnny took it. They would save so much money with a new house and Jaemin and Jisung could go to the better schools in the city. 

 

"Okay, deal." 

 

Taehyung stood up and checked his gold watch. "Here's my number, give me a call once you have any progress." 

 

Johnny opened the door for Taehyung and he picked up his courage to ask. "You seemed very attached to this boy." 

 

To his surprise, Taehyung gave him a grin. "I am, and he's about to disappear tomorrow." 

 

Johnny can't believe he didn't see it coming. 

 

'The convicted murderer, Jung Jungkook has disappeared from his cell.' Johnny choked on his toast when he heard the news anchor announce it. 

 

"Is that boy the person who killed him?" Taeyong asked quietly, feeding Jisung in his arms. 

 

Johnny gave Taeyong a small peck and smiled. "Yeah, and he's dead so you don't have to worry anymore." 

 

"I hope he wasn't a victim." That's something Johnny liked about Taeyong. Amidst his own depression, he still has the strength to worry about everyone else. 

 

- 

 

"Get me my son this fucking instance!" Namjoon screamed and Samuel, along with the other officers quickly ran out of his office. "I'm getting that blood-sucker back in his cell and away from my son if it's the last thing I do." 

 

"Joonie?" 

 

Namjoon forced himself to calm down as Jin made his way into the office. "Yes baby?" 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

WIth Jin's hand cupping his face and his warm scent just filling up the whole office, Namjoon didn't want to lie anymore. "No, I'm not okay." Jin gave Namjoon a small kiss on the lips and Namjoon's shoulders sagged downwards. "Taehyung's gone, Jungkook's gone, I don't even know what the fuck Yugyeom is up to and the country is so divided anyone who wants to invade us might as well march right up to my door and kill me, I don't know what I'm gonna do." 

 

Jin gave Namjoon another kiss. "It's okay, Taehyung's a smart boy." 

 

"Smart enough to sneak out a whole fucking human out under my guards' noses." Namjoon grumbled. 

 

Another kiss. "He'll be fine, and I trust his judgment." 

 

"You can't just kiss my problems away baby." Namjoon finally cracked a smile when Jin wouldn't stop pecking him. 

 

"I can try." 

 

Before Namjoon could decide to fuck or coddle him, his phone rang. "Minie, why are you calling? You never call me." 

 

'Dad, Lee fucking Taemin is at my school and Uncle Woohyun's not here yet so I need some fucking help!' Minie whispered urgently into the phone. 'The school's empty and I don't know where anyone is and I'm fucking scared. A practically junkie is- hey!' The line cut off. 

 

Namjoon grabbed a paralyzed Jin by his wrist and dragged him out of the office. "Samuel get the car and backup we're going to Minie's school." 

 

- 

 

"You got punched by a girl." 

 

"Please shut up." Taemin held an ice pack against his cheek as Seungri tied an unconscious Minie to a chair. "I had to give her double the dosage of drugs before she passed out." 

 

"Tough one, tougher than that Yugyeom kid." Seungri mused. "You still have his phone number, right?" 

 

- 

 

Jin quickly called Yugyeom's phone but no one answered. "Oh my god he's not picking up." Jin tried not to alert Namjoon who was checking the tyre tracks with the police force but Yoongi heard him. 

 

"You guys are a mess." Yoongi threw his phone at Namjoon before snatching Jin's phone over. "I have to do everything myself." 

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow at the tracking device Yoongi put on Minie. "You track my daughter?" 

 

"I gave her a pen drive for her birthday, you're just lucky she has it on her." Namjoon decided not to question it. 

 

Yoongi quickly found Minie and Yugyeom's addresses and the police quickly chased after the virtual trail. "I'll go get Minie, I brought my knife when you called me." 

 

Yoongi was grinning at his knife but Jin snatched it out of his hands. "Let's go." Jin's eyes were burning with a flame that would scar anyone that comes close to hurting his children. 

 

- 

 

_I’m sorry I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry my brother_

_What more do I have to say_

 

_I’m sorry I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry my sister_

_So cry_

_Please dry my eyes_

 

Taehyung let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he managed to distract the guard with his silly antics from the fact that his two friends were sitting on a lump of flesh. They've just made it past the border around the Silver Pack's land, Taehyung was free to go anywhere right now, but he had a particular destination in mind. 

 

"Thanks for doing this guys." Taehyung said as Jungkook reemerged from beneath the cloth used to camouflage him against Taehyung's leather seats. 

 

"No problem." Yuta bend over the passenger's seat to allow Jungkook some space to crawl out from under them. 

 

Sicheng playfully smacked Yuta's ass in his face and Jungkook made a gagging sound. "I feel like they just want a ride to Busan for their honeymoon or whatever." Jungkook commented, pressing his whole body against the window and away from the lovesick couple. "Still can't believe you guys snuck me out of jail when Yuta can't even sneak out of a police car." 

 

"Shut up and be grateful." 

 

It took them 6 hours of Taehyung and Yuta switching to get to Busan. The Silver Pack might have control over Seoul but Busan was ran by the Blue Opal Pack even before it grew and expanded into one of the busiest cites in Korea. They try not to get involved with the Silver Pack's business and the last time the two packs worked together was during the Plague. Perfect. 

 

Taehyung took the initiative of asking Hoseok for permission before kidnapping Jungkook halfway across the country. He also remembered to bring the bag of clothes Hoseok prepared for him. "I can call Dad, right?" Jungkook asked once they've checked into the cheap motel with cash that Jungkook did not know where Taehyung got. "They won't track us CSI style?" 

 

"Yes, you can call Uncle J-Hope." Taehyung confirmed, smiling slightly when Jungkook dialed the number he remembered by heart into the phone plugged into the wall. Then that smile disappeared. 

 

'The convicted murderer, Jung Jungkook is still missing. The police don't have a lead but Kim Namjoon assures us that they are working on a solution.' The news on the TV that was just white noise to Taehyung until a few seconds ago blared. 'On unrelated news, all three of the Kim siblings have been reported missing for 24 hours now.' 

 

"What the fuck?" Taehyung grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. 

 

'It is suspected that the heir, Kim Taehyung ran away with convicted murderer Jung Jungkook, while Kim Jimin was kidnapped by recently released drug dealer, Lee Taemin.' Taehyung's eyes widened and almost wrestled the phone out of Jungkook's hands. 

 

"Hey!" 

 

"Uncle J-Hope, what happened to my brother and sister?" 

 

'Oh, Tae, er, I don't know.' Hoseok was surprised at the sudden interruption but he complied. 'Jimin was abducted by Taemin at her school but they haven't found her yet. Yoongi's trackers are normally very effective but they followed a fake trail, Yugyeom's pen drive was left somewhere for them to find. No one really knows about Yugyeom.' 

 

"God, oh my god." Taehyung said, handing the phone back to Jungkook and curling himself into a ball on the bed. "Oh my god." The two angels that he tried so hard to protect disappeared as soon as he did. And not on their own will. Oh my god. 

 

Jungkook gave Hoseok a short 'love you' and hung up, placing an arm around Taehyung's shoulders. "You okay?" 

 

"No, no oh my god Yugyeom and Jimin are gone, they're in trouble I know it." Taehyung stood up suddenly but sat down again, curling back into his ball. The churning in his stomach was gonna make him sick. "No, I need to calm the fuck down. I need to calm down, fuck." Taehyung could feel the panic rushing past his ears and his heart racing faster and faster until he couldn't breath. 

 

"Taehyung-" 

 

"Shit." Taehyung uncurled his legs and grabbed the sheets of the bed he was on. "Kookie I can't breath, I can't breath, I'm gonna be sick Kook-" 

 

Everything stopped when Jungkook kissed him. Absolutely everything. 

 

Taehyung's heart stopped for a split second before racing faster than it had before. Jungkook's hands tightened in his collar and Taehyung cupped his cheeks gingerly, afraid that if he moved any harsher he might get scared off. Jungkook's lips shifted slightly before he broke away. 

 

Taehyung darted his tongue out to lap at Jungkook's chap stick left on his lips that smelled like vanilla ice cream as Jungkook tried to hide his red face. "Better?" Taehyung made an unintelligible sound. "Good." 

 

"You gotta choose, you know. You can't be here for me and go save your siblings at the same time." Jungkook said, hands still in Taehyung's shirt. 

 

"Mhm, maybe after another kiss." 

 

Taehyung leaned in for another and Jungkook met him halfway. HIs lips just kept getting softer and sweeter and Taehyung might melt if this goes on for any longer. "Aren't you gonna do the thing?" Sungyeol asked, because he saw Taehyung practice flirting with his reflection, this was nothing. 

 

Taehyung finally removed himself from Jungkook and got up. "Go, I'll be fine with Yuta and Winwin." Jungkook started saying but Taehyung turned to face him. 

 

"You know, Winwin is a priest-in-training." Then he dropped to one knee, which scared Jungkook to no end. 

 

"Not how I would've done it but okay." Sungyeol rolled his eyes and started floating away. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung slammed his head onto the steering wheel as the traffic refused to let up. He had his friends to talk to when he was driving away. Now there's just a very naggy ghost beside him telling him how this is a bad idea. 

 

"Please shut up Sungyeol." Taehyung said, feeling a headache coming up. 

 

"I need to keep you awake, I don't wanna die a second-" Sungyeol suddenly stopped. A shiver ran down his spine and he grabbed Taehyung's thigh, which felt like cold water down his legs. 

 

"What the fuck dude-" 

 

"Drive faster." Sungyeol said in a monotone. "It's gonna happen soon." 

 

Taehyung knew exactly what that meant, so he cut out of line and used the emergence lane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought Taemin was gone for good? Hell no, mama didn't raise no bitch. More things will be revealed about Prince Tae in the next chapter so stay stunned ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	34. Taemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Stream 'WANT' cowards ~

_Donghyuck's palms were sweating but his obnoxious laugh didn't falter when he dumped a shot glass's worth of blood into Jungkook's drink. His eyes twitched slightly when Jungkook sipped slightly on his drink and passed it to Taehyung, who also took a sip._

 

_-_

 

_Seungri held Taemin tight, tighter so that Taemin knew the difference between his appa, eomma and Uncle Seungri. "Tae, look, they're gonna take me away, okay? I need you to listen carefully." Five-year-old Taemin nodded slowly, his small body fitted perfectly in Seungri's arms. "Appa and eomma aren't coming back."_

 

_"Where did they go?" Taemin still sounded like a child, his voice small and delicate._

 

_"They- Kim Namjoon took them away, they're never coming back. Never." Seungri emphasized on the word, seeing the panic start to fill Taemin's eyes with tears. "Look, Tae, you're gonna be a prince one day, Prince Tae. You like that, yeah? Appa and eomma would want that. But you're not gonna be a prince and I'm not gonna be free if Kim Namjoon continues to rule this pack like we're the scum, like we're the bad guys."_

 

_Seungri kissed Taemin's forehead and placed him down. "Uncle Seungri, where are you going?!" Taemin finally cried and Seungri doesn't blame him._

 

_"They're taking me away, but do it for me, hmm? Do it for appa and eomma." A police officer in blue and black came into the dark room and took Seungri away._

 

_Taemin was put into foster care. Those ten years hosted the worst memories of his life._

 

_-_

 

_Taemin fumbled with his thumbs nervously as convict after convict was released from the prison. Most of them didn't even look each other in the eye and got out of the room as soon as possible. Taemin noticed that no one was waiting for them, just himself._

 

_"Uncle Seungri!"_

 

_Seungri still looked as young as ten years ago, the only reason Taemin could still recognize him from the blurry image in his mind. It didn't look like prison had any effect on him at all, minus the dark look in his eyes._

 

_Taemin ran and crashed into Seungri in a hug, one that once only reached his knee. Seungri chuckled and quickly pocketed his belongings. "Hey, Prince Tae is here to see me, what an honor."_

 

_"Nobody calls me that Uncle Seungri." Taemin mumbled into the sweater Seungri was wearing._

 

_"I'm gonna call you that." Seungri ruffled his hair and led them both outside. Taemin did not for one second let go of Seungri's sweater. "It's your birthday, right? Let me see…" Seungri searched through the wallet the police officers returned him and grinned when he found an ATM card. "I have a hundred dollars in my account, we'll get some money and get you a cupcake. The one with white frosting, yeah?"_

 

_Taemin has learned not to cry, because crying somehow makes every situation worse. So he sniffed and smiled. "Yeah."_

 

- 

 

Namjoon had placed Jin in the back of one of the police cars just so he would stay put while they went up the apartment building to rescue Minie. Apparently he could not be trusted with a knife. Jin watched them go into the building and waited ten minutes before becoming anxious once again. "Fuck, they're not coming down. Did Minie eat? Did she get any sleep? Is she hurt? Fuck I'll do it myself." Jin pulled out two hairpins from his hair and started picking the lock. 

 

- 

 

Taemin gnawed nervously on his fingernails while Seungri looked calm, like this was normal. They were on the roof  of an apartment building. Minie was tied to a chair, blindfolded. "Uncle Seungri-" 

 

"Kid, calm down. We have the supposedly 'Princess', they're not gonna do anything to us." Seungri said, chucking his cigarette butt off the edge of the railing before walking towards the two. "You want what's yours, right?" 

 

Taemin nodded slowly, bracing his gun when he heard footsteps racing in their direction. 

 

The doors across from them bursted open and Kim Namjoon leading a squad of officers surrounded them in less than a minute. Taemin pointed his gun at Minie. "Dad?" 

 

"Princess, we're gonna get you out, okay? Everything's fine." Namjoon said before turning to a smug Seungri. "You again." 

 

"Yes, hello, again." Seungri trotted fearlessly towards Namjoon while Taemin's eyes were unblinking. It took everything in him to remain calm and stoic. "I think we've been through this so hand over your pack, crest, position, and your daughter will go back home safely. Easy." 

 

"Where's Yugyeom?" 

 

Seungri chuckled and Taemin resisted every urge to tell him that Yugyeom was still drugged in their apartment. The vampire checked his phone and grinned. "My friends already picked him up so don't worry." Taemin hoped with every fibre of his being that Seungri was lying. "Male omegas sell for a lot of money on the sex trade market, you know." 

 

Namjoon's eyes turned red and he growled. "What?" 

 

"You said nothing would happen to him!" Taemin almost lowered his gun but he remembered what Seungri told him. If they see an opening, they'll shoot and Taemin would die on the spot. He steadied his hands and pointed the gun at Minie. 

 

"You're too attached Tae, he's bad for you." Seungri scolded lightly and turned back to Namjoon with his hand held out. "Crest please." Yoongi scoffed behind the layer of police forces and made his way to the front, beside Namjoon. This was gonna be interesting. Seungri hummed when Namjoon stayed silent, obviously trying to formulate a plan in his head. "If you give me the crest and make Taemin pack leader, I'll tell you where your son is before he's shipped to, I don't know, Thailand?" 

 

Taemin's body shook and he lowered his gun. Seungri saw. "You said nothing was gonna happen to Gyeomie…" Taemin muttered. The horrors Yugyeom could be facing right now because he lured him in with his sister as bait was eating at Taemin's insides. "You said he'll sleep until the worst is over." 

 

"Taemin put your gun back up!" 

 

"No!" 

 

Seungri quickly pulled his own gun out and point it at Minie before any of the officers can shoot him. "Move any closer and all goes to hell!" Seungri shot a bullet that flew right past Minie's cheek and she let out a shriek at the gun shot. "I'll fucking shoot her if I have to!" 

 

Namjoon made a gesture for everyone to seize fire and they lowered their firearms. "Okay, just calm down, no need to be rash." Namjoon said but Seungri wasn't listening. 

 

Seungri marched up to Taemin and growled. "What the fuck Tae? You said you were in this to win it." 

 

"You said Gyeomie was safe, guess we both lied." Taemin's eyes glared a red around the rim and he dropped his gun. "Kim Namjoon, I want my city back." 

 

"Kid, what makes you think Seoul is yours?" Namjoon asked, seeing the doors that led to the stairs behind them open a little before they closed again. 

 

"I'm the heir of the North Wind Pack, we owned this city before you slaughtered most of us and left the rest of us for death!" 

 

The North Wind Pack, Namjoon found that name so familiar. The man that killed Sungyeol was from that pack. Same with Irene, Lee Sooman and, of course, Lee Seungri. They owned this place before he drove them to the edge of the cold mountains. 

 

From his pockets, Taemin produced a crest, made from jade and looked like it was shattered several times before being glued back together again. "I want my city back." Taemin repeated, this time he was serious. He knew how they smuggle trafficked werewolves out of the country, he could help. But a part of him wanted to get something out of it. 

 

Seungri managed a smirk. He was still Lee Taemin, son of the psycho that wanted half the country for himself. Greed was in his fucking blood. But then he was the son of Irene Bae, the woman who saved Kim Yugyeom with her life. 

 

Seungri opened his mouth to say something but the gun was knocked out of his hand before he could. Seungri gasped when he was tackled to the ground. The police moved in quickly and before he knew it, Taemin was held to the ground and Seungri had a weight on his chest, pressing his back to the cement roof and a pair of hands around his neck, cutting off his oxygen supply. 

 

"W- What-" 

 

"What did you do to my daughter you fucking pig?" Jin's voice was calm, so eerily calm that it scared Seungri. In contrast, his hands were tightening their grip on his neck. 

 

"Appa!" 

 

Jin let go of Seungri to rush over to give Minie the biggest hug he'd ever give anyone. Jin held his daughter close as he heaved half his worries out in a sigh. "My little princess are you okay?" 

 

"Yugyeom, Yugyeom's in the apartment, he's- drugged, asleep." Minie splattered. 

 

"We'll get him Princess, he'll be fine." 

 

Seungri smirked while the police officers forced his hands against his back and cuffed him. "He's not there. I told you, my friends took him and he's already out of the country. Plus, I had a little debt to pay back with the little fucker that knocked me out the first time around." 

 

Namjoon raised his eyebrow. But before he could question it, his phone rang. He saw a number from Mainland China and picked up. "Hello?" 

 

'Um, Namjoon, I told you I quit but Jackson and I are kinda in jail.' 

 

Mark shifted away from the Chinese police breathing down his neck and spoke in Korean. 'What do you mean you're in jail?' 

 

"They received a tip-off that we possessed marijuana, as you know, is illegal in China, and I just so happened to have gotten a splash on my bag since we've just came back from Las Vegas." Mark twirled the cord of the landline he was using and laughed sheepishly. "So could you, like, bail us out? You're the only one I can think of to call right now." 

 

Namjoon rubbed his brow and groaned. "You bail yourselves out, I don't have time for this." 

 

'Yeah, but Jackson is kinda a rich famous 'bachelor' in China. If word gets out he got detained for possession of marijuana, it's gonna get very bad. Very fucking ugly. So I kinda need you to do the politic thingy and ask them to keep it down to the hush hush.' 

 

Namjoon forgot. The only reason Jackson and Mark got their marriage certificate in America, Mark's home country was because same-sex marriage was still not legal in China. So no one knows Jackson's married to his random 'roommate'. "Fuck. I'll get to you later, Yugyeom's still fucking missing and Taehyung's out somewhere loathing my ass." Namjoon hung up. 

 

"A nice thing about having people whose grandfather you helped sneak in drugs from the last century." Seungri shrugged and smirked rather smugly. 

 

Taemin stared at Seungri in disbelief. "U- Uncle Seungri, what did you do?" 

 

Seungri smiled at him. "They can't kill me if I know where the fuck their son is." 

 

Namjoon picked up Seungri's phone from the ground and tossed it to Yoongi whose fingers quickly flew across the screen. "Shit, there's a custom-made firewall with a code I don't fucking know. Wait, is this a Nokia?" 

 

"I've been using that phone for half a hundred years, it ain't included in any coding syllabus anywhere in the world, as I would know. You're fucking stuck until I give you the password." 

 

Namjoon rubbed his hand down his face and made Jin and Minie rest at the side. "Okay fucker, how about this?" Namjoon brought out his gun and pointed it at Seungri's arm. "You tell us the password and we let you die easy, hmm?" 

 

Seungri shook his head, still smiling like a madman. "You won't do it, your daughter's here." 

 

Namjoon gritted his teeth. Yes, he won't do it. He wouldn't torture a man with his daughter and wife watching. "Take him back to the station, I'll deal with him later." Namjoon ordered and the officers followed. 

 

"Ya, Kim Namjoon, take the boy, he knows a thing or two about werewolf trafficking." 

 

Taemin's eyes widened. "You traitor!" 

 

"Yeah, kid, did you really think you were going to be a prince? I was manipulating you, and now we're all gonna die anyway, so fuck it. You're fucking useless anyway." Seungri shrugged and walked himself to the lifts. 

 

Before he could get there, Taemin struggled out of his confinements and blocked him. "I- I thought of you as a father!" 

 

"No, Tae, kid, you thought of me as a replacement, I thought of you as a puppet." 

 

Namjoon quickly ran for him. 

 

Taemin grabbed Seungri by the collar and pushed him towards the direction of the railings. Seungri's eyes widened when his mind registered what was going to happen. For his dear life, he grabbed with his cuffed hands, the closest thing to him. Which was the back of Jin's shirt. He stumbled over the short railings and toppled over, Jin following him. 

 

"Minie!" Jin screamed as he was jerked away from his daughter and his stomach churned the split second his legs slipped off the railings. He felt weightless, like he was on a roller-coaster. 

 

Taemin's legs buckled and he quickly reached to grab Jin's outstretched hand, but he missed. And to the panting Taehyung who ran up sixty flights of stairs, it looked like Taemin pushed Jin over. 

 

Taehyung spluttered as he couldn't find words and his lungs didn't get enough air. Then his eyes turned red and the smell of alpha led Taemin to look in his direction. "Tae-" 

 

"Bastard!" Taehyung's legs regained the energy and his heart accepted the fact that Jin was dead in the split second Sungyeol was gone. 

 

Taemin could not react when Taehyung tackled him to the ground and threw punch after punch at his face, pinning him down with his weight. The silver ring on Taehyung's finger left burn mark after burn mark on Taemin's face. 

 

"Tae, stop. Stop!" 

 

Namjoon grabbed Taehyung while a police officer dragged Taemin away. His lip was split and his nose was broken, but his sorry eyes were still staring at Taehyung. "Let me go! Let me fucking kill him!" Taehyung struggled but Namjoon only tightened his restricting hug on him. 

 

"Tae, stop." Taehyung calmed down when something wet dropped onto his hair. "Stop, you don't wanna do it." Namjoon coddled Taehyung in the back hug he had him in, shedding silent tears where his son couldn't see. "You don't want to kill him, it wasn't him." 

 

- 

 

Jin felt like he was flying. 

 

The second where he was falling stopped and stretched over to hours, days, weeks, down to forever. Jin felt frozen in the moment. 

 

A cold sensation slither past his body and Jin thought the winds had finally started blowing again, ready to send him on his downfall. The coldness settled behind him and a familiar voice whispered beside his ear. 

 

_"It's okay Princess, just close your eyes and sleep. You're not going to die."_

 

Jin felt an ice cold hand on his eyes and closed them, letting himself drop into the endless darkness that is his unconsciousness. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung watched the man who told him not to get emotional on stage break down before him. He felt like it was really over. The love of his dad's life, the savior of the stray packs, his own father was dead. 

 

"You don't want to do it." Namjoon repeated, turning Taehyung around so he can cup his face filled with subsiding anger. "You don't sleep the same after you've killed someone." 

 

Taehyung sniffed and rubbed the nonexistent tears off his cheeks. "Appa's… gone, because of _him_." 

 

"It's okay, it's okay, there's nothing you can do about it but he didn't do it." Namjoon kept repeating himself like a broken record. That's what he was without Jin, _broken_ , heart shattered into a million pieces. And Jin's not here to glue them back together. "You showed up, Minie's safe, and I will find Yugyeom, no matter what it takes." 

 

Minie took a step back away from Namjoon's outstretched hand. "Appa has to be okay, he has to! He can't-"Minie stopped her screaming to take a deep breath. "He can't _die_." 

 

Taehyung knew Jin pretty much _can_ die, even if it didn't seem like it. "Minie-" Taehyung tried to block Minie, he didn't want her seeing any blood or having any nightmares about it. But Minie had Jin's stubbornness and you either fail to stop her or die trying. Taehyung failed. 

 

Minie rushed under Taehyung's arm and  grabbed onto the railings, looking over the edge and frantically searching for her appa. Namjoon sighed and looked away. He was expecting a scream, sobbing, anything but a miracle. 

 

"Dad, Dad! Appa's okay!" 

 

Jin dropped sixty floors down at an acceleration of 10 meters per second, there was no way he was okay. But he was. He was on the roof of an unfortunate car, laying there limp, no visible wounds. The metal roof was damaged so badly the whole car almost caved into itself with Jin as the mold. But Jin was okay. 

 

Seungri a little less. 

 

"Get an ambulance!" Namjoon screamed, leading both his children to the lifts. 

 

Taehyung stopped midway. "Sungyeol?" Silence. "Sungyeol? Sungyeol?!" Sungyeol has been with him for so long, he's almost like white noise. Taehyung had gotta so used to ignoring him that he wasn't used to the defending silence that threatened to burst his skull. "Sungyeol!" 

 

That's when Taehyung truly felt like he lost something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying whatever the shit Taemin did was okay, especially not forcing Yugyeom into having sex, but let's be real, the real villain here is Seungri, that manipulating son of a bitch. Taemin was just his consequence. 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	35. Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm applying for an American Exchange Program next year wish me luck ~

Johnny has been staring at this very apartment for three days. The crime scene was already cleaned out so Johnny had given up halfway before he even started. 

 

"Ugh, I'm never gonna solve this!" Johnny groaned and knocked his head into the wall, regretting his life choices as dust rained down from the old ceilings. "Fuck." The loose nail beside him fell down with a 'clink'. "Shit." 

 

Johnny apologized to his poor back before bending down and picking the nail up. There was blood on the end of it. "Holy shit…" Johnny said breathlessly before zipping it shut in a plastic bag and started dusting for fingerprints on the walls. He got a somewhat complete fingerprint after 15 minutes of searching aimlessly on the walls and Johnny can't wait to tell the boys they're moving to a house in the city. 

 

- 

 

The first thing Jin saw was white. After his eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting, he saw grey mixed with platinum blonde, almost white in the bright lights. "Joonie..?" 

 

"Oh my fucking god you're awake." Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin and buried his face into his shoulder. 

 

Jin looked around the hospital room he was in. Minie rushed to his side the very second Namjoon announced his consciousness and almost crushed him with her hug. Taehyung, however, was sitting in the chair, staring blankly at the white walls. 

 

"Tae, what's wrong?" Jin asked as he petted the two blonde alphas holding him captive. Taehyung smiled as if he knew Jin'll be okay. Then tears filled up his eyes. "Taehyung what's wrong?" 

 

"Appa…" Taehyung sniffed but made no effort to come receive the hug Jin was trying to give. "Did you see Sungyeol?" 

 

Jin froze. That familiar voice was Sungyeol's, Taehyung didn't have an imaginary friend. He had an uncle. "I felt him. He saved me, cushioned my fall." 

 

Then Taehyung let out a loud cry and rubbed his face furiously with his sleeve. "Fuck, that idiot! That fucking idiot!" 

 

"Tae Tae, please, come here." Taehyung didn't hesitate anymore. He ran into his appa's arms and buried his wet face in his stomach. 

 

"Tae, what's wrong?" Minie asked. "Appa's okay, so what's wrong?" 

 

Namjoon looked at Taehyung in silence. Minie didn't know, she doesn't need to know the fearful past her fathers lived in. 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom struggled to open his eyes. He knows he's awake but he can't seem to open his eyes. He was sweating and hot and can't breath in the stuffy room he could not identify. The last thing he remembered was Minie screaming at him to get out and Taemin covering his mouth with a napkin. 

 

"Dude, Seungri got us a male omega, hybrid too, they sell for millions." Some beta near him awed, nudging him with their foot. Yugyeom didn't move but he felt the feeling in his limbs coming back to him, also the feeling of his empty stomach. "Shit, we're gonna be rich." 

 

The whole room shook and Yugyeom realized he's not in a room, he's in the back of the truck. Yugyeom felt some more energy come back to him and felt himself laying on his stomach, so he peeked through his eyelids. The whole truck had eight to ten young boys and girls, each looking either unconscious or high as a fucking kite. They were dirty, and Yugyeom realized he was dirty as well. 

 

He had to get out of here. It's either now or getting sold to some random old geezer as a sex slave. 

 

Yugyeom had trouble coming up with a plan because the drug he was given was making everything drowsy. The truck shook again and Yugyeom tried to keep his body as limp as possible. "Dude, he has a necklace." 

 

Yugyeom forced himself to calm down. He could feel one of them trying to grab it. It's his chance. "Is it platinum? I'm not- shit!" 

 

Yugyeom heard him scream in agony and jolted up, quickly identifying the doors and ran for it. They reacted much too late as Yugyeom rammed his body into the crappy doors. The rusty lock gave out and Yugyeom suddenly realized he didn't think this through. 

 

The truck was going at high speed on an empty highway and the force Yugyeom used to throw himself at the door threw Yugyeom himself and two other unconscious kids out of the truck. He rolled and landed on his side, cursing at the sound of his shirt ripping. At least there weren't any other cars to run him over. 

 

"Dude, what do we do?!" 

 

"Whatever man, they're gone, live with it." 

 

They quickly pulled the doors close to prevent anymore unconscious victims falling out of the truck. 

 

Yugyeom gritted his teeth and picked himself up. He was on an empty highway in the middle of the night with two strangers and a million miles away from home. Great. 

 

Yugyeom picked the two kids up and attempted to drag them in the opposite way in which the truck went. Yugyeom ripped his shirt and scratched some of the skin on his ribs off. The girl had a cut across her cheek and a piece of skin was scrapped off her knee. The boy was bleeding from a cut on his knee, but thank God it wasn't deep. 

 

Yugyeom walked for what seems to be hours before he found a farm of some sorts with a pipe outside the gates. He washed them off, cleaned their wounds and tried to wake the two up. "Hey, wake up!" Yugyeom sprayed some water on the girl's face and she gasped, jolting up and screaming in a language Yugyeom didn't understand. 

 

"你是谁？！我的弟弟在那里？不许碰我！(Who are you?! Where's my brother? Don't touch me!)" The girl smacked Yugyeom's hand away when he tried to calm her down and Yugyeom whined. 

 

"Girl, calm down." Yugyeom was tired, he was hungry, he didn't have the energy to deal with this. "I saved you, thank me." 

 

The girl saw the boy, who was apparently her brother and grabbed the pipe from Yugyeom's hands, spraying her brother in the face. "臭小子，你给我醒来！不许死！(Brat, wake up! You're not allowed to die!)" 

 

The brother splattered and woke up, wiping the water from his face. The girl looked 12, and the boy looked no older than 10. They both wore thin old clothes, fortunately it was a warm summer night. The sister consulted the brother and they hugged, leaving Yugyeom feeling awkward on the side. 

 

Yugyeom stood up and headed for the farm. It was fenced, with a small shop and processing centre in the middle. Yugyeom scaled the fence easily and tried to break into the shop, but there was no one there and the door had really good locks. 

 

So Yugyeom took what he could find. He picked some mangoes and peaches before finding a small knife and carving a sorry letter on the tree bark. As they only open on Monday and it was Friday, Yugyeom don't think they can stay here for long. 

 

**SORRY WE TOOK YOUR FRUITS, CALL MY DAD**

**XXX-XXX**

 

Yugyeom climbed back over the fence and found the boy crying. He sat down beside them and handed him a mango. The boy looked up at his sister with teary eyes and she nodded hesitantly. He peeled the mango with his teeth and bite into the flesh like a hungry animal. 

 

Yugyeom gave the sister one as well and started in his own. The sister said something. Yugyeom took basic classes to kinda sorta show the Chinese merchants they respect their culture so he took the phrase as either 'thank you' or 'die' and he settled on the former. 

 

After they've eaten, Yugyeom got up and gestured for them to leave. The traffickers might come back and Yugyeom had no strength left to fight them. 

 

It took them until the next day, noon to get to the nearest Seven-Eleven and motel. There was only one car outside and the trio stumbled in. Yugyeom was already seeing black when the cold air hit his face. They walked nonstop throughout the night because the sister heard actual wolves howl in the distance. Yugyeom had the brother on his back and the sister was just barely dragging herself along. 

 

There was a cashier and one single customer. They turned to face them when the door rang out and Yugyeom could see the customer's eyes widen in shock behind the face mask he was wearing. 

 

"Please help… us." Yugyeom let out a breath and fell to his knees. He was trying his hardest to stay conscious and not drop the boy but he was losing it. Yugyeom finally fell on his side and let the brother lay on top of him, passing out completely. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung expected a lot of people to barge into his house at dinner time, mainly Jimin, Taeyeon, his grandparents, Rosé, all the people who care about Yugyeom. He certainly did not expect to see Bambam and Lisa at their door. 

 

"Tae, where is Yugyeom what happened to him?" Lisa asked quickly, letting herself into their house. She was panicking, she could care less about manners. 

 

"Seungri sold him off to a global trafficking group, we're still tracking them down." Taehyung said, oddly calm. "I don't know if he's okay…" Taehyung certainly wasn't okay. 

 

Lisa sighed and gave Taehyung a hug. "It's okay Tae, he'll be okay. Your dad's on the job, he'll be fine." 

 

"The motherfucker that took him will not be." Bambam growled. "I'm gonna make them regret it." 

 

"It's okay Bam, it's over, Seungri's dead." Taehyung said soullessly. 

 

"How-" 

 

"Taemin pushed him off the building, he landed head first and exploded." Lisa was starting to worry. "That was almost appa." 

 

"Oh my god Tae." Lisa hugged him again and led him to the couch. 

 

Rosé poked her head out of Taehyung's room when they sat down. "Hi, are we the worrying club now?" Rosé plopped next to Lisa and laid her head on her shoulder. "I miss Yugyeom." 

 

"He'll be alright, he's gotta be." 

 

- 

 

Lisa knows Rosé doesn't take stress every well. She normally locks herself up in her room until she calms down. Rosé had been looking awfully skinny lately and Lisa was starting to worry because she wasn't taking her meals. 

 

"Rosé?" Lisa tried knocking on the door again. Rosé wasn't answering. "I'm coming in!" Lisa pushed the door open and peeked inside. Rosé was on the floor, half her small body inside the cabinet looking for something. "What are you doing?" 

 

Rosé jumped and accidentally knocked her head on the wooden ceiling. "Nothing." Rosé squeaked. 

 

Lisa was not buying that bullshit. She pushed Rosé aside and checked the cabinet. It was filled with bottles and according to the packaging, they were dieting pills. "Rosé how long were you on these?" 

 

"…maybe three years." Rosé looked down at her hands and bit her bottom lip nervously. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." 

 

"Rosé, these could kill your liver! Why the fuck would you need all of these?" 

 

Rosé tried keeping the tears back, she really did. "People call me fat all the time, okay? I'm not naturally skinny like you, I have chubby cheeks and these are the only things that keep it down! So I took them, so I'll look pretty." Rosé bottom lip shivered and she let out a whimper. "Like you…" 

 

"Oh my God Rosé what are you doing to yourself?" Lisa gathered Rosé in her arms and tucked the younger's head under her chin. "You were healthy, that's all that matters." 

 

"I'm sorry, I take them when I'm stressed out, okay? Then I'll feel pretty again." Rosé sniffed then let all her tears flow down freely. "Yugyeom would call me pretty, he always calls me pretty." 

 

"It's okay, you are pretty, because you're Rosé, a nice, sweet girl who I can't imagine living without." Lisa cooed, running her hands through her hair. "Now go eat, then we'll throw these away." 

 

"I don't want to throw these away!" Rosé said, but she knows Lisa can be persuasive. 

 

- 

 

Jungkook rolled the ring around in his hands and slipped it on, before taking it back out and playing with it while watching the news with Yuta and Sicheng. "I'm worried about Yugyeom." Sicheng said, laying on his stomach. 

 

"He'll be fine, Taehyung will make sure he's fine." Yuta said, laying on his back beside Sicheng. 

 

Jungkook was at the back, his back against the headrest and eyes trained on the TV. When the news anchor said there was no news on the lost omega, Jungkook groaned and laid down beside Yuta. "I'm gonna die of stress, Yugyeom's out there somewhere suffering and I'm here, wasting my time." 

 

"Hey, you're not wasting your time, you're staying safe." Yuta said in his attempt to comfort him. "He got you out of jail and is trying to clear your name, he wants you to be safe and that's exactly what you're doing." 

 

"I feel useless."

 

Sicheng opened his mouth but the news anchor beat him to it. 'In unrelated news, there seems to be a riot in the aftermath of Jung Jungkook's escape from prison.' The screen cut to a reporter trying extremely hard to speak above the screaming of the crowd behind her. 'I'm reporting from outside the Kim mansion and things are not looking good. There are two crowds on either side, one on God's side, the other on humanity's side.' Jungkook knew that part was just for drama but he felt his heart clench. 

 

'Vampires are dangerous, look what happens when you let them run loose!' One man screamed. 'Hybrids have mutated, they should be put in labs and not here where they can contaminate everyone!" Another woman yelled. 

 

Yuta took matters into his own hands and turned off the TV. "Well, it's getting late we're all emotionally drained so we should sleep." He clapped once and proceeded to head to his room. 

 

"Baby, I should sleep with Jungkook tonight." Sicheng said. "I'm sure he needs the company." 

 

"Alright, scream if you need me." Sicheng giggled when Yuta kissed his forehead and headed back to his room. The two boys shrieked 'Sleepover!' and pulled themselves under their blankets to talk about… well, boys. 

 

"You'll be fine, Taehyung loves you, and he's gonna be pack leader someday, he's rich." Sicheng said, giggling afterwards. 

 

"Yeah, here's the thing…" 

 

- 

 

Johnny did not, at all, want to tell anyone, especially not Taeyong and his team of prosecutors about the results. 

 

Johnny ran the fingerprint through the system of registered offenders, none of them matched. He first thought someone who would think to frame a specific vampire instead of just random vampires would be experienced. That was not the case. Then he ran it through the whole of the Silver Pack, who owned the land the apartment building was on. Still nothing. Then he thought he could give it a shot and run the fingerprint through the Blood Moon Pack, who was nearby since he didn't have anything else to do. 

 

He wished he didn't. He wished he'd given up. 

 

A large green pop-up was shown across the top of the screen, saying 'MATCH'. Under it was Donghyuck's face, grinning mischievously at the camera. 

 

Johnny checked the name, the birthdate, the identification number… Everything lined up with the Lee Donghyuck he knew. He couldn't look Taeyong in the eye during dinner, he can't even speak properly. 

 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Taeyong asked, looking more concerned than usual. "You're not talking, you're not eating, do you have a stomachache?" 

 

Johnny shook his head. "No, it's just… Kim Taehyung came by." Taeyong's eyes widened. "He said he'll… give me a house." 

 

"A house?! Johnny, are you sure this is the Prince?" Taeyong asked. 

 

Johnny nodded. "He said he'll give me- us, a house in the heart of the city if I prove Jung Jungkook's innocence. So I've been investigating and- and-" Johnny cut himself off. He can't exactly look his wife - Donghyuck's _mother_ \- in the eye and tell him that his son committed murder without him denying it and having a breakdown. "I found nothing." 

 

Taeyong took Johnny's hand and caressed it gently. "And? I've known you since high school, I know when you're hiding something." Taeyong smiled slightly as an encouragement, it just placed a heavier burden on Johnny's shoulders. 

 

"Fine, I- I found someone's fingerprints." Johnny looked down at his half-empty bowl. "It's Donghyuck's." 

 

Taeyong's smile froze. "It- It can't be, my baby's an angel. His legs were both broken and there were gashes on his thighs cut when he was still alive, Dongie wouldn't do that." Johnny knew someone who would very much do that - for Taeyong. 

 

"I'm gonna call him. Ask." Before Johnny could stand up, Taeyong grabbed his shirt with impossibly tight fists. "Taeyong!" 

 

Johnny caught Taeyong as he stood up shakily, shaking his head. "My baby wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do something as horrible as that! He wouldn't kill someone!" 

 

"I'm not saying he killed him." Johnny said slowly, trying to break it to Taeyong as gently as possible. "His fingerprints were found near the nail that was used to frame Jungkook, I'm saying he, at the very least, let Jungkook take the blame." 

 

Taeyong just kept shaking his head. "No, then why- who-" 

 

"Taeyong, angel, I think it was Mark." 

 

Johnny quickly caught Taeyong as his eyes rolled back and he fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've struggled with body-image issues. It's so normalized in my community that girls just downright tell you if your skin is too dark, your face too big, too fat, too much acne. Some of my friends starve to get skinny. I took pills. My friends got braces even though their teeth were fine because they think it will make their faces smaller. Self-depreciation is used instead of praises. I don't cut myself, but I scratch myself because the adults don't take that as self-harm. Your eyes too small, your thighs too big, your arms not skinny enough. 
> 
> I did all those things and yet I'm the one friend in the group who tells everyone to eat, to stop complaining about themselves to make others feel better, to stop taking everyone at face value. I have so many problems of my own and yet, I'm the closest to normal. This isn't normal and it isn't healthy. It isn't something you can laugh off. I got gastric after starving myself but I didn't want to tell my mother I starved so I said I didn't know why. 
> 
> I'm trying my best but sometimes I look in the mirror and I feel like cutting a chunk of flesh off me and when I go to school it just makes everything worse.


	36. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> You know those kind of people who are afraid of cats? Like, not because that they were bitten by cats or anything but because "they're disgusting" quoting my mom here. I love cats, but under certain circumstances I would still yeet them out of the room/space that they're not supposed to be in but my mom got a broom and swept out this one very stubborn cat from our porch while I was like "may I use my hands?" "no! germs" she said. The cat is tiny, you're big, yeet it ~

Yugyeom woke up in a hospital cot. He was in scrubs, hooked up to an IV drip. He looked around the fairly small room and spotted the brother next to him and the sister across from them. The sister was awake, also hooked up to an IV drip and the cut on her cheek was patched up. The boy's knee had cotton pads taped down. 

 

The door opened and both Yugyeom and the girl jumped, immediately ready to fight if the person poses any harm. A tall, lanky guy with a long face wearing the same mask from before walked into the room and they both relaxed. 

 

He spoke with the girl for a while and the girl supposedly thanked him. He then approached Yugyeom. "You spoke Korean before you passed out, are you Korean?" Yugyeom nodded. "Well, Yang Ying there wants me to thank you. She said she was too harsh on you." 

 

Yugyeom nodded again. "Mr, do you have a phone I can borrow?" 

 

The man nodded and fished his phone out of his pocket. He then took off his mask when he handed it to Yugyeom. "You can call overseas on my phone." He was fairly handsome, and oddly familiar. 

 

"Mr, what's your name?" 

 

"Zhang Yixing, you might know me as Lay." Yugyeom awed. The world was so fucking small. 

 

"Uncle Lay, you know Uncle Hoseok, right?" Yugyeom asked excitedly and got a little light-headed. 

 

"Yeah, you know Hoseok?" 

 

"I'm Kim Yugyeom." 

 

Lay's mouth dropped open in the most hilarious way possible. "Holy shit I just rescued Kim Namjoon's son." Lay murmured breathlessly while Yugyeom dialed his dad's number. "Wait, are you calling Kim Namjoon? Oh my god you're call the pack leader of-" 

 

"Dad!" Yugyeom exclaimed. Lay shut up and sat silently beside him, listening in on the conversation. 

 

"Holy shit it's Yugyeom." Namjoon was seated at the head of the table in his meeting about the problem that just solved itself. The police officers and sergeants immediately crowded around Namjoon, not caring that he was their boss and they looked stupid, they just wanted to know how the boy who's been missing for three days found himself back into their view. 

 

Taehyung climbed halfway into Namjoon's lap to make way for the many people in the room and pressed his ear onto the other side of Namjoon's phone. "Gyeomie!" 

 

"Yugyeom, where are you? Are you hurt? Are you captured?" Namjoon asked quickly. 

 

"I'm fine." Yugyeom gave Lay a thumbs-up and the latter sweated nervously. "I was found by Lay, Uncle Hoseok's friend and he saved me and a couple others." 

 

'Okay Gyeomie, just tell us where you are. We'll come get you.' 

 

"Um…" The thing was, Yugyeom didn't exactly knew where he was so he stuffed the phone into Lay's hands. 

 

"Wha- Yugyeom- Um hi Mr Kim sir, yes, he's in Changsha." Lay quickly shuttered. "A hospital. No, he just has low blood sugar. He'll be fine." There was a small silence where Lay's eyes widened. "Um, yeah, I'm actually going back to Korea in a few days, I could buy an extra ticket for him. Oh, he doesn't have his passport… Yes Mr Kim." 

 

Lay handed the phone back to Yugyeom and he took it. Lay wandered over to the boy that's waking up and tried to calm him down while Yugyeom did his stuff. 'I miss you Gyeomie!' Taehyung said instead of 'bye', which made Yugyeom's heart swell up. 

 

"I miss you too, I'll see you soon." Then Yugyeom hung up. "Uncle Lay, can you go back a few days early? Like, tomorrow?" 

 

"Yeah, sure. You can walk right?" Lay asked. 

 

"Yeah, my dad's sending someone over. And I asked if those two kids can come with us, if they wanna." 

 

Lay took a moment to discuss it over with the two siblings, mostly the sister. "She said their father passed away and their mother sold them for drinking money. They're also from a poor village pack and don't have any identification on them. So yeah, they'll be glad to come along." 

 

- 

 

"Holy shit, this blanket is more expensive then my whole suitcase." 

 

The Kim family used to have a private jet, but Namjoon sold the old one when Minie was born. Instead he bought one with a DJ booth and personal bar with a chef on board after he learned that Taehyung and Yugyeom got influenced by Yoongi and liked playing with music. 

 

Lay was comfily seated in his booth, too afraid to touch anything on board because everything looked more expensive than his ass. He had a plate of sushi in front of him and covered with a soft blanket Yugyeom got from the cabinets. It was secretly Minie's but Yugyeom didn't know that. 

 

The Yang siblings were at the personal bar, eating rice with all types of side dishes that Yugyeom got the chef to prepare for them. Yugyeom kinda felt bad seeing their skinny bodies scarf down so much food like they haven't eaten in a long time. 

 

"Uncle Mark!" 

 

Mark let out a soft 'oof' when Yugyeom bumped into him in a hug. "How are you doing Gyeomie? Did they do anything to you?" Mark cupped Yugyeom's cheeks and carefully inspected his face. "I left for five minutes and you get kidnapped, what the fuck is Mr Kim doing?" 

 

"Whw arw yew hewe?" Yugyeom asked, his cheeks being squished around by his uncle. 

 

"Namjoon couldn't find a pilot that fast so I volunteered, plus he had to get me out of jail for me to fetch you." 

 

Yugyeom doesn't even question his Uncle Mark anymore. "Is Uncle Jackson here?" 

 

"You bet he is!" Jackson jumped out of the cockpit screaming, catching both Mark and Yugyeom off-guard with a bear hug. "Glad you're safe Gyeomie." 

 

"Nice to see you too Uncle Jackson." Yugyeom said, smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting. 

 

They sat down in the cockpit where Mark was flying the damn thing and Yugyeom could finally sort out all the drama. "Did you guys find Minie?" 

 

"Yeah, Taemin and Seungri took her but there was this thing which led to this other thing which made Seungri and your appa fall off a roof and down sixty floors onto concrete." Yugyeom's mouth dropped open. He didn't even know where to start. "Your appa's fine though, Seungri a little less." 

 

"What he means is," Mark glared at Jackson when he said this, "Minie's safe now, she and Taehyung are at the hospital with Jin." 

 

Yugyeom hasn't seen his brother in ages, since he ran off with who he'll assume is Jungkook and honestly, he can't blame him. "What about Jungkook?" 

 

"He's still missing. Namjoon tried to get something out of Taehyung but the kid's stubborn." Jackson explained. "We all know who he got that from." 

 

"Just talk to your dad, everything's fine right now but everyone is so worried about you." Mark said. 

 

"Yeah, and maybe I could let the Yang siblings stay at Tail's Foundation for a while." 

 

- 

 

Namjoon did not believe his eyes. "So, Taehyung was right?" 

 

Johnny was scared for his life. His discovery got to the ears of Kim Namjoon himself and was ordered to the company immediately. To say the least, Johnny was scared. "Y- Yes sir, to put it bluntly." 

 

"And this kid, who has a place in the Kim Foundation, is the murderer?" 

 

Beside Johnny Seo sat Mark Lee, eyes eerily calm. He was detained and Namjoon was shocked when the officers said he didn't even resist. "Yes." Mark replied calmly. 

 

"How-" 

 

Namjoon jumped when Mark threw a knife onto his table. "This is the knife used to cut his thighs, it has his DNA on it." Mark said. 

 

Namjoon gave Mark a weary look and ordered the officers to bring him outside. "There will a court hearing next Tuesday, for now he'll be under probation." All there's left were Namjoon and Johnny across from him, sweating and debating on whether to leave or not. Namjoon picked up the papers on the table and filed through them. "He's your stepson?" 

 

"Er, yes." Johnny answered. 

 

"Are you sure no emotions were involved when you performed this investigation? No biases?" Namjoon asked. 

 

"No, of course not." Johnny immediately dismissed the idea. "My wife and I love him- them, to death. I thought I was seeing it wrong, it was an accident. But no, he admitted it, he said he didn't turn himself in because his brothers wouldn't let him." Johnny suddenly chuckled. "I got such an earful from my wife, he broke down and fainted and screamed and cried and begged me not to tell. I would have done just that if Mark didn't ask me to turn him in for the house." 

 

Namjoon raised an eyebrow and dropped his papers. "House? What house?" 

 

Johnny swallowed thickly and smiled, even if it was awkward. "The only reason I investigated further in the case was because your son, Kim Taehyung offered me a house if I could prove Jung Jungkook's innocence." 

 

"Kim Taehyung you did what?!" Namjoon turned and screamed, prompting Taehyung to reply with a scream of his own. 

 

"Whose money is that dad? Mine! I do whatever the fuck I want with it!" Taehyung's voice came from outside the door and Johnny almost laughed at how similar this conversation was to him. 

 

"Teenage rebellion?" 

 

"Fuck teenage rebellion he's 20 he's too old for this." 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom was officially under house arrest. Taehyung said he's being dramatic but that's exactly what it was. 

 

"I'll get you tutors, you'll still take your final papers and I'll be here to make sure you have everything you need." Taehyung said, after he's established he can't be further than a 5 mile radius away from his siblings without something going to shit. 

 

"What?! Tae, you might not know the feeling but I have friends and a social life. I can't be stuck here with you and Gyeomie!" Minie retorted. "No offense." 

 

"I also have a life outside of this mansion! I've went to exactly one party that isn't hosted by my family, _one_." Yugyeom said. "I demand a new solution." 

 

"Look, Gyeomie, Minie, I love you guys. That's why I'm doing this. And I'm not stopping you guys from going out, I'm stopping you guys from going out without protection. So stop being so dramatic about it and pick a weapon." 

 

Taehyung had several sets of 'tools' laid out in front of him, each more menacing than the next. "Tae, you're the one being dramatic." Yugyeom said. "I'm not bringing a clever out every time I go pick up a coffee." 

 

"Whoever the fuck decides to mess with you deserves a clever in the neck." 

 

"Okay, Taehyung, calm down. I'm still not done with you and the house incident yet." Namjoon said. "Gyeomie, Minie, I hope you two understand that it's too dangerous to go to school right now. Since Jungkook was convicted, the country is in havoc. There are people who are saying vampires should be illegal because they're dangerous and I've been busy with all that's happening, the hate crimes are spreading. And the minority groups can't go about their daily lives because of that, so they're blaming me for not doing my job. I'm just getting ripped apart by people who demand different things from me, so I need you two to stay safe, okay?" 

 

Yugyeom and Minie both heaved a sigh. "Okay Dad." 

 

"Such good angels." Namjoon gave both of them a kiss on top of their head and rushed them all to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is low-key inspired by my mother tho. She said that if I got into one of the local universities I might not have to stay at the dorms and continue to live with her. Asian parents tho ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I tried getting abs and now my stomach is sore. But hey here's a chapter ~
> 
> WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES

Yugyeom was going to go insane. He was a normal human being, he needed time alone. Taehyung had been checking up on him more times than what was necessary and honestly, Yugyeom was sick of it. He was sick of everyone treating him like a child when he's 19, sick of all the cooing Jin felt like he still needed. He needed to punch something or release some stress before it kills him. 

 

Which explains this situation.

 

Yugyeom had locked himself in his bathroom. Jin was out visiting Jimin and Namjoon at Yoongi's and Taehyung and Minie were sleeping. Yugyeom should be too, since it's midnight. But he had a _problem_. 

 

Yugyeom tossed and turned in bed as he was trying to sleep. He woke up to an erection in the middle of the night and he swore loudly, ripped the sheets off his body and ran into the master bedroom to steal Jin's least favorite dildo because fuck it, his appa used it once he can deal with that. 

 

So Yugyeom bit his bottom lip to stop all sounds as he palmed his erection through his sweatpants. He dropped the dildo halfheartedly onto the floor and lifted his shirt up to play with his nipples. 

 

The first time Yugyeom masterbated was in high school, he was recording a song but his moans just sounded awkward and forced. Yoongi left for him to clean up and he emerged with perfect, sensual moans the next morning. 

 

Yugyeom first just fingered himself then a certain someone started invading his thoughts and he finally got the guts and got horny enough to steal one of Jin's dildos. Yugyeom never said he regretted it. 

 

"Ah…" Yugyeom shoved the hem of his shirt into his mouth. God knows he can get loud. 

 

Yugyeom pushed his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers and grabbed his dick firmly, stroking up and down in long movements. He rolled his nipple between his forefinger and thumb, tugging ever so slightly to evoke muffled moans from his throat. He can't, he absolutely can't… 

 

Bambam's smirk in Yugyeom's head made his hips jerk forward suddenly, craving friction. 

 

_Fuck._ Yugyeom shook his head to get rid of Bambam's face, those pretty lips. _He's your friend, you can't do this._

 

But his lips, those thick lips would look so pretty wrapped around his cock, fucked until red and raw. And he would smirk and bend him over anything, _anything_ to fuck the daylights- 

 

"Shit." Yugyeom grunted, teeth grinding down on his shirt as his fingers let go of his tortured nipple and reached into a drawer below the sink for lube. Also stolen from Jin, mind you. 

 

Yugyeom squirted a large amount of the lubricate on his fingers and reached behind, slowly teasing the pad of his finger around his entrance. Yugyeom let out a soft whimper when he pushed in the first finger, slick dripping out. He slowly worked in a second and a third, quickening his strokes on his dick. 

 

There were several reasons why Yugyeom chose this particular dildo. Of course, Jin already forgotten its existence but other than that, it had a suction cup at its base. And Yugyeom liked sticking it on his bathroom wall and pretending that there's actually someone fucking him, mostly Bam- 

 

"Shut up." Yugyeom breathed, attaching the dildo onto the wall next to him and getting on his knees. He thrusted his fingers in and out of himself while he took the dildo into his mouth all the way to the base before pulling up again. "Fuck." Yugyeom's fingers finally found his sweet spot and he tried to get it every thrust while giving a blow job to a nonexistent lover. 

 

Yugyeom tried hard to keep his head empty, but the thoughts always come back. 

 

Yugyeom deemed himself ready and removed his fingers, getting up and lining his entrance with the dildo. The toilet bowl was conveniently located across from him so Yugyeom braced his hands on the seat and pushed back, moaning when the dildo bottomed out. 

 

Yugyeom started rolling his hips slowly, then picking up speed. He was rocking his body back and forth before he knew it and his hard dick was slapping against his stomach from the force. _Cum_. Yugyeom grabbed his dick and stroke quickly, trying to push himself closer to the edge. _Just cum_. Yugyeom bunched up his shirt and shoved it into his mouth. 

 

Bambam would play with his nipples, yes, he would tease the fuck out of his sensitive nipples and go harder, faster, as long as Yugyeom asked for it, he would do it. On a table, in the living room, in the fucking car, in a parking lot where everyone could see... Oh Yugyeom wanted so much more. 

 

_Stop, I can't._ Yugyeom's insides clenched at the very mention of Bambam in his head, his hole squirting out so much slick it's dripping down his thighs. _Can't_. Yugyeom can't think of Bambam like that, he's not interested. 

 

Bambam dated so many people throughout high school and college, at some point he even dated Jeno. They all broke up because Bambam bailed on them for Yugyeom, some on friendly terms, some less. It could be something small, like Yugyeom called Bambam saying he was lonely, or he wanted to play Mario Kart with someone. Bambam would be there, and Yugyeom would feel like he costed Bambam all his potential lovers. 

 

Yugyeom used him for so many he couldn't let himself use him for this. 

 

_But Bambam would be whispering the naughtiest things in my ear, giving it to me how I like it, wearing that fucking shirt, looking so fucking hot I might lose my mind._

 

Yugyeom whimpered, feeling the knot at the pit of his stomach tightening at the mere mention of Bambam, his too many piercings and his tattoo and his fucking smirk. Yugyeom's thighs shook as they tried to go faster, slamming the dildo into his ass. 

 

_Bambam would grab my hair if I asked him to and fuck me into heaven. Not like Taemin. He'll fuck me like how I want him to._

 

And Yugyeom was losing it, ribbons of white releasing from his dick with a muffled scream, landing messily all over the toilet bowl.

 

_Just one more time._

 

- 

 

Yugyeom cleaned everything up and changed his clothes, flopping back into bed. He can't sleep, not anymore. _Fuck, I'm such a sicko._

 

Yugyeom ran his hands over his face in frustration and unlock his phone laying beside him. 

 

_"Anytime, anywhere, just call me."_

 

And Yugyeom was tempted to call him, even though it was one o'clock in the morning. He was such a spoiled brat. He wanted it so badly, but he didn't call him. Yugyeom placed his phone on his nightstand and tried to get some sleep. 

 

Yugyeom jumped and scrambled for his phone when Chris Brown's 'Turn Up the Music' blasted through the room on the highest volume. He answered the goddamn phone and held it to his ear. "H- Hello?" 

 

'Hey, Gyeomie.' Yugyeom resisted the moan as the very sexy, very hoarse voice came from the other end. 'I didn't think you would pick up.' 

 

"Bambam, you know I always have my ringtone on the highest volume." A silence. 

 

'Yeah, sorry I woke you.' Bambam was the one sounding like he just woke up. 'I just- I don't have a very good reason for waking you up in the middle of the night.' 

 

"I wasn't sleeping anyway, just say it." Yugyeom smiled slightly as Bambam yawned. 

 

'I had a dream about you.' Yugyeom kinda knew what Bambam's next words were. 'I forgot.' 

 

"Yeah, knew it." Yugyeom chuckled along with Bambam. 

 

'Since we're here, how're you doing under house arrest?' 

 

"Dying. Every second feels like I'm stuck in a small box Taehyung made for me." Yugyeom was awfully offended when Bambam laughed. "I can't sleep, I just wanna get out, have some fun without Taehyung watching me like a hawk." 

 

Yugyeom waited for Bambam's answer. It took awhile. 'You okay?' 

 

Yugyeom didn't know how Bambam did it, how he knew something's wrong just by Yugyeom talking, but he appreciated it. "No, kinda feel like running off and changing my name." 

 

Bambam sighed on the other side of the line. 'Yeah, you sounded like it.' Yugyeom shook off the warm feeling he got from that single sentence. 'On a scale of one to having children with coffee beans, how awake are you?' 

 

"Woke up at 10 a.m. with avocado toast." 

 

'Is Taehyung conscious?' 

 

"Dead to the world." 

 

'Then put on something pretty, I'll be there in ten.' Then he hung up. 

 

Yugyeom stared at his phone in confusion. Did Bambam just say he'll pick him up? On a date? Now he's just getting ahead of himself. 

 

Yugyeom threw on a pale peach sweater and that pair of skinny jeans that Rosé said made his ass look 'delectable' with a pair of sneakers. Yugyeom ignored the fact that he chose that particular pair of jeans and called Bambam again after ten minutes. 

 

'I'm outside, come out Juliet we don't have all night.' 

 

_Juliet_. Yugyeom nibbled on his bottom lip and made his way downstairs. Bambam meant nothing, he's just a friend trying to cheer him up. Yugyeom was too preoccupied with his thoughts. 

 

"Sweetie where are you going?" 

 

Yugyeom stopped dead in his tracks when Jin called him, who was walking towards the stairs with a cup of milk in his hands. "Um, just out?" 

 

Jin smirked and opened the door for him. "Be home before Taehyung wakes up." Yugyeom gave his appa a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. 

 

"Ready for our sleepover?" Jimin asked, poking his head out from the living room. 

 

"Totally." 

 

Yugyeom ran outside to see Bambam and his motorcycle parked on the other side of the gates. He took the small side door and Bambam shoved a helmet into his hands. "Hi." 

 

"Hey." Bambam's ridiculously white hair gleamed under his helmet, snatching Yugyeom's lingering gaze on his tattoo. "C'mon, get on." 

 

"Where are we going?" Yugyeom asked as he secured the helmet on. 

 

"Anywhere, whatever you wanna do, name it." 

 

_Name it._

 

"I wanna dye my hair."  

 

Bambam stopped in his movements and looked at Yugyeom with an eyebrow raised. "I was thinking graffiti but okay." 

 

Yugyeom laughed and threw his leg over the seat of the motorcycle behind Bambam. "You better obey the law, my dad made them." 

 

"Oh forgive me for such a hideous thought Prince Yugyeom." Drama queen. 

 

Bambam kickstarted the engine and Yugyeom awkwardly placed his hands on his shoulders. Yeah, it was awkward. Yugyeom kinda liked the strong wind blowing in his face when Bambam accelerated the motorcycle. 

 

They stopped in front of a salon lit up in neon pink lights, probably the only salon opened at that hour. The bell above the door rang when Bambam pushed it open. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his messy hair, a movement that Yugyeom had no need of following because his own hair dropped down in straight strands above his eyebrows. 

 

"Jooe!" 

 

The girl falling asleep at the counter dropped her head and knocked her forehead on the table, resulting in a groan. "What do you want Bambam?" The girl - Jooe - asked, rubbing the bruise forming on her head. 

 

She was very pretty, Yugyeom found, except for the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was a mild watermelon pink, matching the salmon colored apron she was wearing. "I have a customer for you." Bambam gestured towards Yugyeom and the latter bowed respectfully. 

 

"Good… night, I'm sorry to disturb you." Yugyeom said while Jooe made her way to examine Yugyeom's face. 

 

"Oh, he's pretty." Jooe grinned and clasped her hands together. "Sit down handsome, what would you like?" Yugyeom took a seat in front of the huge mirror and Jooe stood behind him. 

 

"I wanna dye my hair… pink." 

 

Jooe squealed excitingly and ran behind the counter to dig out a palette for Yugyeom. Yugyeom chose a pearly kinda pink, almost blush, but certainly lighter than Jooe's. Bambam took a seat beside him while Jooe got to work. 

 

"Hey Gyeomie, what do you wanna do later?" Bambam asked, eyes not leaving his phone. 

 

Yugyeom opened his mouth but Jooe beat him to it. "Oh, you're Kim Yugyeom, right? Bambam told me about you during his last root touchup." 

 

"Jooe…" 

 

"I was so scared for you when you disappeared, that must be scary, right?" Jooe asked, her hand working the creamy mixture skillfully. 

 

"Yeah, it kinda was." Yugyeom said. "Bam, I saw a convenient store next door, wanna get some beer?" 

 

Bambam stared. He stared like Yugyeom grew a second head. "Gyeomie, you've never had beer before, you've had the finest wine and expensive cocktails with smoky whiskey, I don't think you wanna try it now." 

 

"C'mon, just buy what you would drink, it can't be that bad." Yugyeom dug out his wallet and threw it at Bambam. "You said anything." 

 

Bambam rolled his eyes but made his way outside. When he came back, Jooe had already finished applying the dye and was waiting for it to set. Bambam shoved the six-pack into the trunk of his motorcycle. "Hey Yugyeom." 

 

Yugyeom hummed in response. 

 

"Wanna get a tattoo?" 

 

Bambam noticed a glint in Yugyeom's eyes and his smirk widening. "…how did you know I was gonna ask?" 

 

"I didn't, I just asked." Bambam grinned and twirled in his seat. "The tattoo shop Lisa took me to is nearby." 

 

Yugyeom mirrored his grin, that grin made Bambam's chest flip. "Let's do it." 

 

"Oh what did I do to you?" 

 

- 

 

Yugyeom gritted his teeth and only released when it's finally over. He got the tattoo on the right side of his torso, right under his ribcage. It was the size of a volleyball. Bambam was kinda amused by his choice. 

 

Yugyeom checked his tattoo of Diamond Dandelion's logo in the mirror after the tattoo artist wiped off his blood. "I think I'm high." 

 

"I also think you're high." Bambam laughed, giving Yugyeom his helmet and climbing on his motorcycle. "C'mon, we still have a six-pack and the night's still young." 

 

Yugyeom had barely climbed onto the motorcycle when Bambam suddenly jolted forward, making Yugyeom yelp and lunge forward to wrap his arms around something. That something just so happened to be Bambam's waist. "Bam, what the fuck?!" Yugyeom shrieked, making Bambam laugh. 

 

"Scaredy-cat." Bambam teased, starting the engine normally. 

 

Yugyeom blushed and buried his face in Bambam's back. "Shut up." 

 

The ride was silent for a while, like how their rides were. Until Yugyeom lifted his head up and opened his mouth. "Bam, am I bothersome?" 

 

"What? No." Bambam had wind blowing in his ears but Yugyeom's lips were right next to his ear, his chin resting on his shoulder. "Why would you say that?" 

 

"Your boyfriends all left you because you spend too much time on me. I feel kinda bad." 

 

Bambam cursed internally. If only he could see the blush he had right now. "No, I chose to spend time with you because I like it, they can fuck off if they can't accept that." 

 

Silence. "Hey Bam, why do you do so much for me?" 

 

Bambam wished he himself knew that answer. But he'll have to settle for an excuse right now. "I want to protect you, you saw what happens when I don't. You get raped, get drugged, you almost got sold into a sex trafficking ring." 

 

"…thanks, I guess." 

 

Bambam stopped at a cliff overlooking the park and dug out a waterproof blanket from his truck along with the six-pack. They made themselves comfortable on the blanket and cracked a can of beer each. "Cheers, to not running off and changing your name." Bambam said, clinking his can with Yugyeom. 

 

Yugyeom chuckled. "Cheers." 

 

They both took a swing and Yugyeom swallowed a huge mouthful, hissing afterwards. "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah." Yugyeom wheezed. "That's bitter." The cold beer had just enough sweetness to make him take another sip. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Bambam finished his first can easily while Yugyeom sipped slowly. He pulled out his phone and put on 'You Know' by Diamond Dandelion. "I swear, the OG is the best." 

 

Yugyeom stared at the sky in the distance with empty eyes, letting the song remind him of how he used to keep his works away from his own family, because he was self conscious. "Hey Bambam." 

 

Bambam hummed. 

 

"I'm Diamond Dandelion." 

 

Bambam's phone was the only thing that filled the silence in the air for a few seconds, with Yugyeom's high notes and voice tempered by auto tune. Bambam squeezed out a laugh. "What? Shut up." 

 

Yugyeom knocked his drink back and grinned, finally feeling tipsy enough to open his mouth and sing in front of Bambam. The older's smile slowly melted away when Yugyeom's voice harmonized with the unknown singer in his phone so perfectly. 

 

"Fuck." Bambam ran his hands over his face and groaned. "Oh my god I kept saying how I'd fuck Double D when we're hanging out and- fuck, this is so weird." 

 

"Yeah, it's kinda weird." Yugyeom cracked another can of beer and took a swing. "But hey, I'd fuck you too." 

 

"Yeah, thanks, that totally makes me feel less weird." Bambam rolled his eyes so far back it was all white. 

 

Yugyeom tend to be loose-lipped when he's drunk, and he's kinda tipsy. "I would." 

 

Bambam choked on his beer and looked at Yugyeom like he was crazy. "Okay, you're drunk." 

 

"I'm not that drunk… yet." Yugyeom took another swing of the beer. Bambam has pretty lips. "I kinda wanna kiss you." 

 

Bambam had learnt his lesson and lowered his can, looking up at Yugyeom with red cheeks. "What?" 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm weird." Yugyeom said, looking away and finally feeling the embarrassment hitting him head on. "Oh my god I'm so weird." 

 

"Hey, I wanna kiss you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From that chapter, you already know I've never gotten a tattoo nor do I know anyone who had. You'd also know they're gonna fuck in the next chapter so stay tuned to that ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	38. Peach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> The chapter's original name was gonna be 'Juliet' but I felt like this was a better fit. Hope y'all had a nice week, I certainly didn't ~ 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

Yugyeom currently wanted to scream, but he didn't, he's not that drunk yet. Instead he looked over at Bambam and blushed until his cheeks matched the color of his hair. Bambam had the darkest shade of brown in his irises, Yugyeom kinda wants to swim in them. He's also very cute when he's blushing and trying to act all tough about it. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" 

 

Bambam imagined he would be the more forward one between them, but his mind was in smithereens since Yugyeom said he'll fuck him and he's not too sure where it came from. "Y- Yeah, sure." 

 

Yugyeom placed his hand on the space beside his thigh and leaned over. Bambam swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. 

 

Kissing Yugyeom was like camera flashes in the dark. His lips were rough because he doesn't give two fucks about lip balm and the dead skin was peeling off. But kissing him was a whole different story. His kisses were softer than his hair, softer than marshmallows, melting under Bambam's lips like how his whole body was. The contrast left Bambam blinded, his mind unaware of what was happening, what time it was, all of that didn't matter. Kissing Yugyeom mattered. 

 

Bambam moved slightly and Yugyeom followed, nipping on the older's bottom playfully. Bambam's teeth caught onto Yugyeom's lip and he tugged, resulting in bleeding almost immediately. "Shit I'm sorry." 

 

"'s okay." Yugyeom mumbled, leaning after Bambam as he leaned away. 

 

Yugyeom found Bambam's lips addicting, so fucking bitter with the beer and only a tint of sweet, that's enough to make Yugyeom's knees turn into jello. Yugyeom wants his teeth all over him, leaving marks and scratches and kiss him until his lips looked fucked out. Yugyeom went after his lips and his tail flinched, standing straight up and ticking unnaturally. 

 

Bambam reconnected their lips, moving a lot more aggressively this time. He opened his mouth and Yugyeom slipped his tongue in, making Bambam let out a surprised moan. Yugyeom scooted closer and Bambam suckled lightly on his tongue. Yugyeom pulled his sweater down lower. 

 

They finally broke way when they absolutely needed to, gasping for the air that they've forgotten they need. "Oh my god." Bambam muttered breathlessly. "Can I kiss you again?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Then Bambam was straddling Yugyeom, the latter running his hands through his bleached out hair. "Sometimes… Sometimes I jerk off thinking of you, and I feel fucking sick." Bambam mouthed in between kisses. "You were with Taemin and I was with Jaehyun, and I just hated myself so much for thinking of you like that, 'cause- oh shit." 

 

Yugyeom rolled his hips upwards and grind their erections together, moaning at the friction. "Y- Yeah, I literally just thought of you fucking me." Yugyeom let out a humorless laugh before groaning when Bambam palmed his cock through his jeans. "I feel like shit." 

 

"Never mind then, I'd fuck you if you'd ask. Hell, I'd fuck you right here in this park if you'd ask." Bambam kissed Yugyeom again, letting Yugyeom nibble on his bottom lip. 

 

"Fuck me here then." 

 

Bambam widened his eyes in surprise. "S- Seriously?" HIs hips shuddered. 

 

"Yeah, right here right now, I want you to fuck me." Yugyeom was panting. He was too hot too drunk to wait another 15 minutes to get to a bed, most likely Bambam's and there's no one around. "You'd do that, right? You'd pull my hair and fuck me until I feel like I'm in heaven, because I asked, yeah? You'd look so hot taking me in the ass." 

 

Bambam was having difficulty breathing. "Yeah, oh fuck, you're so fucking dirty Gyeomie, my little Gyeomie talking like a porn star." Yugyeom traced his thumb over Bambam's lips, red and puffy from kissing him. 

 

"Bam, can you suck my dick?" Yugyeom grinned because he saw him swallow. "Please?" 

 

"Fuck yes." Bambam removed himself from Yugyeom's lap and bend over, taking Yugyeom's dick out of his pants and taking him into his mouth. 

 

Yugyeom groaned when Bambam slipped to the base easily, swallowing him whole. He grabbed a fistful of his hair while the latter sucked hard, vacuuming out his mouth. Yugyeom felt like cumming right there and then when Bambam's eyes darted up to look at him, all teary from Yugyeom's dick. He dragged his teeth up the length of his erection and dropped down, making Yugyeom groan again and buck his hip upwards, chasing the friction. 

 

Fuck, Bambam giving him a blow job was exactly how he'd imagined it and more. He was licking and teasing his head and stroking and sucking and Yugyeom was going to lose it. And Bambam was going to watch him lose it, watch him unravel in his hands and the thought itself pushed Yugyeom closer to the edge. Bambam bobbed his head up and down quickly and Yugyeom's tail followed, flicking left and right with his rhythm. 

 

Normally Yugyeom doesn't cum this fast. "Shit Bam, I'm gonna- oh shit." Yugyeom threw his head back and cummed. Bambam sucked until Yugyeom was dry and swallowed everything, Yugyeom found that hot. 

 

"Still wanna go?" Bambam asked. Yugyeom nodded. 

 

Yugyeom kept his sweater on because it was cold, but Bambam was naked and Yugyeom wanted to kiss those abs and pecs. "How do you wanna do it?" Bambam asked. "I mostly thought of bending you over a table but shit ain't gonna work here." 

 

Yugyeom laughed. He laid down on his back and pulled his legs up to his chest, exposing his wet hole to Bambam. The older blushed and put a finger into his mouth. 

 

"O- Okay." Bambam bit his bottom lip, swallowing nervously like he did several times before. 

 

Yugyeom moaned when Bambam pushed the first finger in. It was weary, but Bambam quickly picked up the speed and thrusted in and out of Yugyeom smoothly. Yugyeom would not admit how wet he was at the moment, his hole was giving out slick like a fucking loose tap. 

 

Yugyeom whined and grabbed Bambam's free hand, guiding it to his head. Bambam looked over curiously and scratched Yugyeom behind his ears, making him purr and twitch. His ears were still that pretty shade of hazelnut among the pink and Bambam liked it. 

 

Yugyeom whimpered. "Bambam, you can add another finger." 

 

Bambam leaned down and licked, drawing a gasp from Yugyeom. "Can I-" 

 

"Yes, fuck yes." Yugyeom said immediately, his nail digging into the soft flesh of his thighs when Bambam started eating him out and fingering him in unison. "Mhm fuck…" 

 

Bambam slipped his tongue in along with two fingers, thrusting relentlessly. Yugyeom smelled like peaches, soft ripe peaches in spring and even though it's autumn Bambam wants to taste it. He slipped in a third finger while he occupied himself by sucking a hickey onto Yugyeom's inner thigh. 

 

"Bam, I'm ready." Yugyeom really didn't want to cum just by Bambam fingering him. "Put it in." 

 

Bambam lifted his head up to look at Yugyeom's face, and he was serious. "We can stop whenever, okay?" Yugyeom nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

Bambam removed his fingers and stroke his dick to full hardness. He grabbed a condom from his wallet and slipped it on. "Tae is going to kill me for this." Bambam laughed. He lined his cock with Yugyeom's entrance and pushed in slowly. 

 

Yugyeom moaned. HIs hole was still stretched out from his last session a few hours back but he still felt tight and warm, Bambam was gonna cum from just sliding in. "B- Bam- god, you're big…" Yugyeom said breathlessly. 

 

"You wanna stop?" Bambam asked, reaching up to stroke Yugyeom's ears in his attempt to relax him. Yugyeom shook his head, slowly relaxing and breathing. So Bambam stayed inside, resisting every urge to fuck the tight ass that belonged to Kim Yugyeom. 

 

"Bambam?" Bambam hummed. "Can you hold my hand?" 

 

Bambam interlaced their hands and placed them on top of Yugyeom's head, on the blanket. "Anything Juliet." Bambam kissed Yugyeom's nose, which made him twitch. 

 

"D- Don't call me that." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Juliet, don't call me that." Yugyeom blushed furiously and looked away. HIs ears turned down slightly. "Taemin calls me that." 

 

"Oh, of course my sweet little peach." Bambam smirked playfully when Yugyeom slapped his shoulder, more embarrassed than before. "How's that?" 

 

"…I like it." Yugyeom said quietly, the braveness from the alcohol was leaving him. "You can move." 

 

Bambam nodded and slowly pulled out, then pushing back in. Yugyeom moaned and clenched slightly, making Bambam groan. The beta established a steady rhythm with his hips, careful not to go too fast. 

 

"Faster." Bambam resisted a moan when Yugyeom let out a whine, sounding so needy and slutty in Bambam's ears. "Harder, you can go harder." 

 

"Fuck." Then Bambam was losing it. He had so much self-control, that self-control was dissolving into foam on Yugyeom's command. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the park, making Yugyeom's heart pick up speed. Bambam's eyes were going to burn holes through his face if he doesn't stop staring. Yugyeom's tail flicked up to his face to cover it. 

 

"Don't do that." Bambam was panting. He gently swiped Yugyeom's tail from his face, making Yugyeom look back at him. "You look so sexy like this Gyeomie, my pretty little peach, so goddamn beautiful." 

 

Yugyeom whined. When Yugyeom's hand tightened on Bambam's and his eyes widened, Bambam knew he hit something. "G- God… There Bam, right th- fuck, I'm gonna lose it." Yugyeom's moans were gorgeous, Bambam could listen to them on repeat. 

 

Bambam aimed right at Yugyeom's prostate, making his moans each louder than the last. Yugyeom splattered out one last warning before arching his back off the blanket beautifully and cumming. Bambam slowed down but Yugyeom wrapped his legs around his waist and shook his head. 

 

"Bambam, don't stop." Yugyeom was red in the face, the white on his peach sweater made him look like a model from an adult magazine and Bambam groaned, his hips gaining back speed. 

 

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." Bambam said, fucking Yugyeom straight down into the blanket. 

 

"Tell me how dirty I am Bam, talk dirty to me." Yugyeom said, the sentence alone pushing Bambam closer to the edge. 

 

"Shit, you wanted me to fuck you here, didn't you? Where anyone could walk in on us. You're such a fucking whore Gyeomie, I'm so whipped for you." Bambam leaned close to Yugyeom's face and smirked, hot breath right on Yugyeom's face. "You masterbated to me, Gyeomie? What did you do? Say it." 

 

Yugyeom let out a small whimper and bit his bottom lip. "I- I had a toy and I- I fucked myself against it thinking it was you. I was- was in the bathroom, bend over the toilet bowl- _ah_..." 

 

"Shit." Bambam groaned, feeling the knot snap. "I'm cumming." 

 

Yugyeom nodded, grabbing the nape of Bambam's neck and pulling his lips onto his, blocking out the loud moan that came when he cummed. Bambam was still half-hard inside him and they were both panting, their hot breaths making blobs of white in the air. 

 

"You wanna..?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Bambam suppressed a half-growl and starting thrusting again, because Yugyeom didn't ask to change positions and he could see how Yugyeom's face change as his sensitivity increases. Bambam reconnected their lips and slipped his tongue into Yugyeom's mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other and Yugyeom copied Bambam, sucking gently on his tongue. Bambam's free hand wandered down and palmed Yugyeom's chest. 

 

His finger barely brushed over Yugyeom's hard nipple when he gasped. Bambam grinned. "You feel good?" Yugyeom was fully hard now, gritting his teeth so he doesn't flinch too much when Bambam pinched his nipple. "Oh fucking hell Gyeomie, you're so fucking sexy it's gonna kill me." 

 

Yugyeom grabbed onto the blanket as Bambam started tweaking his nipple around, flicking it and tugging, making all sorts of sensations go straight down to his cock. "Holy shit." Bambam pressed the edge of a cold beer can into Yugyeom's nipple, making him groan and arch his chest into the feeling. "Oh _fuck_ …" 

 

"You wanna cum from your nipples?" Yugyeom whimpered, nodding as he let Bambam torture his perky nipples. Bambam licked his lips as Yugyeom's face twisted from one erotic expression to the next, making his hips flinch in excitement. 

 

Yugyeom gasped again when Bambam rolled the cold beer can over his nipple, squeezing and flicking the hard bud. "Bam, I think- fuck I think I'm gonna-" Bambam's hips quickened as well, not holding back when he sensed that his orgasm was near. 

 

"Cum peach, cum for me." Bambam always wanted to say that. 

 

So Yugyeom cummed. Bambam followed after a few more thrusts and buried himself deep inside Yugyeom. Bambam took a few seconds breather before collapsing beside Yugyeom. The latter's legs were still wrapped around his waist and he let him. 

 

"…oh my God that was awesome." Yugyeom said breathlessly. 

 

"Yeah…" Bambam started to pull out but Yugyeom stopped him. "C'mon peach, I gotta pull out." 

 

"Maybe later." Yugyeom muttered against his lips and Bambam let himself fall into a deep make out session with the omega. They broke away with some saliva dripping down their chins but neither cared. "I kinda like it." 

 

Bambam chuckled and gave Yugyeom a kiss between his ears. Yugyeom was silent for a few moments - tucking his head under Bambam's chin and on his chest - before soft snoring reached Bambam's ears and he adjusted for his arm to cushion Yugyeom's neck. 

 

- 

 

Taehyung was tired, but he was sure his appa was tired from his playdate with Uncle Jimin. 

 

Taehyung poked his head into the master's bedroom and found only Namjoon sleeping on the bed so he made his way downstairs. On the floor of the living room were two bodies, feet overlapping and laid messily on top of a layer of blankets and pillows. Taehyung shook his head and removed both their adorable animal printed face masks before covering them with blankets. 

 

Taehyung then decided to check up on Minie. She was peacefully asleep in her room, her facial expression relaxed and looking so innocent Taehyung almost forgot this was his sister. Taehyung tucked in the edges of her blanket and gave her forehead a small kiss. 

 

The last person was Yugyeom, because Taehyung was not kissing Uncle Woohyun on the forehead. Taehyung peeked into his room and found his bed empty, phone and wallet not found and his pajamas laid messily on the floor. 

 

There was a fair amount of screaming. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what I wrote DO NOT store your condoms in your wallet, it will spoil them and make them less effective and/or less lubricated. Do as I say not as I do. Also I'm a sucker for unique pet names. This smut scene was low-key inspired by Troye Sivan's 'Bloom'. I swear there'll be some form of plot in the next chapter ~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter  
> Tumblr  
> Instagram


	39. Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I was writing a stupid forum now I'm trying not to wake my mom up while I post this chapter 'cause I have an early curfew therefore I am now typing in the dark and I need tips I keep typing shit wrong. Anyway, here's a chapter ~

"Shit we fell asleep." 

 

Yugyeom woke up to a very handsome face and several missed calls from Taehyung. 

 

The two quickly threw their clothes on and Yugyeom held onto Bambam for dear life as he raced through the streets. The sun already hung high in the sky when they arrived at the Kim mansion and Yugyeom was going to get such an earful. 

 

"Take your sweater off." Bambam said as soon as he killed the engine. 

 

"Um, why?" Yugyeom asked, blushing slightly since Bambam was pulling his black shirt over his head. 

 

"There's cum on that sweater and I value my life." 

 

Yugyeom and Bambam switched shirts and just before Yugyeom absolutely had to go, he gave Bambam a quick peck on the lips. "Call you later." Yugyeom squeaked before running across the front yard to the house. 

 

Bambam blushed and quickly raced off before Taehyung could see him. 

 

"Gyeomie is your hair pink?!" 

 

The group sitting in the living room was looking like zombies, all only half awake since being awoken by Taehyung at the break of dawn. "Tae, calm down, I got a new color, so what?" 

 

"You snuck out at night that's what!" Taehyung screamed. "Do you know how worried I was? And you didn't pick up my calls, you better explain." 

 

Yugyeom shifted on his leg and snuck a look at Jin. He was glaring at the wall amongst all things. "Tae, sweetie, since Yugyeom is back how about you two talk it out and we go get some sleep, hmm? That sounds nice." Jin stood up and everyone else followed suit. "Jimin, you want some wine? I could go for some wine." 

 

Yugyeom dug out a can from his pocket and handed it to Jin. Jin raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that beer?" Jimin asked. "If so, can I have it?" 

 

Jin snapped the ring with his long nails and chugged down half of it. "Tae, leave your brother alone, he needs sleep also." 

 

Taehyung looked flabbergasted. "But-" 

 

"Sleep Taehyung, what could be more important than sleep?" Jin handed the drink over to Jimin and pinched Yugyeom's cheek. "You owe me one you little sly kitty." 

 

"Thanks appa." Yugyeom yawned and stretched, because he also needed sleep. He also forgot that Bambam's shirts were one size smaller than his, so they're shorter. 

 

"Kim Yugyeom was that a tattoo?!" 

 

He's never gonna hear the end of this. 

 

- 

 

Dongwoo laughed at Jin's story of how Yugyeom fucked himself over and got a tattoo. "You're doing great Jin, I don't think you need the meds anymore." Dongwoo was grinning and chuckling, because he didn't remember being that wild when he was a teenager. "It was nice seeing you again, I'll call you next month to schedule our appointment." 

 

Jin nodded and left the doctor's office. Regular appointments and check-ups were mandatory to help Jin fight his PTSD, but Dongwoo made it feel like he was hanging out with an old friend, which was always good. Jin had a small downfall when Yugyeom disappeared but he's okay now. He'll be okay. 

 

"How did the appointment go?" Namjoon asked while Jin strapped himself in. 

 

"Good, I now know Dr Lee wore different socks to work today and hasn't noticed yet." Jin chuckled. 

 

Namjoon has his own problems, so he tries to separate their appointments so that Jin doesn't get pulled into the darkness that was his mind. He almost lost him once, he's not going to let him fall back to self-harming again. So he holds his hand. 

 

"What?" Jin asked cheekily, squeezing Namjoon's hand. 

 

"I love you." 

 

Jin blushed as Namjoon placed a chaste kiss on his head. "Idiot." Jin fanned his burning cheeks and tried to get them to calm down. After 21 years, he still makes his heart go everywhere and nowhere at once. "I love you too." 

 

- 

 

The drive to Busan was mind-blowingly hard without Sungyeol's usual chatter, but Taehyung swallowed and stepped on the gas petal. Jungkook went there with no identification whatsoever so only Taehyung could get him back into Silver Pack's territory. 

 

"I'll… drive." Yuta cleared his throat and slipped into the driver's seat with Sicheng in the passenger's seat. 

 

Jungkook fell on top of Taehyung in the back but the latter still refused to stop kissing him. Fuck breathing. When they finally broke apart, Taehyung interlaced their hands and grinned. "Missed me?" 

 

"Oh fuck you." Jungkook slapped his chest and sat up. "We were basically eating each others' faces off, what'ca think?" 

 

"Oh, so they know." Yuta mused. 

 

"I'm sorry." Taehyung pulled Jungkook over for him to straddle the alpha and leaned his forehead against his. "I'm gonna tell them, Kookie." 

 

"You could become pack leader _and_ marry me, just saying." 

 

Taehyung shook his head. "No, I don't want to become pack leader, I've never wanted to become pack leader, I couldn't choose before, but I can now." 

 

Jungkook let out a shaky breath at the beautiful eyes before him and smiled. "Dumbass." 

 

Taehyung mirrored his smile. "That's a term of endearment, right?" 

 

"Right, whatever." 

 

Taehyung sighed in content and ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair. "I'll walk this path alone to keep you safe Kookie, I'll do anything for you." 

 

"For me?" 

 

"Yeah, for you." 

 

- 

 

Taehyung called a dinner. Taehyung never calls a dinner. 

 

All of the Kim family and their close family and friends were gathered around a table in one of the private rooms in a high-end restaurant. Taehyung had just turned 21 and everyone was expecting some kind of plan, a proposition maybe. 

 

After they've all eaten, Taehyung stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention to the alpha, now an adult with responsibilities, standing at the head of the table where Namjoon would normally be. Namjoon smiled and gave a nod of encouragement. 

 

"First, I would like to announce a decision that I have made." Taehyung took out the family crest, a silver studded quartz with a dagger symbol in the middle. "I will not inherit the pack leader position from my father." 

 

The room was silent, so silent Jungkook could hear Taehyung's small whimper from his place beside him, caught in his throat with all the courage left in him. Taehyung placed the crest onto the table, with Namjoon staring at every move he made. 

 

Finally, Jin cleared his throat. "Sweetie, why would you do that?" 

 

"I don't want to become pack leader, I want to become a photographer." Taehyung said. He then turned to his dad. "I hope you'll forgive me." 

 

Namjoon stood up and shook his head. "There's nothing you should be sorry about Taehyung." 

 

Taehyung accepted the hug Namjoon gave him and wrapped his arms around his dad. He was ready for disappointment, some arguing maybe, but Namjoon accepted his decision without question. That was the best outcome he could ever want. 

 

"Then… who's going to take over the Silver Pack?" Taeyeon asked. "If some of the smaller packs here about this, they'll try to take over." 

 

"One word Aunt Taeyeon." Taehyung grinned. "Democracy." 

 

- 

 

Jungkook was officially engaged to Taehyung. Hoseok was going to cry. 

 

"You put me on this emotional roller-coaster and then you leave me? How could you?!" Hoseok exclaimed, dabbing at his tears. "First you leave for university, you change your name, you get fucking arrested, you run all the way to Busan then you're getting married? All in the span of six months?!" 

 

"Dad…" Jungkook tried to calm him down, but his efforts were in vain. "We're still going back to university, Taehyung's gonna continue his master's degree." 

 

"I will walk you down the aisle, you better not pull a Las Vegas like fucking Yoonmin." Hoseok looked into Jungkook's eyes with the most intense gaze he has yet, and Jungkook nodded frantically. 

 

Their engagement was all over the papers, every news outlet was talking about their dramatic story that will go on for days. Jungkook couldn't be happier. 

 

"Father and Taehyung are working on the transition of power in the pack, but everything's okay right now." 

 

"Oh so you're calling Namjoon 'Father' already, he's replaced me now is that it?" Hoseok asked playfully and Jungkook laughed. 

 

"Nobody could replace you." 

 

A punch knocked all the air out of Hoseok and he was crying again. "You're gonna make me cry again!" 

 

- 

 

Joshua grinned in triumph as he showed Chenle the piece of paper his hard work rewarded him with. "Can you get candy with this?" Chenle asked. 

 

"Well, yeah, I guess." Joshua answered, framing his Economics degree and placing it on the nightstand. "I got offered a master's course." 

 

"Oh, is it Hogwarts?" Joshua kinda regret telling Harry Potter to Chenle as bedtime stories. 

 

"No little one, it's still in Kingsley University." Chenle's tail lowered in disappointment and pouted that adorable pout that makes Joshua want to give him the world. 

 

Chenle perked up suddenly and Joshua prepared himself to listen to Chenle's stories from preschool. "Hyung, today, our teacher said the Silver Pack might get a president." 

 

Oh Joshua knew. Everyone in his Economics lecture was talking about it. If the poll passes, the Kim family will only be the Pack Family, most of the political decisions, systems, choices would be democratic. Which means, for the first time in history, those young adults in his lecture hall had a chance of sitting at the head of a meeting table, instead of at one of the many chairs at the sides. 

 

"I asked her and she said you have to take Economy and Internation Relays in university and I said my hyung takes Economy and she said you might be president, do you want to be president hyung?" Chenle ranted on. 

 

"It's 'Economics' and 'International Relationships' Chenle, and of course I want to be president, everyone wants to be president, but nobody would vote for me." Joshua was a hybrid, an alpha wolf hybrid. When people see him, they think 'thug' before 'human'. There's no way he could run for president, much less actually _become_ president. 

 

"I would vote for you hyung." 

 

Joshua looked down at Chenle's sparkly eyes and smiled, ruffling his hair. "I know you would, little one." 

 

"Could I become president?" Chenle asked. 

 

"You can be anything you want to be, if you work hard." Joshua said, because his future was different. His future had less angry rallies in it. 

 

- 

 

Jiyong can do this. Seungri's dead, he can do this with the person who ruined their lives dead. 

 

Jiyong pushed open a door leading to an empty lecture hall. He eyed the vast room with no single soul in sight and stepped inside, more confused than before. 

 

"Long time no see." 

 

Jiyong jumped when a sudden voice came from beside him. He turned to see his best friend's face. "Oh my God Daesung!" 

 

Daesung awkwardly scratched the nape of his neck and opened his mouth for the apology he's been practicing on. But all that went up in smoke when Jiyong threw his arms around him in a hug. Daesung stared for a moment, his mind registering the situation, and he smiled, returning the hug. 

 

"Hi, GD." Daesung greeted with his bright smile and Jiyong melted. 

 

"Shut up." Jiyong leaned into the hug even more, not caring that the younger was the reason they ended up in jail. He kind of deserved it, if he was honest with himself. Jiyong finally let go of the hug to take a good look at the PhD student before him, dressed smartly in a blazer and dress pants. None of the colorful punk rock that Taeyang made him wear. "Wow, look at you." 

 

"I should say the same thing." Daesung chuckled. "Mr World-Famous-Designer." 

 

"Hey, my shit's awesome." Jiyong checked his nails in mocking arrogance, but laughed afterwards. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. 

 

"Um, hi, sorry I'm late." 

 

They both look up to see Taeyang, bend over and panting. He still had his earrings, he still wore that worn out leather jacket with an obnoxious amount of pin-ons, but his eyes were soft. His eyes lost the hardness they had when he was running away from home, drinking his problems away, manipulating other people's feelings just to feel in control. Daesung liked these eyes. 

 

Jiyong dismissed it easily and took Daesung's hand. "So I'm treating you two to a meal at a new BBQ place I found, I maybe own it." 

 

Daesung laughed, and he didn't glare when Taeyang walked along side him. Maybe they'll hook up, maybe not, but he liked this Taeyang more than he does the eighteen-year-old Taeyang; young, careless and heartless. 

 

Yeah, he could be friends with him, for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, old married couple Namjin has my uwu's. Second of all, go Tae! Follow your dreams! Third, single dad!Hoseok is an aesthetic that needs to be in more fics 'cause I'm still crying like a fucking baby. Also, Joshu *wink wonk*. I've ran out of connectors but I'll just keep going, guess who has a big ass wedding to write?! And like two more sex scenes because this fic lacks smut but the wedding ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	40. Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating as frequently ~ I've been busy since it's exam season but now that's exams are over I'm trying to drag this story back on track ~ This chapter is like dribbles about what everyone's doing, what happened with Chaelisa, did I forget about Luhan (spoiler: I did not), did Jisoo finally get laid, all that secondary characters' good stuff ~

Bambam just washed Yugyeom's sweater but it still smelled like him. It smelled like peaches and pomegranates and sex. He loved it. 

 

Bambam groaned as his brain refused to cooperate with his assignment, so he flopped back into bed and covered his face with the sweater. He didn't even need to think now. When he's stressed, angry, depressed, he grabs the sweater. And sometimes he'll think about Yugyeom doing the same thing and he'll blush. 

 

Bambam was back home for winter break and he has to finish this assignment before school starts. So he locked himself in his room and attempted to work on it. But now he's back in SweaterTown™ and he dreaded the assignment. Vin probably won't let him copy this one. 

 

_Bang. Click._

 

The old lock on Bambam's door gave out when something slammed against it and it swung open, revealing Lisa and Rosé with everything below the lips attached to one another. "Lisa what the fuck?!" Bambam quickly sat up on his bed, screaming and blushing for the love birds to get out. 

 

Lisa let out a squeak when she realized this wasn't her room and tripped, falling over and pulling Rosé down with her. "Shit Rosie, are you okay?" Bambam was gonna puke. 

 

Rosé nodded, because she landed on Lisa and the latter was gonna be damned if any part of Rosé got hurt. "Lisa, get out." Bambam said firmly. 

 

"Yeah shit, I'm sorry." Rosé and Lisa slowly pulled themselves up and Lisa was kind enough to close the door for Bambam. "Is that Yugyeom's sweater?" 

 

Bambam stuffed the clothing under his pillow and blushed. "Get out." 

 

- 

 

"Uncle Jinyoung?" 

 

Jinyoung looked up from his mopping when Yugyeom called him. "Yeah?" 

 

"Minie dropped her tea all over the carpet." Yugyeom informed before going back into the living room, leaving Jinyoung to sigh. He signed up for this, he can't back out now. Jinyoung was only a butler and nanny to them, he can't expect them to treat him like part of their family. What the host family asks, he does. Easy. 

 

Jinyoung entered the living room, expecting Minie to be looking at him guiltily with her sheepishly sweet smile, but he didn't. "Surprise!" 

 

Suddenly there was confetti everywhere, Jaebum was there, Youngjae was there and there was cake. "Happy birthday Uncle Jinyoung!" Minie screamed, holding a cake with the candles lit. And there was no tea-stained carpet. Jinyoung was in heaven. 

 

Jinyoung actually can't believe they remembered. He himself forgot. "You little shits remembered." Jinyoung was actually touched. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of Woohyun. 

 

"Make a wish!" Taehyung was holding a camera, recording everything. 

 

And Jinyoung did. After he blew out the candles, Namjoon announced his present. "You're getting a raise and a break from cleaning up after us." Jinyoung was dumbfounded when Namjoon handed him a check and two plane tickets. "I paid for a room in a resort all the way in Bali, Youngjae can stay with us while you and Jaebum enjoy yourselves." 

 

"You shouldn't have…" As Jinyoung was handed the tickets, he smiled. They were his family before he had one, and Kim Namjoon doesn't disappoint. "Alright, finally a paid vacation for the stress you kids give me on a day to day basis." 

 

"I'll miss you appa." Youngjae gave Jinyoung a hug and didn't let go. His baby can stay in his arms for a little while longer. 

 

- 

 

The hospital always smelled like cleaning detergent to Youngjae. It made him sick. 

 

"How are you doing today Yanan?" Dongwoo asked with his signature bright smile. 

 

Yanan looked down at his lap, and Youngjae could see tears threatening to form. He wrapped an arm around his friend and encouraged him to speak. "We… We saw Mark today." 

 

Oh yes, that little bitch. 

 

Youngjae and Yanan had visited him in prison before coming here and Youngjae was regretting even considering it. The older had said: "I told you he won't bother you again." right in Yanan's face and now he's questioning whether he caused Mark to kill the rapist, whether it was his fault. Of course it's not his fault, Youngjae wanted the guy dead too, but Yanan can't comprehend that. 

 

Dongwoo nodded as Yanan tried to get complete words out of his mouth and listen attentively, scribbling in his notebook now and then. Youngjae just listened, cursing Mark in his head for being an aggressive loudmouthed piece of shit. 

 

"It's not your fault Yanan, don't ever think that." Dongwoo said calmly, trying to be the anchor that holds Yanan still in the storm. "It was his choice, not yours. If you didn't say anything, he would've done it anyways, because he decided long ago." 

 

Yanan was still crying and shaking. Youngjae being there just reminded him of how much of a burden he was. How badly he needed Youngjae to care for him when he couldn't function properly. 

 

"I don't want you to be like Mark." 

 

Youngjae started to open his mouth to reject the idea, because it wasn't Yanan's fault. But Dongwoo cleared his throat, demanding attention. "You have this friend, Jun, was it?" Yanan nodded. "And Minghao and that loud guy that came with you last time." 

 

"Changgu…" Yanan supplied helpfully. 

 

"They'll miss you, right? They all love you so much and care for you to get better, so don't give up. When you're alive, there's hope that everything will be alright. So don't lose that hope." 

 

- 

 

Minseok didn't know what his dream was when his teacher asked in preschool, but opening his own strip club was probably not on the list. But he's here now, and he didn't know what happened but he's here so he might as well make the most of it. 

 

Hoseok said he had someone who would like to work here. The stripper's old club didn't have tight security and he got beaten up by some guys one of his customer's wife called to get him. How was he supposed to know that bastard's married? But Hoseok did say he was expensive. 

 

Minseok was cleaning the almost non-existent glasses when Hoseok waltzed in with an angel behind him. "Hey Minseok, here's the guy I told you about." Hoseok gestured towards the shorter male but he was looking around the newly decorated club. 

 

"Luhan, I go by Deer." He answered dismissively. "Nice poles hot stuff." 

 

Minseok's cheeks heat up in an alarming rate. "Um, thanks..?" 

 

Luhan had pretty skin, pretty eyes, a pretty little nose to match. He also had a very pretty neck. Minseok kinda wants to see a choker around that neck. Luhan easily hopped onto one of the tables with a pole screwed from the table top up to the ceiling, circling around it like it was the most interesting thing since sex. 

 

"Seok-" Hoseok picked up a rose from the many congratulatory baskets and tossed it up at Luhan. "Thanks handsome." Luhan blew him a kiss and Hoseok only rolled his eyes. 

 

Minseok's eyes were definitely on his lips when Luhan placed the rose stalk between them. He then twirled and bend backwards gracefully, his back arching and his eyes closed in bliss. Minseok swore those eyes darted in his direction. 

 

Luhan twirled once more and grind his ass against the pole. "No ass." 

 

"Small dick." Luhan shot back at Hoseok almost immediately, smirking playfully. "I like this place, there's cute boys for me to stare at." 

 

Currently, Minseok was 42. He wasn't as fast with his hands as he used to be and he obviously has to dye his grey roots every two months. He simply assumed Luhan didn't mean him and meant the new guy Jungwoo who was watching from the far end of the stage with a blush on his face. 

 

"Cool." Hoseok turned back to Minseok and smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't have a lot of rules, he breaks all of them." 

 

"Um, yeah, I have a contract with terms and conditions ready for him." Minseok pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Luhan. 

 

"I get leaves? Sick." Luhan quickly scanned over the words and picked up a pen, signing it instantly. 

 

"Don't you wanna go through it with a lawyer? You just agreed to prostitution as a part of your job." Minseok asked. He didn't put any fine print in there, but he has never seen someone sign off their body so carelessly. 

 

"When you've been in this industry for as long as I did, you know lawyers do shit." Luhan was still smirking, Minseok doesn't think that's real. "I'll just sleep with you if I want something." 

 

Minseok chuckled. "Kid, I'm 42, I'm just an old man. You don't want to sleep with me." 

 

"Jinx, I'm also 42." 

 

There was no fucking way this sexy god in front of him was 42, no way. "It's legit, I checked." Hoseok supplied. 

 

"Botox does wonders." Luhan winked and proceeded to go scare off Jungwoo and the other younger workers. 

 

"He'll be a great prostitute, but I'm not sure that's healthy." Minseok was sincerely concerned for the beta's wellbeing. 

 

"Nah, he's fine, he likes the attention." Hoseok grinned when Jungwoo jumped and blushed as Luhan playfully snapped at him and picked up his helmet. "Well, I gotta go, have fun with him." 

 

Minseok wheezed out a fake ass laugh. "What? You think I'm gonna have sex with him?" 

 

"I don't know, he's hard to resist." 

 

Yes indeed. If Luhan asked for sex, Minseok was sure as hell gonna give it to him on a silver platter. 

 

- 

 

It was a busy night. It was a week after their opening night and the club was packed full of people. Minseok was taking a break and switching shifts with Doyoung at the bar. He poured himself a drink and looked up to see Luhan on the table exactly in front of him, with the largest crowd gathered around him. 

 

Luhan was popular even from the start, but he was only bought twice due to his price tag. Minseok was kinda thankful. Tonight he wore a loose white button-down and long blue pants. Minseok thinks he's cosplaying a student, he wasn't sure. He twirled around the pole and shook his perky ass, instantly making the crowd go wild. He smirked and playfully teased the fly open, kicking off his pants to reveal leather shorts that almost disappear under his shirt. 

 

Luhan was an exceptional dancer, Minseok knew this. So when he grabbed onto the pole and turned his whole body upside-down, Minseok wasn't even surprised. It was when his shirt flowed down that Minseok's eyes widened. The leather harness Luhan wore underneath got whistles and screams. Minseok liked how the leather stuck to his skin and rubbed it raw. 

 

Luhan's shirt quickly disappeared and he was pressing his dick into the pole. Minseok shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stared hard, trying to see every detail of his muscles when he moved. Luhan caught his eyes and licked his lips, slowly rolling his hips against the cold metal. 

 

He would do this. Luhan would hold Minseok's stare and make the most erotic expression as he performed the most dirty routine Minseok has ever seen. He doesn't hate it. 

 

Luhan moaned and finally cut off their eye contact. Minseok noted that he got a hard-on on stage and that's normally how he gets his cash. When Luhan walked off, people were pushing to get some money down his leather shorts. One guy even smack his ass but all Luhan did was made sure he paid an extra large tip before walking towards the bar and ordering a cocktail. 

 

Minseok was gonna go talk to him, maybe about the money he made, he'll make it up later. But a guy slide into the seat beside Luhan before Minseok could and started chatting him up. Minseok swallowed and stopped in his tracks. 

 

"How much?" 

 

"1000." Luhan smirked whenever he said that. "I'm expensive." 

 

"500 and a blow job." 

 

Luhan's face turned sour at the bargain. "Please, that isn't even enough for a manicure." 

 

Minseok waited. He waited until the guy got frustrated and tried to grab him, then he stepped in. "I'm sorry sir but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." 

 

"This is shit service, where's the manager?" 

 

Doyoung heard the commotion and came over. "I'm the manager." 

 

"I'm the owner, get the fuck off my property." Minseok growled, making the guy curse before leaving. "You okay?" 

 

"Bitch." Luhan muttered before knocking back his drink. "Can't take a 'no' for an answer." 

 

Minseok took a seat beside him and Doyoung got back to work. "The thing is you're safe." 

 

Luhan groaned. Minseok has never seen him frown so much. "Hey, you wanna fuck me?" 

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"I'm stressed and I've wanted to fuck you the second I walked in here so let's fuck." Luhan grabbed Minseok's hand and proceeded to drag him upstairs to the rooms. 

 

"Whoa, how do you know I won't say 'no'?" 

 

Luhan rolled his eyes and took a step right up into Minseok's face. He didn't dare breath. "You can't say 'no' to me, you want this as much as I do." His voice was strangely low, the vibrations went right down to Minseok's cock. 

 

Minseok swallowed thickly and nodded slowly. "Mhm." 

 

- 

 

Jennie took a look around their new apartment and grinned. Jisoo still can't believe it. 

 

"I can't believe you married me for tax benefits." Jisoo said with mock hurt. "I feel used." 

 

"Shut up, we still have the kitchen and study to unbox." Jennie said. 

 

After becoming friends and using Jisoo as a prop when explaining marriage tax benefits to the class, Jennie married Jisoo when she came out to her as asexual and aromantic. For tax benefits. They bought a small apartment near campus and moved it together only after they got married. There was no romantic backstory, no ceremony, just a cup of coffee and Jisoo spluttering it everywhere. 

 

"At least now no boys would keep bothering you saying they could 'fix you'." JIsoo rolled her eyes when saying this. Jennie was also aro-ace, but she had stupid people in her life. 

 

"Yeah." Jennie gave Jisoo a half-hug casually while admiring their newly decorated living room. "I don't want to kiss you." 

 

Jisoo held up a fist and Jennie bumped it with her own. Best decision ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensoo is like based off this writing prompt I saw which said like a story about two aro-ace best friends who marry for tax benefits and then the whole story everyone is just waiting for them to FallInLove™ but that doesn't happen because aro-ace people are valid, not broken, and have great taste in interior designing and at the end the camera gets a close-up and they look into each others eyes and everyone is waiting for them to kiss but they don't and the movie ends with a fist bump. Beautiful. 
> 
> Also it's really fucking obvious I've never been to a therapist and I was just winging Dongwoo's character for two whole stories ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	41. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> To be honest, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I just had this idea in my head about Jin topping and still being a bratty princess about it but it turned out a little… sour? I don't know, it's weird and has nothing to do with the plot but oh well, no use keeping it in the closet. Enjoy ~ 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

"Happy birthday!" 

 

Jin's birthday was the most important event of the year, even more important than New Year's. To Namjoon and the Kim siblings anyway. For the first few years that Namjoon was with Jin, he bought him clothes, makeup and jewelry that he felt like Jin would like, and Jin hated it. He hated the way Namjoon splashed so much cash on him and he downright refused them. 

 

Then Namjoon started paying attention. He started taking note when Jin's eyes lingered on a dress for too long or when he squished a cheap stuffed toy in the kid's section. Namjoon remembered and took notes. 

 

"How the fuck did you know I wanted this?" 

 

"Go try it on. I think I got the right size but I could be wrong." 

 

Jin easily slipped on a white sundress on his naked body and posed in front of a mirror. It was very pretty, but Jin didn't want to buy it because Jin had enough sundresses to last until Minie's wedding. Namjoon got the right size. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too." Namjoon gave Jin's head a small peck as he helped him unzip the dress. "I also got you something of my choosing." 

 

Jin already knew what was coming. "Is it a dildo?" 

 

"…How the fuck did you know that?" 

 

Jin reached into the almost-empty bag and pulled out a box. Inside was a silicon dildo, about an inch thick and shaped like beads linked together. "It's a little… thin." 

 

"Slut." Only Namjoon can utter that word lovingly. 

 

Jin grinned devilishly at that. "Who's the slut here?" 

 

"What do you mean?" Namjoon's smile was faltering. 

 

"You wouldn't buy this to use it on me, you bought this for me to use on you." 

 

And once again, Jin's words were as accurate as Yoongi's knife throws. "…Perhaps." 

 

"Strip." 

 

What Jin says goes on his birthday, even if he wants to top. Namjoon would happily oblige. 

 

And Namjoon was naked, making himself comfortable on the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. Jin swallowed thickly. An alpha bottoming, fucking unheard of. Jin will smack the next person who has any fucking problem with that. 

 

Namjoon's breath hitched when Jin dragged the dry pad of his finger up his ass, over his entrance deliberately. His fingernails dug into his thighs as Jin teased him, dipping the tip of his finger into his hole before pulling out. "Fuck baby-" 

 

"Calm down." Jin rolled his eyes and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand, coating it over his fingers. 

 

Namjoon let out a breathy moan when the first finger was pushed past his rim, the pain sending an unfamiliar sensation up his spine. He inhaled deeply, trying to get himself to relax so he'll get Jin's dick inside him as soon as possible. Namjoon wouldn't admit it to Jin's face but he liked being bottom, the unfamiliar territory made his skin tingle. 

 

There was a second finger and _fuck_ , Jin was stroking Namjoon's dick slowly while he worked his fingers in and out of Namjoon's ass. Namjoon arched his back against the sheets and groaned, trying his best to not cum then and there. 

 

Jin wasn't done. "S- Shit." Jin held Namjoon's hip down as he fitted his dick into his mouth, sucking the head lightly. Jin dragged his nails down along Namjoon's dick and Namjoon rutted against the sheets, whines erupting from his throat like breathing. 

 

"How much do you like it Joonie?" Jin asked, panting as he removed his mouth and added another finger into the mix. 

 

Namjoon made a sound similar to a whimper. "Very, I love it when you fuck me out with your fingers." Namjoon was flushed, but it didn't matter. The unpleasant feeling was going away and all Jin's fingers did was sent jolts after jolts of pleasure right to the pit of his stomach. 

 

Jin smirked when he stretched his fingers, teasing Namjoon's hole to its limit. Namjoon whined loudly at that, but he shut up when Jin removed his fingers and picked up the dildo. "Oh fuck." 

 

Namjoon tried not to squirm as Jin wrapped his lips around the dildo, fucking it into his mouth. Fuck, the sight had him reeling, wishing he had kept those pretty pink lips around his cock. Namjoon wasn't allowed to move when they have one of these sessions, but it doesn't stop him from moaning like a cat in heat. Those moans hit Jin right in the dick. 

 

Jin pulled the dildo from his mouth, slick with saliva and probed the tip against Namjoon's hole, smirking when Namjoon tried to move against it. "You want it?" 

 

"Little shit." Namjoon mumbled. "Yes, please." 

 

Namjoon choked on a scream when Jin pushed it in, letting it slide right to the hilt in one stroke. Jin was grinning - a shit-eating grin if Namjoon does say so himself - as Namjoon struggled to not moan so loud they might wake up the children. Then he started moving. 

 

"Fuck- shit, Jin, baby-" Namjoon gasped, feeling a weird feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach when Jin twisted the dildo. "Oh God, there… _ah_." 

 

Jin licked his lips as he pulled the dildo out and thrusted it back in, trying to hit his mate's prostate in every turn. Namjoon was clenching tight around the dildo, Jin's dick twitched when he remembered the last time they did it. 

 

Namjoon thought he was going to lose his mind when Jin wrapped his lips around his cock again, this time sliding right to the base and sucking hard. Jin moaned when Namjoon ran a hand through his hair, bobbing his head up and down his shaft. His saliva dripped down the length of Namjoon's dick, making lewd sounds as Namjoon fucked Jin's mouth. 

 

Namjoon was leaking, pre cum dripping out of the tip. Jin smeared it all over his head with his thumb and dip the pad right into the tip. "J- Jin, baby, fuck-" Namjoon choked on nothing as Jin lapped up the white liquid, eyes staring right into his with the prettiest smile on his face. "I- I need you…" 

 

Jin hummed playfully, leaning away from his cock, standing tall and demanding attention. "Need my what?" 

 

_Brat_. "Your cock…" Namjoon muttered quietly, blushing much too obviously for his taste. 

 

"Good boy." 

 

There was a whine at the back of Namjoon's throat when Jin pulled out the dildo but he swallowed that down when the tip of Jin's dick probed at his entrance. Namjoon was handing over all of the control, control he had since he was a teenager, over into Jin's hands and his body shivered in delight at the feeling. The feeling of vulnerability. 

 

Namjoon let out a breathy moan when Jin slide in slowly, careful not to hurt him. When Jin was finally sheathed fully inside him, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss at the corner of his open mouth. "You okay, Joonie?" 

 

Namjoon made a sound at the back of his throat, nodding like a bobble-head. "Y- mmm- Yeah… You can- fuck." 

 

Jin dragged out the pull, tauntingly slow and snapped his hips forward, the tightness of Namjoon's ass drawing a groan from his throat. "You're doing so good Joonie." Jin braced his head on Namjoon's thighs and tried to establish a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out. "So good, so fucking tight." 

 

Namjoon let out a soft whimper and Jin obliged, leaning forward to connect their lips. Namjoon simply left his mouth unguarded and tangled his tongue with Jin's. No one was specifically guiding the other, Jin was simply too dazed out by the friction around his cock to care. There was a wet sound when they broke away and Jin left a trail of drool along Namjoon's face to bury his face into the older's shoulder. 

 

"Fu-" Namjoon cursed and turned his head, leaving more space for Jin to tease his tongue on his mark. Jin pressed his tongue flat against it, dragging it upwards then scrapping his teeth along it. Namjoon always gets nice and tight when he does this, attacking his sensitive spot relentlessly. 

 

There was a sudden action of arching his back from Namjoon and Jin knew he hit something. "You feel nice, Joonie?" Jin swiped Namjoon's sweat-riddled hair away from his forehead before placing a kiss on the spot. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, so nice." Namjoon lolled his head back, the familiar heat in his stomach arising and drowning out everything that wasn't _Jin_. "B- Baby, I'm- I'm-" 

 

"C'mon, cum Joonie." Jin was panting, supporting his weight on his elbows, increasing the speed of his hips when Namjoon clenched deliciously around him. "Oh shit." 

 

Namjoon let out a whimper that sounded pathetic to his own ears, but he didn't care. Jin ducked down and dug his teeth straight into Namjoon's mark. The alpha's eyes widened and there was a scream, letting white lines decorate their stomach. Some of it reached his chest and face but Namjoon was in a state of bliss. They can clean up later. 

 

The tight cavern just got tighter and Jin let himself go, his last strand of self-control gone with the wind and he cummed inside him. Jin kept thrusting, letting them both ride off their highs and slowly decelerated, before coming to a full stop. 

 

They were both panting. They didn't do this often, so they were both too exhausted for another round. Jin pulled out and collapsed on top of Namjoon. The latter let go of his bruised thighs and hugged his mate. Jin seemed so big just a second ago, now he's small and fitted perfectly in Namjoon's embrace. 

 

"…nice?" 

 

Jin let out a hum, a perfectly content noise before kicking the bags off the bed and laying down beside Namjoon. "Did it hurt?" 

 

"It never hurts when you do it baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the wedding is next ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I just wanted to address the Seungri incident for a little bit. This isn't about kpop, this isn't about supporting your 'oppa' or thrashing any one's name. This is a serious issue that has been going on in S. Korea for a while and it needs to stop. If the larger picture, all the corrupted politicians, police, perverted rich asses, aren't burned to the ground and removed at the roots, it's gonna repeat itself and more women will fall victim to this seemingly endless cycle. Not just in S. Korea, everywhere. Serbia, India, US, just everywhere, there are women being drugged, trafficked, raped, killed. That happens when women are seen less than men. Do not start talking about this as anything in relation to kpop, it has nothing to do with kpop. It has everything to do with women's rights and how it's being violated. My heart goes out to all the victims, but I can't say I have hope.

There was a rather boring melody in the air, if Taehyung does say so himself. It was coming from the large organ piano placed at the side and an old lady was sitting in front of it. The dark oak color of the organ piano matched perfectly with the brown undertones of the church as a whole. 

 

The church was only fairly large, with tall windows above them. Two straight columns of benches lined the room, leaving an aisle in the middle. The light in the room was mostly supplied by the sunlight shinning through the large windows, the corners of the beige room were still dark. There was a large tinted window at the very front, staining out a picture of Mother Mary. Before the glass painting was an arch, a wooden one with beautiful designs that Taehyung had sketched out and had custom made. 

 

There was a platform, the one Taehyung was situated on and a wooden lectern was beside him. He was dressed in a new suit that his appa had pressed for him, his family crest hanging on his breast pocket. There was a golden watch strapped around his wrist, a Rolex. That wasn't his, it was Namjoon's. 

 

Namjoon, Jin, Jimin, Taeyeon and Dongwon sat in the same row at the front. Minseok was behind them with a man whom Taehyung does not recognize, along with his grandparents. His family and close friends lined the left side of the church, all quietly talking amongst themselves. On the right side were press, paparazzi surrounded by security just in case they misbehave. 

 

Rosé was standing beside Taehyung in a pretty dress, Youngjae and Dino stood behind her. On the other side stood Bambam, Lisa and Yugyeom, who was holding a pillow with two rings sitting on it. 

 

Taehyung checked his watch again and tapped the heel of his perfectly shone leather shoes on the carpeted floor. Five more minutes. _Just five more minutes._

 

The door across from him slowly creaked open and Yoongi stepped inside in one of his black suits. He aged quite nicely, perfect pale skin minus the ceases at the edge of his eyes, which crinkles up when he smiles. Namjoon had more wrinkles compared to him, from all the stress that the country put on his shoulders. But right now his dad looked calm, almost content to Taehyung. He was smiling slightly as he stared at him in his suit, then Taehyung's eyes darted down to his parents' empty ring fingers. 

 

Everyone's eyes followed Yoongi as he walked down the aisle, the reporters snapping pictures of him noisily. He replaced the old lady at the organ piano and he braced his fingers on the keys. Yoongi straightened up, took a deep breath and started playing, eyes fluttering close as he ignored the music sheet in front of him. This melody was faster, a little less dead and let a little more love into the air. 

 

The large heavy oak doors opened fully this time and Sungjong and Myungsoo entered first, Sungjong holding a bouquet and Myungsoo holding his hand. "I can't believe we're doing this again." Sungjong muttered under his breath once they were close enough to Taehyung. 

 

"I can't believe I'm holding your hand." Myungsoo retorted just as quietly as his brother. 

 

"I can't believe you're still single." 

 

Taehyung resisted his laugh as they let go of each other's hand hastily and walked up to their respective places, Sungjong behind Dino and Myungsoo behind Yugyeom. Then came Minie in the prettiest sundress Taehyung has seen with her weird shoes, holding hands with Joohyun as the younger threw flower petals along the trail. 

 

"They're so cute." Taeyeon commented as she took a picture. 

 

"I can't believe you wore sneakers to my wedding." Taehyung hissed at Minie, who simply smiled. 

 

"I wear whatever I want wherever." 

 

Joohyun skipped over to hold Sungjong's hand while Minie stood behind Myungsoo. Taehyung took a deep breath and held it. 

 

Jungkook was handsome, he's always been handsome, but today especially. Taehyung had brought him to get his suit tailored, he had chose an almost black fabric that glimmered like bronze in the sun. With every step he took from the door the suit bend into the crooks of his body, the shifting light made him look otherworldly.

 

There was a slight frown that bothered that handsome face when the reporters started snapping pictures and all Taehyung wanted to do was kiss it away. 

 

He was holding a bouquets of blood red flowers wrapped with thin chocolate fabric and a brown ribbon at the end. That was one hand, his other was resting on Hoseok's arm, the man smiling so brightly he was blinding, the warmth radiating off him like the fucking sun. They stepped onto the small platform and Taehyung didn't dare breath. 

 

"Treat him nice, or die." Hoseok said quietly as he placed Jungkook's hand into Taehyung's. "I don't care if you're the prince you're gonna die." 

 

Taehyung bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. After Hoseok sat down next to Jimin, Taehyung returned his attention to Jungkook and he seemingly forgot how to breath again. The suit fitted him perfectly, as he would expect, and his hair was styled to fall slightly over his perfect eyebrows. There was a shiny pink substance on his lips and Taehyung resisted every urge to kiss them. He didn't buy the younger a tie, but he had one, a black one with brown accents and Taehyung knew that was Hoseok's. 

 

Taehyung only snapped out of his daze when the priest - Winwin - cleared his throat. He didn't even noticed when he got behind the lectern. 

 

There was a long talk about faith and God but Taehyung was lost in Jungkook's eyes again, that deep smooth chocolate that threatened to swallow him whole in its sweetness. Yeah, that. 

 

"…will you, Kim Taehyung, have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage?" Winwin started. "Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

 

"I do." Taehyung breathed, his wide smile only getting wider. 

 

"And will you, Jung Jungkook, have this man to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" It was an unnecessary repetition but Taehyung sucked it up. 

 

Jungkook looked back at him and Taehyung saw his whole world. "I do."  

 

"Yugyeom, rings." Winwin manage to snap the younger out of his bored daze and Yugyeom quickly rushed over with the rings. Their parents' rings. 

 

_Something new, something old, something borrowed._ Taehyung thought as he slipped the ring onto Jungkook's slender finger and let his new husband do the same. He avoided looking Taeyeon, who was in his view, because that would only remind him of Sungyeol and how he would have wanted to see this, see his baby Tae Tae get married. 

 

"Just kiss him already!" Dino shouted, making the crowd laugh.

 

"I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss the groom." Winwin was probably making dirty faces at Dino but he could care less. He actually could but he decided to keep the small bit of shame at the back of his head. 

 

Namjoon was smiling fully now, showing teeth and glowing at the couple as Taehyung ran his thumb along Jungkook's face and kissed him, long and slow. History repeated itself in the nicest way possible, after life fucked them over. 

 

Namjoon tore his eyes away when a hand enclosed on his, looking back at his lovely mate. "My baby's growing up so fast…" Jin sniffed, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. Namjoon chuckled and ran his thumb along Jin's cheekbones, wiping away the tears. "Joonie-" 

 

Namjoon leaned down and Jin let him, wrapping his arms around his neck for the kiss. 

 

The Kim siblings looked away and made several gagging noises. "I did not need to see that." Taehyung laughed as he looked away and looked back at Jungkook, who was blushing so bad he resembled the roses. 

 

The reception was short and the press was escorted out. It was time for Jungkook to throw the bouquet and it was quite the ruckus. Yugyeom was only in the crowd to get the bouquet for Rosé because she was planning to propose. 

 

"I got it!" Rosé screamed but since she was the shortest in the crowd, her fingers managed to brush against the stems before Bambam jumped and snatched it out of the air. "Maybe not!" 

 

Yugyeom laughed and patted her on the back. "It's okay, I asked Sungjong for his." Yugyeom handed the white bouquet to Rosé and her eyes welled up with tears. "Whoa Rosie-" 

 

"I love you so much." Rosé hugged Yugyeom but she didn't bury her face into his chest because she was wearing mascara. "You're like, my best friend before I was potty trained and we're still together for some reason." 

 

"Yeah, I don't know why either." 

 

Bambam got the bouquet and Yugyeom swore he thought he was gonna make some huge romantic gesture but instead he gave it to Lisa and told her to 'go get it'. Yugyeom thought he knew what was going on. 

 

Lisa approached Rosé and they started talking, Yugyeom decided to make his move and leave them alone. Then there was a gasp and Yugyeom whipped his head around just in time to see Lisa dropping to one knee and struggling to open a red velvet case with her shaky hands. Then Rosé squealed and kneeled down and brought out her own red velvet case.

 

"You knew this all along, didn't you?"

 

"Yap, but I couldn't spoil it." Bambam replied, smiling at the new couple when they both said 'yes' and almost crushed each other in their hug.  "Hey peach?" 

 

"My parents are literally next to us please don't call me that if you value your life." Yugyeom muttered lowly in contrast to Bambam's barking laugh. 

 

"Okay, sure, will you marry me?" 

 

There was dumb confusion. Yugyeom was staring so blankly at Chaelisa all he could describe himself as was stupid. "H- Huh?" That also sounded incredibly stupid but if Bambam noticed then he didn't comment. 

 

"I don't want to pressure you, and I imagine proposing to you dramatically in front of your family and friends is awfully pressuring, so I'm asking you now, will you marry me?" Yugyeom saw the plastic case in Bambam's hand and he opened it up to reveal a band of something that looked strangely like platinum. "White gold, ain't got enough for platinum and I can't wear silver, but I'll wait if you need it. Maybe next time I could get something better than this trash from my part-time cash." 

 

Yugyeom wanted to tell him this was enough. "Yeah, I'll marry you." 

 

"I really don't wanna force you into anything, so you gotta know you have a choice, okay?" Yugyeom was probably crying because Bambam's hand lifted up to his face to thumb away the tears. "Peach?" 

 

"Yeah, I know, I still wanna marry you." Yugyeom leaned forward, until their noses touched and smiled. "You can call me yours now." 

 

"My little peach." 

 

"Yah Bam! What did you do?" Yugyeom jerked backwards sharply to look at Taehyung without bumping their foreheads together. "Why is Gyeomie crying? Tell me, did Bambam make you cry? I'll punch him." 

 

Yugyeom chuckled. "No, but I've got a feeling you'll still punch him when I explain it to you." Yugyeom's pinky traced Bambam's shyly and the beta laced their fingers together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding scene took a while but here it is, hope it's okay. I wasn't really happy with this story generally but the wedding scene was my favorite ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	43. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Let's all be honest, Taehyung would have the weirdest kinks and be his child's best friend and Jungkook would be such a little shit during sex ~ 
> 
> WARNING: SMUT

There was this apartment building near Kingsley University, a quiet neighborhood. There was an elementary school nearby and it had everything from convenient stores to florists' and it was an okay distance away from the Kim mansion. The apartment had three rooms, two bathrooms, a small balcony with glass doors and railings. The kitchen was small, but Taehyung can't cook for shit anyway. He bought that apartment. 

 

Jungkook stared at the empty room. The master bedroom was already furnished, Taehyung got someone to do that, and the other room was filled with books and cameras and desks as a study. The last room was empty, save for a plain white table and chair. 

 

"This room looks sad." Jungkook hasn't changed out of his suit yet, but he was still staring. 

 

"It won't look so sad once we go shopping this weekend." Taehyung said, wrapping his hands around Jungkook's waist in a back hug. "I'm thinking a purple theme, and a Ryan themed crib." 

 

_Crib_. "You… wanna have a baby?" 

 

"Yeah." Taehyung's nose was nuzzling Jungkook's neck, kind of ticklish. "We could adopt, a beautiful baby girl, what do you think?" 

 

"Yeah, that's nice." Jungkook placed his hand over Taehyung's on his waist. The only window in the room showed that it was dark, and it was late into the night after the small dinner they had with the rest of the family. 

 

"Okay, we kinda have something to do." 

 

Jungkook blushed furiously and glared at Taehyung. "I don't know what weird shit you're thinking but we're not having sex in this room." 

 

"But Kookie-" 

 

"No, I don't wanna imagine your dick every time I put our fucking child to bed Kim Taehyung." 

 

Taehyung chuckled and kissed his cheek lovingly. "Okay, calm down, let's go to the bedroom, hmm?" Jungkook mumbled in agreement and moved him and his clingy husband over to their bedroom.

 

It was spacious, a king sized bed in the middle of the room draped in royal purple bedsheets and Tata was somewhere between the two fluffy pillows. There was a large wooden closet in which Taehyung had complained about because he had to leave some of his stuff back home in fear of not having enough space to fit them. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed, adorned with lamps that gave off a red tint. There was a vanity table and chair across from the bed, right in front of a mirror and the door to the bathroom. The smooth marble floors weren't carpeted because Jungkook did not want to clean excessively. Right now, the main lights were off and the room just looked awfully bloody to Jungkook. 

 

"Turn the fucking lights on." Jungkook said as he unbuttoned his suit jacket. 

 

"It's romantic." Taehyung said, mirroring Jungkook's movement. 

 

"It's not romantic if you can't see if it's the lights or my fucking blood." 

 

Taehyung folded his jacket neatly over the chair and reached out to cup Jungkook's face. "Hey, if you don't wanna do this it's fine, we can do it some time later." 

 

Jungkook nuzzled into Taehyung's hand and smiled. "Does it hurt?" 

 

"If it hurts too much, tell me, I'll stop." Taehyung caressed Jungkook's cheek with his knuckles and smiled softly, almost reassuringly. "You trust me, yeah?" 

 

Jungkook nodded slowly. "Yeah." 

 

Jungkook let his hands hang loosely on his husband's hips and kissed him, nice and slow and enough to make Taehyung's fingers fumble on his buttons. He soon gave up and circled his arms around Jungkook's neck, pressing his body impossibly close. Jungkook drew out a moan from Taehyung when he flicked his tongue on his bottom lip, requesting entrance that he received a moment later. 

 

Taehyung's knees might give out. 

 

Jungkook felt Taehyung's hands trail down his shoulders and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He managed with great difficulty and Jungkook shrugged it off. "Well hello handsome." There was a hint of playfulness in Taehyung's voice and he pressed his palm on Jungkook's muscular chest, brushing over a nipple. 

 

"Take it off." 

 

Taehyung obliged. There was only so much he could deny Jungkook, which was next to none. 

 

As soon as they were naked, Taehyung pushed Jungkook down on the bed and straddled him, lips never leaving one another. Jungkook chuckled when Taehyung's lips made their way sloppily down his neck. "Hottest alpha in high school never got laid?" 

 

"Shut up gorgeous, I got laid." Jungkook moaned softly when Taehyung nipped the skin above his collar bone. "I'm hard." 

 

"Yeah Captain Obvious." 

 

Taehyung made a movement. He grind down against Jungkook's own hard-on, standing proudly. The head was an angry red even more under the pink lights and it looked _cute_ to Taehyung. 

 

"How is it you're so cute and sexy all at the same time?" Taehyung hummed, grabbing their cocks and rubbing them together. He was slowly turning Jungkook into whimpering mush. 

 

"B- Brat." Jungkook gasped, the pads of his fingers digging into Taehyung's waist. "Fuck…" 

 

"Cute." Taehyung dug his thumb into the slit teasingly and Jungkook squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering helplessly. "How much do you want me?" 

 

"I- If I was an omega the sheets would be ruined." Jungkook managed to utter a full sentence before moaning again. Taehyung grinned, wrapping his hand around both their dicks and stroking it to Jungkook's sounds. "G- Go faster." 

 

Taehyung's face was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making the golden skin shimmer under the lights. He moved his hand faster as he watched. He watched how Jungkook got pushed closer to the edge by his hand, his face making the prettiest expressions. Lust was a beautiful color on his flushed skin. 

 

"You want my cock, pretty?" Taehyung's whisper sent a kind of sensation throughout Jungkook's body, something he couldn't name. It made goosebumps bloom across his skin, his bottom lip tremble and his hands tighten on his hips. "I would fill you up so nicely, hmm?" Taehyung's lips were pressed his earlobe. It didn't help that his hand turned agonizingly slow between them. Jungkook was fucked. 

 

Jungkook whimpered and nodded. 

 

Taehyung laid his husband down on the bed, placing pillows behind his head so that he had a clear view of Jungkook's face when he fucked him. He wanted those eyes he made engraved into the back of his eyelids. 

 

Taehyung fished out a bottle of lube from the nightstand and dribbled a generous amount into his hand. Jungkook was not anyone, he was Jungkook and Taehyung was going to throw himself off a cliff if he hurt him in anyway. 

 

Jungkook pulled his legs up against his chest and looked up at Taehyung with those eyes. Eyes that made all of Taehyung's blood rush south. So much that Taehyung started seeing stars in those eyes. 

 

"I'm gonna start, tell me to stop if you wanna, okay?" Taehyung said softly. 

 

"What happened to 'you want my cock, bitch'?" 

 

"I never called you a bitch." Taehyung rolled his eyes. 

 

Taehyung pressed the pad of the first finger against the cute pink hole and Jungkook shuddered. It was cold. Then he pushed in and Jungkook tried not to squirm. 

 

Taehyung directed his worry eyes down at Jungkook and halted his movements. "You okay?" Jungkook bit his bottom lip and nodded. Taehyung slipped in until the knuckle and stopped again. "If you wanna stop-" 

 

"Taehyung fucking move." 

 

Taehyung curled his finger slightly and Jungkook arched his back, letting out the most beautiful noise Taehyung had ever heard. "Fuck you you little shit, you make me feel like getting the whip out." 

 

"You have a whip?" 

 

Taehyung licked a strip up Jungkook's neck and started pumping his finger. "I've had some encounters to figure out what I liked and disliked." Jungkook shuddered. 

 

"Yeah? Like?" 

 

Taehyung hummed in delight, discreetly slipping in a second finger and making Jungkook whine. "I like to watch." 

 

Jungkook bit down on his bottom lip and dug his nails into the back of his thighs. "Yeah?" 

 

"I like recording, I like being recorded." Taehyung kissed the spot that he had licked. "Don't worry, they deleted them, I also deleted them. Why would I want to jerk off to them when you moan like a fucking porn star?" 

 

"You sweet-talking- mmh- God your fingers." Jungkook bucked his hips, trying to get Taehyung to go deeper but he's already at the knuckle. "God they feel like heaven." 

 

Taehyung chuckled because he hasn't even found his prostate yet. Jungkook fucking keened when he added a third finger. Then his middle finger brushed something that made Jungkook's eyes go wide. "Fuck- shit- nya… m- more…" 

 

Jungkook's tongue was failing him, along with his mind because all he could focus on was Taehyung's fingers pressing into his prostate and his lips sucking a trail down his throat. "More? You want more baby?" 

 

Jungkook nodded frantically, whining when Taehyung spread his fingers. The stretch was delicious, pain and pleasure were getting mixed up in Jungkook's brain. "Tae, need you- _ah_ …" Jungkook let out a breathy moan, his lips slightly parted and eyes fluttered shut. 

 

A growl rumbled in Taehyung's throat, his fingers picked up speed and Jungkook choked on his own spit. "Say it, say the fucking dirty things you want me to do to you." 

 

Jungkook managed to peer at Taehyung from his barely open eyelids. "Need you, your cock, want you- t- to- ah- fuck me, mark me- shit Tae, take me- ah fuck…" 

 

Taehyung paused and removed his fingers. Jungkook's needy whine went straight down to his neglected cock, the strain was almost painful. Taehyung leaned down and breathed over Jungkook's lips. The younger was panting, hips rutting slowly and face red. His eyes were half-lidded, there were hickeys littered over his neck. Sin, that's what he looked like. 

 

"I might wreak you." Taehyung growled, trying not to start off too fast, but it was difficult. 

 

Jungkook's eyes gleamed under the pink lights. "Get the camera." 

 

Taehyung moaned. This little shit. 

 

Taehyung picked up his camera and tried to hold it still, but his hand was shaking from the effort of not fucking Jungkook open and smacking that luscious ass of his until it burned. Fuck, he wanted that on camera now. 

 

"Be a good boy and smile for the camera." Taehyung said. 

 

Jungkook smirked, but he dropped it when Taehyung slowly pushed in. Taehyung groaned and a 'snap' went off. Jungkook swallowed him whole and it felt so fucking warm and tight and Taehyung was losing it. "T- Tae, that's- it's big…" Jungkook whimpered and arched his back. It hurt, it burned and yet, Jungkook was leaking pre-cum. 

 

Taehyung breathed through his mouth, his hips shaking as he stilled, letting Jungkook get used to the feeling. He was certain the room was drenched in the smell of alpha, it was physically straining to not fuck Jungkook into the sheets. 

 

Jungkook gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. He nodded. Taehyung swallowed and pulled out, before snapping his hips and shoving the whole thing back in. "Fuck!" Jungkook screamed. There was no way he could walk tomorrow. 

 

Taehyung kept a slow pace, aiming long, deep thrusts for Jungkook to keep up. "You… You okay? Kook?" 

 

Jungkook made a hum that sounded like 'yeah' and moaned loudly. He was getting used to the feeling, now he was getting a shot of pleasure every time Taehyung rubbed against his walls. Jungkook muttered something inaudible. "…pretty..?" 

 

Taehyung could not get more turned on by this fucking little shit laying under him. "Yeah, fuck, yeah, so pretty." Taehyung picked up his speed, letting his alpha take over a little bit. His finger pressed down on the camera and it went off. Then again. Then again. Taehyung was snapping so many photos he might as well be taking a video. 

 

Jungkook was moaning high, hair all messed up and eyes glossy. His lips were parted in awe, his hips moving so eagerly to meet Taehyung's. He makes Taehyung want to sin. 

 

Taehyung hit his prostate and Jungkook lost it. He cried and arched his back off the bed, tears spilled at the corners of his eyes and dripped down to the pillows. Taehyung immediately stopped his movements. 

 

Jungkook whined and reached for him. "Tae! Why-" 

 

"You okay?" Taehyung brushed the tears from his cheeks but more started falling and faster. "Kookie-" 

 

"Taehyung I need to cum, I need this." Jungkook cried and whimpered. "Move, fucking move!" 

 

Taehyung swallowed and bucked his hips. Jungkook gasped in relief and the sight pushed Taehyung closer to his own climax. The pre-cum on Jungkook's cock was making a small puddle on his abs and Taehyung wanted to lick it all up. 

 

Taehyung's mind was going fuzzy, like static between morning cartoons. His hips were moving faster and Jungkook was moaning so loud he was sure the neighbors knew exactly what was happening. Jungkook's arms wrapped around his shoulders and nails digging into his shoulder blades snapped him out of the drowning pleasure. 

 

Taehyung really needed to keep his alpha in check. 

 

Jungkook's scream cut through the hot room and when Taehyung snapped his head back, there was a bleeding wound on Jungkook's bicep. "Shit, shit-" 

 

Taehyung felt Jungkook lick his neck and he shuddered. Marking, he didn't know if it would work with Jungkook, but what happened, happened, he mated Jungkook. 

 

Jungkook bit down on Taehyung's neck and the latter was relived there was no fang. Jungkook struggled to lick up the blood while moaning with the most beautiful voice Taehyung has ever heard. 

 

"Tae, I'm gonna cum, gonna- mmh…" Jungkook moaned, throwing his head back. Taehyung felt the walls around his squeeze and he leaned up, unsteady hand bracing the camera. 

 

Shit, he could jerk off to this forever. 

 

Jungkook's face was contracted in bliss, his eyes wide open and pupils blown wide. His hands fell and were gripping the bed sheets instead of Taehyung's shoulders. The picture caught a little bit of Taehyung's cock pounding his pretty ass and the string of white squirting out of his dick. There was a red mark on his muscular bicep. Taehyung should ask Jungkook if he's into choking. 

 

He could. They could try so many things but for now Taehyung can wait. They're gonna spend the rest of their lives together and Taehyung is already excited. 

 

Jungkook clenched tightly around Taehyung as he cummed and the sensation was heavenly. After a few more thrusts, Taehyung came with his cock buried deep inside Jungkook. 

 

The rush of warmth got to Jungkook's head and he felt like floating. Taehyung slipped out and placed the camera down. He hesitated before leaning down and licking up the cum pooled in the contours of Jungkook's abs. Jungkook chuckled. "Sadistic bitch." 

 

"Taste good." Taehyung murmured, breath too hot for Jungkook's soft dick. 

 

"Weird." 

 

Taehyung laid down next to Jungkook and for a little while, there was only silence. "Think you can walk to the shower?" 

 

Jungkook held his arms out and Taehyung sighed, tucking his arms under and picking him up. "Take responsibility, mate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty happy with how this turned out ~ 
> 
> Twitter   
>  Tumblr   
>  Instagram


	44. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> It is so past my bedtime, I'm in bed, painting my nails, trying to get this chapter up, kinda gotta get up early tomorrow, but still, the chapter. It's finally the end of this fic and the beginning of a very stressful year for me, so please understand that I cannot write as much and probably won't post anything until the end of the year. So no more said, let's get on with it ~

Taehyung's mark, the alpha could not love it more. 

 

It was on his neck, high enough that it was impossible to hide with a turtle neck, low enough that it wasn't covered by his hair. It was out in the open air and Taehyung wore it like a crown. 

 

"Taehyung put that away." Jungkook covered his burning face as Bambam snickered behind his coffee. 

 

"It's too hot for scarves Kookie, I don't want to die of a heat stroke." Taehyung countered. He was wearing a t-shirt. He also cut his hair. 

 

"I could say the same for you, you hypocrite." Yugyeom said. 

 

Jungkook blushed but didn't bother to cover up the mark on his bicep. "Gyeomie, puberty has changed you." 

 

- 

 

"I swear to God if there is a spider in here Kim Taehyung I'm gonna-" 

 

"Surprise!" 

 

Minie had a tough day at school. She somehow managed to knock someone's specimen off the table, set the incubator on fire and add in calcium carbonate instead of calcium chloride. She blamed it on genes. 

 

Minie was a major in biochemistry now. The formulas and experiments were fine, fun on an occasion, but she liked the discovery part of it. The part where she could find something that wasn't known before. That's the only thing that kept her sane during Hell Week. 

 

So when she came back home to silence and darkness, she assumed the worst. Which was her older brothers trying to scare her with another one of their antics. Plus Bambam, of course, he would never pass up an opportunity like this. 

 

"Happy birthday my beautiful little angel!" Minie was attacked by kisses before she had time to react and melted into her appa's arms. 

 

"Happy birthday!" Namjoon placed a kiss on top of her head and let Woohyun hold the cake out because no one trusted him enough for him to hold it. "Make a wish." 

 

Woohyun had these lines by his eyes now. Minie never really noticed them until that day when Woohyun was complaining about them. When Minie looked closely, she finally realized that Woohyun was growing old. His movements were stiffer, his words less clear and his eyes squinting because he said glasses ruined his flair. 

 

Hani came back just for her birthday. She had finished university back then and headed off to explore the world with her now-wife of six years. She still had that grin on her face, so fucking bright it made Minie's eyes almost miss the small cut right under her cheekbone and the rough patches of skin on her arms and palms. 

 

Jinyoung wasn't here. He had quit when Jaebum got big and won Producer of the Year and they were currently in Milan for something Jaebum had going on. Her two brothers looked less young, more mature but the childishness showed through their smiles. They had responsibilities on their shoulders now. Taehyung and Jungkook adopted a beautiful baby girl, who turned 4 recently. She's probably asleep upstairs since it's way past her bedtime.

 

Yugyeom and Bambam didn't decide to adopt, but Bambam got the job as a fashion designer. He saved up and bought a small house all the way in Busan for Yugyeom, surrounded by fields of flowers and fruit trees. Since there was a branch of his company in Busan, Bambam managed just fine. Yugyeom opened and expanded his charity, he had HQs in Japan, China and New York. He also made Youtube dance covers, in which Minie liked to tease him about all the time. 

 

Minie assumed Chenle wasn't here because it was a Tuesday and Joshua wouldn't had let him stay up this late anyway. When she counted the faces, she couldn't find him. "Where's Joshua?" 

 

"You mean, President Hong." Taehyung said all-too dramatically. "And he's still in America facing Trump's orange ass." 

 

"Poor him." That's right. Joshua Hong Jisoo became the first President of South Korea and was off to his first United Nations. But really, poor him. Joshua couldn't believe it either when the results came out, he stared blankly at the TV screen for 20 minutes before Chenle snapped him out of it. He united all the packs that were under the Silver Pack's rule and they formed South Korea. The Kim mansion now serve a purpose much like the White House and Joshua and Chenle lived here now. 

 

"The poor icing it's melting Minie, blow out the candles!" Namjoon urged. 

 

Namjoon and Jin looked tired, if anything. Their eyes were always droopy and their backs hunched over slightly. The marks on their ring finger were there to stay permanently, caused by their wedding rings. The way they smiled at Minie - God - it looked like it would be the last time they did. 

 

Minie had never been more afraid. 

 

Minie closed her eyes and prayed silently before blowing out the candles. Two big ones and one small one. There was a 'snap' as Taehyung took her picture. 

 

"Happy 21st birthday, favorite little sister!" Taehyung cheered. 

 

"I'm your only sister." Minie grumbled. But she couldn't stop grinning. "Geeks." 

 

Once released from Jin's love grip, Minie was then almost swallowed by Yugyeom's hug. "Happy birthday Princess." 

 

"Thanks." 

 

Woohyun set the cake onto the coffee table in the living room and they all crowded around it. He cut the cake into pieces and they passed it around, delightfully chatting as they feasted on Woohyun's famous lemon cake. Maybe not famous, but it was damn good. 

 

"…and, that's how I met the most beautiful man in the world." 

 

They had a thing on Minie's birthday. They tell her stories about the past because the family history had more drama than Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Namjoon had just finished his story about how Jin tricked him into mating him and he fell in love anyways. With a face like that, what was he gonna do? Say no? 

 

"You were pretty dumb Dad." Minie said, licking the cream off her fork afterwards. 

 

"I was just smarter." Jin bragged. 

 

Namjoon wrestled him into his lap and Jin squealed, resisting the tickles. "Ew, no." Taehyung looked away and made a gagging sound. Yugyeom smiled awkwardly. 

 

Bambam gave his husband a kiss on the cheek and Yugyeom proceeded to blush like a tomato. "Wait, how did you know Choi Seunghyun?" 

 

Jin stopped giggling for a moment and looked at Minie, who cocked her head curiously. "Yeah, I don't know this story either." Taehyung said. Jungkook helpfully wiped the cream off the edge of his mouth with a napkin and Taehyung gave him a kiss in appreciation. 

 

"Well-" 

 

"Can I tell the Hoseok Situation again?" 

 

Minie groaned. "Dad, that's the fifth year in a row." 

 

"But-" 

 

"Let appa tell his story!" 

 

Namjoon shut up when his children - including his children's mates - snapped at him and pouted. He just really didn't like talking about Choi Seunghyun but Jin was fine. Because he knew him before he became Choi Seunghyun, assassin and rebel. He was Choi Seunghyun, the senior who got held back a year because math. 

 

"Well, when I was in high school, in freshmen year…" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has ended! I still can't believe I made it through 44 chapters of uncertainness! I wasn't really happy with this story but I just kept working through it and I don't regret it one bit. Thank you to all those who supported me and stuck with me till the end, but I really gotta go! Bye ~ 
> 
> \- Kim


End file.
